Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island
by Dragon's Return
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand shipwreck 16 Smashers on MasterHandIsDaBomb Island and force them to play Survivor. Who will win the 1 Mil? Read to find out! Mawhahahaha! Episode 9 up Who will head home tonight?
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, or Survivor, or the Song Master Hand sings. 

A/N: Hey everyone. Yet another Survivor fic, eh? This one is gonna be different. Why? No Marth. No Roy. (I have just upset the balance of Fangirls... eep) But there will be Link...And Samus...and Fox...And Mario...And the other 7 first Smashers. There will also be Peach, Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch and Dr. Mario. Peach & Zelda are there for the female survivors, since it was Only Samus and Jigglypuff and Dr. Mario & Mr. Game & Watch are the 'Elder' Survivors.

**Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island  
Episode 1  
Day 1 **

Day 1: Never Trust a Floating Hand

Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Yoshi, Peach, Jigglypuff, Ness, DK, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Link, Fox, Kirby, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game & Watch and Samus walked onto a boat, each one of them carrying along backpacks. Waiting for them on the boat was Master Hand, who had a mircophone, and Crazy Hand, who had a camera. "Today, these Sixteen Smashers will start out on a journey that will change their lives." Master Hand said into the camera. "We will head across the ocean and shipwreck these guys on the Island I bought named MasterHandisDaBomb."

"...Huh!" All of the Smashers asked, turning towards Master Hand.

"Erm, I mean, We're taking them on a free cruise to the Bahamas." The group nodded and went back to talking. Master Hand cleared his throat and whispered. "Once there, they will be forced to survive together for 39 days. Every 3 Days they'll meet and vote one of their own members out of the tribe! But don't tell them that!"

"Kay, I won't." Crazy replied. He was holding in the hand his video camera, which he was now taping Master Hand with. "But, I have a question. When did YOU buy an Island? I never knew you could even BUY Islands..."

"Uh...Internet?" Master Hand pointed towards the Captain of the ship, Wario. "Start up the boat!"

Wario nodded and started up the boat. "We'll reach-a the Island in five hours!"

Master Hand let out a evil laugh. "Perfect. Crazy!"

"Yes?"

"Roll the tape of me singing!"

We now see Master Hand floating, wearing a leather jacket and bouncing up and down in rhythm with the song playing in the background, 'Eye of the Tiger' played. Master Hand began to sing:

_Castaways, stranded alone.  
Got no beer, got no Gameboy.  
_-Picture of Link-  
_Can't call for pizza on your coconut phone,  
_-Picture of Mr. Game & Watch-  
_Got to ruff it on national TV.  
_-Picture of Kirby-  
_Lord of the Flies, while the tape rolls.  
_-Picture of Dr. Mario-  
_Got to build an alliance.  
_-Picture of Mario-  
_Each tribal council could be your curtain call,  
'Less of course you won Immunity.  
_-Picture of Pikachu-  
-The Words: '16 Castaways' fly past the screen-

_It's the, 'Isle of Survivor'  
where they're taking there shots  
_-Picture of Fox-  
_At One Mil, but the contract had a rider.  
_-Picture of Peach-  
_It takes more then a taste for rat to win you the pot.  
_-Picture of Luigi-  
_Cause each week they kick one of you off,  
The Isle of Survivor!  
_-Picture of Ness-  
-The Word: 'Tagong' fly past the screen-  
Man, I am such a good singer, right?

_Every week,  
You better read with your friends.  
_-Picture of Jigglypuff-  
_While they scheme in Rattana._ -  
out of the tune- Where not calling it Rattana are we?  
-Picture of Yoshi-  
-Back in tune-  
_But if you happen to see Ness naked again,  
Just don't snap and shoot your PC.  
-_Master Hand holds up a picture of Nude Ness from Mother 2-  
Geez, even I would do that.  
-Picture of DK-  
-The Word: 'Marooned' flies across the screen-

_Its the, 'Isle of Survivor'  
Where the faces are long.  
_-Picture of Captain Falcon-  
_As they wish rice was just the appetizer.  
You might root for the Pagi, or perhaps the Tagong.  
_-Picture of Zelda-  
_In the Challenges held on the Isle!  
Isle of Survivor!  
_-Picture of Samus-  
-The Words: 'Pagi' and 'For 39 Days' fly across the screen-  
Last Verse. I know, I know. You'll miss my sexy voice, won't you?

_It's the, 'Isle of Survivor'  
Where you readers will tune Every random day,  
A Fan Fiction Net reviver.  
It might seem kinda stupid,  
but you'll watch these buffoons As they bicker and starve on the Isle!  
Isle of Survivor.  
The Isle of Survivor.  
_-The Words: 'One Survivor' fly across the screen-

"And then I said, 'Dude, Are you going crazy?'. Hmph. Can you believe him?"

"We've finished your horrible copy of a great song. I bet My Hairy Brother is very proud of you."

"Did you just insult me!"

"...No...And we're back on."

Master Hand turned from his conversation with Samus and looked back towards the Camera. "Oh! Welcome back! Did you all enjoy my sexy singing? WARIO! Are we almost there?"

"Yes-a sir!" Replied Fatman.

Master Hand nodded and went back to talking with the soon to be castaways. "Uh, Bro, don't you think we should be teaching how to use the stuff?" Crazy asked, filming the boat.

"Nah, They'll learn."

Luigi bumped into a crate with the words: 'Pagi' written on it. "Master Hand. What's a Pagi?"

"Yeah!" Ness's voice was heard from the other side of the ship. "And what is Tagong?"

"These orange bandanas are really pretty!" Peach said, wrapping one around her forehead.

"Mines Yellow." Said Link, holding up his.

Master Hand began to sweat a little. _"What if they found out! Oh-no! The Dynamite might have been brought along for nothing!"_ He thought to himself.

"We're-a here!"

The Smashers cheered and ran to the sides of the boat. The leaned over and looked at the large island that awaited them. "Gasp!" Master Hand yelled, causing the entire ship to turn. "Dynamite! Abandon ship!"

Fox bent down and looked at the Dynamite. "It's not even lit. Just throw it over board."

"We better go with Plan B." Crazy whispered to Master.

"Right. WARIO! CRASH THE SHIP!"

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed, even Crazy Hand. Wario, in fear that Master Hand would kill him, drove the ship right into a bunch of rocks that lined the coast, just a little bit away from the beach.

Everyone began to panic and run around, grabbing anything they could off the boat. Master Hand took this chance to say, "People with the Orange Bandanas, go to the left, People with the Yellow go to the right!" He handed Link and Peach a map. "Here, lead your teams to your beaches." The entire boat, minus Crazy, stared at Master Hand. "...What?"

"You WANTED This to happen!" Jigglypuff yelled.

"Uh...No time, look!" He pointed to where the rocks had penetrated the hull. Water was filling the boat and fast, so the Smashers decided to yell at the Hands later and to save themselves now. After 2 Minutes, the ship was gone and the teams we're heading to there respected beaches. The tribes broke down to this:

Pagi: Peach, Mario, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Samus, Dr. Mario and Fox.  
Tagong: Link, Jigglypuff, DK, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Luigi, and Mr. Game & Watch.

Master and Crazy floated above the water, video taping the Smashers as they swam away. Master Hand took in a deep breath and yelled to the Smashers, "DON'T FORGET! THE WINNER GETS ONE MIL!" He lowered and voice and said, "Heh. Even you have to admit, I am sooo smart." Master Hand said with a chuckle

"Yeah. Real smart-a. YOU-A CRASHED MY BOAT!" Yelled Wario, who was sinking to the bottom of the sea. "HELP-A!"

Master Hand ignored Wario and floated towards the Island. Crazy glanced down at the poor fatman. "Alright. I'll get my girlfriend to help you. Her name is Jenny Craig." The Hand laughed and followed his brother towards the mansion that rested in the heart of the jungle.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 1_

"PADDLE! PADDLE!" Peach ordered from her spot on top of the raft. The other seven Smashers listened to her and soon they reached the beach named Pagi.

"YEY!" They cheered, giving each other hugs and kisses. After a little celebration, the question arose. "Now what?" They all asked.

"I think we're suppose to build a hut or something." Pikachu said, picking up a piece of bamboo from a fallen tree.

Peach nodded. "Alright! Since I am the leader, I say-"

"Wait, YOUR the leader?" Yoshi asked. Peach nodded again. "Since when?

"Master Hand said, 'Peach, lead your teams to the beach'. So it's my team." Mario nodded in responds of what his girlfriend said.

Yoshi was about to argue, but fell to the ground. "Oooh, I'm so hungry..." He moaned, looking around for food. "Is there anything to eat?"

Fox looked at the boxes that were on the raft. "Um, Rice...Rice...Rice...Rice...and some more Rice..." The dino let out a moan. "What? Don't you like rice? It's the perfect side-dish."

"Hey! I'm not Kirby, y'know! I don't eat EVERYTHING."

Ness looked over towards the jungle. "Guys, look." He pointed towards a large wooden hut with a note taped onto its side. He walked over towards the building and read the note aloud.

_Dear Pagi Tribe,_

_Welcome to Survivor! I'm sure you all know the rules. The winner gets $1,000,000 bucks. Stay alive to win it, or you'll have to face...ME! MAWHA! Oh! This will be your home for the next 39 days, unless you move to Tagong's beach. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, you still need to get your own food besides that rice you guys saved. And take my advise, Don't count your chickens._

_With Endless Love and Passion,  
XOXO Master Hand XOXO_

"Well..." Samus crossed her arms. "That sure cuts our work in half. I'll go get some firewood. Anyone wanna come?"

Mario raised his hand. "I will!" He jogged up to the bounty hunter and the two of them walked off into the jungle to find some wood for later that night, leaving the others to look around the hut. It was simple, one room, no floor, no windows. Just some wood and a roof made of twigs and mud.

_Tagong, Day 1_

The Tagong tribe paddled up to the beach and dropped the raft on the sand. "Phew, took long enough." Captain Falcon said, laying down on the beach. "Now, I'm just gonna take a small nap..."

"We can't sleep yet." Said their leader, Link. "We've gotta build a shelter or something. What if it rains?"

Zelda pointed to a hut near the edge of the jungle. "I think Master Hand already thought ahead." She smirked. "I guess he wants us to think he's not such a bad guy so we'll play his stupid game."

"Even though we've got a hut up, we've still gotta get like...wood and water..." Added Mr. Game & Watch.

The day went along much of the same in both tribes. Each tribe gathered water and wood for the night and time past by rather quickly.

_Master Hand's Mansion_

"It's night now." Master Hand spoke into the camera. "Both tribes were able to gather everything they needed, blah blah blah, you know." He let out a little laugh. "Once morning comes, we'll watch them begin to trick, scheme and lie to each other. Ha! Can it get any better then that!"

"Not Really..." Crazy Replied. "What challenge are you gonna give them?"

"Oh, yeah, challenge... I'll haveta think about it..."

To Be Continued...

Next time on 'Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island'-  
Alliances begin to bud. Will it be under the radar skills that save the Survivors, or will it just be plain old luck that gets rid of the first contestant?

_"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"_

_"Let's make...an alliance!"_

_"You guys will like me better when I smell good."_

_"Mawhahaha. That was my evil laugh."_

A/N: Alright, that was chapter one. Sorry that it was only Day 1, but I wanted to end it there, since It was getting out of control. The Next Chapter will be Days 2-3 and then, from then on it would be Days 4-6, then Days 7-10 and so on. The 1st Chapter is always the worst, right? Hehe. Oh! And here are the Survivor's Bio's! When it comes to 'Age', don't worry. They won't act their age. I don't even know if these are their right ages. So don't say, 'Hes not that old!' or 'She's much younger then that!'. I don't care, you can re-age them if ya want.

And, when you look at their Luxury Item don't say: "Why the hell did they bring that?". Remember, they thought they were going on a FREE trip to the BAHAMAS.

Pagi-

Peach  
Occupation: Princess  
Age: 21  
Survivor Quote: "FREE TRIP TO THE BAHAMAS!"  
Luxury Item: Parasol

Mario  
Occupation: Plumber  
Age: 24  
Survivor Quote: "I can't wait to work on my tan."  
Luxury Item: Tool belt

Ness  
Occupation: Student  
Age: 14  
Survivor Quote: "I've never been to the Bahamas before. Is it hot there?"  
Luxury Item: Yo-yo

Pikachu  
Occupation: Pokemon  
Age: 13  
Survivor Quote: "Hmm, are the Bahamas near Jamaica?"  
Luxury Item: Party Hat

Yoshi  
Occupation: None  
Age: 16  
Survivor Quote: "I don't like the sun that much anymore but, whatever."  
Luxury Item: Extra Saddle

Samus  
Occupation: Bounty Hunter  
Age: 25  
Survivor Quote: "...Why are you asking me?"  
Luxury Item: Armor

Dr. Mario  
Occupation: Doctor  
Age: 42  
Survivor Quote: "Can I golf on the island? No? Alright."  
Luxury Item: Stethoscope

Fox  
Occupation: Star Pilot  
Fighter. Age: 21  
Survivor Quote: "Yeah, that sounds cool. I'm in."  
Luxury Item: Blaster Gun.

Tagong-

Link  
Occupation: Swordsman  
Age: 21  
Survivor Quote: "Zelda? In a Bikini! HELL YA I'LL COME"  
Luxury Item: Master Sword

Jigglypuff  
Occupation: Singer/Pokemon  
Age: 13 Survivor Quote: "Really! I've never been invited anywhere!"  
Luxury Item: Shampoo

DK  
Occupation: None  
Age: 39  
Survivor Quote: "Maybe I can meet my cousin there. She lives in the Bahamas!"  
Luxury Item: Extra Tie

Kirby  
Occupation: None  
Age: 12  
Survivor Quote: "The last time I went to a beach, people thought I was a volley ball..."  
Luxury Item: Volley Ball

Captain Falcon  
Occupation: Racecar driver  
Age: 36  
Survivor Quote: "Heh, sounds like fun."  
Luxury Item: Helmet

Zelda  
Occupation: Princess  
Age: 20  
Survivor Quote: "Alright! Count me in!"  
Luxury Item: Hair brush.

Luigi  
Occupation: Plumber  
Age: 22  
Survivor Quote: "Sounds to good to be true... I don't trust you, Hand."  
Luxury Item: Survival Guide

Mr. Game & Watch  
Occupation: None  
Age: 50  
Survivor Quote: "Geez, I hope I don't get burned up."  
Luxury Item: Frying Pan.


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM, Survivor, or anything else. 

A/N: Welcome to Episode 2! YEY! Also, DO NOT go down to the bottom of the story if you don't want to know who gets voted out until the end of the episode. Unless you don't care, of course.

A/NMonths later: OMIGOSH? AN UPDATE? YES! Sorry, there was a problem with my PC... for some reason, everytime I uploaded a story it came out all bunched together in one big paragraph. I got angry and stopped for a while. Just now I learned how to fix it. Yey. n.n Enjoy!

Remaining Tribe Members:  
Pagi: Peach, Mario, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Samus, Dr. Mario and Fox.  
Tagong: Link, Jigglypuff, DK, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Luigi, and Mr. Game & Watch.

**Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island  
Episode 2  
Day 2-3**

**Day 2: Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

_Pagi Tribe, Day 2_

Yoshi awoke the next morning and looked around the small hut. All eight of the castaways slept right ontop of each other, but he didn't noticed that two were missing. He stood up and walked outside. "Geez, the sun isn't even up yet..." He said, looking out over the sea.

"Shit! Someone's up!"

"Uh, act normal!"

Yoshi turned and looked around for the source of the noise. "Is someone there or are you little Island spirits who have come to put a curse on me?" Yoshi asked.

"...It's just Yoshi."

"Oh."

Ness and Pikachu came out from behind the hut and waved to Yoshi. "Wow. The two youngest people are up first. How odd." Yoshi said with a laugh.

"Well, those guys did all the work." Pikachu stated. "Ness just lit the fire and all I did was cut rope. They should be tired."

"Why are you guys up this earlier anyway?" The Dinosaur asked. When he got no answer, Yoshi just shrugged and went off to look for some food.

Ness let out a sigh. "Phew. He didn't suspect anything!"

"Yup." Pikachu patted Ness on the shoulder. "It's a good thing you've got nothing better then to watch TV or else I wouldn't have thought about starting up and alliance. So, who do you think we should vote for?"

"I told you." Ness repeated. "We're not going to pick anyone just yet. Let's wait and see if we have to or something. You know, we could win all of the challenges."

"What are you two doing up so early?"

Pikachu and Ness jumped at the voice of Peach. She had just woken up and was standing outside the hut. "Uh, um, we were..." Ness looked around in a panic.

"Playing Rock, Paper Scissors." Pikachu finished, the two of them laughing nervously.

Peach looked at the two for a second, then sat down. "Really! I loved that game! Can I play?"

Ness let out another sigh of relief. "Erm, sure... Ready? Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

_Tagong Tribe, Day 2_

"Come oooooooon!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

Luigi hid the banana behind his back. "DK, I told you, I can't give it to you!"

"But why!" DK asked.

"Because I'm gonna share it with the entire team!"

"But they're not even up yet!"

"So!"

"BE QUIET!" The two turned to see Captain Falcon marching up to them, looking like a zombie or something. Luigi and DK took a step back, not knowing if they should run or throw up. "I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Sorry." The two whispered. Captain Falcon snatched the banana out of Luigi's hand and began to eat it as he left the two.

"Man... He took my banana..." Luigi pouted, looking at the sand.

Captain Falcon marched back towards the hut and was about to lay back down, when someone tapped him on his shoulder. "WHAT!" Captain Falcon yelled, turning around. "Oh, It's you Link. Sorry."

"No problem..." Link said. His face was filled with horror at the zombie that he had just invoked. "-Ahem-, So, uh... I was just wondering, could you fill the canteens?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I filled them last night and SOMEONE used it all to bathe. I mean, come on, there is an OCEAN like three feet away!"

"Hey, you'd like me better when I smell good." The racer said, laying down on the floor. Link sighed and went off to fill the canteens himself.

About three hours later, all but one member of the Tagong tribe were awake and walking around the beach. They didn't get a very good look yesterday, since Master Hand had put them on the far side of the island. Jigglypuff was off with DK, Kirby and Luigi, Mr. Game & Watch was on the raft reading traps for fishing and Captain Falcon was still sleeping. Link and Zelda were sitting together near the campfire, which Luigi had lit before he went out. "Captain Falcon is being a bitch." Link said, throwing a stick into the fire.

"God, tell me about it." Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed. "I mean, he smells sooooooo bad it's not even funny."

"We're all gonna smell bad by the end of this thing, Zel."

"Nu-huh! I'm not!" Zelda stood up and flipped her hair. "I'm going to take a bath."

"In the sea, I hope."

Zelda shook her head. "No! In the place where we get out drinking water, duh!"

Off with Jigglypuff, DK, Luigi and Kirby

"Wow, it's nice down here." Kirby said, admiring the flowers and tall trees in the jungle. The four of them had entered the rain forest to get a nice feel of the area.

"Yeah." Jigglypuff agreed, smelling a flower. "It makes me wonder what else I was missing."

Suddenly, an angry roar from the jungle was heard. The four jumped back in surprise. "Eep! What was that!" Luigi asked. He looked around the jungle but found no sign of the creature.

"Oh, that? That was my tummy." DK said with a laugh. "I'm hungry since Captain Falcon stole my banana."

Luigi stared at the monkey. "No, it was MY Banana."

The four headed back towards camp and looked around for any kind of food. Luigi and Kirby walked over to Link, who was cooking some rice, where as Jigglypuff and DK headed over to Mr. Game & Watch and his fish. "Whatcha doing?" Kirby asked the elf, poking him in the side.

"I'm cooking, what does it look like I'm doing." Link responded.

"Cookin' what?" The puffball asked.

Link turned and glared at Kirby. "Rice, what do ya think?"

"Geez, you aren't in a good mood, are ya Linky?"

"Not very good at all." The swordsman turned back and continued his cooking. Kirby and Luigi shrugged and joined Jigglypuff and DK with the 2-D man.

"Whatcha doing?" Kirby asked.

Mr. Game & Watch didn't answer, but placed another lobster trap on the raft. "I'm getting ready to go fishing..." The man responded. "Or rather, step up the traps."

Kirby nodded automatically. "Cookin' what?" He asked again.

Pagi Tribe, Day 2

Like the Tagong, all of Pagi were now up and running, doing random things to start the day off. Fox was off with Dr. Mario in the woods, looking for something to eat. "Hmm, do you see anything?" Fox asked, looking around.

"No." The doctor replied.

"Great... I'm going to starve to death on island I didn't even want to be on in the first place."

"Not right away. The human body can live for around a week without food and water, sometimes a little bit more." Dr. Mario rambled on. "But they wouldn't be very nice days."

Fox nodded. "Uh-huh. So thats why the Ring Girls says seven days. My eyes have been opened to a whole new world."

Back in the campsite

Pikachu, Ness and Peach were still playing their game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. "Rock... Paper... Scissors!"

"Geez Peach..." Ness said tiredly, holding up his hand which was in the shape of paper. "You won again."

Peach smiled. "I know! I'm just really good at this game. I've learned how to watch the persons hand movements before they throw out a symbol."

"Peachy!" The three turned and looked over at Mario, who was trotting up to the group. "Peach, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!"

Mario looked over at Pikachu and Ness. "Alone?"

Peach nodded and the two of them headed off down the beach, leaving Pikachu and Ness to fall onto each other. "God, I thought she'd never leave..." Pikachu said, half asleep.

"HEY GUYS!" The two kids nearly jumped ten feet in the air after a certain green dinosaur had just screamed in their ears. "Man, why are you so tired? Ha! I told you woke up too early."

"We didn't wake too early..." Ness said, rubbing his eyes.

Yoshi laughed. "Whatever. Samus has prepared the rice! You guys have better go get some."

Ness and Pikachu began to walk over towards the campfire when Pikachu called back, "Don't you want- Oh..." The rat stopped when he saw that Yoshi had ran off in the direction Mario and Peach headed off in.

When the two reached the campfire, they saw Samus sitting on a log with her empty bowl, only with Fox and Dr. Mario, who were eating their rice quickly. When Samus saw the two kids, she quickly tossed them both a bowl and said, "Dig in. All the rice you can eat..."

Pikachu and Ness filled their bowls and were about to start eating. "Do we have any spoons?" Ness asked as he watched Pikachu eat with his hands.

"Nope." She gave a laugh. "Spoons? We not that lucky."

"Well I'm full!" Pikachu said, dropping his bowl. "Ness, when you're done, let's go frolic through the jungle."

The day past by rather quickly. Mario, Peach and Yoshi had returned around noon and the rest of the Smashers were busy toying around the campsite. "There isn't anything to do." Fox said, shooting his blaster a tree. "How much longer till we go out and check the traps?"

"No idea." Replied Dr. Mario, who was busy cleaning one of Ness's cuts that he got while 'frolicking' through the jungle.

"Hey! Fox, you're a pervert right?" Ness asked. Fox turned and shot his laser right into Ness's head. Nothing happened though. "That didn't hurt..." Fox growled and muttered something about the stupid designers. "I meant to say, Samus is taking a bath. You should go spy on her, like you do with Zelda."

"How did you know!" Fox yelled.

"Falco told me." Ness let out a wide smile. "He tells me a lot of things."

_Tagong, Day 2_

It was around noon and Captain Falcon still wasn't up. Mr. Game & Watch's fishing wasn't all that great, only bringing in one little fish. "That's it?" Link asked, poking the fish.

"Yup." Mr. Game & Watch replied.

"Man... Anyone who applies for this show much be crazy..."

"Hello everyone!" The tribe turned to see Master Hand waving to them. The 8 Smashers were torn between two choices: Beat him to a bloody pulp or see what he wants. They chose the first one. "OW! OW! STOP! STOP! AAAAH! RAPE!" Master Hand was able to stop them from attacking, just long enough for him to tell them of their first challenge. "Ahem. Listen! A 'Episode' of this show will be 3 days of your life. On the 2nd day, you will be given and Reward Challenge and on the 3rd day, a Immunity Challenge. Since no one likes reading about you talk, and it's too early in the game for any back-stabbing, let's just get right on with a Reward Challenge, shall we?" He handed Link an piece of paper. "Oh, and by the way. From now on, challenges will be put into a little slot on..." Master Hand pointed. "The Tree..."

"Oooooh, The Tree..." Kirby said in awe.

"Well, see you guys later!" And with that, Master Hand floated away.

"What does it say?" Luigi asked.

Link read over the piece of paper and read it aloud:

_To bring you guys some light at night,  
Together, tooth and nail, you must fight.  
And you much dash across the beach with all your might.  
Oh and meet us at the Pagi beach... or else, you I shall...bite.  
Yeah, that works..._

"Well, that didn't do a very good job of hiding the challenge." Jigglypuff said with a laugh. "It's gonna be some foot-race... I think."

**Well, what do ya know?  
REWARD CHALLENGE**

Tagong tribe made its way over towards there friends beach. When the arrived, they found Pagi and the Hands waiting for them. "Phew. It's good to see that they made it here alright." DK said with a smile.

"Good evening Tagong. Please, stand on the Yellow marker." The 8 did so. "Alright! Everyone, tonight's challenge will be for matches!" He awaited cheers of happiness, but got no such thing.

"Uh, why would we need matches if we have Ness?" Samus asked.

"Yeah! And we've got Luigi!" DK pointed out.

Master Hand thought about an answer for a second. "If they get kicked out? Anyway, here is what you guys are gonna have to do. Get into a line of who you want to go first, second and so on. The first person will rush down the beach, grab a torch and run back. The next person will run down and grab another torch and run back. Rise, wash, repeat. Got it?" The Survivors nodded. "Now get into your lines."

Pagi's line went like this: Fox, Samus, Peach, Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, Ness and Dr. Mario Tagong's line went like this: Link, Captain Falcon, Zelda, DK, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Kirby and Mr. Game & Watch.

"Survivors ready! GO!"

Fox and Link burst off the starting line and raced towards the torches. Fox reached his a little early then Link, but neither seemed to have any problems. Fox past the line and Samus quickly bolted towards her torch. However, Tagong had predicted this, and set Captain Falcon up after Link. Once Link finished, he racer car driver ran off the starting line, passing Samus and reaching his staff before she could even get half-way there. Samus grabbed her torch and began to run back, just as Zelda began her run. Samus reached her tribe just as Zelda reached the half-way point. Peach took off quickly, trying to gain some lost time. It work, sorta. Peach did close the gap a little, but Zelda still reached DK before Peach made it back.

Luckily, DK was slower then most. Once Mario got the OK to go, the plumber whizzed past the monkey, grabbed his staff and crossed the finish line at the same time DK did. Yoshi and Jigglypuff took off at the same time, although Yoshi took a great lead. Yoshi crossed before Jigglypuff, giving Pikachu some time to dash down the beach. By the time Pikachu reached his staff, Luigi had just started his run. Needless to say, Pikachu reached Ness and the boy was off like a rocket. Luigi made it back to Kirby, who's little puffball body carried himself as fast as he could, but to no avail. By the time he reached his staff, Ness had finished and Dr. Mario was rushing towards his torch. Kirby made it back and Game & Watch began to beep down the beach. He barely made it past the half way mark when Master Hand annoucned, "PAGI TRIBE WINS!"

The Pagi's began to cheer and clap, hugging and kissing each other. Tagong just groaned and thought that this trip was for nothing.

"Well, it seems that Pagi is off to a good start, but don't worry Tagong. That was just the first challenge. Better luck next time!" Master Hand said, waving to the Tagong Tribe, who was heading back to their beach. "As for you guys, get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 2_

The group sat around the campfire, which Luigi had just made. "I can't believe we lost..." Kirby said, looking down at his shoes.

"It's no biggie!" Zelda replied with a smile. "I mean, we have Luigi, don't we? And ontop of that, we don't have to vote anyone off yet!"

Mr. Game & Watch nodded. "Yeah, but let's not try and lose tomorrow's test."

Every member nodded, then went off to get ready for bed.

_Pagi Tribe, Night 2_

"Come on Peach, I'm really tired..."

"Just one more game, please!"

Ness sighed and began to shake his hand. "Rock...Paper...Scissors!"

"I WON AGAIN!" Peach cheered, getting up and doing a little dance. Ness smiled quickly, then dropped his cheerful expression and headed straight to bed. "Aw, he's gone? Man. He's no fun."

_Tagong Tribe, Night 2_

Link sat up around the campfire, staring at the flames as they slowly died out. "Link? Your still up?" He turned and saw Zelda moving towards him. She sat down next to Link and joined him in staring at the flames.

"Yeah. I was just thinking. What if we do lose tomorrow?" He turned and looked at Zelda. "Then we'd have to kick someone out."

"You make it sound like thats a bad thing."

"The winner gets One Million dollars, Zelda."

Zelda laughed. "Oh? Thats it? Well, I guess a little pocket change wouldn't be that bad."

Link smirked and looked back at the fire. "So, who would you vote off first?"

"Captain Falcon." Zelda answered, very quickly, but then she sighed. "But, then again, he is very fast. He might help us win the challenges. If it wasn't for Kirby or Jigglypuff, we would have won today. But, I don't want to think about it."

"Wanna make an alliance?" Zelda nodded. "Alright. I'll try and get Game & Watch to join. He's the only person I trust around here. Besides you, of course. If we lose tomorrow, we'll see who did the worse and, y'know, give them the boot."

Inside the Hut

"I can't sleep." Kirby said, sitting up. The rest of the hut couldn't sleep either, apparently, as they were all up aswell. "Jiggly, will you sing to us?"

"Why?" She asked. "Your just going to fall asleep!"

"Well, that's the idea." Captain Falcon explained.

Jigglypuff sighed and stood up. In a very beautiful voice, she began to sing her tribe mates to sleep. Once finished, she looked around the sleeping hut and smiled. "Yey!" She said to herself. "Maybe now I'm gonna be useful!"

**Day 3: Oh-no! The Moon is falling tonight!**

_Tagong Tribe, Day 3_

Luigi was up, about to start cooking some rice for breakfast. "I wonder what we're gonna do today." He said to no one, looking around the empty beach. Just then, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, three shadows moving through the jungle. He turned to face them and saw Zelda, Link and Mr. Game & Watch. "Oooh, I wonder what they're doing." Slowly, Luigi crept over to the trio. He hide behind a rock and began to ease drop.

"...So, are you in?" Link asked.

Mr. Game & Watch nodded. "Alright. So in the end, it will just be us three?"

"Yes. Yes." Zelda answered. "Mawhahahaha. Thats my evil laugh. Is it any good?" The two boys shook their heads no. "Man. I need to practice being evil more."

"An...Alliance?" Luigi whispered, hoping none of them heard him. To his dismay, they did hear Luigi and were now staring at the rock. "Uh-oh."

"Talking Rocks? Master Hand sure can pick the Island..." Mr. Game & Watch said with a laugh.

Link rolled his eyes and walked over to the rock. "Luigi, what do you want?"

Luigi looked up at the Elf and laughed nervously. "Uh, um... food is ready?"

"Okay. Let's go guys." Link and his two friends headed over to the campfire, leaving Luigi to let out a very long sigh of relief.

"I thought he was going to kill me!"

"HEY! The foods not even cooked yet!"

"Eep..."

By the time the rice was cooked, every member of the Tagong tribe was up, including Captain Falcon. Link, Mr. Game & Watch and Zelda sat together, Luigi, DK, Kirby and Jigglypuff sat together and Captain Falcon sat by himself. "Hm, I wonder if Luigi over heard us talking..." Zelda whispered to Link. "Should we try and get him to join?"

Meanwhile, Luigi was trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Link and Zelda. "Hey, Luigi, why are they looking at ya?" Asked DK.

"I...uh..." Luigi ate another hand full of rice. "I'll tell you later."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 3_

Things were much the same in Pagi. Everyone was up earlier today (must be the fresh island air) and eating their yummy rice. Pikachu and Ness sat close together, Mario, Peach and Yoshi were together and Samus, Fox and Dr. Mario were paired up. "Ugh, is there anything else to eat besides rice?" Yoshi asked, eating another bite of non-fruit goodness.

"No..." Samus replied with a sigh. "The traps were empty, right Fox?"

Fox dropped the rice he was about to eat. "Traps... Erm... I forgot to go check." He stood up, grabbed a life vest that had come in one of the many boxes and jumped on the boat about to sail out into the ocean.

"Can I come?" Dr. Mario asked. "I finished my rice. Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Sure."

Dr. Mario cheered and hopped onto the boat, helping Fox paddle out. "Fox, I have a question. I've never seen this show Survivor, so what happens ever third day?"

"If we lose the contest, we get to kill a tribe member."

The doctor gasped in shock. "That's so...inhumane!"

"Yup. Oh look! We've caught something!" Fox lifted the lobster trap out of the water to reveal that they have caught a rubber boot. "...Well...gum is made of rubber..."

Back on the mainland, Yoshi left his half-eaten bowl of rice on the rocks that were being used as chairs. "I can't eat another bite... It tastes so bad."

"Hm, I never knew Dinosaurs would complain about rice." Mario said, finishing up his bowl. "I'll eat yours!" Before anyone could protest, Mario had already begun to eat the remaining white pieces from Yoshi's bowl.

Fox came back about an hour later with Dr. Mario caring their catch. A Rubber Boot, A Can and something that was too big to bring to shore they called the Titanic. Whatever that was. After explaining to the group that Fox sucks at fishing, the duo headed off into the jungle to try and find some fruit with Yoshi tagging along. Pikachu and Ness went off to frolic again, leaving Mario, Samus and Peach. It wasn't long before Samus also left, heading towards the beach near where Master Hand had dubbed their 'Tree'.

"Peach, go talk to her." Said Mario. "Samus is the only person who I'm confused about it. I know Pikachu and Ness are together, Fox and Dr. Mario are together and its Me, You and Yoshi."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Cause your a girl. You have better bonding skills or something."

Peach rolled her eyes and followed in Samus's footsteps over to the 'Tree'. Peach picked up her pace and ran over to Samus. "Hey Samus!" She greeted, waving her hand. Samus turned and held up the piece of paper.

"We've got mail!" Samus replied.

"Hm, wow. So I guess this is how people have instant messages on the island." Peach walked up and looked over Samus's shoulder at the challenge.

_Arrive at the North Shore.  
at a quarter to six.  
This challenge will have to do with the burning of sticks.  
God, I am so good at this, right?_

_16 There are now,  
but soon one will go.  
Who will it be?  
Only I know._

"Let me guess... Master Hand makes these up himself?" Peach asked with a laugh. Samus chuckled a little and started to head back towards the camp. "Oh, wait, Samus. There is something I need to talk to you about!"

_Tagong Tribe, Day 3_

"Wow, Master Hand really sucks with these poems." Kirby said, looking at the mail. He and Mr. Game & Watch were the only two around.

The older man looked on confused. "Alright, but where is this North Shore? It can't be Pagi's beach." Kirby handed Mr. Game & Watch a map that was cliped onto the paper. "Oh. And how do we know when it's a quater to six?" The puffball handed him a sun dial. "Oh."

The two turned and began to walk back towards camp. It was around Noon at the Tagong Tribe. All of the other members were resting and doing nothing. Well, there wasn't anything to do. They had everything finished for the rest of the day, and what is one to do on a deserted island with no TV or Gamecube or anything? "I know!" Link said, standing up. "I'm going to build a fishing pole. I'll call it... The Super Poll 3000!"

"You go do that while I go take a bath!" Zelda announced standing up. She walked over to her pack-back and withdrew her bathing suit. "Jigglypuff, it's time for the girls bath time. Do you want to come?"

Jigglypuff nodded and ran to her pack-back. She pulled out a bottle of shampoo and smiled. "It's a good thing I brought this, right?"

"Wait! Don't head off just yet." Kirby said, running towards the group. He held up the paper. "The Tree has beaconed us." Kirby read the challenge to the tribe and most of them began their hand at guessing what it meant.

"Hm, do you think it could be another foot-race?" Captain Falcon asked, knowing that only speed challenges will keep him with the tribe.

"Nah, it might have something to do with trivia..." DK suggested.

Link sighed. "Guys, it has something to do with burning twigs."

"Ooooooooooh! Torches!" They all said in unison. Wow, smart bunch we got here, don't we? After they figured out the hardest question ever, Zelda and Jigglypuff headed off to take their bath. As they were going, Zelda turned and nodded to Link. The Elf nodded back and watched as she and the puffball disappeared into the jungle.

"Right..." Link whispered to the bamboo stick that will soon be The Super Poll 3000. "Now my chance to talk with Luigi." Link walked up over to the plumber, who was half asleep on the beach. "Luigi! Heya buddy."

Luigi opened one eye and looked up at Link. "Erm, Hi Link..."

"I'm going to go look for some... fruit. Wanna come help me?"

Luigi pointed to a barrel of fruit they had found yesterday. "You've got that barrel of fruit. Plus we've still got...rice..." (By the end of this story, the word 'Rice' will be tallied up.)

Link sat down next to Luigi. "Listen." He said rather low, as to not let the others hear him. "What you heard this morning. Would you like to join us? It will be just use four at the end."

Luigi paused a second before answering. If he were too join their team, then he'd be closer to the prize then him being alone. But, they might turn on him. Well, he didn't have to worry about that till later, or unless he costs them the challenge. "Sure."

"Good." Link said with a smile. He stood up and began to walk away. "We'll talk to you later. I have to get to work on my Super Pole 3000 first."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 3_

Hours past by quickly at the Pagi tribe and it was now around 3:30, Island Time. Funny thing was, no one was there for it. Ness and Pikachu were out frolicking, Mario and Peach were also gone... Fox, Yoshi and Dr. Mario were gone... only poor old Samus was left alone at the camp. "Hm...What to do..." She whispered to herself, looking around the empty camp. "Hmmmmmmm..."

Dr. Mario strolled back to the camp. "Oh, hello Samus. Hows life?"

"How do you think?"

"Great? Me too."

Samus rolled her eyes, though no one could see it, and simple went off to go make a necklace out or seashells or something. After failing about three times, she gave up and started watching the Sun Dial. "...Come on, come on!"

Dr. Mario was busying playing Tic-Tac-Toe with himself in the sand. "What's the madder?"

"The sun isn't moving...Darn it, this clock is useless... I hate this place..." She turned and looked at Dr. Mario. "Hey, why are you here? Weren't you out with Fox?"

"I got lost, so I headed back here. Well, I'm going to make some... rice for lunch. Want some?" The Doctor asked, walking over to the rice cans. Samus didn't answer, but she was just staring at Dr. Mario. "Uh, Samus? Samus?" Staring...staring...stares... Dr. Mario began to look around the camp uneasy. "Uh, um, eh... STOP STARING AT ME!"

"What?" Samus asked. "Oh... sorry, I was busy watching Friends."

"Friends! Ooooh, I wanna watch!" Dr. Mario ran over to Samus, who handed him a pair of glasses. He doctor put them on and he was able to watch the episode. "Oh my gawd! I love this one!"

"Hey, me too!"

The two watched the episode for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was because they had a two hour marathon on. Well, one thing was for sure. The camp tonight will be filled the sweet sounds of the song, 'Smelly Cat'. "Guys, come on!" The two turned off the show to see that all the other members of Pagi have returned. Mario was cooking a fish over the fire. "While you guys were... doing whatever you were doing, Fox and Peach got a fishy for dinner. Let's eat!"

Dr. Mario and Samus walked over and joined the plumber on the rocks. "That's it?" Dr. Mario asked, looking at the wimpy fish. "That won't contain my hunger!"

"You could go join Ness, Yoshi and Pikachu." Mario said. He pointed to the two kids and dino, who were eating up some fruit they found in the jungle. Yoshi had even brought back with them a big supply. "But, good luck getting any."

Dr. Mario smiled and walked over towards the trio. "Hey! Can I have-"

"NO!" Yoshi yelled, then went back to his munching.

**And so it begins.  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

"Well, it sure did take you long enough!" Master Hand yelled at the two arriving tribes. "Do you know how long I've been waiting!"

Mr. Game & Watch spoke up first. "But, we're early!"

"SO WAS I! HMPH! Whatever, just get onto your markers. Pagi on the orange, Tagong on the yellow. Yes, that's good. Ahem. Welcome to the first Immunity challenge. I'd explain about Immunity and stuff, but... well, Survivor did just finish its 10th season, so anyone who doesn't know what it is must either live in a hole or people really stranded out in the South China Sea. But let me tell you, you will be competing for... this! The Immunity Idol! Or should I say... Pikadol!" He held up a small wooden statue that looked like Pikachu with just a few markings to make it seem like it was made by natives. "Alright, let me tell you how to play this game."

Master Hand pointed towards a wooden box on top of a wooden board. "Each of you has a wood box and a wood board. What you guys are gonna have to do it grab the board and swim out to the torch all the way at sea." He pointed to two flames ontop of stands in the middle of the ocean. "Swim there, have a team member grab the torch and set your box on fire. Then swim back and cross the finish line, which is your starting mark. Got it?" The tribes nodded. "I call this challenge, Playing with Fire! Haha!" Silence. "Laugh! Laugh at my witty pun!" The two tribes laughed out of fear. "Alright. Grab the board!"

Each Tribe Member spread out across the wood and grabbed one of the eight wooden pegs placed within its sides. They lifted it up and were ready to run. "Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Tribes ran as fast as they could while carrying a 50 pound piece of wood. Pagi reached the water first, only because Kirby and Jigglypuff's arms were too small to reach both the ground and the peg. Fox and Mario let go of their pegs and swam to the back of the wooden board and began to push while the others kept it afloat. Tagong reached the water with a splash and they two began their swim across the water. Pagi reached the floating platform first, but then were met with a problem. None of their members could reach the torch. The Tagongs took this time to catch up and reach the platform. Kirby jumped out of the water and began to float up to the top of the stand. He grabbed their torch and threw it down into the wood box, which exploded into flames.

Tagong's member cheered a little, then began to swim back carefully as to not let the sea touch their flame. "Quick! Let's make a chain!" Samus said, getting up onto the board. She reached into the water and pulled up the lightest member she could, Pikachu. The little rat was then placed on her shoulders and he was able to reach the burning staff. With a quick throw, the Pagi's signal flare was up and burning and they began their return journey.

Anyway's, back with the Tagong. Their tribe made their way through the water and were almost home free. "They're gaining on us!" Captain Falcon said, spitting out some salt water he swallowed. But it didn't seem like Pagi could catch up at all, as now the Tagong Tribe had reach the shore and was beginning to run up the beach. However, the little legs of Jigglypuff couldn't take the switch from water to land as good as the rest of them, so she was being dragged along on the ground out of breath. Even though she was just a puffball, this slowed down the Tagong's march across the sand, as most of the members were now getting tired. Pagi reached the shore and with all the energy they had left, was able to catch up with Tagong...

But not win. Tagong cross the finish line and just beat out Pagi by a few seconds. "TAGONG TRIBE WINS!" Master Hand announced. Cheers, hugs and kisses were exchanged with the Tagong team. Just moans of sorrow with the Pagi. "Sorry Pagi. I guess I'll be seeing you guys tonight."

Link held up the idol and the rest of the tribe cheered in victory, ignoring the tears coming from Pagi.

_Tagong Tribe, Night 3_

"YAHOO!" The Tribe marched into their camp, holding the idol high above their heads and cheering. So what if they lose the reward challenge? This one felt much better!

"I can't believe we did it!" Zelda cheered, giving Link a congratulation kiss on the cheek.

Kirby nodded. "I didn't want to vote anyone off the third night. But now we've gotta figure out how to win the other challenges before we merge into one tribe."

Captain Falcon gave smirked. "With me around, we're gonna win 'em all! Now, I'm off to take a nice victory bath." He leaded over to Zelda. "Wanna come?"

"NO!" Zelda screamed while the rest of the tribe laughed.

DK paused in his laughing and looked up towards the sky. "I wonder who they'll vote off..." He asked the tribe, who stopped laughing and thought about it as well.

_Pagi Tribe, Night 3_

There was no cheers in the Pagi tribe. They didn't make any sound, or do anything when they got back. They did begin to pack up their things to bring to the Tribal Council, but that was about it. Ness managed to slip away with Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu. We're in trouble."

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah. You might get voted off tonight!"

"Me? What about you?"

"I saved the day. Your at more danger." Pikachu gasped. "But once your gone, then I'm in trouble!"

Ness sighed and folded his arms. "Just the two of use wont do any good. We've gotta try and get someone else to join us."

"I think it's too late for that, Ness." Pikachu said truthfully. While the two went to 'frolic' in the jungle, what they were really doing was spying on the tribe. They knew of Yoshi, Mario and Peach. Dr. Mario and Fox. And Samus was a swing vote, no one could count on her. "I'll just flip a coin to find out who'll we will vote for."

"Guys?" The two turned around to see Yoshi, standing before them with a dish. "The...rice... is ready. Hurry and eat, then we're heading to Tribal Council. Master Hand drop us a map just now."

The fire was empty tonight. Only Ness, Pikachu and Samus were eating. Shortly after Yoshi told them the food was done, he ran off somewhere, saying he hated the food.

With Mario Peach and Yoshi...

"Okay guys, listen. I didn't want to vote anyone off yet, but I guess we don't have a choice." Mario said. "Who should we vote for?"

Peach raised her hand. "How about one of the kids? They're weaker then the rest of us."

Mario nodded, as did Yoshi. "Ness then? Pikachu might come in handy a little later on. And I can still light our fires. Agreed?" The two others nodded. "Alright! That will make Three votes for Ness. And who knows who the others will vote for, lets just hope it's him."

Meanwhile, with Fox and Dr. Mario...

"So, we're going to this 'Tribal' thing tonight to kill one of our members?" Dr. Mario asked, getting a little nervous about the 'killing' part.

"Well, sorta. We get to kick someone off the island. Who do you want to kick off?"

"Grr, YOSHI!" Dr. Mario almost yelled. "He hurt me when I asked for some fruit today! Yoshi should burn! BURN!"

Fox took a step back and looked at Dr. Mario like he was a psycho. "Uuuuh...Alright... Yoshi it is then."

**The moment you've all been waiting for...  
TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Pagi made their way towards the Tribal Council area following the horrible drawn map of Master Hand. He is a picture of it:

U IZ H3RE  
.  
. X - (TAGONG ES H3RE! DN'T TELL EM U KNO DAT, KAY? LOL!)  
.  
. . .  
. X - TRIBAL CONSOL IZ H3RE!

Slowly, one by one, they past over the bridge and hit a gong as then entered the council. It was spooky looking, with Tiki Masks ands torches. One fire burned in the center as they entered and the entire council was covered in thick palm trees. Master Hand, with Crazy video taping him, sat in a chair, awaiting the tribe. "Ah, Pagi Tribe. Took ya long enough. Sit there." He said, pointing towards two logs. Behind them were Eight unlit torches.

Master Hand floated up and laughed. "Well, well, well. Pagi. Welcome to the first Tribal Council. You guys suck. Here we will decide the fate of one of your fellow Castaways." He pointed to a box over in the corner. The tribe glanced over at it and gasped in shock as they laid eyes on a chest full of dollar bills. Even Samus raised her eyebrow at the sight, though no one could see it. "That could be one of yours. But first, lets just find out how you guys are doing. Fox. It's only been three days. Have you gotten an alliance together yet?"

Fox shook his head. "Nah. Just gonna go with the flow."

"Ness. You're a little brat. Do you feel at risk?"

"YES!" Ness responded.

Master Hand pointed towards Yoshi. "Yoshi, you hate the rice, right?" The dinosaur nodded. "Well, what will happen when the run out of fruit and all you have is rice."

Yoshi shrugged. "Dunno, I don't want to think that far into the game yet."

"You might starve and slow your team down."

"I don't think so, since as more people go, more food will be left over!" Yoshi replied with a smile.

"Well..." Master Hand would have smirked, had he had a mouth. "I would like to ask you guys more questions, but this is the entire part of the story that the readers wanna see. Now, Pagi, behind you are eight unlit torches. When you go up to vote, pick up your staff, put it in this flame here." He pointed to the main fire. "Then give it back to me and head off to go vote. Fire, in this game, is your life. If it goes out, you have been killed... I guess. Anyway, let's get on with the show! Dr. Mario, you're up first!"

Dr. Mario stood up, dipped his torch into the fire and walked across a wooden bridge towards a small booth. He picked up the pen and wrote down, 'YOSHI'. Holding the paper up to the camera, he said, "No hard feelings, but you wouldn't give me any fruit." Dr. Mario placed the name in the jar and headed back to the group.

Peach got up with her torch, lit it and walked across the bridge. She wrote down a name and placed it in the jar, then turned back.

Mario got up with his torch, lit it and walked across the bridge. He wrote down a name and placed it in the jar, then turned back.

Pikachu got up with his torch, lit it and walked across the bridge. He wrote a name and headed back to the others.

Samus got up with her torch, lit it and walked across the bridge. She wrote the name, 'Fox' down. "I need to vote for someone, so I picked you, since I'm sure you won't be leaving tonight." She placed the name in the jar and headed on back.

Fox lit up torch and then walked across the bridge. He wrote down someone's name and placed it the jar, then turned back.

Yoshi was next to light his torch and go vote. He walked over the bridge and wrote down, 'Ness'. "Man, I really didn't wanna do this, buddy. It's too early in the game. Sorry." He put the vote in the jar and headed back.

Ness was the last Castaway to get his torch lit. He walked over, wrote down a name, put it in the jar and headed back.

Master Hand stood up. "I'll go tally the votes."

INSERT TENSION SCENE HERE

After a few seconds, he returned and said, "Alright. Now I'm gonna read the votes. The loser with the most votes is outta here. Let's begin! First vote." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Yoshi. Second vote... Ness. Third vote... Yoshi. Fourth vote... Fox. Fifth vote... Ness. Sixth vote... Yoshi. Seventh vote... Ness. That makes:

Three for Yoshi.  
Three for Ness.  
One for Fox.

"The next vote will decide it all." Master Hand reached into the jar and pulled out the vote. He looked at it for a second, then began to say, "And the first person voted off of Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island is..." He turned the paper around to reveal the name of...

Yoshi.

"Aw man, kicked out already?" Yoshi complained, standing up.

"I'm gonna need your torch."

Yoshi nodded and brought over his torch. He placed it in front of Master Hand and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Very well. Yoshi... The Tribe has spoken." And with that, Master Hand snuffed out the flame on Yoshi's torch, leaving nothing but black soot. "It's time for you to go."

Yoshi turned and waved to the tribe. "Okay guys! One of you better win!"

"Bye Yoshi!" All of Pagi said, watching their friend disappear into the shadows of a tree covered path.

Master Hand laughed. "Well, good job. You've survived the first tribal council. Head on back to camp now." The Pagi members were about to head back when Master Hand asked, "Hey, did I sound cool when I said 'The Tribe has spoken?' I did, didn't I? Ha! I am soooo cool."

"Just head on back guys." Crazy said, waving to the tribe as they left on their long journey back to camp.

_**Final Words of Yoshi:**  
_Time on the Island: 3 Days  
Chapters on the Island: 2  
Finished in: 16th Place

_"Hm, wow. I didn't think I'd get kicked out first. I mean, what did I do! Meh, that's alright. I guess I was just like... The Weakest Link or something. But this is more a good thing now! I can eat HUMAN food! Erm, well... I'm not human, but that's beyond the point. Who invented rice! I mean, come on! Ewwww! But, anyway, for the three days I was on this island, I learn some things about my friends that I wouldn't have rather learned! I never knew these people could be so sneaky. At least me getting kicked off here means I can't stick around to find out how else these guys can play. I'd never win!"_

To Be Continued...

Votes & Why:

Dr. Mario- Voted for Yoshi. He wouldn't give him any fruit.  
Peach- Voted for Ness. Thought he was the weakest child there.  
Mario- Voted for Ness. Thought he was the weakest child there.  
Pikachu- Voted for Yoshi. Flipped a coin before going to Tribal Council and picked Yoshi.  
Samus- Voted for Fox. She had to vote for someone, she chose Fox, thinking he wasn't in danger.  
Fox- Voted for Yoshi. Afraid to go against Dr. Mario's will.  
Yoshi- Voted for Ness. Just went along with Mario and Peach.  
Ness- Voted for Yoshi. Went along with Pikachu's coin flipping idea.

Next time on 'Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island'-  
With a weakened alliance, does Mario and Peach stand a chance against the rest of Pagi or will they have to find new friends to join them? Will Luigi join Link's alliance or refuse and put himself up on the cutting block? Samus seems to be already fed up with living with Pagi after only one week. Does she want out? And is a Tropical Racoon really stealing Tagong's food?

"LET'S THROW STICKS AT HIM!"

"ARGH! I CAN'T STAND IT HERE ANYMORE!"

"So, are you with us?"

A/N: Alright. There ya go, Episode 2. Everyone, listen up. After a person is voted out, you guys can ask him/her any questions you have. Since Yoshi is gone, you can ask him any questions you want about the game and stuff.

Yoshi: Yup!

He'll answer them in the next story at the end. Like around here. Remember, this is a one-time only thing.

Yoshi: Ask me anything! I'm ready!


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor, SSBM... uh...anything else your gonna read in this lovely story. Enjoy!

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3! Like Pikachu, I flipped a coin to see who was gonna get kicked out... I really really REALLY didn't wanna lose Yoshi...

Yoshi: Bastard.

Erm, Anyway... Let's get on with this story! Watch as they... EAT! And FISH! ...well, thats all they really do... I mean, what else is there to do! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 14 CHAPTERS OF EVIL! NOOOO!

To Everyone who reviewed me: Thank You! I thought this story died. Good thing it didn't, huh? n.n

And to Malicho - It's my story, I can have Fox suck at fishing, have him swim and be a pervert. You must not have read any of my other stories, now have you?

Remaining Tribe Members:  
Pagi: Peach, Mario, Ness, Pikachu, Samus, Dr. Mario and Fox.  
Tagong: Link, Jigglypuff, DK, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch.

Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island  
Episode 3  
Days 4-6

Last time on "Survivor":

After Master Hand's scheme to shipwreck the 16 Smashers went off without a problem, the castaways figured that if the prize was for real, why not play for it. In the first challenge, Pagi claimed victory and earned fire making tools, but Tagong stole away the true prize, Immunity. Ness, Pikachu, Fox and Dr. Mario unknowingly joined forces to defeated Mario, Yoshi and Peach's alliance and send the green dino Yoshi home packing. 15 Castaways remain, who will be voted off today?

Day 4: Tropical Raccoons?

Tagong Tribe, Day 4

"Ahhh, such a lovely day." Zelda said with a yawn as she stepped out of the hut and into the bright sunlight. She was the last person up, although she couldn't see any of her other tribe mates. "Hm, I wonder where they went."

"AAAAH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Zelda turned and ran in the direction of Link's voice. When she reached the elf, her mouth fell wide open at the sight she, unfortunately saw.

The entire tribe was staring at the can of rice, which had been left open over night. Now, less then a quarter of the rice was left, thanks to a certain little animal they now dubbed, 'Tropical Racoon'. "We're out of food..." Kirby said in surprise staring at the empty can, then hearing his own belly growling. "Oooh..."

"Man, this is just great! Who's job was it to close the rice container last night?" Captain Falcon asked, looking around. Luigi raised his hand. "WHY DIDN'T YOU!"

Luigi moved away from the angry tribe. "I did, I swear! I closed it right after dinner!"

Zelda let out a low growl, then picked up a twig at her side. "LET'S THROW STICKS AT HIM!" Luigi let out a high pitched scream as he dashed away, followed by an angry tribe of stick-throwing maniacs.

Or, in other words, adults before they had their morning coffee.

After countless bumps and bruises later, the tribe came to the decision that Luigi was the one to get the food. His ever fateful friend DK was to tag along with them. "Go into the jungle and don't come back unless you guys get some fruit." Jigglypuff commanded.

Jungle

Luigi and DK were walking aimlessly through the jungle, searching for anything they could eat. Luckily, Luigi had brought along a survival book. "I still don't know why you would have brought that along." DK said, marching through the jungle.

Luigi shrugged. "I just figured it was too good to be true. I mean, free trip? Nothing in life is free nowadays."

"The Pagi's are lucky... they got a fruit tree right near camp." DK moaned, remembering the site at he saw at Pagi last challenge. "Where did you get that banana two days ago?"

"I found it on the ground." Luigi replied, flipping through the guide. He soon came to the food page and began to look at all the types of food they could find on the island. "Hm, this sounds good. Tapioca."

DK looked around. "What does it look like?" Luigi showed him the picture of the roots. The ape nodded and ran off to try and find the roots.

Pagi Tribe, Day 4

Unlike Tagong, Pagi still had all of their food and fruit together. But, their breakfast was quieter then normal. Most of them were still thinking about Yoshi and why he was the first one gone. The meals of rice just... will never be the same. Peach sighed and began to eat another handful of rice. Her and Mario were off sitting under Peach's parasol in the back wearing their swimsuits, waiting for Ness and Pikachu to finish their bath time. "It was four to three last night." She said after swallowing. "There is already an alliance bigger then ours."

Mario nodded. "This isn't good. We should maybe try and get someone else to join." The plumber sighed. "I guess we can count out Samus. She must have voted for Yoshi."

"Yeah. I didn't think she'd go for the 'girl power' thing anyway."

"Maybe you should try and get Fox to vote our way? If he's in an alliance, then maybe he'd tell his friend to vote with us." Mario suggested.

Peach stood up and brushed the sand off her swimsuit. "Alright." The princess headed over towards Fox, who was about to get on the raft to go out fishing. "Hey Foxy." She greeted. Fox turned and smiled.

"Hello Peach. I'm about to head out fishing. Nothing else to do, anyway." He sighed and looked at the fishing gear - life jackets, an empty lobster trap and a hook. "We need a fishing pole..." The two walked onto the raft and shoved off for the sea.

_Jungle_

"That's it!" DK nodded sheepishly as he held up two wimpy looking roots. Luigi slapped his forehead and sighed. "Man, that's not very much at all. There has gotta be more."

"Can I try one?" DK asked. But before Luigi could respond, DK had already eaten one of the two roots. He smiled and said, "I've tasted worse."

Luigi's face went a ghostly pale. "DK... You weren't suppose to eat it..."

"We can find more..."

"Thats not why..." Luigi opened the book and shoved the Tapioca page right in DK's face. "IT MIGHT HAVE CYANIDE IN IT!"

"Wha-What thats?" Asked a scared DK.

"Poison!"

DK's face went and equally pale white. "Poison! Noo! Ack! It's growing dark! DARK! I can't see! AAAAAAAH!" The monkey spun around, then fell to the ground.

Luigi dropped his book and stared at the body of DK. "Oh dear..."

Pagi Tribe, Day 4

Ness and Pikachu both sat within the freezing cold water, which was their 'bathing' zone. Although to them, it felt more like a pool on a hot day. "Man..." Ness sighed, sinking into the water. "Three votes? Already! That's not cool..."

"Yup." Pikachu replied, swimming around. "I hope their aren't any leeches in here."

"What if we lose again?" Ness yelled. "Oh, I don't wanna get kicked off only after six days! It's not right!" Pikachu let out a little laugh. "What?"

"You won't get voted off." Pikachu said with a smile. "I mean, I think the others would chose Mario over you any day of the week."

"Chose me over what?" The two turned and saw Mario walking towards them. The Plumber smiled and jumped into the water.

Ness glared at Mario. "What are you doing here? Our bath time isn't over and don't you and Peach wanna be 'alone'?" Pikachu let out a giggle at the word 'alone'.

"Meh, Peach is out fishing with Fox. So I came to hang out with you too!" Mario swam up to the two boys. "Listen. With Yoshi gone, the votes might turn towards you Ness. I mean, you were almost out last night. So, I was thinking, why don't we team up?"

Pikachu and Ness looked at each other. "Why?" The mouse asked.

"Because I don't want to get kicked out, and I bet neither do you. Ontop of that, we can't go into the merge with less people then Tagong. They'll destroy us!" Pikachu and Ness nodded, knowing that what Mario said was true. "So, if we lose the challenge on Day Six, lets vote for Samus."

The two boys looked at each other again. "Why?" Pikachu asked again.

"Because I don't think she wants to be here. She didn't even what to come on the free Bahama trip, let only this stupid game. And I don't know which way she'll vote, she could be dangerous."

"We'll think about it." Ness replied, getting up out of the lake. He and Pikachu walked over to Yoshi's extra saddle, which has been dubbed: 'The Towel', dried themselves and headed off to get changed.

Tagong Tribe, Day 4

Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby and Link sat in the hut. The three of them weren't doing much, since Jigglypuff and Zelda had fish duty and DK and Luigi were gone and Captain Falcon was off taking his daily three hour bath. "I wonder who they voted off." Kirby asked.

Link shrugged. "I bet it was one of their kids. They are slower and weaker then the adults."

"Hey, you wouldn't just vote for someone cause they were a kid right?" The puffball asked, getting nervous. Link shook his head no and Kirby let out a sigh. "Phew. Yeah, kids may be weaker then you, but we aren't just get out of jail free cards, you know!"

The two older men chuckled. "I hope we don't have to even think about voting someone off for a long time." Mr. Game & Watch added. "I guess this is sorta better then a trip to the Bahamas, right?"

"Yup." Kirby said with a grin. "Ya know, I don't know why Master Hand chose to do a parody of Survivor. I would have much rather liked to be on Moolah Beach."

"Whats that?" Both Link and Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"It's alot better then this..." Kirby yawned and stood up. "I'm gonna head out for a little bit. See you two later." The puffball walked out of the hut and Link took this chance to talk to Mr. Game & Watch.

"So, you have anyone you want to vote for?" He asked.

Mr. Game & Watch was a little shocked at first. "Oh! No, why, do you?"

Link nodded. "Captain Falcon. But we might need his speed for later challenges, so I'll get back to you on the vote, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." Link smiled, stood up and left the hut.

Boat

Jigglypuff and Zelda were out, looking around for any fish. "Hm, there doesn't seem to be anything here." Zelda said, looking at the empty water. She sighed. "Great. Just like Master Hand to give us a fish-less spot."

"Hehe. Hey, Zelda. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

Jigglypuff glanced up towards the sky. "Do you think I'll get voted off first?" The princess just gave out a very long laugh. "What!"

"Oh, no of course not! It's going to be Captain Falcon. He hasn't done anything to help us out around camp." Zelda pulled up a lobster trap. To her surprise, there was a rather large fish trapped within. "Oh! Cool! Looks like we're having a good dinner!"

"What about lunch?"

Zelda froze for a second. "Hm, well, the Tropical Racoon did leave some rice. I guess we'll have whatever is left."

Jigglypuff smiled. "Alright. Hey, one last thing Zel. Uh... about these 'alliance' things... Do you think me and you could maybe start one?"

"Uh, sure! To tell you the truth, I'm already in one." Jigglypuff cheered. "Yup. You'll be our fifth member!" Zelda patted the puffball on her head and the two of them began to head back towards shore. "When we get back, lets go hang out!"

"_Good_." Jigglypuff thought to herself. "_I might not win, but I won't be the first person gone! Er, second.._."

Tagong Tribe, Day 4

When Zelda and Jigglypuff returned, Captain Falcon was still off bathing and Luigi and DK were still out looking for food. So, with what little rice they had left, the five members of Tagong began to eat. Jigglypuff now sat with Link, Zelda and Mr. Game & Watch, which causes Kirby to raise an eyebrow. "Hm, I wonder whats going on. Why is Jig-Jig sitting over with them?" He thought to himself, eating his small bowl of rice.

Zelda stood up and placed her bowl in one of the empty boxes. "Alright, I'm finished. Three hand fulls. When is Luigi and DK gonna get back!"

Link shrugged. "I hope soon. This rice is barely enough to keep me from staving."

Kirby also threw his bowl into the empty box. "Jigglypuff, hurry! Let's go bother Captain Falcon!"

Jigglypuff looked up towards Zelda, who was looking back at her. "Uh, sorry Kirby. But I'm going to go hang out with Zelda for a little bit."

"Oh...Alright..." Kirby looked on sadly as he watched Zelda and Jigglypuff head back towards the hut.

Jungle

Luigi was dragging the 'dead' body of DK back towards the Tagong Tribe. "Man, what will they think? I'm already in enough trouble after that stupid Tropical Racoon ate our rice..." He paused and thought about what the others would say and do. "...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Pagi Tribe, Day 4

Lunch just finished in the Pagi Tribe, so the Smashers thought, 'Hey, why not have a tribe talk?'. Every one of the Pagi members were sitting on the beach talking about what they think is going to happen tomorrow, the day after and so on. Even Samus was partaking in the event. "Man, I really miss Yoshi." Peach said, looking up towards the clear blue sky.

"If we had gotten the torch a little quicker, he'd still be here." Samus reminded the tribe.

Dr. Mario rubbed his chin. "Hm, wait. Ness. Why didn't you just use your psychic powers to lower the torch?"

All eyes fell upon the teen. "Sorry... I guess in all the action, I sorta forgot..." The Tribe rolled their eyes and turned away.

"What do you think the challenge will be tomorrow? Reward that is." Fox asked, getting shrugs for replies.

Master Hand's Mansion

Master Hand sat in his chair, watching the two tribes via his Tree-Cams. "Hmm... Well, these guys are really really boring... CRAZY!"

"Yes, Master Hand?" Crazy Hand asked, floating into the room followed by a certain green dinosaur. "I was just about to see Yoshi off to the plane."

"Come take a look at this."

Yoshi and Crazy Hand took their seats and began to watch the two tribes... doing nothing... and nothing... and nothing... "Oh! Look! They're eating!" Yoshi said, pointing at his tribe who were busy having dinner. "Ew, but its rice."

"Aren't there suppose to be... confessionals?" Crazy Hand asked. Master Hand pressed a button bringing up a monitor from the view of a camera.

Tagong, Day 1

"Pardon me, good sir." Asked the Camera Man. He was addressing Link. "But would you-"

"YOU!" Link yelled, lifting his sword. "YOU WORK FOR THE HAND!"

"The Hand!" Chimed the other tribe members. Slowly, they began to march towards the camera man lifting various things that could be used as weapons. "Kill... Hand... Kill... Hand..."

Master Hand's Mansion

Quickly, Master Hand switched it back to the rice eating tribes before they could see what happened to the poor Camera dude. "How in the world are we going to make any money off these guys just sitting around!" Master Hand yelled.

"Uh... thats why you cut things out, brother."

Master Hand stared blankly at the monitors. "...Oh..."

Tagong Tribe, Night 4

After a long and hard day of walking, Luigi finally returned to the camp. In his hands he held a box of fruit. "I hope this will sugar-coat the fact that DK is dead..." He looked back at the dead body of his friend, which he had dragged all the way back to the camp. He took in a deep breathe and entered the hut. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

The six other tribe members, who were all up and talking and eating what was left of their large fish, turned and looked at Luigi. "Oh, welcome back." Link greeted. "You find any food?"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah. Alot of fruit. I closed up the box and left it outside... But..."

"Where is DK?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

They all turned and looked at Luigi some more. "Um...He's sorta...dead..."

"WHAT!" The Tribe screamed in unison.

"Sorry. But... I brought his body back. It's right out-"

"Evening everybody!" DK greeted as he entered the hut with a yawn. "Man, that sure was one great nap. But I'm ready for real sleeping now." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, it feels like I was just pulled through a jungle or something..."

Once again, the Tribe's gaze returned to Luigi. "Uh... I thought he was dead..."

"LET'S THROW TWIGS AT HIM!" Zelda commanded, as she and her other tribe members chased the green plumber out the door with the flying pieces of wood.

Pagi Tribe, Night 4

Most of the Pagi had already fallen asleep. Only Fox and Peach remained awake, trying to keep warm with the fire. "You know..." Peach said through shivers. "I never thought it would be cold on a tropical island."

"Neither did I." Replied Fox who was much in the same state. "Wanna just head off to bed then?"

"Sure." Peach stood up and was about to walk over to the sleeping members of Pagi. "Wait, Fox. Just one thing." She turned towards Fox, who was starting to throwing sand over the fire. "You're gonna be with us, right?"

Fox stopped throwing the sand and thought. "Yeah. I'm with you." He answered, then went back to putting the fire out.

**Day 5: Out Eat, Out Fish and Out Scheme**.

Tagong Tribe, Day 5

"No...way!"

"Aw man..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"...Great..."

All 8 members of the Tagong Tribe stared, wide eyed, at the box that Luigi had said was where he put the fruit. The lid of the box was now nothing more the splinters and the box itself was, as you can guess, empty. The only thing remaining were banana peels and some fruit skins. They all turned and face Luigi. "Hey! This time it isn't my fault!" The Green Plumber said, backing up a little.

"LET'S THROW DEAD BRANCHES AT HIM!" Zelda yelled, as they once again chased the poor, innocent Luigi away with their crazy twig throwing.

Pagi Tribe, Day 5

"Yum. Rice." Fox said sarcastic as he swallowed another hand full. "Great."

"Yup." Ness replied with a smile. "I love rice...rice...rice..." He let out a laugh that would have had Fox question is sanity. "Are you going to finish yours?"

Fox put down his half empty bowl. "No." Ness quickly grabbed the bowl and began to finish off whatever Fox had left. "Damn... It's so boring... Is that all we do here?"

'What?" Ness asked with a mouth full of rice.

"Eat, fish and sleep?"

"And scheme." Ness added. "Don't forget about scheme."

"Um, hello." Came the voice of Crazy Hand. The two boys turned and looked at the floating hand, holding his camera. "Would one of you like to do a confessional thingy?"

Fox scratched his head. "Uh, what's that?"

"It's when you tell the camera secrets that you don't want the other tribe members to know!" Ness explained. He patted Fox on the back and shoved him forward. "He'd love too."

Crazy Hand let out a long sigh now knowing that Pagi is saner then Tagong.

"So, uh, yeah. Peach asked me to join her alliance yesterday." Fox told the camera. "And I told her I might just want to go along with it, but me and Dr. Mario have been talking and stuff... and... I don't trust her. She seems way too friendly. And I could really use the extra money, so I don't want to lose." He paused for a second and re-thought what he just said. "Although... I doubt Master Hand is going to pay us anyway..."

While Fox was off talking with Crazy Hand, a certain Princess came wandering over towards a certain fourteen year old boy. "Hiya Ness." Peach greeted calmly, sitting down next to the boy.

"Hello Peach." Ness replied, trying to edge away from her.

Peach began to put her arm around Ness and pull him in closer. "Listen, deary, there is something I want you to do..." She whispered into his ear. "I need you too..."

Jungle

"Grr, why do they keep making ME do this!" Complained Luigi, burning away another plant blocking his path. "Damn it, I could understand why they asked me yesterday, but it wasn't my fault this time!"

"I just don't understand why they keep asking me to come with you." DK said, following Luigi.

Luigi glanced in his survival book for some food tips. "Anyway, lets see what we can find." He looked around the jungle to find out where he was. "Hum. DK, have we ever been to this part of the island?" DK shrugged. The two continued forward, un-aware of how close they were getting to a certain Tribe. "Hey, do you hear running water?"

"Uh-huh." The ape replied. Pushing through the dense jungle, the duo came upon a pool of water and a small waterfall. "Oh. It's a lake... And someone is in it."

"Really?" Luigi asked, peering out through the thick plants. He couldn't make out the person, but he could tell there was another human swimming around in the water. "Oh. Yes, I see them." The plumber looked around, but noticed that DK had gone missing. "DK?"

"Bsst, Luigi, come here!" He heard the monkey whisper. Luigi saw DK bending down by the edge of the lake near the waterfall, covered by the jungle's plants.

Luigi nodded and crawled over to DK and joined him in looking out onto the water. The only thing Luigi saw when he reached the ape, however, was a splash of water. The person had gone underwater. When the person came back up for air, the two saw that it was a woman. A very beautiful woman with long blonde hair. "Hey! It's a girl! Ha!" Luigi laughed. But then he noticed something that made his face quickly turn red. "Uh, DK... she wearing a see-through bathing suit, right?"

DK gave a snicker. "Nope."

Luigi gulped and began to repeat, Please be Peach. Please be Peach. Please be Peach. over and over in his head. He had already seen the princess nude once before (Unfortunately) and figured that it would be easier to get out of trouble with his girlfriend if he just saw her cousin naked... by mistake... twice... But when the woman turned to around to glance up at the waterfall, Luigi could make one safe assumption. "That's not Peach." Luigi said, his face going even redder as DK just gave another laugh.

"Samus! It's Samus!" DK replied, leaning in for a better look. "Ha! Yeah, I know those curves anywhere! Ha! I've only seen her in the shower three times. Man, she hits harder then the other girls." He rubbed his cheek as a reminder of the slaps the bounty hunter had given the monkey. "But let me tell you buddy, they were worth it. I mean, look at her!"

"So that's why you always make up excuses to leave when it's time for the girls shower!" Luigi said, putting two and two together. "You're a pervert!"

"Sticks and stones." DK answered, not even looking up at Luigi.

The green plumber stood up. "We've got to get out of here before she sees us!"

"Why?"

Luigi's mouth fell wide open. "That's Samus! Metroid-Hater Samus! Bounty Hunter Samus! I-Kill-For-My-Own-Needs Samus! Boba Fett-Is-My-Hero Samus! Roy-stop-looking-at-my-ass Samus!"

"...So?"

"SHE'LL KILL US!"

"Who's there!"

The two boys jumped and looked over at Samus. She was looking around in a panic for the source of the noise. "Man, she heard you." DK groaned, standing up. "That takes the fun out of it. Let's head on back."

Luigi let out a sigh of relief and began to head on back to their camp. However, he was too busy thinking about Samus that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and...

Whack!

He walked right into a tree. "OW! DAMN IT! THAT HURT!" He yelled, but then quickly covered his mouth.

"Huh! LUIGI? WAS THAT YOU?"

"Run! RUN!" DK said quickly, pushing Luigi out of the way and running back to the Tagong camp.

Luigi fell onto the jungle ground with a thud. "Ouchie..." He muttered, standing up. Luigi brushed the dirt off his clothes and was about to start walking when he heard a cold, dark voice behind him.

"So, it was you."

The plumber didn't want to look back. He knew who it was and he wanted to run like hell away. But he was too afraid to even move. "Uh, Listen, Samus... I didn't see anything."

"Sure you didn't." Luigi swallowed hard as he felt some cold metal be placed against his back. "You're just as bad as that ape."

"But-"

"Save it."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Luigi fell to the ground brunt to a crisp by one of Samus's missiles. With a quick 'Hmph', Samus turned and walked about to her tribe. And with all of Luigi's might, he whispered to no one, "Why me..."

Tagong Tribe, Day 5

They're just all starving. We'll get back to them in a second.

Pagi Tribe, Day 5

"Oh, hey Samus." Peach greeted as she watched Samus enter the camp from the jungle. "Are you alright? We heard a big boom and got worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Samus said. "But from now on, I think I'll take up your offer of lending me your bathing suit..." She let out a loud growl. "ARGH! I CAN'T STAND IT HERE ANYMORE!"

Peach smiled and turned away, bumping into Ness. "Oh. Sorry deary. Did you get the cans filled?" Ness, who was now holding two very large cans of water, simply nodded and continued on his way towards their hut. "It's so easy to make kids do what you want these days..."

Tagong Tribe, Day 5

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

"SHUT UP!" Captain Falcon yelled at the passing Mr. Game & Watch. "Can't you see I'm trying to get my beauty sleep?"

"Sorry..." Replied Mr. Game & Watch, walking away.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

"Grr, just stand still!" Mr. Game & Watch froze up, out of fear that Captain Falcon might mistake him for toilet paper again.

"It's not that I don't like him." Captain Falcon told Crazy Hand in a confessional. "It's just his beeps...they could drive anyone crazy. CRAZY I TELL YOU! CRAZY!"

"Everyone, we've got mail!" Zelda's voice could be heard yelling all the way from 'The Tree'. Quickly after hearing the announcement, the group gathered around the princess and read the poem.

So it's been five days upon the isle,  
I beat you're missing your kitchen with it's...tiles...  
Yes, worship me, the Master of Rhymes.  
For you see, they are crimes.  
I'm so good with em, I should be in jail.  
And then that million bucks would be my bail.  
But for this next challenge it has to do with food!  
If you don't show up, I'm gonna call you...lewd.

After reading, Tagong thought that atleast half their brain cells had been killed by the horrible poem, but began to ponder what the heck it meant. But there was one word that jumped out at them: FOOD.

Why should Tagong bother? Racoon will steal it anyway.  
REWARD CHALLENGE 

The tired and staving tribe of Tagong made their way west across a beach and towards a stand where they saw two certain floating hands. "Welcome Tagong tribe!" Master Hand greeted as the tribe grew closer. His responds was just a bunch of groans and mumbles. "Geez, not to happen today are we? Now we're gonna bring in Pagi tribe."

"Hey Master Hand!" Kirby blurted out. "Why didn't you choose more original names for our tribes! It's so obvious that Tagong and Pagi are just plays on the-" Kirby stopped mid-sentence after receiving the death glares from his teammates that were saying not to piss off the hand.

Master Hand began to look around. "I just could have sworn I heard a voice. But it was questioning my judgement, so it must not have existed." Pagi tribe marched along the beach, humming a happy tone and skipping with big smiles on their faces. This of course stopped after Tagong Tribe gave off more death glares. "Welcome Pagi Tribe!" The Hand said as Pagi walked into their spot on the orange marker.

"Hello Master Hand!" Replied the entire tribe cheerfully, except Samus.

Over on the Tagong side, the tribe was busy searching for who the tribe had voted out. Master Hand took notice of this and announced, "Yoshi, voted out of Pagi tribe two nights ago. Poor, Poor Yoshi. He shouldn't have gotten kicked off. Ness should have."

"HEY!"

"Shush." Master Hand began to tell the tribes the challenge that awaited them. "Today's challenge will be for food, seeing as how Tagong tribe seems to have run into a "Tropical Racoon." The name of the game is Wheel...Of...Foodtune! HAHA! Get it? It's a play on Wheel of Fortune and Food." The tribes didn't laugh.

"It wasn't funny." Crazy said, still recording.

"Bah. Okay, well the rules are simple. I will call you guys up one by one to this table," Master Hand pointed to a large table that had 14 plates on it, each one of them covered. "When you come up, whatever plate of food is closest to you is what you have to eat. Whatever it is, you has to stay down until I give the clear. Then you can puke it up. First team to eat the most of this secret food wins." He turned towards Tagong tribe. "One of your members will have to sit out, seeing as Pagi only has seven tribe members." Tagong talked among each other for a few seconds, then chose to sit out Jigglypuff. "Alright. Let's begin." The hand floated over to a box and pulled out two names. "The first two up are Zelda and Fox."

The two walked up to the table. "So, what are we playing for?" Zelda asked.

"Hmmm... Link, come here." Link stepped up and Master Hand whispered something into his ear. After a confused look and a shrug, Link picked up the prize and held it over his head as the annoying chime, Do-Do-Do-Daaa, played in the background. "60 Gallons of fresh water. Water that is safe to drink, can be used for anything, water that doesn't need to be boiled." He awaited the cheers of happiness. "Uh..."

"Master Hand, we already have two lakes of fresh water in both our camps...apparently..." Luigi explained, remembering how he discovered Pagi's little water hole.

"Why don't you give us something useful like fishing tools or something?" Fox asked.

The floating hand turned to his brother, who just gave a laugh. "No, no brother. This is your fault."

"Ahem, well...we just want to...wait...a little while longer."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO CATCH FISH?" Dr. Mario yelled. "WE'VE BEEN EATING RICE FOR THE PAST FIVE DAYS! RICE IS NOT MENT FOR MEALS!"

"Pssh. Now, now, don't get all puffy." Master Hand cleared his throat, which must be invisible and reached down to the table. "Ready? Steady? Eat!" He atlast unveiled the meals the Survivors would have to eat. Zelda and Fox were about to eat were live pale white and wiggling beetle larvae.

"Oh god!" Zelda said, taking a step back. "They're...moving!"

"Yes, the most popular Survivor challenge yet." Master Hand gave a little laugh. "Now hurry and eat."

Zelda reached for one of the larvae, but quickly dropped it to the ground then stomped the poor thing to nothing but mush. Fox on the other hand, was able to quickly pop the beetle baby into his mouth, chew and swallow with little to know problem. "It's easy when your a Fox..." He told his tribe. "I mean, I've eaten worse stuff...like Slippy's soup..."

Score:  
Tagong - 0  
Pagi - 1

"First Point to Pagi Tribe!" Master Hand announced as Fox and Zelda returned to their tribes. "Next two up are..." The Hand reached into the box again and pulled out two names. "Mario and Kirby." The two walked up to the table and removed the covers to their dishes. "Eat!"

It didn't take Kirby long to inhale the poor bugs. "Hmmm, they taste like chicken..." Kirby said with a smile. "And the wiggle all the way down." The sounds of Zelda vomiting was heard off in the background.

Mario had a little harder of a time to try and eat the creatures and after getting the clear from Master Hand, quickly puked the things back up into a bucket. "Ugh... If it's not pasta, I don't eat it..." He muttered, heading back to the rest of his tribe.

Score:  
Tagong - 1  
Pagi - 2

"Ness and Link!"

Ness reached over and began to poke the beetle larvae. "Ew, it's so...mushy..."

"Yeah, that's what gives it the great taste!" Kirby yelled from over on Tagong's side lines. Link paused for a second before grabbing his nose and stuff the bug in his mouth. After a few quick chews it was no more and Tagong gained another point. Ness on the other hand couldn't keep the poor thing down and threw it up before he could get the clearance.

Score:  
Tagong - 2  
Pagi - 2

"Captain Falcon and Pikachu!"

Holding the thing by two fingers, Captain Falcon stared at the wiggling creature for a long time. "Will this thing mess up my god-like skin?" He asked.

"Dunno." Master Hand turned away and whispered to himself, "I don't even know if they're safe to eat."

"Hmm." Captain Falcon was about to try and eat the larvae, but he happened to notice Pikachu chomping down on the poor thing, sending it's guts and goo everywhere.

"Kirby, you're right!" Pikachu said with a mouth full of beetle. "They do taste like chicken!"

Both Zelda and Captain Falcon fainted.

Score:  
Tagong - 2  
Pagi - 3

"Luigi and Dr. Mario!"

"Hey doc, are these things healthy for you?" Luigi asked, looking over his soon to be meal.

Dr. Mario stared at the bug for a few seconds. "Hmm...I don't know, you brought the Survival Guide." He pointed at the bug. "I refuse to eat this. It's against my...religion..."

"Really?" Asked Fox from the side-line.

"...No..."

Luigi, as Link did, held his nose and chomped down on the little larvae, quickly swallowing it then running over to get a drink of water.

Score:  
Tagong - 3  
Pagi - 3

"Peach and DK!"

"Please tell me you are kidding..." Peach muttered as she walked over to the white bug. "Oh god, I just threw up in my mouth looking at it."

"Just pretend it's a banana." DK said as he devoured the bug.

Peach placed her hands on her hips. "I think I'll pass. I mean, we already have enough water anyway."

Score:  
Tagong - 4  
Pagi - 3

"Last two, Mr. Game & Watch and Samus!"

There was no fear within Samus. She just simply lifted her helmet and tossed the poor guy into her mouth and quickly swallowed it, showing little signs of discomfort. "It wasn't half-bad." She admitted. "I mean, when all you've had for the past few days was rice."

However for Mr. Game & Watch, eating the poor thing would prove to be pretty hard. For you see, his 2-D hands just couldn't seem to pick up and hold the wiggling larvae. After ten minutes of grabbing and dropping, Master Hand announced Game & Watch had withdrew from the contest bring the final score to:

Tagong - 4  
Pagi - 4

"Hm, well doesn't this just figure?" Master Hand said with a laugh. "Alright. It's time for the tie-breaker. Listen up. Pagi, I want you guys to chose the person on Tagong who you think can not eat another yummy bug. Tagong, I want you to pick the same on Pagi tribe."

The choice for Pagi was very clear, they quickly chose Zelda. As for Tagong, they chose Peach. The two princesses met at the table and were given three, very alive bugs. Zelda's face went pale and Peach just rolled her eyes wondering why she has to eat this for something they already have. "This will be a race against time." Master Hand explained. "First one to eat all three wins the 60 Gallons of Water. Ready? Set? Eat!"

"Hey, what's that over there!" Zelda said, pointing off into the distance. Like parrots or little brainless flys, every single person turned in the direction she was pointing. Zelda took this chance to quickly transform into her manly form of Sheik. Once inside her new body, she felt all her fear of the wiggling beetles disappear and easily ate them in a quick gulp. And with time to spare too, as she transformed back to Princess Zelda just as Master Hand turned back to face her. "All done!"

"Really?" He checked her plate and looked around on the ground incase she threw them. When nothing was found he just went along with it and announced, "Tagong Tribe wins!" Cheers filled the area as Tagong and Peach, who was grateful to not have to eat a bug, were all jumping up and down with smiles on their faces, knowing that they have won the 2nd useless prize in the game so far.

Pagi Tribe, Day 5

A defeated Pagi Tribe made their way back to camp, but in a surprisingly good mood. Most likely because they had only lost a prize they really didn't need. "I think that even though we're all smiling and acting happy," Peach said in a confessional, "losing the last two challenges seem to have weakened the moral of the team."

"It's all Peach's fault that we lost today." Mario said in another confessional. "I don't know if that will hurt her chances of staying around for much longer, but, if what she said is true, then we should have to worry with an alliance as big as ours." He paused for a second and thought. "So far the only people who haven't entered it are Samus and Dr. Mario, I think. And if the alliance is loyal, they'll make it to the merge."

Ness walked up to Pikachu and tapped the little mouse on the back. "Hey, Pikachu, can I talk to you?"

"About what?" Asked the little rodent.

"I was thinking about what Mario said yesterday. You know, about voting off Samus and I was thinking that we shouldn't try and kick her off yet." Ness said, much to the confusion of Pikachu.

"Why?"

"Let's say it's me, you, Mario and Peach in the final four. Mario would chose Peach over us any day. He could be dangerous." Ness explained. "Peach would also chose Mario over us, but I don't think Peach will be succeed in the final challenges."

Pikachu nodded. "I see. So if we lose tomorrow, we'll vote off Mario?" It was Ness's turn to nod. "Okay. Maybe I should go talk to Dr. Mario or someone about how he's voting. I'll check it out right now." The two boys turned in different directions to continue with their rest of the day chores.

Tagong Tribe, Day 5

"So, what do you think we should do with it?" Asked Kirby as he stared up at the large container of water.

Captain Falcon spoke up first. "Why not make it into a shower!"

"Let's not and say we did." Answered Link. "We should use it for drinking water and start using the ocean for taking bathes, since this will run out soon. And I rather not drink water that you've been swimming around in to try and get clean in!"

"Makes sense." Game & Watch replied nodding.

Jigglypuff stepped up and asked, "Is there anything to eat? I'm sorta hungry after that whole ordeal."

"Sure!" Zelda said, placing her hand around Jigglypuff. "We've got to go check the traps after all, to see if any stupid fish swam into them." She pointed at Link. "Wanna come?"

Link nodded and the three made their way to the raft and paddled out to sea. Kirby frowned as he watched Jigglypuff begin talking to the two, knowing what the trio might be speaking about. "I really need to talk to Jigglypuff..." He whispered to himself, heading over to the hut. Mr. Game & Watch also walked over to their home, annoying Captain Falcon some more.

"We went out on the boat." Jigglypuff told Crazy Hand later on in her confessional. "And we started talking about what might happen tomorrow if we're forced to head to Tribal Council."

"Who are we voting for?" Zelda asked as she paddled out on the raft. "If we have to go, I mean. And is Luigi with us or not?"

"Luigi is with us, or at least he says he is. I was thinking of voting out Kirby." Link answered.

Jigglypuff quickly turned her glance to the two. "Why Kirby?"

"He eats too much." Said Link as he began to pull up the rope that the lobster trap was hooked onto. "And he's pretty slow."

"I'm slow!" Jigglypuff added. "Does that mean you're going to vote for me if we lose later!" Neither replied and the two continued searching for fish. And for the rest of the trip out on the boat, the group remained silent. And in fact, for the rest of the day, so did all of Tagong. The only things that happened were that Kirby was giving Jigglypuff glances and Link and Zelda went off to talk alone, but later came back and wandered off with Luigi again.

Pagi Tribe, Night 5

Samus and Fox were the only two up. The rest of the tribe was asleep and Samus was on fire duty. "Go to bed." Samus told Fox. "You should be resting for tomorrow."

"I'm not tired yet." He replied. There was an moment of silence between the two until Fox asked, "Samus, do you still want to be here? You didn't even seem to want to come along on the trip anyway."

Samus sighed. "No, not really. But, then again, if the prize is all that money...I might want to stick around for a little while long." She finished with a laugh.

"Who are you planing to vote off?"

"Haven't thought of that yet."

Fox thought about what she had said for a second, nodded and stood up. "Alright. I'm heading to bed then."

Day 6: Has the backstabbing begun?

Tagong Tribe, Day 6

"...Again?"

"Seems like it."

"And I was out all night trying to get that fruit!"

Another day, another robbery of food at the Tagong Tribe. This time, the few fruits they had gathered last night were, once again, missing. Funny thing, so were Luigi and DK.

"It's been three days without food." Mr. Game & Watch explained in a confessional. "Not counting the bugs, that is. This can't keep going on. Link's 'Super Pole 3000' isn't catching any fish and I was up all night searching for a fruit tree. I'm so hungry. I hope that doesn't slow us down in the challenge today."

"Where did you find the fruit?" Kirby asked. Mr. Game & Watch pointed southwards and the little puffball began to walk off to gather some fruit, followed closely by Jigglypuff.

After a few minutes of walking, the duo found a tree filled with coconuts. But Kirby had other plans in mind before he would try for the food. "So-"

"They want to vote you off." Jigglypuff blurted out quickly.

Kirby nodded. "I see. So, are you voting with them?"

"No. But who else do you have on your side?"

"DK and Luigi. And I've been talking to Game & Watch about it."

Jigglypuff picked up a fallen log and began to whack the coconuts to make them fall while Kirby continued to explain his plans.

"I'm sorta torn." Jigglypuff confessed. "It's only been six days into this game that none of us even wanted to play at first, and I'm already torn between two groups. For one, I could side with Kirby, DK and Luigi, which will only keep me around for easy wins in the final games, or I could side with the Link, Zelda and Luigi alliance and make it to the final four, as they promised. Both seem to be pretty much good deals. But it's the fact that Luigi is in both is what makes me worried."

"At first, I didn't want to be here." Kirby explained. "But if Master Hand is really going to pay us all that money, there is no way I'm going to skip out on a chance like this. I'll bring Jig-Jig as far as I can in this game, then we'll see what happens. I hope Luigi and DK stay true."

Pagi Tribe, Day 6

"I'm hungry, oh so very hungry." Ness sang as he, Pikachu and Dr. Mario waited for the evil white eastern food to finish cooking. "Everybody, sing along! I'm hungry, oh so very-"

ZAAAAP!

"...Ow..." Ness's charred body fell backwards from Pikachu's thunder shock just as Dr. Mario announced the rice was done cooking.

Off in the back, Mario and Peach were once again talking. "So, we can count on Pikachu and Ness?" Mario whispered, making sure that no one else was around.

Peach nodded. "Ness, anyway."

Mario yawned and rested his head on a tree. "I hope Ness and Pikachu come around soon. I don't think they bought my whole Samus plea thing."

"Ya know," Peach and Mario gasped in shock and glanced over at Fox, who was standing behind a tree. "Samus doesn't want to leave just yet. I was talking to her last night."

"But we're still voting her off, right?" Mario asked.

Fox shrugged. "Maybe once we merge. She'll be good to keep around for now, anyway."

"Dr. Mario then?"

Peach shook her head. "He's with us."

Mario rubbed his chin and looked around. "Then who..."

"Guys!" The tribe glanced over to see Samus walking up to them. "We have mail."

Across a bridge you go,  
With the barrels, balance is the key.  
Try to dodge your foe attacks,  
Or you'll have to deal with me.

15 of you there are in total,  
Soon one more will leave the game.  
Unless your team is the winner,  
It will be your tribe member to take the walk of shame.

This should be fun.  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE 

Both tribes made their way onto the beach which from now on shall be known as 'Challenge Point.' There, Crazy Hand was waiting for them, video taping everything that went on. There was also two long beams of wood placed over two large ditches. On both sides of the beams were two sandbags tied to ropes. Next there was a small pool of water with floating barrels that looked very unstable. And after that, there was a platform with eight flags hung up on a stand. It looked like this: (B Bags, l beams, () Barrels, - Platform)

- -  
B l l B  
- -  
() ()  
- -

"Where is Master Hand?" Asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"Yah... Well, I'm not suppose to tell you..." Crazy said, but he shrugged and answered, "But he's coming in on a boat. He's trying to make a 'dramatic entrance'. Act surprised."

Sure enough, off in the distances the sound of a boat was heard. The two tribes turned and watched as Master Hand, on a large speed boat, was heading straight towards them. "HELLO SURVIVORS!" He yelled from afar. The boat, named the 'S.S. Sue Hawk', pulled up to the beach and the floating hand jumped out. "Welcome to your second immunity challenge! First thing is first, Tagong, hand over the Pikadol." Zelda walked over and handed Master Hand the idol and went back to her tribe. "Okay! Let me tell you how this works!"

"Each castaway will cross the beam of wood, one at a time. They will be dodging sandbags that two members of the other tribe will be throwing at them. Once they cross the beam, they would then cross the barrels. Becareful though, as the barrels will be spinning. If they make it past the barrels, you'd make it to the platform. Once there, grab a flag and head back. If you fall off at anytime, going to or from the platform, you have to go to the back of your tribes line and another member will begin. If you fall off with a flag, you have to return it to it's post before your other tribe mate can begin. First tribe to get all four flags for their team wins the Pikadol. Understand?"

"...No..." Moaned the tribes.

"Too bad! Tagong! You have one extra tribe member! Who will you be sitting out? Remember, you can't sit out Jigglypuff." Asked Master Hand. Tagong chose to sit out Kirby. "Right. Now, both tribes, chose two members who will be throwing the sand bags at the other tribe?" Tagong chose DK and Mr. Game & Watch, while Pagi chose Dr. Mario and Peach. Each tribe had 5 tribe memebers left. "Let's get into lines!"

The lines went like so:  
Pagi: Mario, Samus, Fox, Pikachu, Ness  
Tagong: Link, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Luigi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Mario and Link dashed off their starting platforms and got onto the beams quickly. Link had a much easier time crossing the beam then Mario, and was able to dodge the bags thrown at him from Peach and Dr. Mario. Mario, however, had a harder time and lost his balance about half-way into the beam. He fell in the ditch and quickly headed back to the line. Samus headed out and with her stronger body, she was able to not only dodge the bags but cross the beam with easy.

Link put his foot on the barrel, but it quickly spun around, knocking Link to the platform floor. So instead of walking on top of the barrels, he grabbed it with his hand and tried to crawl on top of the barrels. Samus saw Link doing this, and figured it would take too much time. So she took a risk and began to run as fast as she could across the unstable barrels, almost falling into the water many times. However, she reached her tribes platform, grabbed a flag and headed back.

As Samus began to head back, Link pulled himself to the platform. He stood up, grabbed his flag and began his return journey. Samus had already reached beam of wood by the time Link had crawled across the barrels and the bounty hunter had hung up her teams first flag just as he started to cross the bridge.

Pagi's Flag: 1  
Tagong's Flags: 0

Fox, just as Samus did, found it easy to cross the beam, even after he was struck in the side with one of Mr. Game & Watch's sandbags. Link had reached his tribes platform and hung up their first flag by the time Fox was at the barrels.

Pagi's Flags: 1  
Tagong's Flags: 1

Jigglypuff headed out and was having a tough time crossing the beam. And then, one of Dr. Mario's sandbags slammed into the puffball, sending her flying off into the sky. "Jigglypuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffffff!" Both tribes watched as the girl became nothing more then a dot in the sky.

"Mmm... Kay..." Master Hand thought for a second. "Mario, sit this one out. I don't think Jigglypuff is coming back anytime soon."

Captain Falcon was up and he was making up for the lost time. Fox had begun his crawl across the sliding barrels just as Captain Falcon reached the second platform. The racer also fell onto his chest and began to crawl across the barrels, and with his stronger upper body, he was able to beat Fox to the platform. But not by much, as Captain Falcon had not yet grabbed his flag when Fox arrived on the platform. Both were neck and neck as they began their return journey.

The two made their way across the barrels and the wood beams and reached their tribes platforms at nearly the same time, Captain Falcon having a few seconds worth of a lead. Both hung up their flags and went to the back of the line.

Pagi's Flags: 2  
Tagong's Flags: 2

Pikachu and Zelda headed off at about the same, but Pikachu's small and quicker mouse body gave him an early lead over the princess. He was two low to be struck by DK or Game & Watch's bags and quick enough to get across the beam in less then a minute. Zelda, on the other hand was traveling across the beam too slowly, and was struck hard in the back by one of Peach's sandbags, knocking her to the ground. She rolled out of the ditch, which gave Luigi the signal to begin.

The plumber was having no better luck then Zelda. His balance was good, but he moved too slowly across the beam. Luigi was able to dodge the sandbags, but by the time he reached his second platform, Pikachu was already grabbing his team's flag. Luigi grabbed onto the barrel and began to crawl across, but it was too wet from when Link stepped on it and made it spin, and he slipped off into the water. Pikachu was able to walk across the barrels with the flag in his teeth and made it across with no trouble at all as he was almost too light to make the barrels spin.

Link began his second trip out across the beam and once again, he crossed it with no trouble at all. By the time he reached his second platform, Pikachu had already begun his crawl back across the beam, un phased by the sandbags flying over his head. He reached his tribes platform and hung up their third flag.

Pagi's Flags: 3  
Tagong's Flags: 2

Ness set out from his tribe's line but he couldn't hold his balance on the beam. After nearly falling, he quickly dropped to the beam and hugged it and began to pull himself across. It lost Pagi some time, but he made it across with no problem. Link had reached his Tagong's platform and was already heading back with their third flag just as Ness reached the barrels.

Link crawled across the barrels, nearly falling into the water at times, but made it across. Ness, however, rolled off his barrel and fell into the water at the beginning of his crossing. Link began his easy return journey across the beam of wood just as Samus was given the okay to start her second crossing. And, like the last time, she crossed the beam with little to no trouble. However, even though Samus was crossing with easy, she was struck hard in the side by one of DK's sandbags. Even with her strong body, the sheer force of the apes bag slamming into her knocked her to the ground. She rolled out of the ditch just as Link returned to his platform.

Pagi's Flags: 3  
Tagong's Flags: 3

The race was on, as both Captain Falcon and Fox left their starting platform at the same time. Both of the Smashers dodged the sandbags and reached the second platform within seconds of each other. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The two tribes turned and stared off into the distance, as a large tower of water was seen blowing upwards from the sea. Master Hand nodded and announced, "Jigglypuff has landed. Sooner then I thought though, Dr. Mario, you need to work out more. Keep the challenge going!"

Fox saw that Captain Falcon was already crawling on top of the barrels. After remembering that he lost out by a few seconds before he paused and thought of a way to beat the racer, and it came to him. He positioned himself in a running pose and a second later, he was on the other side of the lake, with only a fading after-image as a clue to how he had just gotten across. "Ha, that was easy." Fox said with a smirk as he grabbed onto his tribes last flag.

Falcon was pulling himself onto the platform just as Fox began to use his Fox Illusion on his way back. "Isn't that cheating!" Captain Falcon yelled as he grabbed his tribes flag.

"...Hmm... It might be, but who cares." Master Hand said with a laugh as Fox returned to his teams platform before Falcon was even half-way back across the barrels. "PAGI TRIBE WINS!"

Cheers and moans filled the beach as Pagi tribe held up the Pikadol high above their heads.

Tagong Tribe, Day 6

"Well, we lost." Luigi said in a confessional. "I wonder who's going home tonight? It will either be Captain Falcon or Jigglypuff, I think. Link told me to vote for Jigglypuff, Kirby asked for Falcon earlier. Argh! Both are my friends, I dunno what to do!"

The tribe marched into their camp, where a wet Jigglypuff was waiting. "Hey guys..." She greeted, walking up to the seven. "I take it we lost?"

"Yup." Link said with a nod. With their remaining time left, Link walked over to their hut, followed closely by Zelda. At the request of DK, Mr. Game & Watch began cooking what was left of their far-easten goodness over their fire while Luigi and Kirby hung out with Jigglypuff under some palm trees in the back. Captain Falcon was busy laying on his back on the beach, wearing his bathing suit, trying to get a tan going.

"So, who are we voting for?" Asked Zelda as she and Link sat on the ground in the hut.

Link began to explain. "We've got two votes. The way I see it, Kirby, Jigglypuff and DK are an alliance, and it's you and me. Luigi might be with us, I still can't tell. If we let Jigglypuff stay around for much longer, our mistake that we made on the boat might come back to haunt us."

The Princess nodded. "Oh. Yeah, she could be threat. We'd need to break up the Kirby-Jigglypuff alliance as soon as we can."

"I talked to Luigi earlier and asked him if he wanted to vote for Jigglypuff." Link laughed. "He was little shocked, but I think he's with us, Zelda."

"I talked to Zelda just now." Link explained in a confessional. "And we think it's Jigglypuff going home tonight. But I've heard this nasty rumor going around that I was the one going home tonight!" He laughed. "I doubt it, but... makes me wonder. Maybe I should try hiding my power a little better."

Meanwhile, Kirby and Luigi were exchanging their information. "I think that either me or Jigglypuff is a target tonight." Explained Kirby to his friend.

Luigi gulped, remembering what Link had told him a while back, about voting for Kirby first and then Link coming to him earlier this day, asking if Jigglypuff was an okay vote. "Oh. Are we sure of this?"

"I'm surprised, Luigi." Jigglypuff said, resting her body back on a tree. "Seeing as how Link and Zelda seem sure you're with them."

Kirby looked shocked. "You're with the two of them!" He almost yelled.

"No!" Luigi shook his head. "No, I'm not. They forced me into that alliance of theirs. I'm voting with you guys. Who's the vote for? I'll get DK to vote along with us, me and him are tight."

Jigglypuff and Kirby exchanged glances. "Link." They both said in unison, which was a shocker to the plumber.

"Link? Why Link?"

"Well..." Kirby began. "First off, he's very well fit. He'd be a problem in solo challenges. And if we have the majority, we don't really have to worry about any of use getting kicked off before the merge. Plus, he and Zelda are like... well, you know. Love before friends, that's what they think. So get DK to vote with us, kay?" Luigi nodded. "Right then. Jigglypuff, let's go see if we can't find some coconuts!"

Pagi Tribe, Night 6

The sun was setting on the island, an Pagi Tribe was having a feast to celebrate their victory. Just before, Fox and Dr. Mario caught a decent sized fish by mistake. No one complained though, as it was better then having more of Yoshi's favorite food. While the group was eating, Mario congratulated his tribe. "We did good today guys."

"Too bad you didn't help at all." Pikachu replied with a laugh.

"Blame that on Jigglypuff, not me."

"No, blame that on Dr. Mario for knocking the poor girl so far."

Dr. Mario sighed. "Oh, that's real nice. Just blame it all on me."

"We can't blame him." Ness explained. "He's a doctor. It's the butler that always does it. The doctor is always the second main suspect though."

"Guys, Guys, Guys!" Peach yelled. "Less talkie, more eatie. We can argue tomorrow."

The tribe laughed and continued with their meal, all while in the glory of the Pikadol, knowing that for one night, they could really celebrate.

Tagong Tribe, Night 6

Mr. Game & Watch handed DK a bowl of rice, which had only enough rice to fill it to less then quater of the way full. "This is it?" DK moaned.

"Yes, sorry. Tropical Racoon wasn't all that kind in leaving us food." The 2-D Man turned. "Oh, hello Luigi. Want some rice?"

Luigi shook his head and sat down next to DK. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" DK stood up and the two wandered off down the beach, leaving a confused Mr. Game & Watch.

"To be honest," Game & Watch explained in a confessional. "I have a feeling that people are plotting against me or something. Luigi just comes on over and asks DK to talk to him? I wonder about what though. Everyone should know I have no alliance! ...Are they planning on votting me off tonight? I hope not. I need that money. A Smasher's pay-check pales in comparison to that money!"

DK and Luigi were walking together down the beach. "Who are you voting for tonight?" Luigi asked.

"Uh, I was thinking Jigglypuff. She went flying when that sandbag hit her, I wonder if other rough challenges will send her flying." DK answered.

Luigi took it all in and nodded. "We have two choices. Stick with Link and Zelda, or go with Kirby and Jigglypuff. Which do you want to do?"

"Well... Jigglypuff and Kirby I trust more, but Link and Zelda are stronger." DK paused for a second. "And if you want to make it to the final two with me, then maybe it would be better to stick with the stronger alliance for now." Luigi let out a sigh. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Man, if these votes are this hard, I worry about what it would be like on Day 22!"

"So, who are Link and Zelda kicking off?"

"Jigglypuff... but I still don't know if she's the one I want gone."

"Then who do you want gone?"

Back at camp, the other Tagong members were packing their things and getting ready to follow the map given to them. Jigglypuff, Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch and Captain Falcon were packed the most heavly of them all. After a few minutes of waiting, Luigi and DK showed up, and after throwing some things together, the tribe set out for Tribal Council.

Over the bridge and through the jungle, to...  
TRIBAL COUNCIL 

Eight rings of a gong were heard as Tagong tribe made their way across the bridge connecting Tribal Council area to the main path. The group entered the fire ring and took their seats on the two longs and glanced over at a large box filled with green. Master Hand was already sitting their, laughing and giggling as the tribe came in. "Oh, Welcome to your first Tribal Council! There are eight here, but only seven of you are going to return to camp. But you guys will be choosing the loser. I see you've already noticed my box, so lets get right to the good stuff." He turned to Captain Falcon. "Captain Falcon, it's only been six days. Do you think you've pulled your share of the weight around camp?"

"Yes." He replied. "If it wasn't for me, this tribe would most likely be no where!" Every other member rolled their eyes, and Zelda even let out a little laugh.

"Zelda, find it funny?"

She nodded. "Yes. Out of all of us, Captain Falcon has done the least."

"Whatever you say, Princess." Falcon responded coldly. "I've done enough work around the camp, you guys never notice though." The tribe thought about that for a second. They never did see Captain Falcon, unless he was napping or announcing that it was his bath time. Maybe he was a help.

The hand turned to one of the puffballs. "Jigglypuff, after getting hit with Dr. Mario's sandbag you went flying. Think that pegged you as a weak player?"

She shrugged. "I guess it could have. I'm always called weak, but I try my best. And if my best is called 'weak' by others, then so be it."

"Link, you seemed to have become the leader of this tribe. Is their any truth to that?"

"I'd like to think that their is no real leader in this tribe." Link explained. "We all vote on what we should do next, and then I just announce it."

"You sure didn't let us vote with our reward." Captain Falcon muttered.

"Game & Watch, how has this Tropical Racoon effect you?"

Mr. Game & Watch shrugged. "Not as much food, but I've delt with worse!"

"Well then!" Master Hand gave another laugh. "Lets begin the voting! But let me point out to you guys those unlit torches behind you." The tribes gazed turned to the torches. "As you get up to vote, dip your torch in the flame, then head to vote. In this game, fire is your life. If it goes out, you die. And your tribe mates laugh about it. Shall we begin? Wait, don't answer, let's just say it was a yes. Zelda, you're up first."

Zelda stood up, lit her torch and walked across the bridge. She wrote down a name on a piece of paper, placed it in the jar, then turned back.

Kirby stood up, lit his torch and walked across the bridge. He wrote in big bold letters, 'LINK'. "It's either you or Jigglypuff, and I'll be damned if my best friend is sent home this early." He placed his vote in the jar, then headed back.

Luigi stood up, lit his torch and crossed the bridge. He wrote down a name, placed it in the jar and turned back.

Captain Falcon stood up, lit his torch and walked across the bridge. He wrote down a name, dropped it in the jar and headed back.

Mr. Game & Watch stood up, lit his torch and walked across the bridge. In a neat handwriting he wrote 'Capt. Falcon'. "Sorry, it's just you haven't been doing anything around camp that I saw, and I think you're the one going tonight." He put the vote in the jar, then turned back.

DK stood up, lit his torch and walked across the bridge. He wrote down a name, placed it in the jar and headed back.

Jigglypuff stood up, lit her torch and crossed the bridge. She wrote down a name, placed it in the jar and headed back.

And lastly, Link stood up, lit his torch and walked across the bridge. He wrote down a name, put in the jar and turned back.

"I'll go tally the votes." Master Hand said as he floated off to reclaim the jar.

THE TENSION IS SO THICK.

He returned moments later with the jar. "Once the votes are ready, the loser has to get the hell out of here fast. Got it? Alright. Let's begin. First vote..." He pulled out the first piece of paper. "Jigglypuff. Second vote... Link. Third Vote... Link." Link gulped and started to pray. "Fourth Vote... Captain Falcon. That makes it:

Two for Link  
One for Jigglypuff  
One for Captain Falcon

"Fifth vote... Jigglypuff. Sixth vote... Jigglypuff." By now, Jigglypuff was looking very worried. "That makes it:

Two for Link  
Three for Jigglypuff  
One for Captain Falcon

Master Hand reached in and pulled out the next vote. He looked at it for a second, then began slowly, "And the second person voted out of Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island is..." He turned the paper around.

Jigglypuff.

"No need to read the last vote, four out of seven is the majority. Jigglypuff, bring me your torch."

Jigglypuff nodded. "Bye guys." She whispered as she made her way to the floating hand with her torch and items. All of the other Tagong Members were waving goodbye to Jigglypuff, except Kirby, who was too shocked to do anything. Jigglypuff put the torch in front of Master Hand and said, "Kay, let's get this over with."

"Jigglypuff, the Tribe has spoken." With a quick covering of the flame, her torch was lit no more, and Jigglypuff was eliminated from the game.

Jigglypuff nodded and headed down the dark path of shame, leaving a very happy Link, a confused Game & Watch, and an angry Kirby. "It seems you guys have survived your first Tribal Council. Congrats. Pick up your stuff and head back to camp."

And so, The Tribe of mixed emotions did just that, and let out moans of sorrow after remembering who will be visiting their tribe tonight.

**_Final Words of Jigglypuff_  
**Time on the Island: 6 Days  
Chapters on the Island: 3  
Finished in: 15th Place

"I'm a little surprised that I got voted out tonight. I was sure it was Link. I guess Luigi changed his mind and went with Link and Zelda. I guess he chose power over friendship. Heh, well... I would, and I should have chosen power over friendship. I wanted to see if I could win, but as you can see, I didn't. I'd rather be with the power, then the friends. No offence to Kirby though! Maybe I shouldn't have made that outburst on the boat. I might have been able to get Link and Zelda to vote for Mr. Game & Watch tonight. Or Falcon. Ah well... one good thing though... atleast I get a full breakfast meal tomorrow! Go Tagong!"

To Be Continued...

Votes & Why:

Zelda- Voted for Jigglypuff. Saw her as an upcoming threat with Kirby.  
Kirby- Voted for Link. Saw him as an upcoming and present threat with Zelda.  
Luigi- Voted for Jigglypuff. Went along with Link & Zelda's alliance.  
Captain Falcon- Voted for Jigglypuff. She cost them the win in the challenge.  
Game & Watch- Voted for Capt. Falcon. Thought he was lazy around camp.  
DK- Voted for Jigglypuff. Luigi and him want to make it to the final two by using someone else's power.  
Jigglypuff- Voted for Link. Saw him as an upcoming and present threat with Zelda.  
Link- Voted for Jigglypuff. Saw her as an upcoming threat with Kirby.

Next time on 'Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island'-

An angry Mr. Game & Watch speaks his mind after being left out of the tribe's choice to vote out Jigglypuff. Over in Pagi, Mario becomes a little scared of Peach and her relationship with Fox. Is Peach willing to turn on her friend? Plus, Master Hand is known for putting his little Smashers in harms way. But how far is he willing to go and what will he do when something that could very well destroy everyone on the island comes knocking at their doorstep?

"I said catch your own."

"Hello my little buttercups!"

"LET'S THROW PIECES OF WOOD AT HIM!"

**Survivor Chat!  
Episode I: Yoshi**

Tsukasa: Hello, my name is Tsukasa from .hack/SIGN. I'll be your host to the Survivor Chat! series, which is where each last voted off castaway will answer your questions! Today we have with us the first to get his torch snuffed, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Hello everyone.

Tsukasa: Alright. First question comes from "Knuckles Spyro Fox Link Zidane Sora". The question is: _Yoshi...have you ever wanted to make something(or someone) blow up into many,many disembodided chunks?._ What a nice first question to start off this series.

Yoshi: Well Mister/Miss Knuckles Spyro Fox and the other people, yes I have and still want to blow things up. Like Master Hand for shipwrecking me on that island for 3 Days, forcing me to eat rice. Oh, how I want to see his fingers splatter all across the room. Mawahaha!

Tsukasa: Next question from "Happyham". Nice name. I like it. I shall forever be known as Happyham 2. Or until I find a better name to copy. Anyways, they ask: _Does carrying Mario around hurt your back?_

Yoshi: I go through soooooo much pain every time he sits on me. How would you like it if an overweight plumber jumps on your back? Ow, just thinking about it makes my back hurt. I bet I'll go crippled before I'm 30.

Tsukasa: This is from "shooter rainey". He/She asks: _how many fans do u think u have? They also state that they are you're number one fan. _

Yoshi: Let's see... counting you that makes...fourteen, give or take a few. Oh, I used to have more. Much more. But after Nintendo made me star in that crappy game "Yoshi Topsy-Turvy", I sure did lose alot of fans... -sigh-

Tsukasa: "cradily and blaziken" ask: _Cradily:Yo, Yoshi? ...Do you like hip hop...(i dunno thats jus somethin thats been stuk in meh mind forever...wheteva. _

Yoshi: To Cradily, yeah, Hip Hop is alright. Though I'm more of a punk rocker at heart. But thats our little secret.

Tsukasa: And they also ask: _Blaziken:Would you take all rice in the world and burn it even if it means starving millions of people! _

Yoshi: -gasp- WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT MY PLA- ... uh... no, where on earth did you get that idea? Heh heh...

Tsukasa: Well Yoshi, those are all the questions we got for you. So I guess we're out of time.

Yoshi: I'll see you guys later! -leaves-

Tsukasa: Next time on Survivor Chat! Jigglypuff will be joining us. So send in your questions for our little puffball friend.

Jigglypuff: I'll be waiting!


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or SSBM. They belong to other, more important people.

A/N: Welcome to Episode 4!

Jigglypuff: Hey there! I hope you sent in alot of questions for me!

A/N: Right. Everyone, at the end of this chapter, don't **forget to send in any questions you want to the last voted out castaway**. Also at the end of this chapter,** send in a vote for who you think will win the One Mil and between Tagong and Pagi, which tribe is your favorite. **These votes might come in handy for your favorite Smashers or tribe later one. So send in questions and vote away!

Remaining Tribe Members:  
Pagi: Peach, Mario, Ness, Pikachu, Samus, Dr. Mario, and Fox.  
Tagong: Link, DK, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Luigi, and Mr. Game & Watch.

**Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island  
Episode 4  
Days 7-9**

Last time on "Survivor":

With Yoshi gone, Mario and Peach searched for a new alliance to join. Peach turned to Fox, and it seemed that the two hit it off well. Meanwhile in Tagong, a tropical racoon began to steal their food everyday. Luigi was to blame and he and DK went out searching for food together, giving them a closer bond. Jigglypuff, Link and Zelda were worried that Luigi wasn't going to vote with them. And after hearing that Kirby was their vote, Jigglypuff bowed out of the alliance to join Kirby. In Pagi, Ness also joined onto Peach's alliance and it seemed his chances of making the final four were growing. But is Peach just using him? And how would this effects Ness's biggest ally, Pikachu? After Tagong's lost in immunity, Kirby and Jigglypuff gave it one last try to win over Luigi and DK, but failed, and Jigglypuff was voted out. 2 have left, 14 remain. Which Smashers will be going home tonight?

Day 7: Change in plans.

Tagong Tribe, Day 7

"I thought so."

"Me too."

"So, we're out of everything now, right?"

"Yup."

"Luigi, you-"

"Don't say anything."

Another day, another meal for Tagong's Tropical Racoon. All of the tribe members, save Mr. Game & Watch and Kirby, were gathered around the now completely empty bin of food. What little rice they had left - gone. Their fresh fruit - gone. Anything else they had put in near their food - gone.

"ALRIGHT!" Zelda yelled, causing the entire tribe to turn and look at her. She was holding a spear made out of some wood and a sharp rock, and behind her was an entire arsenal of home-made weapons. "THIS BITCH HAS GOTTA GO! GRAB A SPEAR AND LET'S GO HUNTING!"

Game & Watch stood off in the back and let out a low growl as he watched his tribe enter the jungle in search of their menace. "I feel really detacted from this tribe." He explained in a confessional. "I was thinking that Captain Falcon was going home last night. But then, all of a sudden, Jigglypuff gets voted out. And what makes it worse is that I was like the only person voting for Captain Falcon! I thought atleast there would be two votes for him. I doubt that last vote was for him. Link said he'd come back and talk to me about who was getting voted out next, but instead, the entire tribe changes their minds and votes off Jigglypuff without telling me! I'm not sure if I can trust Zelda and Link on that promise they made me for the Final 3... I don't think I can trust anyone right now..."

The 2-D man beeped around camp angrily for the rest of the morning while Kirby just sat up in a tree the whole time. "I don't know if I'm next." Kirby said in a confessional. "Am I next to go? I think so. Unless someone does something really stupid to piss of the other tribe members, I'm going home the next day we lose." He gave a little smirk. "And after seeing the way he acted last night, I think that Game & Watch might do just that."

Pagi Tribe, Day 7

"Good Morning Pagi Tribe!" Greeted Peach as she stepped out their hut. "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you think..." Pikachu said with a moan as he ate his bowl of rice. "I really hope we get a reward challenge that involves fishing gear."

Fox nodded. "Yes, I hope that too."

Peach sat down next to Fox and leaned over. "Foxy dear, I'm just gonna steal some of your rice..." She scooped her spoon down and picked up some rice, then brought the spoon to her mouth.

"We have some for you..." Fox said with a laugh as he held up a bowl for Peach.

"Oh! Thanks!" She took the bowl and began to devour the rice along with the rest of her tribe. After a few minutes of eating, the tribe set out to do their daily tasks. Ness and Pikachu went to fill the water bottles, Samus and Dr. Mario went to go find some coconuts, and Fox was about to go off to set up their fish traps for the day.

"Hey Peach, wanna go swimming while the others are doing their chores?" Mario asked as he went to get his swimsuit.

Peach shook her head and smiled. "No thanks, Mario."

"Peach, you coming?" Came Fox's voice from over by their raft.

"Be right there!" Peach said. She threw off her dress to reveal her bathing and she began to run across the beach to Fox and the raft.

Mario watched as his girlfriend and Fox hopped onto the raft and paddled out into the ocean. "I think Peach is planing on betray me." He said in a confessional. "Maybe it's just paranoia, but she and Fox seem to have become too close. I need to make sure that I'm tight with Ness and Pikachu if I want to make it any further. They're my last hope if Peach bails out on me."

"Betray Mario?" Peach asked in a confessional after Crazy Hand brought up the question. She laughed and continued to say, "Oh, well, I don't want to. I'm going to try and bring him as far as I can, but... I don't think I'll be able to keep him in the final two. Times change and I found a stronger team. Fox and Dr. Mario have a great bond and Fox and I are close, so we're going to try to be the final three. I want Mario to be with me in the Final Four, though."

Fox and Peach were together on the raft looking out across the sea. "So, have we found a vote yet?" Fox asked as he paddle out far enough into the fish filled waters.

"Hmm..." Peach let out a yawn and laid down on her back. "I dunno. I think the only people who we can't trust are Samus and Pikachu. Unless you and Dr. Mario aren't as close as you say you are."

"Dr. Mario and Samus are pretty close." Fox explained. "If anyone could sway her, it would be him."

Peach nodded. "Ness is close to Pikachu. But who would that leave to vote for?"

"How close are you with Ness?"

"I don't like him, but when I talked to him, he sounded like he was going to be playing the leech. Sucking up to our power." She let out a little laugh. "He'll do anything I say as long as it keeps him in the game."

Fox picked up a trap and dropped it into the water. "So that means he'll just get by because of our power and we can get rid of him at anytime?"

"I guess."

"...Pikachu then?"

"...Seems that way."

"...PEACH! Don't lean over that-"

SLAPSH!

Mario gave a chuckle from the shore as he watched Fox and Peach's raft topple over. "Heh. Bad things do happen to good people."

Tagong Tribe, Day 7

"Ugh, I can't believe we couldn't find that bastard!" DK yelled in anger as he and the rest of Tagong emerged from the Jungle. He dropped his spear and walked over to their hut. "I'm gonna go lay down."

"Me too." Captain Falcon said as the two of them went to take a nap in the sun.

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm hungry. We're can we find a fruit tree..."

"Something smells good." Luigi said as he smelled the air. Zelda and Link both sniffed the air as well and took notice from where the scent was coming from. "The beach?" The plumber asked.

The trio quickly headed out and saw Mr. Game & Watch and Kirby feasting on a fish that the duo had just captured. "Woah!" Link dashed across the beach to the two. "Can we have some?"

Kirby paused for a second and looked at Game & Watch. After a few more moments of silence, Kirby stuck another piece of fish into his mouth and hoped that the 2-D man would say something. And he did. "Catch your own." Game & Watch replied with an attitude, much to the shock of Link and Kirby.

"What did you say?" Link asked in shock.

"I said, catch your own." Replied Game & Watch as he ate another piece of fish along with Kirby. "The two of us went out and caught this thing while you guys were out searching for some stupid Tropical Racoon." With every word the man said, Kirby's face lit up brighter and brighter.

"Um, hello, we SHARE what we catch here!" Link yelled, scaring Zelda and Luigi as they neared the scene. Game & Watch stood up, sighed and headed away. "Geez, what is his problem." Zelda and Luigi glanced at each other and shrugged, then sat down with Link and Kirby to eat some fish.

"It may sound selfish, I mean getting so angry over something like that." Mr. Game & Watch explained later to Crazy. "But I'm always one of the people left out of things, and when atlast I though that I could be within something, I get forgotten at the last minute. It just made me pretty angry... maybe I should say sorry, though."

Pagi Tribe, Day 7

"Guys!" Pikachu's voice was heard from across the beach. The small mouse dashed up to the group and held up a letter. "We've got mail."

"Really?" Dr. Mario said in surprise. "That's a little early, wouldn't you say?"

Mario reached down for the letter, opened it up and began to read.

Early? Why yes. But you'll love the next challenge and here's the reason,  
You see, the winner gets a fishing lure.  
I changed the date of the challenge, as talking isn't in this season,  
And so the readers don't get bored.

Planes will fly high in the sky,  
while 6 of you stay on the shore.  
If you can build the tallest tower,  
Fishing gear will arrive at your door.

A Little Early, yes?  
REWARD CHALLENGE 

Pagi tribe marched onto Challenge Beach, where Master and his video recorder Crazy were ready and watching. "Hello Pagi. You look cheerful today." He turned at Samus. "Except for you. You're always moody." Samus had to be held back from acting the floating hand. "Shall we bring in the losers?"

Tagong entered from the right and took their spot on their colored mat next to Master Hand. "Who got voted off? Can you see?" Ness asked Mario.

"Jigglypuff, voted out at the last tribal council." Master Hand announced at Ness's request. "Anyway, welcome my friends to your next reward challenge! At long last, I have found something useful to give you!" A thunderous cheer could be heard for the 14 remaining Smashers. "But first, let me explain this contest."

Master Hand began the instructions. He pointed to 6 triangular metal pieces that looked like when put together, would appear to look like a ladder. "When I say go, one by one you will rush out into the ocean with the part of the ladder. You will swim out a little ways and hook the piece into place with the piece already out in the ocean." The two tribes looked out and saw that there was already a base piece in the ocean. "Once you have hooked your piece in, swim back to shore and another tribe mate will run into the water. You'd repeat this until all 6 pieces have been hooked into place. The last member of the tribe will then rush out into the ocean and climb the towers. That Smashers will then have to get the attention of a plane flying over head. If they see you're tribe is making the bigger fireworks show, then they'll fly over your campsite and drop some fishing gear off for when you return to camp. This is what is should look like when you finish it." (A/N: If you watched Survivor 10, then the tower would look like the Final 8's reward challenge tower. If not, just picture a triangular tower. Also, don't say that this challenge can't be done. These aren't normal humans. XD)

He held up a diagram that looked like this: (Key: is the flat ending and base, ---- is climbable.)

6 ----  
5 ----  
4 ----  
WATER  
3 ----  
2 ----  
1 ----

"Understand?"

"Yes..." Most of the Smashers said with a nod.

Master Hand nodded. "But, since some of you are small, and those pieces are pretty heavy, if you feel that you can not continue to swim with it, just drop it to the ocean floor and return. However, if you do that, and your tribe completes the other six, even far before the other tribe, you'd still lose. However, if both tribes drop the same amount of pieces into the ocean, then the race is still on and the first one finish wins. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Right then. Get into your orders. Since both tribes only have seven members, no one needs to sit out."

The Tribes line-up went like this:

Pagi: Mario, Fox, Pikachu, Dr. Mario, Peach, Samus, Ness  
Tagong: DK, Link, Kirby, Game & Watch, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Zelda

Mario and DK both grabbed onto their piece of the ladder and readied themselves. "Survivors ready?" Master Hand asked. "...Go!"

The two heroes began to run down the beach with the metal piece behind them. However, DK's strength made it easier for him to lift the metal ladder piece up and move quicker down the beach then Mario. DK reached the water first and was a little under half-way there before Mario reached the ocean. DK, however, was struggling in the deeper water. The metal bars seemed to have gained more weight within the water and they were pulling him down and slowing his swimming. Mario too was having a hard time staying afloat. DK reached the base first and dropped the piece into the ocean, making sure that the three bars fit into the three base bars. Once he was sure of it, he turned around and began to swim back to shore. He was over half-way home by the time Mario reached his tribe's ladder, set the pieces in and began his return journey.

DK scrambled out of the water, panting hard and tagged Link. The elf quickly grabbed his piece and began dragging it through the sand at about the same speed as Mario. Mario had crawled up onto the beach, tagging Fox just as Link had entered the ocean. Fox as well was having some trouble with the heavy metal, but he was moving slightly faster then Mario and Link. Fox hit the water only a little bit behind Link, who was under half-way there. For most of the swim, Link and Fox stayed about the same amount of space apart from each other, until at least Link reached the platform. He dropped the metal piece onto DK's piece and it hooked up easy. Link pushed off from the ladder as Fox was about to reach his tribe's ladder. Fox's piece too quickly fell into place and he began to swim back to shore. Both Link and Fox were both tired, and returned to shore with Link only having a small five second lead.

Pikachu and Kirby both had trouble dragging the triangle pieces across the sand. It took them both a good five minutes to reach the ocean, both neck and neck. However, once in the ocean, Kirby took in a large gulp of air as he held onto the piece of metal. Being filled with air kept Kirby above the water while he swam to his tribe's ladder. Pikachu, however, couldn't continue swimming with the heavy metal, dropped it and returned to the beach in shame. "If Tagong does not drop any pieces, they win." Master Hand stated as Dr. Mario began to drag his piece across the beach at about the same speed as Mario and reaching the water just as Kirby reached his tribe's ladder. Kirby dropped his piece into place and sighed in relief. He then turned back and started to swim to shore, passing Dr. Mario along the way. "Tagong's tower was now out of the water, and it's tribe members will have to start climbing up to place their pieces." Said Master Hand.

Tagong: Currently Winning.

Game & Watch took his piece and began to crawl across the beach at about the same speed as Kirby and Pikachu. This gave Dr. Mario enough time to swim to his teams tower and drop his piece into place. On his way back, Game & Watch had made his way about more then half-way across the beach, and as he came onto the shore, Mr. Game & Watch had already begun his swim. "Pagi's tower is now out of the water. But if Tagong doesn't drop any pieces, it won't madder." Master Hand announced. Peach wasn't dragging the pieces along at a good speed, either, giving Mr. Game & Watch a lead. However, the 2-D man was aged and could not hold onto the piece for that long. Peach hit the water just about the time Game & Watch was closing in on his tribe's ladder. He was getting weaker, and just as he seemed to reach his tribes tower, a rather large wave struck him in the face, surpirsing him, and knocking him underwater. Peach was also hit by the wave, but she saw it coming and was able to hold her breath and dunk her head underneath it. When Mr. Game & Watch return to the surface, he began swiming back to the shore which sent the message to his tribe that he dropped the piece. "Tagong has dropped a piece! It's anyone's game again."

Pagi: Currently Leading.

Peach reached her tribes ladder at about the time Game & Watch had swam half-way back. Luckly, the tower wasn't too far out of the water, so she just placed her feet on the metal bar below, lifted up the metal piece and hooked it into place. She hit the ocean and began to swim back. Game & Watch reached the shore again and tagged in Captain Falcon, who grabbed the metal piece quickly and began to drag it through the sand rather fast. Captain Falcon hit the ocean and was a little ways out just as Peach returned to the shore and tagged in Samus. She moved much quicker then Captain Falcon across the beach and hit the water before Captain Falcon even reached the half-way mark. However, once in the water, Samus's suit began to weigh her down. "Damn it...I should have brought a swimsuit..." She muttered under her breath. With Samus's suit slowing her down, it gave Captain Falcon more then enough time to reach his tribe's tower and hook the fourth piece into place. Samus had only just barely past the half-way mark as Captain Falcon began to swim to shore. Although Samus was sinking, the suit gave her enough power to continue to hold onto the piece. As she neared the tower, Captain Falcon's quick swiming payed off as he was able to tag in Luigi and the plumber began to drag his piece across the beach.

Samus reached her tribe's tower as Luigi neared the ocean. She lifted her left hand and pulled herself up, dropping the piece into the ocean. Quickly she fired her grappling beam into the water and it grabbed onto the sinking piece. She pulled it up and out of the water, then slid it into place. Samus then jumped off the side of the ladder and into the water again and began to swim back. Pagi's tower now had 4 normal pieces of the ladder and Samus's flat topped piece. "Pagi's tower is complete! When Samus reaches the shore, Ness must swim out and climb the tower, then make some sort of signal for the planes above to see him." The hand explained as Samus drew near. And in the skies above, a plane began to sore around the challenge area, sending the message to the tribes that the challenge was drawing to a close.

Pagi: Still Leading.

Meanwhile with Luigi, the plumber had already past the half-way point on his way out to his tribe's tower. Samus's suit was once again slowing her down. Luigi reached the tower as Samus past the half-way point. Luigi grabbed onto the metal bar with one hand and began to pull himself and metal piece out of the water and hooked it into place, then jumped into the water and began to swim home. Samus, at this time, reached the shore and tagged in Ness. The boy quickly dashed out across the beach, hit the water and began swimming out, passing Luigi at about a quarter of the way out. The waves, however, slowed the boy's swimming down, and pushed him back every so often. Luigi tagged in Zelda, who raced across the beach and hit the water and quickly gained on Ness. Zelda was older, which gave her the edge strength wise, so the race to the tower was soon neck and neck. Pagi cheered Ness on telling him to go faster while Tagong cheered for Zelda to pass the boy. At about three quarters of the way there, Zelda past Ness and reached her Tribe's tower first. Though the metal was wet and slippery, she managed to pull herself up onto the flat top of her tribes tower. Though out of breath, she managed to stand up and thought of a way to grab the attention of the plane flying over head. Ness was also not far behind, reaching the tower only a few seconds behind Zelda, but the swim over had tired the boy and he was having a hard time climbing up the slippery bars.

Tagong: Currently Leading.

Zelda decided to launch multiple Din's Fire orbs into the air quickly, each giving off a small, but bright explosion. Zelda had already launched a good deal of explosions by the time Ness reached the top of his teams tower. He noticed Zelda's quick and small explosions, so he countered with the opposite, a long and large explosion. "PK Flash!" He yelled as the small green orb arose out from his head. It took a while to charge up, but when Ness let it go, the green blast drowned out Zelda's small fire orbs for the time being. Zelda quickly sent up more Din's Fire orbs once the light died down, but Ness also began to charge up another PK Flash. This went on for a few seconds until the plane sore away from the two towers.

"It's over!" Master Hand announced. "Come on back, you two!" Zelda and Ness jumped off the tower and swam back to the beach, then rejoined their two tribes. "The pilots have made their choice. Head back to camp and if there is a box of fishing gear, you've won. Good Luck!" The two tribes moaned and headed back to their camp sites slowly, as most of their team as still trying to recover from carrying that large metal piece.

(A/N: If you understood ANY of that... -hands you a cookie-)

Road to Tagong Tribe, Day 7

"Ooooow..." Zelda moaned as she fell to the grown, still dripping. "Darn it... I'm so tired..."

Luigi turned around and lifted Zelda off the ground. "Come Zelda, we're almost there."

"I hope we won..." Said Kirby as he followed the path. "I mean, with that Tropical Racoon, we need as much food as we can get."

"Yeah, but you'd just eat it all anyway." Replied Captain Falcon with a laugh. The rest of the tribe let out a little giggle, ticking the little puffball off. But instead of flipping out and attacking the racecar driver, he simply sighed it off and continued walking.

"Best not make anymore people angry at me." Kirby said in a confessional. "I've already got two on my backs already."

As the tired tribe exited the jungle, for the first time since they won immunity was there a group cheer. Sitting in front of the tribe was a large wooden box with the words 'FISH GEAR' painted on the side. "WE WON!" Cheered Tagong as they quickly rushed to the box and tore it open. Inside were three sets of snorkel gear, flippers, two spears and a fishing rod.

"I CALL THE SPEAR!" Link yelled and he quickly reached for one of the two spears.

"I guess I could use the fishing poll..." Luigi said, picking up the rod.

After a few minutes, Luigi, Link and C. Falcon were given the fishing gear, and were out on the boat, about to bring in Tagong's first fish meal for the whole tribe in a while. Much to Falcon protest, though. "Work? I came he to tan, not work." Falcon said in a confessional later that day. "Then again... working would help make my muscles even bigger...which means I should buy new clothes when I get home from this trip." He put his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Mental Note: Get tighter spandex."

Pagi Tribe, Day 7

"...IT WAS RIGGED! RIGGED I TELL YOU!" Ness screamed at the top of his lungs once returning to their empty campsite. "Just hoooow could Zelda's tiny orbs over power my PK Flash?"

Peach sighed. "Oh relax, Ness. So we lost, it's not the end of the world."

"But I'm already tired of eating rice..."

"We all are..." She paused for a second and thought. "Hmm, I wonder if eating rice for 39 days will help me loose weight?"

"You can only image how much..."

Mario yawned and sat down on the sat. "Not like it madders, though. Let's just have lunch and get over it." Ness started up the fire as Dr. Mario began to cook the rice. Samus was asked to get some fruit and Fox was resting on the beach and near the ocean with Mario and Peach.

"I can't believe we lost!" Ness yelled in his confessional. "I tried my hardest, we should have won! Master Hand must hate me. It's the only reason I can think of."

Dinner at Pagi was the same as lunch, fruit and rice with water to drink. However, for Tagong, the meal for the day was cooked fish. The day past by quickly for some reason and it was night before anyone knew it.

Master Hand's Mansion

"Well this is boring..." Master Hand said with a sigh as he watched the two tribes getting ready for beach.

Crazy floated into the room. "Well, what did you think they'd be doing so late at night? Let's go to bed."

"Hmmm..." The hand leaned in closer to the Tagong screens. "...Damn it Link, your on a tropical island in the middle of the ocean with your girlfriend! DO SOMETHING ALREADY!"

Crazy gasped in shocked. "You're a sick monster, you know that?"

"Aw, come on... I don't want to watch it, but I'm sure it will get a good price on the volatile market. I'll cut you in 20/80? Hows that sound?"

"...I get the 80."

"DEAL!"

Crazy floated out of the room leaving the perverted Hand to watch the screens. "Sometimes I wonder who's really the crazy one around here..."

Day 8: The Prefect Day?

Pagi Tribe, Day 8

The seven Pagi members were all up and eating their breakfast. "I'm surprised." Fox said as he took another bite of the meal. "One of the lobster traps worked."

"First time for everything." Dr. Mario added. Once the tribe had finished up their breakfast, it was off to do the daily tribal tasks. For Samus, this meant gathering fire wood. For Fox and Dr. Mario, this meant fishing. For Ness and Pikachu, this meant frolicking in the jungle. For Mario and Peach, this meant laying in the sun trying to get a tan.

Peach sighed and sat up, brushing some sand off her legs. "You know, even though we we're being forcefully kept here, I must say the weather is great."

"Sure is." Mario said rolling onto his back. "Not a cloud in sight..."

The Princess stood up and walked into the ocean. "The water is so calm and warm also. It really feels like a tropical vacation! What a prefect day."

Tagong Tribe, Day 8

The entire tribe stood, in shock, at their food supple. No, it wasn't missing anything, but was in fact, completely full. "This is amazing!" Luigi said with a cheer. "We can have a breakfast!"

Zelda smiled. "Today must be our lucky day, wouldn't you think?"

"Heh, I bet whatever it was that was stealing our food was scared away after seeing me holding a spear." Captain Falcon said, flexing his mighty muscles.

"That would have scared me away, too." Replied Kirby with a smirk.

DK stepped up and pulled out some fruit for the morning. "Guys, let's just enjoy this day while it lasts. It can't get better then this, right? We won't go hungry till lunch time."

Link nodded. "Yup." He glanced up and let out a calm sigh. "The sun is shining, it's a nice tropical hot out, and we're minutes away from a nice ocean we can sit and enjoy ourselves in! What a prefect day."

Master Hand's Mansion

The two hands sat on their large sofa with their coffee watching the Morning News. "And in other news, Hurricane Lenora has been upgraded to a category four hurricane." Said the weather woman. "It is said to hit this small string of private owed islands by tonight on into tomorrow."

Master Hand let out a muffled laugh. "Who the heck names a Hurricane Lenora."

"Ummm, Bro... notice anything about those islands?"

"Hmmm..." Master Hand floated up to the screen and glanced over the names of the islands. Loru Island, King Island, Island Island, MasterHandIsDaBomb Island, Domo Island, Lin Win Island, Roku Island. "No. Why?"

Pagi Tribe, Day 8

The weather was just too prefect for the day, so most of the tribe had put their tasks on hold and gone into the shallow ocean water to lay down and rest. All except Samus, who still was lacking a swimsuit, and Fox, were now enjoying the tropical paradise. "It's days like these that make me like this hellish vacation we're on." Pikachu said with a smile as he floated on his back.

"It's a little hot out, though." Dr. Mario noted as he swam out a little ways out into the ocean. "Alot hotter then yesterday."

"I guess it needs to be hot so that we get heat stroke so Master Hand could laugh at us." Ness said.

Mario thought about that for a second. "Yeah, I wouldn't put that past him."

On the shore, Samus and Fox were both sitting under a tree. Samus sat with her legs out and crossed, enjoying the comfort of her air conditioned suit while Fox sat with his legs hugged against his chest. "Why don't you go swimming with them?" Samus asked Fox.

Fox shrugged. "I dunno. I just have this horrible impending feeling that something bad is gonna happen. I wanna run away, but I can't."

"I bet it's just gas."

But out in the ocean, Pikachu snapped up off his back in shock and stared out over the horizon. He then began to shiver, much to the surprise of the other castaways. "Pikachu, you cold?" Ness asked swimming up to his friend.

"No, I just got really scared for a second... I'm gonna go into the shore." Pikachu swam back to the beach and walked up under the tree Samus and Fox were sharing, leaving Peach, Ness, and the Mario's confused.

Tagong Tribe, Day 8

After eating their breakfast, the tropical heat also lured most of the tribe into the clear ocean for a fun time. DK was the only one left on shore, and Game & Watch was out fishing. "I wonder why DK didn't wanna come swiming with us." Luigi asked, knowing that Game & Watch didn't much care to hang out with the tribe and was busy fishing.

"Does he not like the water?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head. "No, DK likes swimming. Remember Master Hand's last pool party?"

"Oh, yeah... Ugh, how can I forget?"

"Well, maybe it's a good thing he didn't wanna come swimming." Captain Falcon suggested. "Doesn't wet fur smell?"

The tribe stared at Falcon for a second and were about to say something, but figured it was best left as it was. Mr. Game & Watch began to paddle into shore, passing the floating Tagong memebers on his way in. "Any luck?" Kirby asked.

"No, it's like all the fish disappeared or something." Replied Game & Watch.

"I can't really explain it..." DK said in a confessional. "I feel... scared, kinda... It's like I wanna hide somewhere." The ape let out a laugh. "Maybe it's the pressure of our next immunity challenge coming up soon."

Then, a large boom that sounded like an explosion rang out across the island, scaring Tagong (and most likely Pagi as well), and sending birds and any animals around running. "What's going on?" Zelda asked, looking around.

Kirby pointed out towards the sea. "Look at those clouds..." The once blue sky was now turning a dark gray as large black clouds began to roll in. Large cracks of thunder and beams of lightning were appearing off in the distance and closing in on the island quickly. The ocean was beginning to get rough and the rip-tide almost sucked Kirby out into the blue.

"Quick, let's get back to shore!" Luigi yelled as he began to help the group return to the beach.

Pagi Tribe, Day 8

"I knew it!" Fox said, pointing to the storm clouds approaching from over the tree-tops as the rest of the tribe exited the sea. "It's a storm."

Ness gulped. "Man, that looks... strong..."

"Strong!" Peach screamed. "It looks like Bowser on steroids! This tiny island is gonna be destroyed!"

"And we're on it...Great..." The boy sighed and fell onto the sand. "Dying on a island in the middle of no where...what a way to go."

Samus stood up and check her scanner. "Hmm... Damn it, I should have check my weather scanners earlier. It's a category four hurricane."

"Are we in danger?" Dr. Mario asked.

"...Yeah, we're pretty much screwed."

"Oh my dear little buttercups!" The tribe turned to see Master Hand floating towards them. "Children, if you want to live, follow me."

Pikachu glared at the Hand. "Last time we followed you, you shipwreck us on this island."

"Hmm, yes, well..." Master Hand paused for a second to think of a come back. "Your mother. Now, if you wish to live, come to my mansion." He turned and floated off into the forest.

"Should we follow him?" Samus asked the tribe.

Peach nodded. "Yeah, right now I think anything is better then staying on this beach. Let's go Pagi."

Tagong Tribe, Day 8

The waves were now breaking almost half-way up the beach and coming in one after another. None of Tagong were in the campsite, as they had already started to march into the jungle to find a safe place to wait out the storm. "Link, where are you leading us!" Yelled Mr. Game & Watch over the high winds.

Link turned around and yelled back, "I don't know! I'm just trying to get us away from the beach!"

"I'm not a bitch!"

"You have an itch!"

"Kicth! What's a Kicth!"

A bolt of lightning came down and struck a near-by tree, causing the entire tribe to scream. The tree didn't fall on top of the group, though, as Crazy Hand appeared from within the jungle to grab the falling log before it could crush the tribe. "You guys alright!" He asked, pushing the tree back.

"Bride!" Zelda asked. "I want to be a bride! But Link's too stupid to pop the question!"

"What lesson are you talking about!" Captain Falcon yelled.

"Confession! I don't have a confession!"

"Shut up!" Crazy yelled at the top of his lungs, which the entire tribe could understand. "Follow me to my brother's mansion if you want to live!" The hand turned around and floated away, followed by the rest of the Tagongers.

Master Hand's Mansion

The fourteen Smashers stood together in the main living room, listing to the howling wind and the sounds of the trees being ripped up out of the ground and thrown across the island. "I'm sorry about this..." Master Hand said with a sigh. "I mean, maybe if this hurricane was named John, Lura or Frank dying wouldn't be as bad. But Lenora?"

"Pssh, who names a hurricane Lenora?" Captain Falcon muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I know!"

"Shush brother." Crazy whispered as he floated to the top of the stairs. "Attention! Even though a deadly force of nature is raging it's fury outside this poorly constructed house, the game is still going on. It's time for your third immunity challenge!" Both tribes let out a moan. "Sorry, but you guys will need all of tomorrow to clean up your campsites."

It's time for indoor fun  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE 

The Hand Brothers lead the two tribes down into their rather large basement. To the tribes surprise, there was an Olympic sized swimming pool with a wave machine hooked into it, giving the pool waves that looked like ones you'd see on the ocean. "Here is the challenge." Crazy announced as Master recorded. "One of your tribe mates will get into a boat and paddle out to the end of the pool, tap the end and begin to paddle back. While they return to brother and myself, they will have to collect his or her other teammates, who will be stranded out in the pool on floating boxes. First person to get all of their tribe safely back to the end of the pool will win immunity."

"Wow!" DK said in shock. "That sounds...simple!"

"Pagi, do you have the Pikadol?" Master Hand asked.

The tribe talked among themselves for a second, then faced the hand. "Erm, no, we forgot it." Fox said as he and his team blushed in embarrassment.

"...Eh, we can do without it." Crazy said, taking the video camera back. "Brother, you're the host. Start hosting!"

"Erm, right!" Master cleared his invisible throat and began. "Tribes, I will now give you a few minutes to talk among yourselves to chose your boat rower."

The two survivors chosen were pretty much picked quickly. Fox and Mr. Game & Watch were both picked to be in the boat as both of them has spent the most time in their own tribe's raft. The other castaways were given life jackets and placed out on the floating boxes in this order, from first to be picked up to last:

Pagi: Mario, Peach, Ness, Pikachu, Samus, Dr. Mario  
Tagong: Zelda, Captain Falcon, DK, Luigi, Kirby, Link

Fox and Mr. Game & Watch both sat in their boats, oars in hand and ready to go. "Inside your boat there are two other oars for two other tribemates to help you paddle. There is also a drainer cup to help you scoop out water from the fake waves that will be hitting your boat." Explained Master Hand. "Crazy, start up the wave machine." The machine was turned on and the water began to move up and down in a steady pace like the ocean itself. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Fox and Mr. Game & Watch began to paddle out into the pool. At first, they both seemed to be having a bit of trouble, but Fox's stronger arms gave him the power he needed to stay on track. Game & Watch's boat, however, was drifting more towards the side of the pool. Even though he was trying his best, Tagong's boat was at the mercy of the waves. Using all of his power, Game & Watch was able to pull the boat back on course, however, Fox had already reached the half-way point in the pool and didn't seem to be having much of a problem paddleing the rest of the way to the end. The waves smashed over Fox's boat, forcing him to stop paddleing for a second and start to scoop out the water which was sinking his ship. Mr. Game & Watch, too, was taking on water, more so then Fox, but he was too far behind and continued moving forwards, ingoring the water that was entering the ship.

By the time Fox had picked up his paddle again, Game & Watch had almost caught up to him. But in his haste, Game & Watch had taken on just too much water and now needed to stop and scoop his out. Fox gave a little chuckle as he watched the 2D man begin to scoop out the water as he began to paddle to the end of the pool. "Pagi Tribe is in the lead!" Master Hand announced to the floating Smashers. Mr. Game & Watch, once hearing Master Hand, stopped scooping and continued his way down the pool. As he past his tribemates, he heard them cheering him on and telling him not to give up, but Game & Watch didn't think there was much hope, seeing as how Fox had already reached the end pool and was turning around.

Fox: Currently Leading.

Fox had little trouble turning his boat around and was getting ready to start paddling back. He pushed off the side of the pool, which gave him a boost, reaching Mario a lot quicker. Game & Watch was almost to the end of the pool by the time Fox had helped Mario into Pagi's boat. Mario picked up one of the two extra paddles and began to help Fox, speeding the boat up. Just as Fox and Mario reached Peach, Game & Watch turned his boat around and used his oar to push off the end of the pool. He reached Zelda and helped the princess into the boat as quick as he could, and once inside he picked up the extra oar and gave Mr. Game & Watch some much needed speed.

However, Zelda's addition to Tagong's boat didn't seem to do much good, as now with three rowers, Fox, Mario and Peach, Pagi's boat had reached Ness before Tagong reached the floating Captain Falcon. Mario and Fox were both able to lift the boy out of the water and throw him into the boat in a madder of seconds, which also helped Pagi's lead. Game & Watch and Zelda reached Falcon at about the time Fox and the others set out towards Pikachu. Together, the two helped lift Falcon into the boat, but the man was very heavy and the two were already tired from paddling, which futhur went to hurt their time. But once inside, Captain Falcon's strenght on the third oar did help them regain some lost time. "Pagi Tribe has four castaways. Pick up the pace Tagong!" Master Hand yelled over the roaring winds of the hurricane outside.

Pagi: 4 Castaways  
Tagong: 3 Castaways

Fox, Mario and Peach were all paddling at their top speed while Ness helped drain out some of the water taken on by the boat. Together, they reached Pikachu and pulled the small rat out of the water quicker then they did Ness and were once again on their way. Tagong reached DK's floating box soon afterwards, but had a lot of trouble lifting the large ape into the boat. All three of the Smashers had to put down their oars just to lift him out of the water, costing them even more time. Link and Kirby at the end both sighed, thinking that this game was a lost cause. By the time the trio had pulled DK onto the boat, Pagi had already reached Samus and Mario and Fox were both beginning to pull her into the boat. However, Zelda handed her oar to DK. The ape uses all of his power to give the boat a great speed boast, reaching Luigi as Samus was just pulled into the boat. DK also only had to reach one hand into the water to lift the plumber out of the pool and into the boat. "DK's addition to Tagong's boat seems to be helping. They're catching up Pagi!" Announced Master Hand.

"We're not gonna make it!" Zelda said as she spat out some pool water that splash into her face.

"We're not stopping for Kirby. Get your hand ready Falcon!" DK announced as he took Captain Falcon's oar and began to paddle with both. With all of his might, Tagong's boat began to rip through the water at a much quicker speed then Pagi's. Captain Falcon reached his hand out to try and grab the floating puffball without DK slowing down.

Meanwhile, Pagi, still moving at a normal speed, were closing in on their last member, Dr. Mario. Samus and Mario reached over the side and pulled the man out of the water with ease and were now on their way back to the hands. Tagong's boat sped right by Kirby, who was luckily grabbed by Captain Falcon and was gaining on Link, their last member. They reached Link, but it was too late. Pagi's boat had just reached the end as Luigi and Captain Falcon began to lift the elf into the boat.

After their boats docked and both tribes were drying off, Master Hand continued with his normal after challenge speak. "Pagi Tribe wins immunity." He announced as the Pagi Tribe gave each other high-fives and hugs. "As an added bonus, Pagi will get to sleep in the living room with blankets." Moans from Tagong. "Tagong, I'll see you guys tomorrow night... if this storm stops by then. So until tomorrow, you guys can sleep here. Good Night." Master Hand turned and walked by upstairs, followed Pagi and his brother.

Day 9: For the good of the tribe?

Master Hand's Mansion

Master and Crazy both floated outside to check out the damage done to the island. Some trees were up-rooted while others were just missing branches. Even the house was only missing a few shingles. "This isn't a category four hurricane type damage..." Master Hand said looking around. "I should know, I watch the weather channel."

The two floated inside and turned on the TV to watch the news. "...And Hurricane Lenora, which was downgraded to a tropical storm, has past over this string of private islands, destroying everything in it's path. Luckily, though, MasterHandIsDaBomb Island and Island Island, were mysteriously next to unharmed by the storm. What do you think we should call that Tom? Luck?"

"I'm not sure Linda, but I think it would be something called 'irony'."

The two hands shut of the TV. "Hm, go figure." Crazy Hand said, floating over to the sleeping Pagi Tribe. "Should we wake them up and get them back to their tribes?"

"Nah... I got a better idea."

Pagi Tribe, Day 9

Peach opened her eyes and sat up with a yawn. "Ah, what a nice night... Eh?" She looked at her surroundings. "I'm back at camp." As she stood up, a note fell off her chest. "What's this..." She picked it up and read it.

Dear Pagi Leader,

If you're reading this, I'm guessing you're up. Your fellow tribe mates are all together in that sack behind you, please let them out before they run out of air. Thanks.

Love,  
XOXO Master Hand XOXO  
P.S.: If you can't remember, you won last night.

Peach turned around to see a large brown sack with muffled sounds of struggling coming from within. She paused and looked at the bag for a second... then at the empty and quiet camp... then the bag again... then the camp... then the note... then the camp again... "Eh, better let them out..."

Tagong Tribe, Day 9

"Stupid floating Hands..." Muttered Zelda as she and the rest of the tribe was let out of the bag by Link. "Thanks Link."

Link smiled. "No problem Zelda."

The rest of the tribe glanced around the camp. Branches and palm leaves littered the ground, but their hut was still standing on the rest of their campsite was pretty much intact. "Wow, that's a shock." Kirby said. "I was think that we'd have to build our hut from nothing..."

So, the clean up of Tagong Tribe began. DK and Captain Falcon were both carrying logs off into the jungle, Zelda, Luigi and Kirby were collecting the palms and Link was off on the boat. Game & Watch was too ashamed to set foot on the boat to go fishing after he cost them the win at last night's challenge.

"I'm angry at myself..." Game & Watch said in a confessional. "Sure, after the challenge they said that it wasn't my fault or I did my best, but... I feel like I let my tribe down. I mean, I remember the converstation right before we went into the challenge. They all quickly chose me without a second though. Here I was thinking that I could do something good for the tribe, but no, I messed up. Oh well..."

"Game & Watch sure is depressed..." Zelda said, staring off at the resting man. Both Luigi and Kirby nodded in agreement. "Well, then again, it is his fault we lost. Who can blame him?"

Kirby picked up a leaf and turned to Zelda. "Don't blame him! You're the one who said 'Oh, let's chose Mr. Game & Watch! He's almost always out on the boat'. We should have picked DK."

"That's what I said." Luigi said as he past the two. "But did you listen? Noooooooooooo..."

Zelda gave Luigi a death glare and pointed. "LET'S THROW PIECES OF WOOD AT HIM!"

Luigi gave a girlish little scream as he was chased around camp for the rest of the day, dodging wood being hurled at him for pleasure. "I swear they're out to get me..." Luigi said in a confessional, twitching with every sound in the forest. "But in the end, it shall be me who gets the last laugh! Haha-"

"HE'S BACK HERE!"

"GET HIM!"

Pagi Tribe, Day 9

"I think it's great we won." Pikachu said in a confessional. "I mean, we lost the fishing gear challenge, which was a big blow to us. But now that we have immunity, I think everyone's alot happier around camp."

Pagi Tribe, unlike Tagong, wasn't as messed up from the storm. Less damage came to pass on Pagi's shore then Tagong and by noon, every piece of debris was cleared. The clouds parted and the sun once again began to shine down on this happy happy tribe. "Is the food done yet?" Ness asked, poking their cook.

"No... Not yet." Dr. Mario replied. "Apparently, I'm the tribe cook now." He also said in a confessional later that day. "I thought Fox was doing a good job cooking, but whatever, maybe this skill I have will keep me around for a little longer."

Under a tree not too far away from the campfire Fox and Mario were sitting, comparing notes on what might happen next time they lose. "Pikachu?" Mario asked in surprise. "You want to vote out Pikachu?"

Fox nodded. "Yes, it's either him or Samus, and Samus is pretty fit. She could help out our tribe a lot."

"Well, if you say so..." Mario replied.

Fox noted Mario's tone of voice when he replied. "Right then. I'm gonna go tell Peach."

"I can tell her myself." The plumber said, standing up and walking over towards the princess.

"Yeah, you better do that..." Fox said, rubbing his right leg. "Ow... ever since we were stuck in that bag, my leg has been hurting me... I think I pulled something..."

Ness and Pikachu were both hanging out in a tree not too far from where Fox and Mario were sitting. "Me!" Pikachu said in shock. "Why me! You're more unfit then me!"

The boy shrugged. "Maybe because I've got thumbs?"

Pikachu sighed and began to count. "Let's see, Fox, Mario and Peach both wanna vote me out I guess. I knew we couldn't trust Mario."

"Guess so..."

"Then that also means Dr. Mario is with Fox..." Pikachu's face went pale. "Oh no! That would leave only me, you and Samus! Damn it, I'm screwed!"

Ness waved his hand to try and calm down the Pokemon. "Don't worry about it, Pikachu. We have three more days until we might even have to go vote. I'm sure something will come up to change everyone's minds."

Tagong Tribe, Day 9

Tagong's campsite was completely clean at about the same time that Pagi's was. After the whole hurricane problem, Master Hand gave both tribes a new bucket of rice to cook with. To keep the tropical racoon away, Tagong's rice cans were now hidden within the tribes hut. "I'm glad we have food now." Link said in a confessional. "I just hope we keep it away from the racoon. Anyway, since we lost the challenge, our tribe has gotta go back tribal council. I think that the two people in the hot seat tonight at Game & Watch and Falcon."

Link and Zelda all sat together in their tribe's hut while the other members of the tribe were eating their early dinner. "Who are we voting for?" Zelda ask her friend.

"Well, Kirby seems to hate me after we voted out Jigglypuff." Link answered. "But I think Kirby feels betrayed by Luigi and DK and I don't think he's in any alliance that would cause us to worry."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "So, I think the people to vote for tonight are Falcon and Game & Watch?"

"Yeah."

"Who do we go for?"

Link thought about it for a second. "Mr. Game & Watch is a great help around camp, he fishes and cooks. Captain Falcon doesn't do anything. But in challenges, like I've said before, Falcon's speed can help us more then Game & Watch could."

"But the past two challenges haven't needed speed." Luigi replied as he walked into the hut. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

"No, that's alright." Zelda said with a smile. "But who do you think we should vote out? What do you think is best for the tribe?"

Outside of the hut, Kirby, DK, Captain Falcon and Game & Watch were all eating their new rice. "Ah, I can't believe how happy I am to have rice." DK said as he shoved another bite of rice into his mouth.

"Well, I'm done." Captain Falcon said, putting his dish down. He stood up and began to walk away. To where was anyone's guess however.

"DK!" The ape turned to see Luigi walking out from the hut. The plumber jogged up to the ape and whispered something into his ear. Kirby leaned in closer to the two and after hearing what Luigi was whispering, let out a little sigh.

"Alright." He replied, putting his dish down. The two set off across the beach, talking about what might happen at tribal that night.

"Hey, Game..." Kirby asked, turning towards the 2D Man.

"Yes?"

Kirby put his dish down and asked, "Who are you voting for tonight?"

"I talked to Kirby about who he wants to vote off." Mr. Game & Watch said in confessional. "He said that Link wants either me or Falcon off, so I told him I wanna get rid of Falcon." He sighed and held his head. "But I'm confused, I'm not sure who I'm gonna vote for."

"Why do people keep saying I'm gonna get voted off?" Captain Falcon said with a laugh in a confessional. "Trust me, Crazy, I'm not going anywhere tonight. I may be lazy around camp, but if I can help in the challenges, I'm sure they'll look past that at least until they merge. And once we merge, hey, I don't care if I'm voted out. Money is nice, sure, but I came here to hang out on a island, not win any game show."

After everyone came back from whatever they were doing, Tagong Tribe began to pack up their things and head off to Tribal Council. Mr. Game & Watch was the most heavly packed out of them all, while Zelda and Captain Falcon were bringing next to nothing, showing that they felt no real danger. Seven Tagong memebers left the camp, but tonight, only six will be returning.

Do you skip the story just for this part?  
TRIBAL COUNCIL 

Seven gongs were heard as the Tagong Tribe made their away across the bridge and into the Tribal Council area. The put their lit torches in the slots behind them, then sat down on the two logs that rested before them. "Greetings Tagong." Master Hand said with a smile. If he had a mouth, I mean. "This is your second time here, right? Wow, that sucks. So, Link, how is your campsite? All cleaned up after the hurricane?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, we pulled together and cleaned it up. Even Falcon helped us, surprisingly." Five other tribe members gave a giggle while one went 'Hmph'.

"Captain Falcon, it seems that your tribe thinks you don't work enough. This true?"

"No, not at all!" He complained, but then paused. "Well... maybe a little."

"Then why should this tribe keep you?"

"Because a lot of these challenges involve speed." Captain Falcon explained. "And I'm the fastest one on this tribe."

"Zelda." The princess turned to face the hand. "I've heard that you aren't also doing a lot of work around the camp."

Zelda gulped. "Well, I'm doing more then Falcon." Five more giggles and one more 'Hmph'.

"You must be pretty sure that you're gonna go far if you don't have to work to prove your helpful."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I'll at least make it to the merger."

"Mr. Game & Watch, people can say that it's all your fault that we're your tribe is here tonight. Do you think that because of that you're in a hotseat?"

Mr. Game & Watch nodded. "Yes, but I'd like to state before the vote that it wasn't my idea to be put into the boat, it was all of yours."

"Pssh, not mine." Luigi said rolling his eyes.

"Something you wanna say, Luigi?"

"Nope, nothing!"

Master Hand nodded. "Anyone here strongly feel that they aren't going anywhere tonight?" Captain Falcon raised his hand. "I figured. Anyone besides Game & Watch feeling like the end of your journey on this island is near?" Kirby raised his hand. "Kirby? Why so?"

"Well, I think I might have ticked some people off who hold the power in this tribe." Kirby said, glancing towards Link. "But I don't think this will be my last night here."

"Alright then. It's time to vote." Said Master Hand. "As you know, fire is your life in this game. If your fire goes out, I guess it's the same as if you were attacked by a wild leopard and devoured, never to be seen again." The tribe stared at him for a while. "Um... Right then, let's get to voting. Link, you're up."

Link stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He put the paper in the jar, then turned back.

Kirby stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Capt. Falcon'. "I'm tired of the way you act around camp. You've pissed me off even almost as much as Link has." He placed the vote in the jar and headed back.

Captain Falcon stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Lame & Watch'. "You're good at cooking, I'll give you that, but you slow down the tribe." He put the vote into the jar and turned back.

Zelda stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. She placed it in the jar and headed back.

Luigi stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He put it into the jar and headed back across the bridge.

Mr. Game & Watch stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'C. Falcon'. "I don't know about the others, but you're making our tribe look bad with your lack of work. Sorry if you go."

DK stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He put the vote in the jar and turned around, heading back across the bridge.

Once DK sat back down, Master Hand continued talking. "I'll go tally the votes."

OMG WHO WILL GO?

The hand came back with the jar and placed it on his pedestal. "Once the votes are read, the dude who got voted out better leave the area quickly or I'll start whacking them with my rolling pin. I'll read the votes. First vote..." He reached into the jar and pulled out a name. "Captain Falcon. Second vote... Captain Falcon. Third vote... Lame & Watch? Who's Lame & Watch? Oh... right. Fourth Vote... Captain Falcon. That makes it:

Three for Captain Falcon  
One for Game & Watch.

Master Hand reached in and pulled up the next vote. "...And the third person voted off of MasterHandIsDaBomb Island is..." He turned the vote around to reveal the name of...

Captain Falcon.

"No need to read the rest, four out of seven is the majority. Though I can guess that each one of them says the same thing."

The racecar driver stood up and snapped his fingers. "Voted out, huh? Fine, whatever." He grabbed his torch and brought it to Master Hand.

"Captain Falcon, The Tribe has spoken." He then snuffed the flame on C. Falcon's torch out leaving only soot and a stream of black smoke, thus eliminating him from the game. "It's time for you to go." Captain Falcon began to walk down the path, turned around and waved goodbye to his tribe mates, then disappeared under the shadows of the trees.

"It seems you've survived your second tribal council everyone." Master Hand announced. "Pick up your things and head on back to camp."

Tagong did just that and the tribe headed back through the forest, each member holding a smile on their face.

**_Final Words of C. Falcon:  
_**Time on the Island: 9 Days  
Chapters on the Island: 4  
Finished in: 14th Place

_"Well, I'm very surprised to get voted out tonight. But I mean, why on earth do they care if I work or not? Did they forget the reason we came here - to have a vacation. I mean, sure the money would have been nice, but I have enough anyway. So I just kicked back and relaxed for these 9 Days I've been on this island. It was a great party while it lasted, and I sure did get a great tan. I can't wait to get back to the Smashers Mansion, though. That stupid racoon caused me to starve! Anyway, see you guys back at home and good luck trying to win!" _

To Be Continued...

Votes & Why:

Link- Voted for C. Falcon. Figured that Game & Watch was better around camp.  
Kirby- Voted for C. Falcon. Didn't like the way he acted around camp.  
C. Falcon- Voted for Game & Watch. Thought he would slow down the tribe in later challenges.  
Zelda- Voted for C. Falcon. Figured that Game & Watch was better around camp.  
Luigi- Voted for C. Falcon. Link & Zelda chose to vote for him, so he followed suit.  
Game & Watch- Voted for C. Falcon. Thought he was a problem around camp.  
DK- Voted for C. Falcon. Luigi asked him if he'd vote off C. Falcon. Also didn't like his working habits.

Next time on 'Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island':

Pikachu, after over hearing that he was the next to go, tries to save his ass from a possible vote. But after also hearing that Ness, his greatest ally, might be in to do him in, is there anyone Pikachu can really turn too? Also, Kirby starts to feel the heat of being the only member in Tagong without an alliance. Can he break Luigi and DK away from Zelda and Link and remain with Tagong? Or will Kirby be the next Survivor to have his torch snuffed? And will Fox's hurt leg hurt Pagi in their immunity and reward challenges? One tribe wins a day at a spa next time on Survivor.

"Do you want me gone?"

"I don't know who to trust now..."

"In Soviet Russia, Spa greets you!"

**Survivor Chat!  
Episode II: Jigglypuff**

Tsukasa: Hey there everyone! Tsukasa here with the latest voted off castaway, Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: Hey everyone.

Tsukasa: How does it feel to be the second person voted out?

Jigglypuff: Not so good, Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: Didn't think it would. So let's get right to the questions, shall we? First question is from "Max Fuchs". They ask,_ Jigglypuff, what is your favorite type of music, and why?_

Jigglypuff: I don't really have a favorite type of music, I like them all. But I can tell you, I hate rap with a passion. If I had to pick a type of music it would of course be... my own! Thanks for the questions, here's a CD. -Hands Max Fuchs the CD: "Jigglypuff's Greatest Hits!"- Enjoy.

Tsukasa: Right then. Next question is from "shooter rainey". They ask, _jiggly mah main man...gurl w/e u are any way... pikachu is the most popular poke'mon...how do u cope with that?_

Jigglypuff: Well, I used to take a knife and slide it slowly down my stubby arm, watching the blood slowly pour out while I laugh and say, "I'm the greatest pokemon, I'm the greatest pokemon", until I pass out in my own shame in a pool of red blood.

Tsukasa: -stares- ...Eh?

Jigglypuff: But now, I just throw darts at his picture taped up on my dart board.

Tsukasa: ...Kay... -moves seat away from Jigglypuff- Freaky puffball.

Jigglypuff: -Hands shooter rainey the Jigglypuff's Greatest Hits! CD- Enjoy sugar.

Tsukasa: I'm sorry to say this, Jiggly, but that's all the questions we got for you.

Jigglypuff: -twitch- What?

Tsukasa: We only got two questions for you. -turns to the camera- Join us next time with Cap-

Jigglypuff: Hold on a minute! -Jumps in the way of the camera- What's this? Two questions! You send Yoshi like five and yet I only get two! I swear, to all of you readers out there, I will get you. I'll be following you, waiting for a moment to strike. I'll be the shadow in the darkness, watching your every move. I'll be waiting for you in your empty room, ready to attack. -gives a very scary smile- I swear, I'll get my re-

Tsukasa: -whacks Jigglypuff out with his staff- Sorry about that folks! Anyway, send in your questions for our latest voted out castaway, Captain Falcon! Plus to everyone who reads this far into the story, there will be a new poll added to the story! Vote for who you think will win the one mil and for your favorite tribe! Till next time, buh-bye!


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or SSBM. Thanks for reading :D

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! A New Chapter brings new fun. Let's read on!

C. Falcon: Can't wait for the questions!

A/N: Also, **if you voted for a Smashers/tribe to win or whatever, you can vote for them again in this chapter. Raise that number! n.n** If you have my screen name, you could also IM me your choices. Well, you don't have it since it's not really going to effect this story or anything, its just if you're a close friend and don't send answers in review (Zorra :-P). And to Malicho, I've never heard of that book, so I don't know what your talking about. So whatever you think is wrong I guess. But if you want to believe I stole it from there, fine, I can't change your mind. For the people who LIKE the story, here is chapter 5!

A/N: Has anyone noticed the thousand of Smashers Survivor Story's that just popped up? It's like that "Smash Idol" stage in SSBM Fan Fiction life all over again. Sheesh, they see my great story and all want one of their own ). Kidding. ONTO THE READING!

Remaining Tribe Members:  
Pagi: Peach, Mario, Ness, Pikachu, Samus, Dr. Mario and Fox.  
Tagong: Link, DK, Kirby, Zelda, Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch.

Favorite Tribe:  
Pagi: 1 Votes  
Tagong: 1 Votes

Who'll Win:  
Peach: 0 Votes  
Link: 3 Votes  
Mario: 1 Votes  
DK: 0 Votes  
Ness: 0 Votes  
Kirby: 0 Votes  
Pikachu: 0 Votes  
Zelda: 0 Votes  
Samus: 2 Votes  
Luigi: 0 Votes  
Dr. Mario: 0 Votes  
Game & Watch: 0 Votes  
Fox: 1 Votes

**Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island  
Episode 5  
Days 10-12 **

Last time on "Survivor":

After Jigglypuff's voting out, an angry Mr. Game & Watch forgot all about his alliances and felt like the tribe had shunned him. His anger problem sure did rub Link and the others the wrong way, but took alot of the heat away from Kirby. Meanwhile, Mario began to wonder if Peach was going to be true to the end with him, or will she jump ship to team up with Fox, who she is becoming far to close with. Though Ness tired his best in the reward challenge, Zelda and Tagong won the much sought after fishing gear. Then on Day 8, Hurricane Lenora came knocking at the door of the island, forcing the tribes to retreat to Master Hand's Mansion. Once there, the immunity challenge was held, and Pagi walked away once again with the Pikadol. Once at camp, Ness and Pikachu over heard Mario and Fox talking about voting the small rat out. Can Pikachu and Ness stop this vote from taking place? Over in Tagong, the choices for tonights vote were narrowed down to the lazy Captain Falcon and the old Mr. Game & Watch. At Tribal Council, Mr. Game & Watch's lose at the challenge seemed to have pegged him with the ticket of farwell, but the tribe pulled together and decicded that they have had enough of Captain Falcon's lack of working around the camp and voted the racer out. 13 is the lucky number today on Survivor.

**Day 10: In Soviet Russia, Resort wins You! **

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

The sun rose up over the ocean, shining down onto the beach. Fox and Ness were both already up, getting ready to get some fish for the tribe to eat. "I'm surprised you've taking an interest in fishing, Ness" Fox said as he hopped onto the raft.

"Yeah, yeah..." The boy replied as he joined Fox. "We both know the real reason I'm coming with you."

"To talk about alliances?"

"No, to help you. You can't catch a cold, let alone a fish..."

About an half hour later, all of Pagi was up and running about doing their daily tasks. "Foxy!" Peach yelled from the shore, waving to the two out on the raft. "Did you catch anything yet!"

"If he did, wouldn't you think we would have come back in by now?" Mario asked.

Peach rolled her eyes at the plumber and sat down on the sand with Mario besides her. "Who do you think they voted out?" She asked Mario.

Mario shrugged. "Game & Watch, maybe? He seemed to have lost the challenge for them." He looked towards Peach. "So, if we lose on Day 12, we're voting for Pikachu?"

"Seems like it. He's the only one not in our alliance besides Samus."

Mario frowned, but then nodded. "Right... I guess there's no way around it...But are you sure Ness will vote with us? I mean, myself, you, Dr. Mario and Fox are all pretty much solid together by now. He's still sorta an outcast."

"If he wants to continue on in this game, he will. He knows the stakes he's facing..."

Little did they know that a certain little rat was listing in on their entire conversation. "Ness is with them!" Pikachu said in his confessional. "I can't believe it! On Day 2, we met and made an alliance. I thought I could trust him... Now I see why me, Pikachu, the second fastest on the tribe, is the next to be voted out. Great... I'll need to talk to Ness as soon as I can to get this whole big mess figured out."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 10 _

"Well it's Day 10 and guess what? I'm still here!" Mr. Game & Watch said in his confessional with a smile. "I was a little surpirsed that Falcon got voted out, but it wasn't as surpising as I thought it would be. I also talked to Link last night and he explained why he didn't come back to me about voting. But we're still all together for the final three. He also said that Kirby was lying when he said that Link ever said to want to vote me off and that it was always gonna be Captain Falcon and that he was gonna tell me if I wasn't so distant to him. I think he doesn't trust Kirby anymore though."

Even though it was early in the morning, all of Tagong Tribe was already up and doing their daily tasks. DK and Luigi were both out collecting wood and Link and Zelda were off fishing. Mr. Game & Watch was cooking their morning food and Kirby - well, he wasn't doing anything. So he took this time to try and talk with DK and Luigi. "Hey guys..." Greeted the puffball as he neared the two.

"Hm? Oh! Good Morning Kirby." Luigi said with a smile and a wave. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." Kirby replied innocently. "Just wonderin' who you think should be voted out next?"

The two stopped picking up wood for the fire and looked at Kirby uneasy. "Uh, why do you want know that so early? I mean we just got back from Tribal Council..." Luigi said in a worried tone.

"Because we've lost the past two immunity challenges. I'm getting worried." Kirby answered.

DK shrugged. "We haven't really thought about it yet."

"Oh... alright..." Kirby said as he turned around. "Well, I'll head back then..."

Once Kirby was out of sight, the two let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." Luigi said with a smile.

The ape nodded. "Yeah. I'm guessing Kirby would be the next one voted out, right?" Luigi nodded. "Ah... Well, let's just hope we don't lose anymore immunity challenge then. I don't really wanna see Kirby go yet."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

Fox and Ness came ashore later on after failing to catch fish. Which was no surprise to the rest of the camp, of course. "Ness!" Pikachu said as he ran up to his friend. "I've got to fill up the water bottles with fresh water. Wanna come?"

"Um... sure, okay." Ness replied as he put down the lift jacket he was wearing, then joined his friend in going to fill the bottles. Once inside the jungle, Ness asked what was wrong. "Pikachu, what's up? Didn't Samus fill the water bottles this morning?"

"I over heard them talking about voting me off again." Pikachu stated as they continued through the woods. "Oh, and no. She didn't, it was her turn to get the wood."

"I see."

"Yeah, and they also said that you were gonna vote with them."

Ness gulped. "And you believe them?"

The rodent turned around and shrugged. "I dunno, I was asking you first before I jumped to conclusions."

"No, Pikachu, I'm not with them, I'm with you." Ness replied with a smile as the two continued on to the water hole.

Back at camp, Fox, Dr. Mario, Mario and Peach were all sitting together under a tree talking. "Do you think we'll get a challenge today?" Dr. Mario asked the three.

Mario shrugged. "Maybe. I think Master Hand changed the days so that rewards are on the day after Tribal Council and Immunity is on the day after Reward."

"Great. You know, I've noticed something..." The three turned their heads towards Peach. "The person who wins the reward never seems to win the immunity."

Fox thought about what the princess said. "We won the first reward and lost immunity. We lost the bug eating contest and the tower contest but we didn't go to Tribal. Hey, yeah, I see what you mean."

The plumber gave a little laugh. "Maybe we should throw the reward challenge today then."

Samus, from a distance, watch the group talk and laugh together. "I didn't want to be here in the first place." She said in her confessional. "But like I've said before, I want that money if it's legit. So I'll play this stupid game. But right now, I feel like I'm not part of the tribe. It's mainly because I don't try to become part of the tribe though I guess." Samus smirked, although no one could see it. "But because I'm never really focused in on one person or another, it's given me a pretty good idea about how things work around here. I'm pretty sure I know everyone's alliance and I'm also certain that I'm not the one going home. But I'm not sure who is yet, though."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 10 _

The majority of Tagong were mocking Captain Falcon by doing nothing for the day. That's right, every member of the tribe was just laying down on the beach in their swimsuits, enjoying the sun and the surf. "It's boring around here..." Link muttered as he turned onto his back.

DK yawned. "Yeah. I hope Master Hand brings us a challenge soon..."

Kirby stood up and walked over to his bag. "Kirby? What's wrong?" Luigi asked, sitting up.

"Nothin'." Replied the puffball. Kirby then pulled out his luxury item - a volleyball. "Who want's to play?"

"Maybe later..." Replied the entire tribe in unison.

Kirby sighed and put his ball back. "Fine, be that way..." Kirby said as he turned to walk away. "I'm gonna go walk on the beach." With mutters from his tribe that sounded like 'Alright', Kirby turned and walked down the beach. "Right now, I'm sure that If we lose the next immunity challenge I'm going home." Kirby said in his confessional. "Link, Zelda, DK and Luigi are an alliance and I'm pretty sure that Game & Watch is in it too. However, I do have a plan. You see, DK, Luigi and I were pretty close at the begining of the game, so I might have a chance to break the two of them away. But I would only be able to pull it off if we lose the immunity challenge and they notice that it's the best way to go."

Back at camp, the rest of Tagong were talking out loud about how they think the votes of their next Tribal Council trip may go. "If we lose the immunity challenge, we're voting out Kirby, right?" Zelda asked her alliance.

"Of course." Replied both Link and Mr. Game & Watch.

Zelda propped her head on her arms and looked at DK and Luigi. "What about you two?"

The two looked at each other for a second, then looked back at Zelda. "Sure, of course." Luigi answered. "But let's just try not to lose anymore immunity challenges till the merger. That means we'll go in six to four and pick off their tribe one by one."

"Guys!" The sleepy tribe turned to face Kirby, who was holding a scroll in his hand. "The Tree has called us to battle once again!"

_Racing while you hold your breath  
Could result in brain cell death,  
So sorry in advance while you swim  
But If your tribe gets there first,  
A tasty reward you shall win. _

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

"Wow this poem sucks." Ness commented.

"It sounds like we're racing underwater or something." Samus said to the group as they read their newest tree-mail.

Fox nodded. "Yup. Who here doesn't think they can hold their breath long?" Pikachu and Ness raised their hands. "Right, I guess we'll sit out Pikachu then. We might need him for the immunity challenge."

"Today's reward is for food I think." Peach said in her confessional. "If we win, it would be great. Fox hasn't caught a fish today so all we had were rice and a little real food could be give us the boost we need."

"I'm so happy." Pikachu said in his confessional with a smile. "Fox said that they might need me for the immunity challenge. I really hope that this means that the tribe still notices that I'm a big help to this group and that it keeps me around a little longer. I just hope I don't mess up the challenge tomorrow then..."

**Yum - Food.  
REWARD CHALLENGE **

The two tribes made their way to Challenge Point where Master and Crazy Hand were both waiting for them. "Welcome Pagi, Tagong. Take your places on your colored mats." The tribes did so. "Pagi, incase you're wondering, Captain Falcon was kicked out of this game last night."

"Please tell us we're playing for food!" Kirby yelled from Tagong's mat.

Master Hand laughed. "Yes, you are. The winning tribe will get to go on a trip to Domo Island, which is a tropical resort and spa. You will spend the day there and be severed a feast." The two tribes cheered like never before.

"Uh..." Crazy floated up to his brother and whispered to him, "Don't you remember? Lenora destroyed Domo Island's resort."

Master Hand gulped. "Oh! Right... Um... Lin Win Island?"

"Totaled."

"Loru?"

"Gone."

"King?"

"Decimated."

"Roku?"

"Not in the best shape..."

"Island?"

"Fine."

"Ah!" Master Hand announced again, "I'm sorry, but you will not be going to Domo Island's resort, you will be going to Island Island's resort. Sorry for that little mix up." The tribe's cheering stopped and the two groups stared at him with an untrustworthy look. "...What?" Just as the tribes were about to explain, Master Hand put his ha- um... himself up to stop them from speaking. "Eh, don't bother... I know. Anyway, here is today's reward challenge."

He pointed into the ocean where two large platforms floated. "Both tribes will have to swim out and sit on the platform. When I say go, one member from each tribe will jump into the water, hold their breath and go underwater. Once under, there will be a ladder that you can grab onto and pull yourself along. While pulling yourself along the ladder, there will be six buoy's tied to the ladder. You will pull yourself out to the closest buoy, untie and it let it float to the surface. Once that is done, surface and swim back to your platform. Tag in your second tribe mate to have him or her begin. He or She does not need to swim underwater to the first buoy, but once passing it, they must go underwater and swim to the next buoy. If at anytime you come up for air, you have to return to your starting buoy point. First tribe to get all of their bouy's untied wins. Got it?" The tribes nodded. "Tagong, head on out. I need to speak with Pagi." The Tagongers (Tagongans? Tagongites?) swam out to their platform quickly.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked the floating hand.

"Well, first off, who are you sitting out?" The tribe pointed to Pikachu. "Alright. Samus, I'm gonna need you to leave your helmet behind."

"Why?" She asked.

Master Hand sighed. "Well, doesn't it give you oxygen? That would be cheating. You can leave your suit behind, too, if you think it will slow you down in the water."

Samus took off her helmet and tossed it to the ground. "I don't have a swimsuit though."

"Ah, yes, well... I'm sure Crazy has something in his closet for a young woman like yourself."

"I don't have anything for her!" Crazy yelled, whacking Master Hand.

"Ack! No need for violence!" He cleared his throat and nodded. "Very well, Pagi is sitting out Pikachu. The rest of you can swim on out." Pagi sent out from the beach, leaving the little rat behind. Once reaching the platform, both tribes quickly came up with an order of how the people will swim out.

Pagi: Ness, Dr. Mario, Peach, Mario, Fox, Samus  
Tagong: Kirby, Mr. Game & Watch, Zelda, Link, Luigi, DK

"Survivors ready?" Master Hand bellowed from the shore. "GO!"

Ness took in a quick breath of air and jumped into the water, swimming towards the ladder. Kirby on the other hand, took in a deep breath, and then jumped into the water, only to have himself float on the surface of the water. "Oops..." Kirby said as he let some of the air out, then too went underwater. Ness had bit of a lead as he pulled himself along the sea floor, reaching the first floating buoy. He gave it a quick tug, but it didn't raise to the surface. Kirby reached his buoy a few seconds later and gave a tug, releasing it and sending it to the surface followed by Kirby. Ness continued to tug on the buoy, but it refused to let go of the ladder, and Ness had to return to the surface for air.

"Ness, you have to go back to the platform!" Master Hand announced from the shore as the boy began to swim back.

"Come on Pagi!" Cheered Pikachu.

Kirby reached his tribes platform and tagged Mr. Game & Watch. He jumped into the water and began to paddle out, passing Ness on his way to the floating buoy. Ness reached Pagi's platform and went back under the water, pulling himself along the ladder once again at about the same time Game & Watch reached Kirby's floating buoy. The man took as deep a breath he could, then disappeared under the water. He had a hard time gripping the ladder, which caused him to come up for another breath of air, but he wasn't too far from the buoy, so little time for swiming back was lost. Meanwhile, Ness had reached his tied buoy and was giving it another tug. After three or four pulls, Ness finally pulled it free of the ladder just as Ness was running out of air. The buoy and Ness surfaced and Ness began to swim back to his tribe's platform. Game & Watch had pulled himself a little over half-way by the time Ness reached his tribe and tagged in Dr. Mario.

The doctor jumped into the water head first, resurfaced and began to swim as fast as he could out to the first floating buoy. By the time Dr. Mario had past Ness's buoy and gone underwater, Mr. Game & Watch had reached the second buoy and given it a pull, releasing it to the surface. He quickly followed and began to swim back to the platform. Dr. Mario reached his buoy not soon after and gave it a tug, releasing it to the surface. As Dr. Mario returned to surface of the ocean, Mr. Game & Watch had past Kirby's buoy and was almost back to his tribe's platform. Dr. Mario followed quickly, but the 2D man reached the platform first, tagging in Zelda. The princess jumped into the water and began to paddle out towards the second buoy, passing Dr. Mario as he tagged in Pagi's princess, Peach.

Tagong: Currently Leading

The two women were swimming at about the same speed, Zelda having the lead over Peach. She reached the second buoy and went underwater, grabbing onto the ladder and began to pull herself to the third underwater buoy. Peach reached her checkpoint too, but as she was going underwater, a wave brush by her face, causing her to swallow sea water and forcing her to pause for a few seconds to spit it out before going underwater. By the time Peach had began pulling herself, Zelda had nearly reached her buoy and within a few seconds she had. A quick tug and it floated to the surface with the girl following behind it. Zelda began to swim back at about the time Peach reached her buoy, giving it a tug and releasing it to the surface. She then returned to the surface herself and began to swim back, once again not far behind Zelda.

Zelda reached Tagong's platform with only a few seconds to spare, which sent Link diving headfirst into the water. Peach tagged in Mario not soon after, and Mario too was in the water on his way to the fourth buoy. Mario was a good swimmer, but not only did Link have a small lead, he was also much quicker in the water then Mario. The gap between Link and Mario grew wider and wider as Link swam faster and faster, reaching the third buoy just as Mario past his tribes' second buoy. Link went underwater and began to pull himself quickly along the ladder, reaching his tied up buoy just as Mario was going under. He gave it a few good pulls, but the buoy wouldn't come undone. Feeling his lungs begin to run out of air, he quickly gave two powerful tugs, almost moving the ladder out of place with the second and also releasing his buoy. Mario pulled himself up to his tribe's buoy and was able to send the buoy up to the surface with about two tugs. He then returned to the sunlight and began to swim back, noticing that Link was not all that far ahead of him. The two remained at about the same distance apart, Link slightly tired from his non moving buoy. Mario closed the gap some, but Link still reached his tribe's platform first, tagging in Luigi.

Tagong: Still Leading.

Mario reached his tribe's platform at about the time Luigi past by Kirby's buoy, tagging in Fox, who jumped into the water and began to swim. Fox was having a little trouble swimming through the choppy water for some reason and was moving slowly, once again giving the two tribes a large gap. Fox began to pick up speed as he past by the first buoy, and started to close in on Luigi, but the plumber had already past by the third buoy by this time. Fox was half way between the second and third buoy by the time Luigi reached his fourth buoy and gone underwater, pulling himself along on the sea floor with the ladder. Luigi gave his buoy a few tugs and it floated to the surface. As Luigi began to swim back, Fox the fourth buoy and went underwater. He pulled himself along the ladder and found his buoy not soon after. He gave one swift tug, sending it to the surface followed by Fox himself.

"Who's winning?" Pikachu asked, turning towards Master Hand.

"Hmm? Winning what? Oh... challenge... right..." Master Hand put down his magazine and checked. "Tagong Tribe has the lead! Fox needs to swim faster!"

Fox noticed that Luigi was just now passing the third buoy. Fox knew that he needed to make up time and fast, so instead of swimming, he dove back underwater and began to pull himself back along the ladder only coming up now and then for a breath of air. It was faster for him, as he gained on Luigi quickly. Luigi reached Tagong's platform just as Fox rose to take another breath of air at Pagi's second buoy. He tagged in Tagong's last member, DK, and then climbed onto the platform. DK jumped into the ocean and began to swim at top speed, flying past Fox and reaching the third buoy by the time Fox tagged in Samus. Fox jumped onto his tribes platform and began to grip his leg, letting out a moan of pain just as she hopped into the water.

Samus's suit was, once again, slowing her down as she swam through the water. DK had reached the fifth buoy by the time Samus had just past her third and he went underwater. With his strong body, he pulled himself along the ladder quickly and nearly ripped the buoy off the ladder as he tugged on it, sending it to the surface. As he returned to the surface he took in a large gasp of air and began to swim back. DK past Samus as she herself past her fourth buoy. Samus sighed and began to slow down as she reached their tribe's fifth buoy, knowing that it was a lost cause. As she went underwater and pulled herself along the ladder, DK returned to his tribe's platform for the win. "Tagong wins reward!" Master Hand announced front he beach. "Come on back everyone!"

Both tribes made their way back and were standing on the beach once again. "Alright. Pagi Tribe, since you guys lost another reward challenge, it's obvious that you guys need to head back to camp like the losers you are." Master Hand turned to Tagong. "As for you guys, you may now board... The S.S. Sue Hawk!" He pointed to his speed boat as the tribe cheered, then quickly dashed onto the boat. "See ya later, Pagi!"

Pagi Tribe headed off into the jungle while Tagong continued to cheer on the boat, which was now on it's way to Island Island.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

The group made their way back to their campsite, depressed that they lost their third straight reward challenge. "Fox, is there something wrong with your leg?" Peach asked, walking towards Fox who was sitting down and hugging his right leg.

Fox nodded. "Yeah, ever since Master Hand threw us in that bag, my leg has been hurting. I guess it was my fault we lost today..."

"No, of course not." Peach said with a smile. "It was Ness's."

"Oh great..." Ness said with a sigh. "It's always my fault..."

"We lost another reward challenge today," Dr. Mario said in his confessional. "and I think this was our third time missing out on it. So far we've only won those useless matches. We could have used the fishing gear and the water, and now we've missed out on a trip. Well, at least their one good thing to think about, though." He smiled then continued, "Peach pointed out that every time we lost reward, we won immunity. Here's hoping that we follow that tomorrow."

_On the S.S. Sue Hawk _

The boat spread across the ocean at a high speed, flying up every time it hit a wave. Inside, Tagong were all talking and awaiting their arrival to Island Island's resort. "This is gonna be so cool!" Luigi said with a smile.

Zelda nodded. "I mean, resting on the beach is an okay way to spend a vacation, but a spa is much better!"

"Want I can't wait for is the feast. Ooh, how I hope it's an all you can eat buffet." Kirby added, drooling at the thought.

"Just as long as you don't eat everything, Kirby, I'm sure that will be the best part." Said DK with a grin.

The boat went over another wave, sending the six Tagong members up out of their seats. Luckily, they were all wearing their seatbelts. (Master Hand: That last sentence is brought to you by the National Safety Organization. Wear your seatbelts, kids.) "We're here!" Master Hand said as the boat pulled into the Island Island dock.

Quickly, the Tagong Tribe raced off the boat and onto the sandy beach of Island Island, followed by Master and Crazy Hand. Master Hand pointed to a large building that's roof was sticking up through the jungle. "That is the World Famous Island Island Resort and Spa! Let's go!" Tagong cheered again as they walked into the jungle towards the building. But just as they disappeared, Master Hand floated over to Crazy and asked, "Hey, Island Island DOES have a spa, right?"

"I don't know..." Crazy answered. "You're the one who bought the island down here, shouldn't you know what the other islands around here have?"

"Uh..." He paused and thought about the island. "Let's see... Well, if it doesn't have an resort, then what on Earth could that building be? Any ideas?"

"No."

"Hmmm..." Master Hand started to think about what that building...

_Building on Island Island _

"How is coming along?" Came the voice of a female game show host.

"Good, ma'am." Replied a man in a green uniform. He, like many others, were sitting at a control board, pressing buttons and checking things over on computer screens. "We're all ready to fire!"

She laughed. "Good. Now bring up our target on the mainscreen."

A large screen in front of them, which was a pale blue, flashed quickly and soon the picture of the Smashers' Mansion was on it. "It's up!" Came the voice of another person.

"Excellent." The woman gave another laugh. "For sticking me in the closet and not feeding me for over 7 months and taking over my show, I shall soon get my revenge, Master Hand!" She stepped out of the shadows to reveal... ANNE ROBINSON!

"Dun, dun, duuun."

Anne sighed. "You don't need to do that. The fact that I walked out of the shadows makes the readers think that in their mind."

"Sorry..." Went one of the workers.

"It's too late. You are the weakest link, Good Bye!" She slammed her fist down on a control panel near her, sending the poor worker flying out of the room and into the jungle of Island Island. "Prepare to fire!"

A worker pushed a button on the controls, which in turn began to shake the entire building. That was because outside, a hidden opening in the island was opening itself up, and a large missile was rising up out of the ground. "Ten. Nine. Eight." Went the computer's voice. "Seven. Six. Five. Four. Thr-" Before the count down could finish, red lights began to flash and alarms began to go off. "Intruders! Intruders! Intruders!"

"Get me a lock on of the intruders." One man bellowed to a worker, who quickly brought up a picture of the beach. The only thing there was a boat, which caused Anne to gasp.

"That's the S.S. Sue Hawk!" She said in shock. "That only means one thing..."

"What?" Asked a worker.

She narrowed her eyes and glanced towards the door. "He's on the island..." She turned around and began to walk out the door. "Ready my lightsaber." She command. "I'm going to have a talk with out intruders."

_Island Island _

"Ah, no, it couldn't be. Anne's still locked up in the closet." Master Hand said to no one as he followed Crazy's path into the jungle. "Or is she?"

Crazy and Tagong Tribe closed in on the mysterious building in the forest. When they reached it, the sighed in relief noticing that it looked like a world class spa. "Greetings!" Said a man with a Russian accent who walked up to the ground. "Welcome to Island Island spa!"

"Hello!" Greeted the tribe.

"In Soviet Russia, spa greets you!"

"...Kay..." Crazy floated in front of the tribe and right up to the man. "So, um, how much money are we talking for six people, the full treatment?"

"Oh, you don't need any money for the spa!" Replied the man with a smile. "In Soviet Russia, the spa needs money for you!"

Crazy backed away a little, then gave an uneasy laugh. "Alrighty then. Tagong, knock yourselves out. You have one hour till the lunch." The tribe cheered and raced into the resort, going various ways and doing various things. Just as the man was about to leave, Crazy grabbed him and pulled him back. "Listen to me. A free spa is a little suspicious. I shall have you know, my brother is a very powerful man. If you bring any harm to those idiots, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, no one in the spa will hurt your friends." He answered. "In Soviet Russia-"

"Yeah, got it." Crazy pushed the man away and floated into the resort. He paused and glanced behind him. "I wonder what Master is..."

Link, Mr. Game & Watch and Luigi were all enjoying a massage. "Wow, I've never gotten a massage before..." Luigi said into his pillow as the women moved her hands slowly up and down his back. "I should really do it more often."

"I've had a few before." Link said as he also enjoyed the massage. "But after ten days of being on a island, this is pretty good."

Mr. Game & Watch nodded. "Yes, I feel so much younger now. Almost fourty." The two other guys laughed, then went back to quietly enjoying the massage.

Over at pool house, Zelda was resting in a Jacuzzi. "This is the life." She said, sliding down into the tub. "Aaah, after about a week of cold baths, this water feels great." A waiter walking by stopped near her Jacuzzi to deliver her a soda. "Thank you soo much." Zelda said with a smile as she took a sip. "Aaah! Carbonated Goodness!"

And the all you can eat buffet was starting run on empty because of DK and Kirby, both devouring everything eatable and some not. "Wyaaaah! That tastes sooo good." Kirby said as he swallowed half the table's food. "After rice that is. Wow I feel great."

"Me too." DK said as he continued to eat the section of bananas. "I haven't had a banana in a while. Makes your realize how much you'd miss the simple things even after a short amount of time."

Kirby poked DK. "Can I have some of your bananas?"

"No. Because 'some' to you means the entire stack."

Time flies when your having fun and after an hour past, the tribe re-met at the entrance along with Crazy. "You all have fun?"

"Yes!" The tribe replied in unison with a smile on their faces.

"Well, it's time for the feast. Follow me!" Crazy floated down a hallway followed by Tagong. They reached two large golden doors and with a simple push, he sent them flying and the tribe entered a large dinning hall, one that you'd think a king would have, with a long table and tons of food. "It's all for you." All but DK, who was still full from the buffet, rushed to the table and began pigging out on any food they could get, enjoying every last bite of it.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

"Rice is done..." Dr. Mario said as he began to hand out bowls of it to the other castaways.

Peach sighed as she took a bite of the rice. "And to think that right now, Tagong is dinning on a feast... they're so lucky..."

"Just pretend it's a feast!" Ness said, eating his rice quickly. "Yum! It tastes sooooooooooooooo good." Ness then started to cry. "I WANT A FEAST! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fox takes another bite of wet rice.

_Island Island Resort & Spa _

Cheerful, happy music as Link eats a stake.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

Sad, slow music as Samus stares at her meal. "Wow, it looks less tasteful then last time."

_Island Island Resort & Spa _

Cheerful, happy music as Kirby inhales five plates of food.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

Sad, slow music as Mario takes another handful of rice and starts whispering to himself all the names of the great food he loves to eat, hoping it will confuse his mind into thinking it's what he's eating.

_Island Island Resort & Spa _

Cheerful, happy music as Luigi steals some bread off of the main plate and takes a bit.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

Sad, slow music as Pikachu and Peach take a sip of water.

_Island Island Resort & Spa _

Cheerful, happy music as all of Tagong clank their glasses together in a toast. "To Tagong!" Link said with a smile, followed by the rest of the tribe going:

"To Tagong!"

About a little under a half hour later, Tagong gather at the entrance to the Island Island Resort and Spa to begin their return journey. "Thank you for having us." Crazy said as he shook hands with the man.

"We loved having you at the spa." Replied the man. "In Soviet Russia, spa loves you!" Crazy and Tagong began to walk back to the beach. Once they were out of sight, the man turned around and announced. "They're gone!"

The resort quickly transformed into a gray military looking base, with Master Hand and Anne having a lightsaber duel on the roof. "So it seems your friends are leaving you!" Anne said as she swung her saber at Master Hand.

"Seems that way." He replied, dodging Anne's swing and then lashing out with one of his own.

Anne took a step back and readied herself. "Right now, my men are targeting your friends on the beach waiting for you. We'll blown them to nothing."

"Heh, try your worst, Anne." Master Hand swung his saber at Anne, who did a back flip out of the way of the slice. "You can never defeat me!" He quickly turned and floated off towards the beach at his top speed.

"Quick!" Anne commanded. "Fire the missile!"

"Yes ma'am!" Replied a worker. The missile once again began to raise up out of the island ground and slowly began to turn and point towards where Master Hand was racing too.

Down by the beach, Crazy was just about to start up the boat to return to MasterHandIsDaBomb Island when Master Hand himself appeared from the jungle. "Hey bro, where were-"

"No time to talk!" He yelled, jumping onto the ship. "Just drive!"

Crazy did what his brother said and quickly fired up the S.S. Sue Hawk and started to head towards their island. "Lock on the subjects, firing in ten... nine... eight..." The robotic count down began again as Anne continued to laugh.

"Prefect. Die now, Hand!"

"Anne! What's that?"

"Six... Five..." Anne glanced down to the ground to see a small box Master Hand must have dropped as he left. "Three... Two..."

"...Shi-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

_On the S.S. Sue Hawk _

"AHAHA! Take that Anne!" Master Hand said with a laugh as he watch the island be consumed in flames.

"Woah! Look at that!" Zelda said as she and the rest of Tagong noticed the large fireball they had just escaped. "And we were just on that island."

"We're so lucky." Luigi added as the boat sped back to MasterHandIsDaBomb Island.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 10 _

"Guys, look." Mario said from the shore, pointing out towards a large pillar of smoke and fire. "Isn't that Island Island?"

Samus nodded. "Yup. That's where Master Hand and the others were headed."

"I hope they're alright..." Peach said with a worried tone, frowning at the sight.

_Tagong Tribe, Day 10 _

The S.S. Sue Hawk dropped the tribe back off at their beach just as the sun was beginning to set. The group sighed, remembering that they still had to play this part of the game, but were happy to have gotten such a great reward. "It was wonderful." Zelda said in her confessional later that night. "For the first time in ten days I felt like this trip really was a vacation. But on the boat trip home, after we somehow just avoided that fireball, DK mentioned something to us. He said that we've won the past three reward challenges and yet we've lost the past two immunity challenges." She laughed and then finished up by saying, "I hope we don't follow that same way tomorrow."

"It renewed us I think." Luigi said in his confessional. "Tomorrow, we're not losing that immunity challenge."

The rest of the day went by with the tribe just hanging out on the beach, enjoying the beautiful orange sunset, then heading off to sleep in their tiny hut.

_Pagi Tribe, Night 10 _

All of the tribe except Mario and Ness were asleep in the hut, resting for tomorrow's challenges. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ness asked as he moved closer to the fire.

"I'm sure you know Pikachu's going next." Mario stated, as Ness nodded. "You're going to vote with us, right?"

"Us?" Ness asked in confusion, but quickly caught himself and nodded. "Oh, right. Yeah sure."

Mario nodded. "Good. Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about, you can go to bed." The boy nodded and he walked to the tribes hut. And just as he reached the door, Mario also said, "And be careful of what Peach says. I'm starting to feel that she can't be fully trusted." Ness once again nodded and then entered the hut, followed by Mario as he put out the fire.

**Day 11: Alliances are the key. **

_Pagi Tribe, Day 11 _

The sun rose up from behind the clouds, shinning down on Pagi's beach. The only one up was Ness, who was busy making his latest confessional. "Last night, Mario was talking to me about the vote and everything." Ness explained in it. "Peach came to me a few days ago and asked if I wanted to go to the Final 2. I said yes, and she sorta made a pact with me. But she never told me anything else about a larger alliance, which I guess is Fox, Mario, Dr. Mario and herself. So I'm starting to wonder if she was being true to her word."

The tribe was now all up and Fox was out getting the fish along with Pikachu. "Anything?" Fox asked as he lifted the lobster trap out of the water, which was like always, empty.

Pikachu shrugged and continued to pull up his. "Dunno yet." As he pulled it out of the water, Pikachu gave a cheer and showed the trap to Fox. "Look!" Inside the trap was a rather large sting ray. Fox took the trap and let the ray out into a smaller cup of water to bring back to camp.

"Good job Pikachu. Look's like we're gonna have fish today!"

The two began to paddle back to shore, where Peach was walking up to them in her pink bathing suit. "Foxy! Got any?" Fox nodded and as the raft came ashore, he held up the can that the sting ray was in. "Wooh! It's a big one. Good job." Peach said, giving her friend a high five, then heading back to the camp with the two.

They threw the fish on the fire and Dr. Mario began to cook it along side with the rice. "Looks like we're gonna have a good meal." Dr. Mario said with a smile as the scent of the cooking fish surrounded the camp. Even Samus was looking forward to the meal for some reason.

"For once, Dr. Mario's cooking looks tasty." She said to the others around the campsite, getting a group laugh.

"I'm a little bit confused now about where I stand with my alliance." Peach said in her confessional. "I know for a fact I trust Fox one-hundred percent. But now, Ness is telling me that Mario came to him last night and told him to be careful about what I say and that he thinks I might betray the alliance. I don't know if this is Ness's way of trying to work his way into the final four or something, but now that I think about it, Mario has been a little suspicious for the past few days. So here is how I think it's gonna go down." She paused for a second to think, then continued. "I'm going to stick with Fox and Dr. Mario and bring Ness along as a easy win in the Final Four. I'm guessing Mario will be out sometime before then, if we think it's the right choice."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 11 _

Link was out in the ocean, trying to fish using the spear. But it was a lot harder then he thought it would be and only caught about two small fishes. "Wow, that's not much at all." Mr. Game & Watch said as he began to cook the two smaller fishes. "But it will have to do."

"Hehe, I guess you're still the best fisherman." Link said with a laugh as he sat down next to the 2-D Man.

A little ways down the beach, Luigi and Kirby were both dragging two large logs towards the camp, talking about their future in this game. "It's obvious that I'm going next..." Kirby said out loud as they walked.

"Now come on Kirby, nothing is certain in this game." Luigi replied.

Kirby laughed. "Yeah, well when the entire tribe seems to be against me, then I can pretty guess who's next on their list."

"I'm not against you." Luigi said as they neared camp.

"You're not?"

Luigi shook his head. "No, I don't want to see you go."

"So why didn't you and DK vote for Link back on Day Six?"

Luigi didn't answer at first and thought about it. "I wasn't sure if we'd pull it off." He said at last as the two neared camp.

DK watched the two near camp, then went back to gathering his own firewood. "I'm guessing that Luigi is thinking of breaking away from Zelda and Link." He said later in his confessional. "And I think going with Kirby is what we should have done in the first place, so I'll be all for it if Luigi asks to vote out Link or Zelda."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 11 _

The meal was handed out and the tribe quickly ran to their seats. But there were a lot of changes this day. Peach sat closer to Fox then Mario, Pikachu sat alone and Mario sat closer to Ness then Peach. Samus and Dr. Mario both sat alone on the side, not caring that much about where they sat.

"You did a good job cooking today, Dr. Mario." Samus complemented as she finished off her fish and rice.

The group nodded in agreement and continued eating their rice. "What challenge do you think Master Hand will give us?" Fox asked the tribe.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, we'll be able to do it no sweat." Ness said with a smile.

Peach nodded. "I sure hope you're right. I don't want to have to vote off another person."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure..." He muttered, taking another hand-full bite of rice.

The tribe finished eating around early noon and were bored to tears once again. "I'm gonna go check the Tree Mail." Fox said as he walked off down the beach.

"I'm gonna come with you." Peach said with a smile as she joined her friend, much to Mario's dislike.

"I really think that Peach is going to take Fox further then me in this game." Mario said in his confessional. "I mean, Peach never really stays hangs out with me on the beach anymore unless Fox is there and she always runs off to be with him. I hope that it's just paranoia getting to me."

"So, Fox, Ness tells me that Mario doesn't seem to trust me anymore." Peach said as she and Fox headed down the beach.

"Really?" Fox replied in surprise. "I'd think that Mario would trust you the most on this island."

"Has he seemed to mention that he doesn't trust me to you?"

Fox shook his head. "Not that I can remember, no. Do you think he'll break away from the alliance?"

Peach nodded. "He might, I guess. I mean, think about it, why did he tell Ness to be careful of what I say? I think he's trying to move in on Ness and get him to work with him."

"Would Ness switch to Mario's side?" Fox asked.

"No, I don't think so. Ness, like I said, seems to be the person who sucks up to power. Mario wouldn't have anyone backing him up, but we'd still have the three of us." Peach sighed. "But I don't think Mario would be that stupid to go against such a large alliance."

"So the chances of Mario flip-flopping are?"

"Pretty small, but they're there." Fox nodded and the two continued to walk towards the tree mail. "Hey, Fox... you still trust me right?"

"Of course Peach!" Fox replied with a smile. "You and Dr. Mario are the only people I trust fully on this island right now." Peach gave a little smirk and nodded as well.

The two neared the tree mail and noticed that there was a note inside. "Ooh, we've got mail." Peach said reaching up for the note. She pulled it out and began to read it aloud:

_Endurance, Endurance, Endurance.  
That's how you'll win the game.  
Though Strength and Stamina  
Are needed both the same. _

_Rocks will fall from the sky  
As you hold a box over your head.  
If your tribe fails in this challenge,  
then to you the vote you should dread. _

"Sounds great." Fox said with a laugh as the two began heading back towards camp.

After reading the clue, Samus began to talk in her confessional. "I'm a little happy with this challenge." She said with a laugh. "Strength wise, I might be second or third strongest, but I'm pretty sure that I have the highest stamina out of the tribe. This challenge will be fun I think."

"I'm worried." Fox said in his confessional. "My leg still doesn't feel great, so it might hurt us in the challenge... I sure hope it doesn't."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 11 _

"So, like what... are we talking about avoiding falling rocks or something?" Zelda asked as DK read the clue aloud.

DK shrugged. "Maybe we're gathering rocks."

Mr. Game & Watch let out a noise and rubbed his back. "I can already feel my back snapping."

"So, ya, DK came back with the mail today." Kirby said in his confessional. "And, I mean I talked to Luigi about who he wants to vote out but I'm still not all that sure if I can count on him. So, if I want to stay around, we better win this challenge, or else I'm not returning to this camp tomorrow night."

The group began to get ready for their trip to Challenge Point. "Let's win this guys." Link said as he lead Tagong towards the meeting area.

**Back Breaking Fun Batman!  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

Tagong and Pagi made their way to Challenge Point, where Tagong walked onto their yellow marker and Pagi onto their orange. "Welcome tribes." Master Hand greeted. "Captain Falcon, voted out - oh wait, we covered that. Right... so I guess you guys just wanna get straight to the challenge?"

"Yup!" Answered both tribes.

"First... Pagi, hand over the Pikadol."

Pikachu walked over to the hand and gave back the idol. "Here ya go." He said cheerfully, then returned to his tribe.

"Right then! Today's challenge is called "It's rainin' rocks." ...What, no laughs? Fine! In this challenge, you will each have to hold a large, 40 Pound crate over your head. As time goes along, I will be added 10 Pound stones into your crate, making it heavier. When the rocks are added to your crate, you must hold it for one minute before you can choose to either more rocks or to pass and give up. When you give up the challenge, the amount of weight you held will go to your tribe's total. If at anytime you feel like you can't hold the crate up and drop it before you last the minute, then your last total points will be added. Let's say you have 100 and we add 30 more and you drop it, you'd only get the 100 pounds added, rather then if you gave up after a minute you would get the 130 added. Sounds easy?" The tribes nodded. "Right then. Pagi, pick someone to sit out." The group pointed to Ness. "Okay. Now, Crazy and I matched you guys up on how we think it will be the fairest. Here are the match ups:

Samus vs DK  
Mario vs Luigi  
Fox vs Link  
Peach vs Zelda  
Pikachu vs Kirby  
Dr. Mario vs Mr. Game & Watch

All in all, the tribes nodded in agreement at the match ups, though Samus was a little shocked to be put up against Donkey Kong. "First match up, Samus against Donkey Kong. Lift your crates." Samus and DK walked over to two large and empty wooden crates, picking them both up easy and raising them over their head. "I will drop three stones in at a time. After a minute passes, say if you want more rocks or if you give up. If you give up, just drop the crate down and we'll add you total to your tribe's score. Got it?" The two nodded. "Right then. Survivor's ready? Go!" Master Hand dropped three 30 pound stones in both of their boxes. Neither of them showed any signs of the crate being heavy. "A minute later, you now both have 70 Pounds. More?"

"Sure." DK said quickly.

"Of course." Samus replied.

Master Hand dropped three more into the box. "100 Pounds." A minute went by. "More?"

"Yes." Both replied as Master Hand dropped three more stones into the box.

"130." Master Hand announced as the minute past. "More?"

"Yes." DK replied quickly.

Samus was starting to feel the weight of the box, but quickly nodded. "More." She said.

Three more stones were added. "160. Ready for more?" They both nodded again. "190." A minute past by. "Going for 220?" DK nodded quickly, but Samus didn't answer right away. "Samus, you have five seconds to reply or else you're tribe will get the 190."

"Yes." She answered.

Another trio of stones was added into the box. A minute past and Master Hand asked again, "More weight?"

"No, I'm good." Samus said, dropping the box. "My back was starting to hurt, I didn't think I could keep it up much longer."

Master Hand nodded. "Right then, 220 will be added to your tribe's score." Pagi Tribe cheered Samus on as she returned to their sidelines. "Donkey Kong, want to go for more?"

"Master Hand, can ya just put 500 pounds in there? I mean, that's the most I've lifted ever." DK asked.

"Are you sure you want to go right to 500?" DK nodded. "Alright." He and Crazy continued to put stones into the box until it was up to 500 pounds. "You're at 540, plus the box." Master Hand said. Tagong Tribe was cheering DK on as Pagi just stared in shock.

"540? Wow... No, I don't think I can hold much more." DK said as he threw the crate to the ground, creating a large bang and shaking up the other castaways.

"Alright. As the first match finishes up, it brings the scores too," Master Hand pointed to a score board that read:

Pagi: 220 Pounds  
Tagong: 540 Pounds

Mario and Luigi picked up the now empty creates and awaited Master Hand to begin putting the stones in. "Ready?" The two nodded. "Alright." He dropped three in. "70 Pounds. Keep going?" The two nodded and three more stones were added. "100." A minute past. "More?"

"Sure." Both replied in unison.

Three more stones rolled into the box, raising the weight to 130. The two brothers appeared to be having a little more trouble then Samus and DK, but were still holding the boxes high over their heads. "Three more stones." Master Hand said as he added them into the box. "Your holding 160. Keep going?" They nodded again and Master Hand added more weight. "190." A minute past. "More?"

"I'm gonna give up." Luigi said, dropping the box. "Sorry, I'm just not good at weight lifting and stuff."

Master Hand nodded. "Mario?"

"I'm gonna keep going." Mario said with a smile as Master Hand dropped another three stones in. "220. More?"

Mario thought about it for a second. "Yeah, keep it going." Three more stones fell into the box and after a minute past, before Master Hand could ask, Mario dropped the box to the ground.

"Yeah I'm out." He said with a laugh.

"Right then, scores after that round are..."

Pagi: 470 Pounds  
Tagong: 730 Pounds

"Tagong is still leading." Master Hand announced, much to Pikachu's dismay. "Next two up are Fox and Link." The two heroes stepped up and picked their boxes up, ready for the stones. Master Hand placed three into the box. "70 Pounds." A minute past and the two gave the okay for more stones. "100 Pounds." Fox let out a yelp in pain as the weight began to push down on his body. "Fox, you okay?"

"No, I'm going to give up." He said, dropping the box. He limped over to the side-line and began to rub his leg. Dr. Mario quickly joined him and began to check it out. "The pressure was hurting my leg."

"Right, at 100 pounds Fox gave up. Link? More?"

"Yes." Link replied. Master Hand continued to put stones into Link's crate until he reached 220 Pounds. "I'm done." He said, dropping his heavy crate to the ground. "My back was starting to hurt, I didn't think I could hold it up much longer."

Pagi: 570 Pounds  
Tagong: 950 Pounds

Peach and Zelda stepped up and grabbed the boxes and readied themselves for the stones. Three rocks were added. "70 Pounds."

"More." Both princesses replied.

Master Hand added three more stones. "100 Pounds." A minute past by. "Ready for more stones?"

"Yes." Peach replied.

Zelda paused for a second, trying to think about how much more she could hold, then nodded. "Uh-huh." She answered.

Another three stones were added. "130." The girls gave the okay for another three, raising it to 160. "We're at 160 Pounds each." Master Hand announced.

"I give up." Zelda said, dropping her box.

"Peach?"

Peach shook her head. "More." Pagi let out a cheer as Master Hand put in three more stones into the box. After a minute past, Peach quickly said more.

"Alright." Master Hand rolled in three more stones. However, Peach's arms had grown tired, and she wasn't able to hold up the 220 pound box for more then a minute, letting go at about 45 seconds into it. "I'm sorry Peach, but your tribe will only get the 190 score."

"It's alright Peach." Mario and the others said as she rejoined them back on the orange marker.

Pagi: 760 Pounds  
Tagong: 1,110 Pounds

The fifth round began as Pikachu and Kirby picked up the empty boxes and lifted them over their heads. Master Hand dropped three rocks into the crates. "70."

"I'll go for more." Pikachu answered quickly.

"Me too." Kirby added.

Master Hand raised the weight to 100 Pounds. "100 Pounds each." A minute past. "Will you take the 130?"

"Yes." They answered.

Master Hand then dropped in three more stones, bring them to 160. "Shall we go for the 190?"

Pikachu tried his hardest to keep the box up, but his strength just wasn't enough. But if he wanted to stay in the game, he had to try for the 190. "Yes."

Kirby was also in the same boat. "I'm going for the 190."

Master Hand dropped three more rocks into their boxes. The two kids tried their hardest both to keep it up, but their small arms just couldn't hold the box and both of them dropped their crates before the minute was over. "I'm sorry you guys, but you're only gonna get the 160."

The two boys sighed and return to their tribes.

Pagi: 920 Pounds  
Tagong: 1,270 Pounds

"...Well, unless Game & Watch gives up at 70 Pounds, I doubt there is anyway you can win, Dr. Mario. But, whatever, its your turn." The two elders stepped up and raised their boxes. "Ready?" They nodded and Master Hand dropped in three stones. "70 Pounds."

"More." Dr. Mario replied after a minute. Game & Watch was soon to follow with the same answer.

"100 Pounds." Master Hand announced as he added three more stones. A minute past and he awaited their answers. "130 Pounds?"

"Yes." Mr. Game & Watch replied.

"Hm-hmh." Answered Dr. Mario.

Master Hand placed the three new stones into the crate, raising it to 130. Mr. Game & Watch was not all that strong, and so his arms began to give into the weight, but Dr. Mario stood firm. After the minute past, in fear that he would drop it, Mr. Game & Watch bowed out of the contest at 130. "Alright then, 130 will be added to your score." He headed back to his tribe, who gave him a pat on the back and said he tried his best. "Dr. Mario, going for 160?"

"Yes, of course." Dr. Mario replied quickly, showing no signs of weakness.

Master Hand nodded and dropped three more rocks in. "160 Pounds." Dr. Mario nodded and simply held it up for his needed minute. "Going for 190?"

"Yes!" Dr. Mario answered quickly. Master Hand added three more stones to the box, bringing it's total up to 190. As the minute past, Dr. Mario quickly said that he wanted to go for 220.

"If you're sure." Master Hand picked up another three stones and dropped them into the box. Pagi was cheering like crazy as the minute past by and Master Hand asked if he wanted more.

Dr. Mario's face was red and he was clearly in pain by holding up the crate. "More." Dr. Mario said weakly.

"250?" Master Hand asked in surprise. Dr. Mario nodded and Master Hand added three more stones. The second after the minute passed by, Dr. Mario dropped the crate to the ground, and fell to the sand, holding his arms.

"Owowowow!" Dr. Mario moaned, rubbing his muscles. "They hurt..." Pagi quickly ran over to the doctor and began cheering the man on.

"Let's not cheer just yet." Master Hand said, quieting down the tribe. "Will Dr. Mario's 250 help you guys? Here are the final scores..."

Pagi: 1,170 Pounds  
Tagong: 1,400 Pounds

Tagong Tribe began to cheer as Master Hand announced, "Tagong wins immunity!" He handed the clapping DK the Pikadol. "I think you're the one who earned this."

"Thanks." DK said with gratitude as he and the rest of Tagong held the Pikadol with pride, while Pagi just sighed and began to head back to camp with no joy in the group.

"Oh, just so you know..." Master Hand called out to the Pagi Tribe, who were walking back to their campsite. "The challenges return to their normal times on Day 13. You'll have your Reward Challenge on Day 14 and Immunity Challenge on Day 15. Got it?" The retreating tribe gave a bunch of muffled replies, then disappeared into the forest, while Tagong continued to cheer.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 11 _

The tired tribe return to their campsite glum and disappointed. After Ness lit the fire, Dr. Mario started to cook their dinner while the rest of the tribe just hung out near the hut. "Well, that sure sucked..." Mario said with a sigh.

"Yeah. DK didn't seem to make it very fair, he's way stronger then any of us." Peach added as the other six nodded in reply.

"I'm surprised that Dr. Mario is as strong as he is." Ness said, turning towards the man cooking.

"Yeah, me too..." Replied Samus and Fox in unison.

Dr. Mario stood up and walked over to the resting group. "When your muscles heal up, could some of you get some fire wood? We don't have enough for the night."

"I'll go get some." Mario said, standing up. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

Peach joined Mario in standing. "I think I will." She said with a smile. The two headed off down the beach, looking for drift wood they could gather.

"Speaking of healing... Dr. Mario, is their anything wrong with my leg?" Fox asked, rubbing his still sore leg.

Dr. Mario shrugged. "It seems fine, I don't know why it still hurts. Maybe you just pulled a muscle or something."

"Some doctor you are..."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 11 _

"Well we won." Kirby said in his confessional. "This is great. It means that I get to stay on the island for at least three more days. Also at the challenge, Mr. Game & Watch helped my plan alone. He gave up at only 130 Pounds." Kirby gave a little laugh. "That should come in handy when I unhatch my plan."

"Whooo, good going guys." Zelda said to her tribe as they returned to their campsite. "We really did a great job."

Luigi smirked. "Yes, well, I think we have DK to thank for winning." He turned to his friend. "500 Pounds? Having you made it a very unfair contest."

"We won, isn't that all that matters?" DK asked.

The plumber shrugged. "I guess, but a fairer contest would have been better."

The tribe parted ways as Luigi lit their fire. Mr. Game & Watch and Kirby began to cook the rice for dinner while Link went off in search of fish with DK on the raft. Zelda was taking a bath in the ocean with Jigglypuff's forgotten shampoo in the ocean while Luigi was off doing... nothing really. "Well, now that we've won immunity, there isn't really anything to do." Zelda said in her confessional as she washed her hair. "I mean, the scheming is over and done, we all know that Kirby is the next one going. And since now we have to put up with each other for another three more days, we might as well get along." She dunked her hair in the sea water, then came back up and finished, "No need to piss him or anyone else off."

About a half hour later, Mr. Game & Watch walked up to Zelda and Luigi, who were both resting on the beach and watching Link and DK on the boat. "Rice is done." He said, pointing to the smoking pot on the fire.

The two nodded and followed him back to the campfire, where Kirby past out the dishes for the group. As they started eating, Link and DK returned to the shore and joined them not soon after. Dinner was quiet, just the group telling a joke or two every now and then to keep the tribe in good moral. Night fell onto the tribe as they sat around the fire and soon, Tagong retired to bed. All except Kirby, who was trying to stay up as late as he could to make sure that no one was going out to scheme against him. "Hmmm, Kirby?" Link moaned, half asleep as the little puffball stepped on his head while leaving the hut by mistake. "Why are you still up?"

Kirby turned around. "Um..."

"Go to sleep."

"Shut up, I'm paranoid."

_Pagi Tribe, Night 11 _

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Unlike Tagong's quiet night, Pagi's evening wasn't quiet at all. The entire tribe were all gathered in the hut for bed, but Peach just kept telling stories, keeping the tribe awake, and laughing at any little joke made. "Yeah, I know. Best party you ever hosted." Peach said with a laugh, referring to Mario's last joke the involved Bowser and a wedding dress.

"Ya know, I don't really mind Peach during the day." Samus said in her confessional the next morning. "But when I'm trying to go to sleep, and you have this... this thing that sounds like a dying bird just laughing in your ears, you want to put the little thing out of it's misery." She laughed as she continued. "And she just kept going... and going... and going..."

"Samus, you know when I first saw you in the tournament," Peach stated, remembering one of her past experiences. "I thought you were a lesbian." Samus, who's helmet was off, gave Peach a weird glare stare before just rolling her eyes and turning away. "I'm serious! You look it, though. I mean, big muscles, always working out, never spending time with the other girls... Hell, I thought you were a man the first time I saw you."

"Yes, I have to agree with you there." Fox said in his confessional to Crazy the next morning. "Peach sometimes doesn't shut up."

Peach, turned and pointed to Fox. "And you there. I feel so sorry for you."

"Why?" A tired Fox asked, trying to fall asleep.

"Well," Peach started, trying to think of the right way to put it into words. "Who in the world names a fox, Fox?" The tribe gave a tired laugh as Peach continued her stories.

"I don't really mind her talking." Pikachu confessed the next day. "I'm guessing it's her way of trying to keep the tribe a little... calm, I guess, seeing as how we're gonna be voting someone out today. But, you know, I don't need someone telling me to keep a stiff upper lip at 3 AM in the fricking morning!"

"Yeah, she's one pain in the ass at night." Dr. Mario said with a laugh in his morning confessional.

"Well, I'm about to go to bed." Peach said, crawling into her spot in the hut. "I bid you, farwell and good night, Pagi Tribe!" She then laid down and quickly fell asleep.

"Finally..." The tribe muttered in unison as they turned over to go to sleep.

"Do I think I talk much?" Peach asked in shock in her confessional the next day. "...No, I don't think so."

**Day 12: Fighting and Scheming. Can it get anymore Survivor? **

_Tagong Tribe, Day 12 _

It was early in the morning when the tribe awoke to the sun shinning down on them. Mr. Game & Watch and Link both went out before the rest of the tribe awoke to go fishing. After the rest of the tribe was awake, they just sat around the beach, once again, doing nothing. "There isn't anything to do." DK said in his confessional. "No challenges, no tribal council, no racoon to chase after, no nothing really. It's boring around here."

Zelda walked over to one of their water canteens to get a drink, but noticed that they were empty. "Luigi, could you go fill up the canteens?" She asked, bringing them over to the lounging plumber.

Luigi glanced up at the 8 water canteens she was holding and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." He said, standing up and taking them off the princess. "Hey, just wondering, where did that 60 Gallons of Water go? The one we won on Day 5?"

Zelda shrugged. "I guess Lenora carried it away or something."

"Ah... I see."

"Anyway thanks, you're a sweetie."

Luigi gave a chuckle as he headed off into the jungle towards their. DK noticed his friend heading off and decided to follow him. "Hey DK." Luigi greeted, noticing the ape following.

"You're filling up the water canteens?" He asked. Luigi nodded and continued walking. "Don't we have that fresh water prize?"

"Ya know, I think most of the tribe forgot about that..." Luigi sighed. "You know, I think next to Falcon, I think Zelda has done the least amount of work around here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"And as long as she's buddies with Link, I don't think she has any worries about getting voted out."

DK laughed. "We'll have to fix that."

"That we will."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 12 _

The tribe awoke hours later into the day, thanks in part to Peach's late night talking. Once the tribe was up, they, like always, began their tasks around the campsite. "We woke up today and I think it's gonna be my last morning on this island." Pikachu said in his confessional. "I don't see much way out of it, I'm going home tonight."

Mario and Peach were walking along the beach together, watching Ness and Fox trying their hands at fishing again. "So, are we still voting for Pikachu tonight?" Peach asked Mario.

Mario shrugged. "Maybe we should vote for Fox." He answered, much to Peach's surprise.

"But he's in our alliance."

"His leg is also hurt. He could slow us down and make us vote out more members. Pikachu is prefect to have around, he's quick and yet he's easy to beat." Mario explained.

"I think Fox's leg is better." Peach replied, pointing to the raft. "Why else do you think he's out their fishing?" Mario shrugged and began to walk off. "I'll think about it, okay Mario?" She said as the plumber headed down the beach. He nodded, then walked off the shore and into the jungle.

"I'm pretty lucky I guess." Mario said in his confessional. "Fox's leg made him give up in the challenge early on, meaning that if there is ever a time he's pegged as weak, it's now and I need to strike. This would not only be helping the tribe, but it would also be getting rid of any Peach-Fox alliances in the making." Mario glanced down to the ground. "I'm sure Pikachu will vote with me, anything to save his butt. I hope Pikachu can sway Ness. I guess I'd have to bring it up with Samus as well. But if it all goes as I see it in my head, Fox should be the next one off the island.

"Yes, I do think I'm in trouble tonight." Fox confessed. "My leg still hurts now, not as much, but it still slows me down. And because it screwed me up in the challenge yesterday, I could very well be the person going home. And if I am, I see the reason and I accept it."

Fox and Ness came back to the island with three small fish for lunch. "Great catch, Fox." Dr. Mario said with a laugh, taking the fish. "There should be enough here to feed almost two people."

"Shut up..." Fox turned and was about to sit down when Peach walked up to him. "Hey Peach."

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered. Fox nodded and the two headed off to the hut.

Mario, who was standing close by, notice this and walked up to Ness. "Hey Ness, why don't you help me collect wood for the fire?" He asked. He turned and looked at Pikachu. "Can you come too?"

"But I did my chores for the day!" Ness complained, sitting down. "I want to rest."

Pikachu sighed. "I don't really feel like moving right now..." But then Mario flashed them a look that told them that he had something he needed to tell them. "But I guess you're just too weak to do it yourself, so I might as well come along." The mouse replied, standing up. Ness joined his friend and three of them walked off to gather wood.

The final two remaining, Samus and Dr. Mario, both let out muffled laughs. "It's like watching rats in a maze going after cheese right?" Samus asked with a laugh.

Dr. Mario nodded. "Yup. Who eats who first and who walks over who first." He sighed and began cooking.

"I don't want to be any part of it." She turned towards her friend. "What about you?"

Dr. Mario took a while to answer. "No, me neither."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 12 _

Mr. Game & Watch sat with his fishing rod, bored, out on the raft, watching Link swim underwater, trying to spear the quick swimming fish. "I really hate fishing..." He muttered to himself, waiting to feel the nibble on his line.

Link came up for air and hopped onto the raft, dripping wet. He pulled up with him a metal container filled with two large fish. Link dropped it on the raft and laughed. "Nice, huh?" He asked, pulling himself completely onto the raft. "You get anything?"

The older man shook his head. "No, fish don't like me." He said laughing. He then look over the fish Link had caught. "We have enough. We've been out here for hours, it's almost lunch time already." Game & Watch put down his rod and picked up an oar.

"Really? Wow, okay, let's head in." He picked up his oar and the two began to paddle in.

Back on the beach, Kirby was busy bouncing his volley ball in boredom. "Why don't you wanna play?" He asked Zelda, who was busy laying on her back in the sun.

"I don't feel like it..." She replied, sitting up. She then noticed that Link and Mr. Game & Watch were coming back to shore. "Oh, they're coming back."

Kirby turned around and smiled. "Thank goodness! I'm staving!"

"You're always staving..." Zelda said, rolling her eyes.

Kirby sighed. "Well, we're not all anorexic princesses."

"Kirby, I never knew you were a princess."

As the two neared the shore, Link's eyes noticed that Kirby and Zelda were both in fighting stances, getting ready to tear each other apart. "Oh boy, here they go again." Link said with a sigh. Mr. Game & Watch laughed as the two brought the raft ashore and ran over to the fighting puffball and princess.

"Tubby!"

"Scarecrow!"

"Fatty!"

"Toothpick!"

Link slapped his forehead. "Wow, that's real mature of you two. Toothpick? Tubby? Come on..." But the two didn't even pay attention to the elf and continued on throwing lame insults back and forth.

"What's going on here?" Luigi asked and he and DK returned from their walk in the jungle. He quickly noticed Zelda and Kirby having a fight. Being the selfless person he was, he quickly ran over to the two and tried to break it up. "Guys, come on! Let's not fight! Let's get along!" The two gave the plumber glares that could very well stop time itself. Luigi gulped and took a step back. "...Uh...?"

"LET'S THROW TIMBERS AT HIM!" Zelda yelled as she and Kirby forgot their fight and began chasing Luigi around the campsite, throwing sticks at the plumber.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 12 _

"He's thinking of voting me off?" Fox asked after Peach explained their current problem.

Peach glanced to the entrance of the hut to make sure that Mario was no where near, then nodded. "Yes, he thinks your leg is gonna slow us down in the challenges."

"My leg is starting to feel a little bit better." Fox replied, rubbing it. "But he could be right, it might still hurt us. Why are you telling me this? You could vote with Mario and stay safe."

"Because I trust you fully. Plus, you're in the alliance so I can't go against you." Peach answered.

Fox nodded and smiled. "So, do we change our vote to Mario?"

Peach shook her head no. "I think that after he see's the alliance pull together and vote out Pikachu that chances of him doing any good by going against the alliance would fail. It might get him back with our team."

"Oh, I get it I think. But without Mario, it's only me, you and Dr. Mario. Unless you can be sure that Ness won't vote for his friend."

Peach stood up and laughed. "Don't worry about Ness. I'll take care of him." She said as she left the hut, leaving the fox alone in the building.

A little ways away, Mario, Ness and Pikachu were beginning to pick up some drift wood they could find. "So, why did you call us out here?" Pikachu asked, turning towards the plumber. "Not to gather wood I'm guessing."

Mario smirked. "I was gonna ask you two who you're thinking of voting for tonight. I'm going to vote for Fox."

Ness's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Fox? Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Mario answered, bending down to pick up another piece of wood. "I think his leg still hurts him, so if he stays around, Fox might mess up the challenges because of his leg."

"I see what you mean." Pikachu said with a smile. "Yeah, sure, I'll vote for Fox."

"But even if us three vote, that still wouldn't be enough, would it?" Ness asked.

"I'm going to go ask Samus if she'd want to vote for Fox." Mario explained, handing Ness the wood he had gathered. "I'll go ask her right now. See you two back at camp." And with that, he was racing off towards the fire, leaving the two boys alone.

Pikachu turned to Ness. "Do you think Mario is telling the truth? I mean, he did want to get rid of me last time I checked..."

Ness shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure. But I am sure that Samus won't vote for Fox. I don't think she's really an alliance type of player." He, along with Pikachu, then began to head back to camp with the small amount of wood they found.

_Tagong Tribe, Day 12 _

"Are they still chasing him?" DK asked as he, Mr. Game & Watch and Link ate their rice and fish.

Link turned around to see a black and blue Luigi dashing across the beach with Kirby and Zelda throwing sticks as fast as they could at the plumber. "Yup. But they seem to be slowing down." He took a sip of water. "I give it two more hours."

"Two?" Mr. Game & Watch gave a laugh. "I'm guessing three to five."

"I'll take that bet."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 12 _

Mario returned to the campsite within a few minutes. He looked around for Samus, but she was no where to been seen. He turned to Dr. Mario and asked, "Do you know where Samus is?" Dr. Mario pointed to a tree near their hut, where Samus was resting and waiting for the doctor to finish up the cooking. "Thanks."

On his way over to Samus he past Peach, who was leaving the hut and heading towards where Mario had left with Pikachu and Ness before. She flashed him a smile and he did the same, then continued on walking towards her destination. Samus, who had her helmet off and her eyes closed, notice that the sunlight had stopped hitting her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at Mario. "What's up, Mario?"

"Nothing." He replied, sitting down next to her. "Just wondering who you think we should vote for tonight."

Samus laughed. "I haven't really put any thought into it yet."

"Oh..." Mario lowered his tone as to not let Dr. Mario or anyone within earshot here him. "I was thinking of voting out Fox."

"Why?" Samus asked. "I thought he was in your alliance."

"You kne- Um, I mean, his leg." Explained the plumber. "It's hurt and it might slow us down in challenges. So I was thinking of voting him out."

Samus thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't want to be part of an alliance, though. I'm not like that."

"Oh, no no." Mario said quickly. "Just this one vote because we need you. So far it's me, Ness, and Pikachu. We need a fourth person. So will you?" Mario asked, extending his hand to the bounty hunter.

She didn't answer at first, but then raised her own hand and shook Mario's. "Deal, but not because you want me too. It's because if Fox does cost us another win, It's pretty obvious who would be going next..." Later in a confessional, Samus explained, "I've never really liked working in a team. Alliances are just like teams, but in the end they have to turn on each other. If I'm going to win this game, I'm going to win it my way. And I plan on winning."

However, the two did not realize that Fox, who had been within the hut, had hear the entire conversation. "At first I wasn't sure if Peach was trying to fool me." Fox explained in a confessional later. "Now that I overheard Mario and Samus talking, I know that Peach was telling the truth... I just hope that she can keep Ness with us."

Off by the fire, Ness, Pikachu and Dr. Mario were all watching the rice and fish cook. Peach strolled up to the group and sat down next to Ness. "Can I talk to you, Ness?" She whispered so as the other two couldn't hear.

"What? Oh... sure." Ness replied.

Peach smiled, stood up and walked away. After a few minutes past, Ness also sat up and began to head off in the same direction as Peach, hoping that the two wouldn't notice. "They going to talk?" Dr. Mario asked, not looking up from his cooking.

Pikachu turned around to see Ness running down the beach. "Yup, seems like it." He answered, turning back around. "Who are you gonna vote for?" He asked.

"Haven't picked anyone yet." Dr. Mario replied.

"Mario was thinking of voting out Fox because he hurt his leg and everything." Pikachu said. "Would you think it's a good idea to vote him out?

"Sounds good to me." Dr. Mario lied as he picked up a bowl. "The rice is done."

Off down the beach, Peach and Ness were getting their chance to talk. "Has Mario asked you to vote off Fox yet?" Peach asked.

Ness nodded. "Should I?"

"No." She replied quickly. "We're still going to vote for Pikachu."

"Why Pikachu?" Ness asked. "Why not Samus or something?"

Peach sighed and pat the boy on his head. "Because right now, you're the weakest person in our camp next to Pikachu. But you're in our alliance, so we're not going to vote for you." She explained with a smile. "But if you don't want to vote for Pikachu then that's fine. I'm sure that we could get Mario to vote you out, you're weaker then Fox."

Ness's face went pale. "You're going to vote me out?"

"No, but if you don't vote for Pikachu, you'll be next on the list." Peach answered. "Listen. I know you and Pikachu are friends, but you want to win this game, right?" Ness nodded. "You and Pikachu had a final two alliance. But unless you have a final four alliance, chances are you won't make it to the final two."

"I see..."

"But right now, you're in a final five alliance. Mario is pissing us off, so you're very well on your way to a final four alliance." She bent down and looked the boy right in the eyes. "And I want to bring you to the final two with me."

"Are you serious?"

Peach nodded. "Yes, I am. But if you vote out Fox, it will mess up our plan. So vote for Pikachu tonight, please."

"Oh, alright." Ness answered as the two turned around to head back to camp and towards the meal that Dr. Mario had just finished for the tribe.

_Tagong Tribe, Day 12 _

The sun had set and the three guys were still watching Zelda and Kirby chasing Luigi around the campsite. "Three hours." Mr. Game & Watch said with a laugh.

Link rolled his eyes and sat down on sand. "You know, I feel sorry for Luigi, but this is a good thing. At least Kirby and Zelda can enjoy each other's company while chasing and hunting him down." Said the elf.

And for the rest of the night, Zelda and Kirby vented their anger on the plumber by chasing him around the campsite for fun. What a nice way to end the day.

_Pagi Tribe, Night 12 _

The sun had set and the tribe was beginning to pack up their things for the trip to Tribal Council. "Mario told me that Samus said she was going to vote for Pikachu." Ness said in his confessional before they headed out. "So now, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I could vote for Fox and stay with my friend, or vote for Pikachu and have a shot at winning... either way, I'm the one who's going to be making the major vote tonight I think..."

And so, the tribe began to pack their things up. Pikachu and Fox were holding the most or their things and like wise, Peach was only holding her torch. And once the group was finished with their food and packing, they set off for Tribal Council.

**Money or Friends? Money or Friends? Money or...  
TRIBAL COUNCIL **

Seven rings of a gong could be heard from the Tribal Council area as the tired Pagi Tribe made their way in. The tribe placed their torches in the slots behind them, then took a seat on the wooden logs infront of them. Master Hand smiled and greeted the tribe. "Welcome Pagi Tribe. This is your second Tribal Council, right?" They nodded. "Oh, right then. First off, let me start off by saying there have been a few... doubters... in the tribe of the fact that I might not give the money." He turned towards Samus. "I assure you, if you win, you'll be one million dollars richer. So, let's just get to the questions. Fox, let's start with you."

"Joy."

"Fox, you're leg's hurt right?"

Fox nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think it will hurt your tribe?"

"Well, it already has." Fox explained. "At the challenge yesterday, I gave up so early because it hurt. But it has been feeling a lot better."

"Do you think your in a hot seat tonight?"

He nodded again. "I do."

"Peach." Peach turned towards the hand. "It's the twelfth day. Is there an alliance yet?"

"No." She lied. "Not that I'm aware of. I just vote on who I think would hurt the tribe in future challenges and who might be a threat in later, solo challenges."

"Suuuuuuuuure..." Master Hand faced Pikachu. "Hey there rat boy. You're pretty much useless around the camp. Why should they keep you?"

Pikachu thought about it for a second. "Well I'm not about to just lay down and die in the challenges. I would never give up and I'd keep trying and I'd fight to the end. I guess that's why they should keep me."

"Dr. Mario, do you think your place in the tribe as the cook will keep you safe from the vote?"

Dr. Mario shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, I thought that my cooking sucks, but hey, if they like it, whatever. I'll be the cook."

"Sammy-kins, you're pretty much a solo person. You haven't really allied yourself with anyone. Do you think that your vote is important tonight?" Master Hand asked the bounty hunter.

"It might be." Samus answered. "I mean, I'm just voting for who I think should go because I want to stay in the game. It's nothing personal."

"Right then." Master Hand finished up asking the questions. "As always, fire represents your life on this island. If it goes out, so do you." He pointed to a slot next to him where three unlit torches rested, one with an orange pendent by the top and two with yellow pendent by the top. "Besides me you see three unlit torches. These are the torches from the first three people voted out of the game. Tonight, one of your torches will be added to the group. Let's get to the voting, Fox you're up."

Fox stood up, walked across the bridge to the voting booth and wrote down 'Pikachu'. "It's either you or me tonight and I'm not going to vote for myself." He placed it in the voting jar and started back.

Samus stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Fox'. She held it up to the camera and said, "I'm sorry about this, Fox, it's just that if you don't go, I think I'm the next person getting voted out." She placed it in the jar and headed back.

Peach stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. She put it in the jar and then headed back.

Pikachu stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Fox'. "Your leg is hurt, so I don't want you to hurt us in anymore challenges. Please get better." He placed it in the jar and walked back.

Ness stood up, walked across the bridge and paused. He thought about who to vote for, then wrote a name and held it up to the camera. "I'm doing what I think is best for the tribe and to get myself to the merger. Sorry about lying to you. As Samus said before, It's nothing personal." He placed the vote in the jar and started to head back.

Mario got up and walked across the bridge. He wrote down a name, put it in the jar and headed back.

Dr. Mario got up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Pikachu'. "I gave my word to Fox and Peach and I don't go back on my word." He placed the vote in the jar and headed back.

After Dr. Mario took his seat Master Hand began to walk again. "I'll got tally the votes." He got up and started down the path to the get the jar.

DUN DUN DUN! 

He returned quickly with the jar and placed it on his stand. "Once the votes are read, the loser gets his or her arse off this island immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote..." He reached into the jar and pulled out a piece of paper. "Fox. Second vote... Fox." Fox nodded, then sighed after hearing his name twice. "Third Vote... Pikachu. That makes it,

Two for Fox  
One for Pikachu.

"Next vote... Pikachu. Two for both Pikachu and Fox." Master Hand pulled out another vote and turned it around. "Pikachu." The Pokemon gulped and began to look around nervously.

Three for Pikachu  
Two for Fox

"Sixth vote..." Master Hand pulled out the next vote and turned it around...

"Fox. That makes it three for both Fox and Pikachu." Master Hand paused, watching the two Smashers. "Mawhaha! Look at them sweat. Mwhahaa-"

"READ THE VOTE!" Yelled the entire tribe.

"Erm, right. Serious face..." Master Hand cleared his throat and continued. "I'll read the last vote." He reached into the jar and pulled up the vote. "...And the fourth person to be voted off of MasterHandIsDaBomb Island is..." He turned the paper around to reveal the name of...

Pikachu.

Pikachu sighed, then nodded sadly. "Okay then." Peach gave the Pokemon a goodbye hug as he stood up and grabbed his things. "Good luck guys."

"Pikachu, I'm going to need you to bring me your torch." Master Hand said as Pikachu continued saying his goodbyes.

"Right." He grabbed his torch and walked over to the floating hand. He slid it into place and smiled. "Ready."

"Very well. Pikachu, The Tribe has spoken." Master Hand then snuffed the flame out on Pikachu's torch, and thus eliminating him from the game. "It's time for you to go." Pikachu turned and began to head down the dark path of shame as his tribe continued to say goodbye until he was out of sight. "Well, you've survived your second tribal council. Grab your things and head back to camp."

Pagi did so, but leaving the memories of Pikachu in this game behind.

**_Final Words of Pikachu:_  
**Time on the Island: 12 Days  
Chapters on the Island: 5  
Finished in: 13th Place

_"So it looks like I got voted out anyway, huh? I'm guessing it was Ness who didn't vote for Fox. Mario seemed pretty pissed at Fox for some reason, so I guess he did vote for him and Samus said she didn't want to go next and it's obvious she's the only one not in the alliance. Ah, well. Ness just did whatever it took him to stay in the game and I'm proud of him for that. He fooled me into thinking we were together to the end, but went along with another plan so that he could survive. He's a much better player at this game then I am, I could never do that. I think it's wrong. Then again, I guess that's why I'm sitting here giving my final words and he's back at camp with a 1/12 chance to win one million bucks. I had a really great time playing this game and now I get to head back to the Smashers Mansion and maybe the rest of the summer. Maybe go on a real vacation. Good Luck to Pagi Tribe and I hope one of you win. See ya back home!" _

To Be Continued...

Votes & Why:

Fox- Voted for Pikachu. No real reason, it was either himself or Pikachu.  
Samus- Voted for Fox. Thought that if Fox's leg messes up the next challenge, she'll be the next one off.  
Peach- Voted for Pikachu. Didn't want to betray Fox.  
Pikachu- Voted for Fox. Thought that Fox's leg would hurt them in the next challenge and he needed to get better.  
Ness- Voted for Pikachu. Thought it would help him stay in the game longer.  
Mario- Voted for Fox. Thought his leg would hurt them in the next challenge.  
Dr. Mario- Voted for Pikachu. Couldn't go against his word to Fox.

Next time on 'Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island':

Samus is the odd women out at the Pagi Tribe, but she's not as alone as she feels. After his little stunt to get Fox voted out, Mario too is starting to feel what it's like to have an alliance glaring down your backside. Can the two managed to swing the other tribe members to trust them again to keep them in the game? Or is Samus's pride more important then the one million. Over at Tagong, Zelda and Kirby must put up with each other for another three days. But can they do it without killing Luigi with sticks. Will the tribe really throw the challenge just so they could get rid of Kirby? And what about Kirby's plan, will it work and sway Luigi and DK over to his side? Two more challenges till the merger and one more sucker gets the boot next time on Survivor!

...Eh, I'm tired of quotes... -makes three up-

"OH MY GOD!"

"You're going to change your vote!"

"STOP THROWING STICKS AT MEEEEEE!"

**Survivor Chat!  
Episode III: Captain Falcon **

Tsukasa: Hey there, babies! We're back with another amazing chapter of Survivor Chat!. Hurray! We've got our own lazy Captain Falcon with us today.

Captain Falcon: -waves- Hello there.

Tsukasa: Can I just say, you are the worst survivor player I've ever seen?

Captain Falcon: ...Well, I didn't want to play Survivor...

Tsukasa: Then why were you on the show?

Captain Falcon: ...Didn't you see Episode One?

Tsukasa: Nope, started on Episode Three. LET'S GET TO THE QUESTIONS! First question comes from "shooter rainey", again. They ask, _cap'n falcon...er are u gay? cause u seem like the gay type to me..i think link is way sexier than u..but thats me..do u get that alot? that link is way hotter than u?_

Captain Falcon: First off... No, I'm not gay. Where on earth would you get THAT idea...

Man: -walks in- Falcon, sir, your newest order of size 8 spandex has arrived.

Captain Falcon: -stands up and slaps the man- I SAID SIZE 7, YOU FOOL! I'M A SIZE 10 SO DON'T YOU FORGET IT!

Man: -runs away-

Tsukasa: I'm confused, that made no sense, whatever, atleast I'm getting paid.

Captain Falcon: And no, I've never heard that before. Your the first person to ever say Link is sexier then me.

Tsukasa: Their's a hoard of fangirls who beg to differ...

Captain Falcon: Shush you silly boy. Next question.

Tsukasa: Our next question is coming from "Zorra Lombardi".

Jigglypuff: -wakes up- Ooooooh, what happened?

Tsukasa: Oh, right. I knocked you out last time and forgot to throw you out.

Jigglypuff: ...Wah?

Tsukasa: Anyway, we have her on the phone right now. How are ya Zorra?

Zorra: Hello. I was just wondering, Captain Falcon, why do you wear purple skin tight clothes?

Captain Falcon: Now that is the second stupidest question I have heard all day. The first asking me if I were gay. Obviously it's because it attracts the ladies, like yourself. -winks at the camera and mouths 'call me'-

Tsukasa: It attracts one type of lady, that's for sure...

Jigglypuff: YOU! -runs up to the camera- Zorra is your name, correct! You send in a question for HIM and not ME! I swear, Miss Zora, that you will suffer. YOU WILL SUFFER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -runs out of the studio-

Tsukasa: Hmmm, crazy puffball. Our last question comes from "HyperMew". HyperMew asks, _Captain Falcon, why exactly was F-Zero GX so frickin' hard to beat?_

Captain Falcon: Because if it was easy, you'd beat it in a few hours and then toss it to the side. Since it was hard, you had to play it for hours upon hours, right? And during that time, which sexy racecar driver were you having naughty dreams about because you've seen his name and picture for hours and hours, hmmm? HMMMMMMM!

Tsukasa: James McCloud?

Captain Falcon: Psssh.

Tsukasa: -Turns to the camera- Well, we're out of time. And so are you, Zorra, when Jigglypuff gets to you. See ya next time on Survivor Chat!.


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: SSBM, Survivor and whatever pops up in this story isn't mine.

A/N: Episode 6. I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing and voting in this story. I've always loved interactive type stories where you can pick who you want to win and I wanted to see if it would work out. I also loved the "Survivor Live" thing from the last two seasons of Survivor, so I just had to get you guys to ask questions. Hehe. Thanks for everyone who voted/asked questions or just reviewed!

Pikachu: IhadtoomuchsugarandnowI'mhyperweeee!

A/N: By the way, I think it was "someone" who brought this up in a review... These "Who'll Win?" votes don't have any real effect on who will win the game. They'd come in handy if I ever want to make like an "All Stars" version of the game or maybe for a contest or something. I already got this whole story planned out in my head, I know who'll win! It may or may not be Link. Then again, things could change. Remember when C. Falcon got voted out? That was suppose to be Game & Watch, but I changed it. So we'll have to see... Not like it madders though. Oh wait, sorry. MATTERS. Sorry, it just comes out madders instead of matter and since madder.

Also, I got rid of the 'Voted Out' section. I think it would be better if voted out players names just disappeared and never came back. Out of sight, out of mind, right? XD

Remaining Tribe Members:  
Pagi: Peach, Mario, Ness, Samus, Dr. Mario, and Fox.  
Tagong: Link, DK, Kirby, Zelda, Luigi, and Mr. Game & Watch.

Favorite Tribe:  
Pagi: 1 Votes  
Tagong: 4 Votes

Who'll Win:  
Peach: 1 Votes  
Link: 5 Votes  
Mario: 1 Votes  
DK: 1 Votes  
Ness: 0 Votes  
Kirby: 1 Votes  
Zelda: 1 Votes  
Samus: 4 Votes  
Luigi: 0 Votes  
Dr. Mario: 0 Votes  
Game & Watch: 0 Votes  
Fox: 1 Votes

Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island  
Episode 6  
Days 13-15

Last time on "Survivor":

A relieved Mr. Game & Watch fell back to his place under the radar after Captain Falcon was sent home packing. Once back in his place with Link and Zelda, all eyes in Tagong camp turned towards Kirby, the obvious next vote. Kirby, feeling shunned by the tribe, thought up a plan that might save himself from a vote. In Pagi, Fox's hurt leg began to worry the tribe and started to shake the alliance. At first, the large 5 person alliance chose Pikachu to be the next person to be voted out, but after Fox's leg slowed them down in the challenges, Mario began a campain to vote the fox out. Tagong won reward and was granted a day at the Island Island spa, and the very next day they won immunity away from Pagi. Sure he was next to go, Pikachu gave up all hope. But when Mario dropped hints to Ness and Pikachu that Fox was the vote, Pikachu gave it one last go to stay in the game. Peach, after hearing Mario didn't trust her, stayed true to Fox and voted for Pikachu. Fox and Dr. Mario were all for the Pikachu vote, whereas Pikachu, Mario and Samus were voting for Fox. It came down to Ness's vote, which he casted against his friend, Pikachu, thus ending Pikachu's life in the game. Now only 12 Survivors remain and this game is just about to get started.

Night 12: A little inserted tension.

Pagi Tribe, Night 12

A tired Pagi tribe made their way into their dark campsite. "I'm off to bed." Peach said, yawning and heading towards the hut.

"Yeah, me too." Answered Dr. Mario, Fox and Samus as they too headed towards their beds.

Ness was about to join the rest of the tribe in the hut when Mario turned and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Who did you vote for?" He asked quickly.

"Fox. Why on earth would I vote for Pikachu?" Ness replied, shaking loose of the plumbers grip. "It must have been Samus who voted for Pikachu. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Mario gave him a glare but then nodded. "Sure, fine." Ness turned and walked into the hut. Once he was out of sight, Mario let out a 'hmph' sound and said to no one, "Like I believe you..." before joining the group in the hut.

Day 13: Return of an old Friend.

Tagong Tribe, Day 13

"Ugh..." Link moaned as he sat up, his eyes red and looking tired. "Man, I didn't get any sleep last night... It kept feeling like something was hitting me in the head..." He turned around to see if any of the other tribe members had awoken, but noticed they were all still sound asleep. Link yawned and ran his hand through his messy hair, noticing some pieces of rice falling from it. "..What?" He turned around to look at the rice cans, which he noticed, were on the floor and nearly empty. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What is it!" Zelda screamed, sitting up in a panic. "Are we under attack?"

"Ugh, Link, do you have to scream so early in the morning?" DK said as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. "What is it?"

Link pointed at the cans. "The racoon came back!"

DK and Zelda quickly crawled across the floor and stared at the mess. "No! It can't be!" Zelda said in shock.

"Great... just great..." DK added, rolling his eyes.

Kirby and Mr. Game & Watch were soon to join the group. "Hmmm, I was having such a nice and peaceful dream..." Mr. Game & Watch said with a yawn, then turning towards Link. "And I'm guessing it's your fault I then suddenly turned into Darth Vadar?"

"What's with the screaming and the yelling?" Kirby asked, holding his head. "Aw man, a headache. Great, now it will never go away."

Zelda pointed at the empty cans. "TROPICAL RACOON CAME BACK!" She yelled.

"NO, NO!" Kirby yelled. "Now what am I going to eat!"

The tribe sighed and left the hut, looking to see what the racoon had left them. Half eaten fruits littered the ground and their fire pit was ruined. Link and Game & Watch set off to fish as the rest of the tribe started to clean up the camp. "I woke up late today." Luigi said in his confessional. "And it looks like the racoon stuck again. So, like-wise, we're gonna starve today. But if Link and Mr. Game & Watch can bring in some fish today, it would be a good thing and it might help their place in the tribe."

Pagi Tribe, Day 13

Dr. Mario was the second person awake in the Pagi Tribe, who had slept in after last night's late return from Tribal Council. The only other person up was Peach, who was using their only knife to carve something out of a small but thick wooden stick. She glanced up and smiled at the doctor. "Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully, waving to Dr. Mario with the knife in her hand.

"Uh... Hey. What are you making?" He asked, walking towards their dying fire.

"Spoons!" Peach answered, handing him a stick that had been carved smoothly to hold rice. It had the letters 'Dr.' carved into it as well. "You see, I made this one awhile ago." She held up one that had a 'P' on it. "And now that I had the chance I figured, 'Hey, why not make spoons for everyone?'. So I did!" She pointed to three other spoons besides her, each with a different letter. One had an N, a F, and an S. "I'm just finishing up Mario's spoon right now."

"Uh-huh..." Dr. Mario said, nodding. "Right... you do that." He started to feed the fire some of the wood they had gathered the day before. "Not that I don't like her or anything," Dr. Mario said in his confessional later. "But I don't trust Peach with a knife as far as I can throw her... Erm, outside of the SSBM rings that is."

About an hour or so later, Pagi Tribe was up and eating their breakfast of rice. Once finished, it was time to get down to their daily chores. Mario was out gathering wood for the day, Dr. Mario was cleaning the cooking pot and Samus was out filling up the water. Fox was getting ready to head out onto the raft to set up their fishing traps for the day as Peach and Ness just sat back and watched. "Good job last night." Peach said to Ness as they watched Fox getting ready. "About voting for Pikachu."

"Oh, right." He smiled a sad smile. "Thanks."

"How's your leg, Foxy?" Peach asked.

Fox looked up. "It's much better then it was last night. It feels good as new."

She smiled. "Good to hear. Now Mario won't have any more reasons to try and get rid of you."

"So, who are we getting rid of next?" Fox asked.

"Well, it's obvious it's either going to be Mario or Samus." Peach stated. "They're both pretty tough and now with the merger only six days away, we need to start thinking about who will help us more yet won't be a threat in a later challenge."

Fox thought about it for a second. "Well, whoever we choose, let's try and stay away from loosing the next two challenges. Our plan is to go into the merger six to four and pick them off one by one, right?" Ness nodded and Peach was soon to follow.

"Um, then is it us for the Final Three?" Asked Ness.

Peach and Fox glanced at each other for a second. "Um, sure." Fox replied with a smile.

"Of course Ness." Peach said, putting her arm around the boy. "Us for the final three. Now, Ness, how about you go help Dr. Mario clean the pot and the dishes?"

Ness rolled his eyes. "Dishes? More like half of a coconut shell... fine, whatever." Ness stood up and headed over towards the doctor.

Once he was out of earshot, Fox asked, "It's still me, you and Dr. Mario for the final three, right?" Peach nodded. "Alright, good."

Tagong Tribe, Day 13

Link and Mr. Game & Watch had come back later that day with a very small fish. "That's it!" Kirby yelled as Link held up the tiny fish. "That's not even enough to feed Zelda!"

"Hm, Link, I have to agree with him for once..." Zelda added, looking at the fish.

"Well, why don't YOU try fishing." Link said, shoving the spear at Zelda.

She stared at it for a while then nodded. "Fine, I think I will." She walked off to get changed leaving the rest of the tribe whine about how small the fish was. A few minutes past and Zelda returned wearing her bikini and got onto the raft. "Game & Watch, let's go."

"Uh, sure!" Mr. Game & Watch replied, joining Zelda on the raft. The two paddled out to about where Link and Mr. Game & Watch did all their fishing.

From the shore, DK asked, "Do you think they'll find any fish?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Sure they well." He replied sarcastically before turning away.

Out on the boat, Zelda was getting her snorkel mask and flippers. "So, how do you us the spear?" She asked Mr. Game & Watch, was lifting his fishing pole.

The man took it and showed her a button. "You press this button here to make the spikes at the top fly forward." He explained. "If you hit a fish, just come back to the surface and drop it in the container. Mr. Game & Watch then pressed the button firing the spike's forward and scaring Zelda, who let out a little wimper that you'd here from a puppy. "Sorry."

Zelda took the spear and got ready to go into the water. "Okay then..." She took a deep breath. "This is nothing, this is nothing, you're just going food shopping and the fish are alive and they'll run away from you." He exhaled and then hopped in the water. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck." Zelda then disappeared under the clear blue water chasing after a sting ray. "Did I forget to teach her how to breath with the snorkel?" Mr. Game & Watch paused to think about it. "Yes. Yes I did." He then went back to fishing.

Pagi Tribe, Day 13

After Fox finished setting the traps, he had returned to the beach and the tribe was all resting on the beach, enjoying the noontime sun. But by 'tribe' I mean, Ness, Fox, Dr. Mario and Peach. Samus was off sitting under a tree in the back and Mario was watching the four in the corner with a scowl on. "I don't want to spend time with them." Mario said in his confessional. "I mean, now there is no doubt in my mind that Peach has switched over to Fox and replaced me with Ness. So I'm not just going to sit by and be their puppet for the final five. Next time we head to Tribal Council, I'm getting Peach out. I'd kill myself if she outlasts me on this island."

"Mario is looking at us." Fox said, noticing the plumber standing off by himself.

Peach sat up and waved to Mario, but in return, Mario just turned and walked away. "Rude, much?" She said, laying back down on the sand.

"I bet he just feels betrayed because we didn't vote for Fox." Ness said to the group.

"Well, obviously..." Dr. Mario said, rolling over and falling asleep.

Samus, who was also watching the four from behind, just shook her head and sighed. "No, I don't think there are any alliances." She said in her confessional, mocking what Peach said last night. "I lost most of my respect for her after that. Lying straight up front? I mean she hangs off onto Fox everyday and she's always hanging around with the same people. How stupid do you think we are?"

"Pretty stupid." Peach said, referring to Fox's idea of having her going out to fish. "I suck at fishing."

Fox laughed. "Yeah, I figured you can't fish."

"Wait... are you saying I couldn't fish if I tried?"

"What? N-No!"

Fox, Peach and Ness all laughed together, just as Dr. Mario got up with a sigh and started to walk away. "No, it's not that I don't like them." He said in his confessional. "It's the fact that when we were back in the Smash Mansion, all I was to them was the doctor and the fighter that can't fight. So I've never really bonded with anyone and it's like hanging out with strangers. But I like hanging out with Samus. She's quiet."

"Hey doc." Samus greeted as the doctor made his way over.

Dr. Mario didn't even notice he was approaching Samus until she greeted him. "Oh, hello." He said as he sat down.

"The four of you really like hanging out together, eh?" Samus asked, referring to Fox, Ness and Peach.

Dr. Mario shook his head. "No, there's just nothing else to do."

The two sat their in quiet for a second. "If we lose on Day 15, do you know who's going home?" Samus asked. When Dr. Mario didn't reply, she sighed and continued. "It's me, isn't it?"

"I don't know yet." He replied.

"Well, if it's me, tell me, alright?" Samus said, standing up. "I'd rather know what's coming to me rather then getting kicked out by surprise."

"Don't worry, I don't think it's going to be you."

Tagong Tribe, Day 13

"WOW!" Was the general thing to say after Zelda and Mr. Game & Watch returned. Though Zelda did most of the work, between the two of them, they had caught _too _much fish.

"Great Job, Zelda." Luigi said, patting the princess on the back.

Zelda smiled. "It's really not that hard once you get the hang of it." She glanced over at Link, who was trying his best to avoid looking at the fish. But sensing her eyes upon him, he turned to face the women, who in turn stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her praising. "I'm really proud of myself." She said to the camera later on in the day. "I knew that some of the others were starting to think I wasn't pulling my own weight around the camp, so I hope these fish will help them see what an asset I am to the team."

DK pointed at Game & Watch. "You there! Get cooking!"

"Alright." Mr. Game & Watch said, taking the fish and heading over to their fire.

"It's not that I think I'm a good fisher." Link said in his confessional. "But, I mean, getting upstaged by a princess who has a servant to brush her own fricking hair is what gets me pissed off."

"Link got owned today!" Kirby said in his confessional, rolling on the ground with laugher. "I can't believe it! Zelda, the princess who has never lifted her finger to do any type of work, catch ten times as much fish Link has caught since we've been here. Haha! That's great."

As the sun started to go down for the day, the fish had been cooked and everyone in Tagong was chowing down on freshly cooked dinner, saving what small rice they had left for tomorrow. "It looks like it's going to rain." Luigi announced as he pointed out across the see. The orange sky was starting to be overcome with dark clouds that were rolling in towards the island. "Do you think the roof of our shelter will hold out?"

"I hope so." Kirby said, looking towards their cheaply made hut. "Then again, if it survived the hurricane, I'm sure it could make it through a thunderstorm."

Pagi Tribe, Day 13

"If there is one thing I hate more then rain..." Peach muttered as she, as well as the rest of Pagi Tribe, sat in there hut, listing to the pounding rain falling all around them. "It's staying inside with nothing to do."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Fox said as he leaned up against the wall. "Stupid rain..."

The rain continued on into darkness, leaving two very depressed tribes to tough it out in a crappy shelter during the cold, cold night without any fire. However, during the night, neither tribe noticed the mysterious hand-shaped figure lurking in the shadows of their campsite.

Day 14: Missing in Action.

Tagong Tribe, Day 14

A wet and tired Tagong Tribe woke up early the next morning only to find what small rice they had left was gone, which wasn't much of a surprise. "It was horrible last night." Game & Watch said in his confessional the next morning before he left to go fishing with Luigi. "Our hut has never been the warmest place at night, but last night it was just terrible. It was freezing and are roof started to leak. I woke up in a puddle."

Link was the last person to get up. He headed out of the hut, and looked up at the gray sky. "Hmm, it looks like it may rain again later today." He said to no one. Link then began to glance around the Tagong campsite. Mr. Game & Watch was out on the boat with Luigi, Kirby was playing with his volley ball and DK was breaking large logs in half for firewood. "Hey guys, where is Zelda?"

DK, who heard the Kokiri, shrugged. "I dunno, I thought she got up earlier and just wasn't at camp."

"I see..." Link turned to Kirby. "Hey, could you go check the tree-mail?"

Pagi Tribe, Day 14

It was a crappy day at Pagi Tribe as well. "Heh, we woke up today." Dr. Mario said in his confessional that morning. "And Peach was gone. So we all had a little party and an extra helping rice for breakfast."

"I wonder where Peach is?" Fox asked as he, along with the rest of Pagi, ate their morning rice. The only one missing was Ness. "I hope she's alright."

Mario rolled his eyes. "I bet she's fine."

"Guys!" The tribe turned to see Ness returning to the camp with a note. "You were right, Samus! It was a challenge."

"It was?" The bounty hunter asked, getting up out of her seat and heading over to the boy. Ness nodded and handed her the note, which she then read out loud to the tribe.

Notice that the girls are gone,  
I'm sure your all relieved.  
But now, to win, you must find them again,  
If the reward you wish to receive.

They're trapped in the forest,  
So hurry, build a stretcher.  
If it's the blankets and pillows you want,  
Just find her and catch her.

"..."Notice that the girls are gone?" Does he think I'm not a girl!" Samus said, dropping the note to the ground, then stomping on it a few times. "...Sorry." She picked it up and handed it to Mario for him to read.

After reading it, Mario asked the group the question that was on everyone's mind, "Does anyone know how to build a stretcher?" ...Oh wait, no, I was going for 'Do we really have to?'... never mind.

"It should be that hard." Ness said, walking over to their pile of wood. "We'll just take two long logs, some wood from our crates and tie them together with some vines." He explained.

"Easier said then done." Fox said as he began to search the wood pile.

Tagong Tribe, Day 14

"We have to build a stretcher?" DK asked just as Kirby finished reading the tribe their tree-mail.

"The sounds boring. Do we really have to save Zelda?" Kirby asked, putting down the note.

Link glared at him. "Yes, we do. I'm getting tired of sleeping on our life jackets, pillows right about now would be great."

"Then let's get to work." DK quickly looked over the camp for anything they could use for their stretcher.

"HEY GUYS!" Link yelled, calling out to Mr. Game & Watch and Luigi. The two distance figures turned to face him. "WE HAVE MAIL!"

Within ten minutes, the two were on the beach and reading the mail. "Ah, I see." Mr. Game & Watch said, turning towards Luigi. "We have to build a stretcher. Luigi, doesn't your survival guide have guide to building one out of branches and such?"

"Oh, right!" Luigi quickly ran to the hut. When he returned, he was holding his Survival Guide. He opened to a page that read 'Stretchers and Such' and handed it to Link. "Here, this is how we can make on easy."

Link quickly read over the page and nodded. "Alright. DK, get two long, thick sticks. Luigi, you and I will cut up one of our crates, Mr. Game & Watch get some vines or something to tie it together."

"What about me?" Kirby asked as the rest of the tribe ran off to do their tasks.

Link paused and thought for a second. "Get a life jacket to use as a head rest for her."

A few minutes past and DK had already found two rather long and thick logs to use as the sides of the stretchers. Kirby had the life jacket ready and they were waiting for Game & Watch to finish up collecting vines and the two other boys to finish up with the crate. "So, what is that going to be?" DK asked Luigi as he and Link continued to chop up one of the many crates they had saved at the start of the game.

"It will be where we'd lay Zelda down." Luigi explained. He walked over towards some sand and drew a doodle in it while Link continued to chop up the crate with his sword. The plumber pointed out to the ape how it would look and how each piece would come into play. "You see, we'll put it in between your two logs and then tie it in with the vines Mr. Game & Watch gets."

DK nodded. "Alright, I get it now."

"Sometimes I wonder about DK." Luigi said in his confessional. "He's strong, but he never seems to fully... grasp the situation until someone shows him how to do it or basically the answer is right in front of his face. So yeah, he's strong psychically, but mentally... he sucks."

Pagi Tribe, Day 14

The entire tribe was working together on building their stretcher. So far, Ness and Dr. Mario had chopped a prefect piece of wood off of the crate for Peach to lay on. In his search for wood, Mario had come across a box containing some chicken wire, which they could use in the building. Fox had picked out two logs, one a little shorter then the other and Samus was going through the jungle looking for vines. "I don't see any vines." Samus called out from the jungle as she began to head back.

Mario rubbed his chin and glanced over into one of the boxes they saved. "What's this?" He reached into the box and began pushing the medical supply's within it to reveal a spool of twine. "Guys, look! It's rope."

Fox walked over to the box and looked as well. "Yeah, cool. We've got twine." He said, reaching into the box and pulling it out. He then also noticed something on the side of the box, something he had over-looked before. In bright yellow letters, it said 'TAGONG' on the side of the crate. "...Hm..."

"What's wrong Fox?" Dr. Mario asked.

"...Nothing." He walked over to the soon-to-be stretcher and began to unravel about half of it. "Ness, would you be so kind?"

"PK FIRE!" Ness called out. His PSI attack quickly burned through the rope. Fox continued to ask Ness to burn through more pieces of the rope until there were about ten pieces of small twine left. He then did the same thing with the other half of the twine.

Fox smiled. "Right, let's get to building!" He laid the two logs out, side by side. Mario walked over with the chicken wire and dropped it in between the two logs. It was already cut to the prefect size needed to support the piece from the crate where Peach would be resting. Fox and Samus, who had just returned from the jungle, both took about ten pieces each and began to loop them in the chicken wire's holes and around the log. They would do it with each piece of rope over and over until all twenty pieces were being used to tie the chicken wire to the sticks. Mario then brought over the wood that Peach would lay on and dropped it onto the make-shift stretcher. "Should we give it a try to see if it holds?"

"Yeah." Ness replied. The tribe each took hold of one of the logs, three on each side and lifted it. To their surprise, it held fine. Though the piece of wood being held by the chicken wire was a little shaky, with Peach laying on it, it shouldn't move and would hold up fine. Pagi gave each other a pat on a back for a job well done, and to celebrate, Dr. Mario got right to cooking them a meal before they headed off to the reward challenge.

"I'm really happy with our stretcher." Ness said in his confessional. "I'm also really glad the entire team did something together." He laughed. "That sure was a first."

Tagong Tribe, Day 14

"That's it?" Kirby asked in shock, looking at their stretcher.

Link sighed and nodded. "Yup." Though the stretcher looked pretty, the vines they had used to tied the wood in place to the logs was obviously very weak and unless Zelda was very light or they went very slow, the chances of them winning were very unlikely. But it did look very nice. (Very Count: 5)

Lunch came and went at both tribes, and soon it was time to head out to the Reward Challenge.

-Survivor challenge music plays-  
REWARD CHALLENGE 

The tribes made their way to the Challenge Point, the saaaaaaame place where everything seems to take place. Pagi marched up onto the orange marker and Tagong took their spot on the yellow, both carrying their tribe's stretcher. Though at first glance, Tagong's stretcher looked more enjoyable to ride on, with it's two logs at equal length, green vines wrapping around the center and it's life jacket for a headrest, it was obvious that Pagi's stretcher was more durable with it's chicken wire bracing underneath. "Greetings Tribes!" Master Hand said as he always does.

"Hey..." Replied the Tribes in unison.

"In case you're wondering, Pagi... or was it Tagong? Eh, either way, Pikachu got voted out last night." Tagong Tribe 'ooh'ed for a second, pretending they had interest. "Right, I'm sure your all dying to find your princesses again. I call this challenge..." He thought for a second, then leaned over to Crazy Hand. "What do I call this challenge again?"

"Um..." Crazy was busy listing to his mix tape his girlfriend, Mistress Neck, gave to him to be paying attention to the hand. The next song came on and it gave Crazy an idea for the name. "Princess in a bottle."

"They're not in bottles!"

"Well, I tired."

Master Hand faced the two confused tribes. "Princess in a bottle!"

"They're in bottles?" Game & Watch asked.

"Um... No, but I can't remember what I wanted to call it. Let's get to the rules." Master Hand began to explain how they would play this game. "I was trying to send Zelda and Peach home because's none of the readers like them, but as they were on they're way home, their plane crashed. So the two jumped out of the plane and floated safely back down into..." He pointed at the jungle behind him. "Vattana Jungle. Don't you just love my Survivor One puns?"

"Yeah but..." Ness scratched his head. "Where'd you get the V from?"

"SILENCE!" He cleared his throat and continued. "But, their parachutes got suck in the trees, so... they're just hanging out. Of course, our medical budget is cheap, so we couldn't afford stretchers. And since we didn't have stretchers we figured it would better to just let them be. But then I figured, 'Hey, why not make this a challenge?' So I made you build the stretchers. And when I say go, both tribes will have to race into the forest and wander around until they find Zelda or Peach, who will likely be screaming their heads off, since they've been stuck in the tree for almost twenty hours. Ironically, both princess fell the same distance away from each other and the same distance away from this beach. So no complaining. After you find the girls, you have to help them down, put 'em on the stretcher, and run back to this beach. First one back wins." He handed Fox and Link maps, which led the tribes towards the princesses. "Understand?"

"Yup." Replied the tribes.

"Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yup." Replied the tribes.

Master Hand pulled up a large box and the tribes began to cheer at what was showed inside. "Four Large Pillows, Two Large Wool Blankets, Two Chairs, and an Umbrella. All yours if you win. So shall we begin?"

"Yup." Replied the tribes.

"Very well. Survivor's Ready? G- I remember! Princess and the Tree. Ahaha. I remember now. You guys get it? Princess and the Tree? Princess and the Pea? Hahahahahahaha! Oooh, I am so witty." The tribes were glaring. "Oh, right. Survivor's Ready? Go!"

The two tribes raced off into the woods, Tagong having a small lead, seeing as how DK was carrying the stretcher over his head. Pagi's stretcher was slightly heavier, so each tribe member had at least one had on the side log. Once in the forest, Tagong quickly grouped around Link and looked over the map. "It looks like she's North-East from here." Link explained, pointing at the map.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Zelda screamed from her tree.

"SAVE ME, I'M DYING!" Screamed Peach.

"SAVE ME FIRST!"

"SHUT UP I'M MORE IMPORTANT!"

"She's over there." Kirby said, pointing into the jungle and running off. DK quickly followed him, as did the rest of Tagong. Link was bring up the rear, trying to tell his tribe that they were going too far east, too early, but with all the running, screaming and crunching branches, no one heard him.

Fox explained to his tribe that Peach was a little ways North-West. "If this map is right, we need to stay straight until we come to a fallen tree, then make a left turn, and head downwards some."

"Let's go then." Mario said as the tribe began to jog through the jungle towards their princess.

(P - Pagi, T - Tagong, Z - Zelda, Top P - Peach)

P Z

P T

Tagong continued to march eastwards until they reached orange tape going across the trees. "I don't think we can go any further." Luigi stated.

"Let's head up then." DK said as he began run upwards followed by the tribe.

Peach was starting to spin. She sighed and they yelled, "HEY GUYS! I'M BORED, COME SAVE ME!"

"TAGONG! I MISS YOU!" Zelda yelled from her safe spot.

Pagi continued to make their way up into the forest, passing a large fallen tree. They stopped and looked at Fox, who was checking to make sure that they were at the right point. "Yeah guys, this is it. Head west now." Fox announced.

"Gotcha." Pagi replied. They turned and began to march west.

Tagong was moving much quicker then Pagi and they had quickly ran up the entire length of the forest towards more orange tape. "Guys, we went too far north." Link stated.

Mr. Game & Watch quickly looked at the map Link was holding. "We need to head over west then south."

"How far over west?" DK asked, getting ready to dash off.

"Pretty far, we're in the north east corner of the jungle right now." DK nodded and Tagong was once again off towards Zelda.

T

P P Z

Pagi kept a steady pace, heading west into the jungle. After a few minutes of jogging they came across Peach, hanging by her parachute in the tree. She waved her hand at the group and smiled. "Yo."

"Can you come down?" Ness asked as the tribe dropped the stretcher to the ground.

Peach shook her head. "Can't help you guys."

"OVER HERE!" Came Zelda's voice.

Tagong continued their way forward, passing the point they needed to start turning south. Link quickly noticed this, stopped and yelled, "Guys, we're going to far again!" He glanced at the map and sighed. "How hard is it to listen to me!"

"Where is she then?" Luigi asked, running back towards Link. The other three quickly joined the two after noticing Luigi and Link had stopped running.

Link pointed south. "She should be right down there!" Tagong quickly began to head south, hoping to run into their missing princess sometime soon.

Over with Pagi, the tribe was trying to decide how they were going to rescue Peach from the tree. "She's too far up to reach." Dr. Mario pointed out. "Someone is gonna have to climb the tree."

"No need." Samus said, pointing her blaster at the branch Peach was stuck on. She began to charge up her cannon. "Don't move Peach."

Peach gulped. "Um, are you sure this is safe to do?"

"Don't worry, done it tons of times. And I never once got hurt."

BOOM!

T

PP Z

Tagong continued to run down south until they at last found Zelda hanging in the tree. "IT TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!" Yelled the princess who tried to wiggle free of the harness. "Oh, right, can't help you guys. Hurry and get me down."

DK placed the stretcher on the ground and quickly climbed up into the tree. "Alright, this might hurt." He began to tug on the strings attaching Zelda to the parachute, until at last he ripped them from her harness. She fell to the ground with a thud and Kirby couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Oh, real nice." Zelda moaned. "You have to lift me onto the stretcher." DK hopped down from the tree, picked up the girl and laid her on the stretcher. "Let's go!"

The two tribes ran as quick as they could, both carrying their princesses. Even though Pagi had reached Peach first, the tribe was slightly behind Tagong as they were getting tired out from carrying Peach where as DK was the only one carrying Zelda. However, just as the beach came in view for Tagong, their weak stretcher broke under Zelda's weight. "Wyah!" Zelda yelled as she fell on top of DK.

"Argh... stupid fat princess!" DK muttered from underneath.

"I'm not fat!"

Pagi's stretcher was able to hold together and they made it to the beach not soon after Tagong's stretcher broke in two. "Pagi wins reward!" Master Hand announced. Tagong made their way out of the jungle, looking very pissed off as the Pagi Tribe began to jump around, cheering and screaming. "Congrats guys, enjoy your new pillows and blankets. As for you guys Tagong, you get nothing. HEAR THAT! NOTHING!"

The two tribes return to their campsites, though one was jumping for the joy and the other... well, they just had another mouth to feed that night.

Tagong Tribe, Day 14

Tagong made their way quietly into the campsite, each wondering thinking about how badly they wanted those pillows and blankets. The sun was starting to set, so Luigi and Kirby went out to check the lobster traps while Game & Watch began to gather fruit.

"I'm trying to figure out who to blame for losing the challenge." Link said in his confessional. "I could blame myself for not showing the tribe the map sooner, I could blame Zelda for yelling when she did, I could blame Kirby for running off East without checking with me, I could blame DK for following Kirby right away, or I could even blame the jungle for making Zelda's yell echo. So I guess I really don't have anyone to blame for losing the challenge. But it would have been really nice to win."

Zelda sighed and looked out across the ocean, feeling the cold air already beginning to set in. "It's gonna be a cold one tonight."

"Yup." Replied DK who was busy getting their fire going. "I'm not surprised that we lost today." He said in a confessional later that night. "The stretcher sucked, anyone with two eyes could tell. We should have tried harder and built a better one, maybe one that wouldn't break under 70 Pounds!"

"I'm scared." Kirby confessed later. "I can't help feel that it was my fault that we lost today. I was the first to run too far east and it sorta got our tribe all... confuzzled."

"Confuzzled isn't a word." Crazy Hand said off camera.

"Shut up."

Pagi Tribe, Day 14

"We won! We won! We won!" Chanted Ness in an oh so annoying tune as the winning tribe made their way home. "We totally kick Tagong's butt today."

"There stretcher broke, didn't it?" Samus asked.

Ness paused. "Yeah, so?"

"That's how we won."

"No, we had a lead over them... right?"

Mario shrugged. "Maybe. But you know what, you're very annoying, so shut up." Ness opened his mouth to say something, but Master Hand's editing powers figured it would be just annoying sound, they cut away to a confessional.

"We won today." Peach said in her confessional. "I think it was the first time we won something since those dumb ass matches back on Day Two. So yeah, it was a nice victory. At least it won't be so cold anymore at night."

Night came around and everyone in the Pagi camp quickly went to bed, anxious to break in the new pillows and blankets.

Day 15: Just who can you trust?

Tagong Tribe, Day 15

A hungry and tired Tagong woke up the next morning to an ugly gray sky and damp weather, wondering why on earth they were still playing this game. Link was starting up the fire, Game & Watch was out fishing with Luigi and DK, Kirby and Zelda were huddled around the firepit, cold and hungry. "It's cold today." Zelda said, rubbing her arms. "Did it rain last night?"

"Nah, I think it's just fog." Link replied.

Zelda looked around at the campsite. "It's one of those days that when you wake up and see it, you really hope its a Saturday or Sunday so you could just sleep in."

"Zel, you always sleep in, no madder what day it is." Kirby replied.

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, shook her head then placed it down in her folded arms. "Do we have any food left?" DK asked, trying to change the subject.

Link nodded. "We have some fruit left. No rice, but I hope Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch bring in some fish."

Pagi Tribe, Day 15

They're still all asleep. After 15 Days of no pillows, they're just too lazy to get up.

Tagong Tribe, Day 15

Out on the raft, Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch were both having a fun converstation of their own. "Why does everyone look so bored?" Mr. Game & Watch asked as they paddled out to their fishing location.

"Dunno. I guess it's because of where we are in the game." Luigi explained.

"What do you mean?"

"We're at the point where the merger is almost here, yet it's not. And since we've been doing the same things for the past 15 Days, it's starting to get boring and the merge is going to be the pick-me up."

"What's the merge?" Game & Watch asked.

Luigi glanced at the man. "Oh, you never liked the show, did you? The two tribes become one and we move to their beach or they move to our beach. I hope we move to their beach, we have that damn racoon here..." He continued to paddle as he explained, "If we lose today's challenge, I'm sure that they'll be talking about the merge more."

"Why?"

"If we go into the merge with less people they do, they could pick off Tagong one by one." Luigi laughed. "Ah, well, we just need to stay together."

"Oh, then that shouldn't be a problem." Mr. Game & Watch said with a laugh. "Once Kirby is gone, the five of us will be able to stick together, right?"

Luigi didn't answer at first. "Uh, right. Yeah, the five of us."

Pagi Tribe, Day 15

"Ah, that was the nicest night I've had on this island." Peach said, standing up in the hut. She stretched her arms and yawned, then noticed she was the only person left in the hut. "Oh." She stepped outside into the daylight and looked around for her tribe. Most of them were sitting under the large umbrella they won at the reward challenge, which had been placed to near the fire pit to give them some shade from the sun. Fox was the only one out fishing. She walked over to the group and smiled. "Wow, our campsite is starting to look like a one star beach front hotel."

"Or the Ramada." Dr. Mario added.

Peach sat down in one of the two chairs. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Rice." Replied Dr. Mario, Ness, Samus and Mario in unison.

Peach nodded. "Ah. Surprise."

Dr. Mario finished up cooking the rice and handed a bowl to Peach. "Guys, we need to start eating less rice."

"Less?" Mario asked. "What do you mean less?"

The doctor reached to his side and pulled up their bags of rice. They only had two full bags left and one nearing empty. "We're not going to have enough to last us the full time."

"Is there any water?" Peach asked, looking around for their water container.

Mario shook his head. "It was Ness's turn to go fill up the water bottles."

"Twas not!" Ness yelled, pointing at the plumber. "It was yours!"

"Didn't I fill them yesterday?" Mario looked up at the other tribe members, who quickly avoided his eye contact. "...Fine, I'll do it." He stood up and started to grab the canteens.

"They fight too much." Samus said in her confessional later that day. "I dunno, I always seem to see at least one person in this tribe have a hissy fit over something. Even if they don't really yell or point fingers, you can tell by their eyes that they're pissed. I wonder if Tagong fights as much as we do."

Tagong Tribe, Day 15

TREEMAIL!

"I'll read it."

"No, let me. You read it last time."

"Have I read it yet?"

"Guys, let me. Pleeeeeease?"

Link sighed and took the tree mail out of Kirby's hands cause Kirby, Zelda and DK to moan in sadness. "Man, you guys act like such babies." He opened up the letter and quickly read it over. "Hey, it's doesn't sound as bad as the last few ones we've been getting." Link then went on to read it out loud:

For this next task, you must work together.  
You must pull each other through.  
Some must be strong as an ox, yet some should be light as a feather.  
Which one do you think suits you?

You'll be tied in a line,  
So try your best not to fall.  
If you mess up, your whole tribe suffers,  
So don't or tonight might be your curtain call.

"So, like, are we running together in a line or something?" DK asked, looking at the tree mail along with Link.

The elf look-a-like shrugged. "Maybe. But right now, I'm not in the mood for running."

"Me too." Kirby said, falling to the ground, holding his tummy. "Stupid racoon! I'm so hungry!"

"Kirby, we had some toasted coconut for breakfast." Link reminded the puffball.

"Yeah, I know, but that was barely a meal. An appetizer at most."

Zelda laughed. "Kirby, you had the most out of all of us. I'm sure we would be out of food because of you by now even if we didn't have a stupid racoon visiting us."

Kirby glared at the princess. "Well, at least I'm keeping my strength up, unlike you. Look at you, you're skin and bones woman!"

DK and Link glanced towards the princess. She was wearing her bathing suit as she was about to go and take a bath. But just as Kirby had pointed out, it was clear that out of all of Tagong, Zelda had lost the most weight after being on the island only 15 days. Her ribs were clearly visible and she has been starting to slow down around camp. The last time she did anything besides rest was when she caught the fish. She hasn't been eating her meals either. "Maybe you should eat more." DK said concerned. "I'm sure we could find more."

Zelda shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry. I'm going to take my bath now." She stood up and headed out towards the calm ocean.

"Wow, our stretcher must have sucked big time if it broke under her weight." Link said, sitting down with the two others watching Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch return to the shore with their small catch for the day.

Pagi Tribe, Day 15

"So we're working together on this challenge." Fox said after Peach finished off reading the tree mail. "Sounds fun. I'm sure if we work together we'll win."

Peach nodded and she handed the tree mail to Samus, who was sitting next to her. "Her, see if you can find out any clues."

Samus read over the tree mail quickly. "We're tied together. So if someone does the wrong thing, it's likely that we'd all get hurt or whatever. So if one person messes up, we might lose."

"We kinda knew that already."

"Well, I tried." She got up and went into the tribes hut.

The sun began to appear from behind the clouds for the first time that day. Within ten minutes, the island was already at it's normal, boiling hot temperature. "Phew, why did it get so hot all of a sudden?" Peach asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"It's a tropical island. What did ya except?" Ness said with a laugh.

Peach shrugged and the three (Herself, Ness and Fox) were off to sit on the beach, waiting until it was time for the challenge. "We're going to waste our lives away. Wanna come?" Fox asked Dr. Mario as Peach and Ness headed down towards the ocean.

Dr. Mario shook his head. "No thanks. I'm going to stay in the shade."

"Alright then." Fox turned and joined the other two down by the water. Dr. Mario turned and headed towards the hut about the time he reached the two.

Peach was splashing water onto her feet out of boredom when Fox arrived. And Ness... well, Ness just sat there. "Have you notice Dr. Mario is hanging out with Samus a lot?" Peach said, staring off into space.

Fox nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that way early on. About the time the two had their 'Smelly Cat' duet."

"Oh boy, how could anyone forget that." Ness said, recalling the two singing.

"Think its anything we should be worried about?" Peach asked.

Fox shook his head. "Nah. Well, at least I hope not. So, if we lose today, we're going to vote for Samus, right?"

"Yeah." Peach replied. "With the merge coming up so soon and Samus being a threat, it would be smarter to get her out before she starts winning challenge after challenge during the solo stage. Plus we have a better chance of Mario sticking with us then Samus does."

Mario came out from the jungle with the water bottles filled and began to boil the water while the others sat on the beach. "Peach is lazy." Mario said in his confessional. "...Wow, I don't know why I'm bringing that up just now since you guys most likely noticed by now, but yeah, Peach is lazy. Always the last one up and just likes to sit on the beach. But because she has Fox and Ness wrapped around her finger, she knows that she's not going anywhere."

Tagong Tribe, Day 15

"So that's our challenge, huh?" Luigi said as he finished reading the tree mail. He, Link, DK and Mr. Game & Watch were gathered around the campfire, cooking the fish the two had brought it for their lunch. Kirby was taking a quick nap before lunch and Zelda was busy bathing. "Hope no one messes up."

"I'm most worried about Zelda or Kirby messing up." Link said as they watched Game & Watch cook the fish. "Kirby's pretty small but Zelda has lost alot of weight and is starting to become weak." He then took Luigi a few feet away from the fire to whisper, "I'm also worried that Game & Watch might hurt us. He's also kinda weak. You, Me and DK shouldn't have a problem, but the others might."

Luigi nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Heh, we should have kept Falcon for this challenge."

"Should of kept Falcon." Link repeated with a laugh, noticing the error of their voting ways.

"I'm at this point where I can't stand Kirby." Zelda said in her confessional down by the beach. "And I even asked the tribe if we could throw this challenge just to get him voted out. Really, I love him outside of this game, but... spending so much time with him just makes me want to stick a sharp pen into his body and watch him fly away as he runs out of air."

"Foods' done!" DK called out from the fire to the rest of the tribe.

There was a flash of pink and Kirby was standing there, palms open ready to receive his piece of fish. Mr. Game & Watch gave Kirby the largest piece of the fish he could, much to Kirby's dislike. "What? That's it! Maaaaaaan."

"Sorry." Mr. Game & Watch apologized. "But that's all we can give you."

Zelda walked over to the group with a small smile. "Sorry, not hungry." She said, going towards their hut to dry off with some towels they stole from their spa trip.

"Zelda, please eat something." DK, Link and Luigi said basically at the same time. She laughed and continued her way to the hut.

"Zelda hasn't been eating." Mr. Game & Watch said in his confessional. "And her body is really showing it. Atleast with me, you can't tell if I'm losing weight... I'm the skinniest person on this tribe or in this game already! I hope Zelda's lack of energy doesn't hurt us during the challenge. Luigi and DK might flip to Kirby and try and get rid of Zelda first."

Noon came by for both tribes. Though Tagong had fish, Pagi tried to save their rice by chasing after a rat for lunch. They caught it and cooked it, and much to their surprise, it was good. They then wondered why they didn't just cook Pikachu. Or Peach. They're both pretty big rats...

This sentence is silly!  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE 

The two tribes of happy fun time joy made their way onto challenge point and onto their respected colored mats. "Welcome guys!" Master Hand greeted. The two tribes muttered something, but he wasn't paying attention. "First thing is first! Tagong, give up the Pikadol." Link walked forward and handed the idol to Master Hand, who in turn put it on a platform. "Immunity is back up for grabs. Ready to get onto the game?" They nodded. "Right then. Crazy, hand them their weapons."

"Weapons?" Crazy asked in shock.

"Yes. Give them the rusted knives!"

"Uh... You told me to bring the rope to tie them together with... Not the rusty daggers..."

"Really? Ah..." Master Hand sighed. "Look's like the 'Battle-O-Death' will have to wait till the Final 8..." Pagi took a step back and Tagong laughed nervously. Master Hand began to explain the rules while Crazy started to tie the Smashers up. "You'll each be locked in a shackle around your waist, which is tied into the rope. Each shackle is the same distance apart. Your entire tribe will be tied together in a line. Got it?"

"Yup." Replied the tribes. They each had a small waist shackle around them and were standing in a straight line, one behind another in this order:

Pagi: Peach, Mario, Samus, Ness, Dr. Mario, Fox  
Tagong: Link, DK, Zelda, Kirby, Game & Watch, Luigi

"When I say go, both of your tribes will run into the jungle and over a series of obstacles. However, since you guys are tied together, you can only go as fast as your slowest member. If you fall, it might hurt your tribe. Understand?"

"Roughly." Peach said. "But I don't reall-"

"Survivors Ready? Go!"

The funky Survivor challenge music began to play mysteriously in the background as the two tribes jogged off towards the obstacle course, Tagong having a small lead seeing as how Peach was still asking her question when the start was issued. Link tried to pull ahead of his tribe with his speed, but was held back by some of the slower members, like Zelda and Kirby, who were having trouble keeping up with his pace. Peach had to keep her speed to try and keep up with her tribe, who was basically breathing down her neck. Ness's feet weren't even touching the ground. Pagi overcame Tagong not far into the dash to the jungle, but the lead was only slight.

Leg One: The Fallen Tree  
Pagi: Currently Leading.

Pagi reached the dead tree only seconds before Tagong did. There were two of them, both were covering the tribe's respective paths. "The only way is over." Fox said from the back. Peach nodded and jumped onto the tree and began to pull herself up. Mario gave her a little boost, helping her reach the top of the tree quicker. She then turned and offered her hand to Mario to help pull him up. Tagong was doing about the same. Link was climbing up the side of the large tree. DK gave him a mighty push, not only getting him over, but knocking him onto the other side. The ape had to grab onto the rope and pull Link back up before Link smashed into the ground on the other side and broke their rope.

With Pagi, Peach and Mario had already lifted Samus, Ness and Dr. Mario on top of the tree and were all getting ready to pull up Fox. With the entire tribe pulling at once, they easily lifted him to the top of the log. Peach jumped off, followed by Mario and Samus and then the rest of the tribe. Link was waiting for DK to finish scaling the fallen tree. Once he did, however, the two began to pull on the rope with such strength, that Zelda, Kirby and Game & Watch were basically thrown over the log. "Let's go guys, we're falling behind." Link said as he helped lift Luigi over. The tribe, as a group, jumped off the log and quickly started to run. However, Zelda had a hard time standing up after the fall and tripped soon after they started running again. Kirby was in no better shape, falling flat on his face when Zelda fell infront of him. Luigi cut infront of Game & Watch and quickly pulled Kirby to his feet where as DK picked Zelda up and the tribe tried to catch up with Pagi.

Pagi continued their stead pace through the jungle, only having a small slow down when Ness tripped over a rock. Samus quickly got him back on his feet though and the tribe was heading straight towards the next leg of the race.

Leg Two: The River  
Pagi: Still Leading.

The tribe in orange reached the edge of the riverbank. It was a steep way down to get into the water, and although Peach said be careful, the mud gave way and she, along with the rest of Pagi, rolled down the side of the slope and slammed hard into the sand at the rivers' edge. Samus was the first one to get up, followed by Fox and Mario. "Let's go guys." Samus said, helping Ness and Dr. Mario to their feet. Peach stood up, whipped some dirt off her face and then ran towards the water, splashing in first, followed closely by Mario and Samus.

Tagong reached the slope at about the time Peach hit the water. "Guys, we can still do it." Luigi said with a smile as they began to descend the slope of mud. Like Peach, it gave way under Link and DK's feet, sending the tribe falling to the beach below with a thud. Though Link, DK and Luigi were up and ready to cross the water within a few seconds, Zelda, Kirby and Game & Watch were having a hard time standing up after the impact. Link didn't notice, though and he started running towards the water. He never made it to the river as he was pulled back by the large weight of the group standing still.

Tagong: Trailing.

"We need to hurry. We can catch them." Link said, pointing to Pagi, who was having some trouble swimming. DK helped Kirby and Zelda to their feet whereas Luigi did the same for Game & Watch and once the six were up, they quickly dashed into the water with a splash and began swmining.

Though they had tried to stay in a straight line the entire race, Pagi, in the water, was starting to spread out from vertical to horizontal. Ness was having a hard time keeping his head above the water, as the weight from the other Survivors was dragging him under. Peach was starting to be over taken by Mario and Samus, who were swimming far quicker then she was. Dr. Mario and Fox were keeping in pace with the rest of the line, though Dr. Mario was having a harder time keeping up.

Tagong was having no better luck. DK was basically swimming at his top speed, plowing through the water, and he was starting to make the vertical line horizontal as well. Link and Luigi were keeping up with DK's swimming, though they were somewhat getting pulled along. However, Zelda, Kirby and Game & Watch weren't doing much swiming, but more like coughing, as they were getting dragged along by DK's great power. The gap between the two tribes began to close somewhat, but Pagi still had a lead by the time they reached the other shore.

Leg Three: The Ditches.  
Pagi: Still Leading.

Pagi clambered onto the shore, dripping wet and some panting heavily. Ness and Peach were the last two the get up, both needing some seconds to catch their breath. "Let's keep the line horizontal." Fox announced. "It gives us more ways to run." The tribe agreed with him and stood horizontally as they began to run the next leg of the race. They started to scale the mud slope to get back to the main course. Mario and Fox had little trouble. Samus was only caught up because she was helping Ness and Peach. Dr. Mario was having a little trouble as well, and he was starting to run out of steam, stopping for a second to catch his breath.

Tagong: Still Trailing.

Tagong pulled themselves out of the river and onto the beach not soon after Pagi began to climb up the slope. Like always, Link, DK and Luigi were the first ones up. The other three needed to catch their breath. Zelda, however, noticed that she was slowing down the team, so she quickly stood up, much to everyone's surprise. "Lets... Go..." She said through heavy panting. She wobbled about, looking as if she was about to fall over. Kirby, not one to be out done, quickly stood up as well. This left only Game & Watch, who Luigi helped to his feet as the started to climb up the muddy slope. Same thing here, Zelda, Kirby and Mr. Game & Watch were having the most trouble, slowing their tribe down.

The now horizontal Pagi tribe came to the third leg of the race, little ditches with bars placed over them. (A/N: The word escapes me at the moment. You know what I'm talking about, the ones when you have to duck under and pull yourself through, then stand up?) "Looks like we're standing vertical again." Dr. Mario said as the line quickly adjusted itself.

Fox took a glance behind him right before Peach started, noticing that Tagong was making their way towards them. "Hurry!" Peach went under the first bar and pulled herself slowly through, stood up and ran quickly to the next one. Mario pulled himself through quickly, as did Samus. Samus then basically made Ness lay down on the ground, then she pulled on the rope, dragging him across the ground to save time. Dr. Mario had a harder time getting under, so Fox ducked under and began to push him. Once Dr. Mario was clear, Fox quickly went under and pulled himself up, moving over towards Peach, who was waiting at the next ditch.

Link and DK were already across the ditch and they were now waiting on Zelda, who was having a hard time pulling herself through quickly. She was too low on energy and looked as if she was about to pass out. Kirby was in no better shape, moving slowly under the bar as was Mr. Game & Watch. Luigi made up for lost time moving quickly, but it was too late, as Pagi had already reach their third and final ditch by the time they had cleared the first one.

Tagong was still clearing their second ditch as Pagi entered the final phase, showing that Pagi had a clear lead over the tired Tagong Tribe.

Leg Four: The Sprint.  
Pagi: Still Leading.

Pagi bunched together and went horizontal again, each putting their arms on each others backs to brace themselves from falling. Together, they began the final jog towards the finish line, having little to no trouble in their new formation. Ness and Peach both tripped once or twice, but it was nothing a quick grab wouldn't fix. By the time Pagi made it half way there, Tagong began their final run down the beach. Link and DK used all the energy they had to try and pull the tribe forward, but the tired Zelda, the dizzy Kirby and the tripping Mr. Game & Watch was just too much for them to handle. Everytime Link or DK would pull ahead, one of the three would lose thier balance and fall flat on their face.

In the end, there was no way that Tagong could have caught up to Pagi with such a tried team. Pagi crossed the finish line before Tagong even made it half way. "Pagi wins Immunity!" Master Hand announced.

"YEAH!" Cheered Pagi as they began to hug each other in victory. Master Hand gave the Pikadol to Mario, who held it high above their heads in victory. Out on the beach, Tagong had fallen to the ground, quickly unhooking themselves from each other. Zelda was vomiting in the bushes and Kirby and Mr. Game & Watch were both on Link and DK's backs, preparing to head home.

Tagong Tribe, Day 15

The broken down tribe made their way back to their campsite, tired and hungry. The three weak members were quickly placed in the hut while the others were getting the fire going. "Man, that sucked." Link said to DK and Luigi as they were getting what wood they had left ready to be burned.

Luigi nodded. "Yeah. Those three are a wreck. Zelda was the worse."

"I think they were all in pretty bad shape." Link said. Luigi lit the fire and Link began to cook the fish that they had saved from earlier in the day. The three just sat around the fire, no one saying anything, just thinking of the challenge.

"Kirby is up." DK's voice broke the silence. They turned to see Kirby heading towards the fire.

"Maybe you should get some rest Kirby." Link told the puffball.

Kirby shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Do you need firewood?" He asked, pointing at the weak fire. Link nodded and Kirby began to walk off towards the forest to gather some wood. "Maybe someone could help me?"

"Oh, of course." Luigi stood up and walked into the forest with Kirby.

In the hut, Zelda and Game & Watch were both moaning about the pain in their bodies. "Game & Watch, that challenge sucked." Zelda said with a moan, her hand covering her eyes.

"Yeah..." The 2D Man replied. "Right now, I wouldn't mind getting voted out... I feel so weak."

"Looks like Kirby gets the last laugh after all, huh?" Zelda said with a small giggle. "Getting to go home and everything after that challenge."

"Seems that way."

Pagi Tribe, Day 15

The victory party was taking place in Pagi Tribe and the main course was rrrrrrrrrrrrice! "We did a good job today guys. Winning twice in a row." Ness said with a smile. "We need to keep his up and win the next two challenge."

Samus nodded. "Yes, let's keep winning." She said, taking another bit.

Peach took a bit of rice and thought back to the challenge. "Guys, did you see the way Tagong was acting?"

"Besides being angry that we kick their butts?" Ness asked.

"No, I mean, Zelda was throwing up and Kirby and Game & Watch were on their backs." Peach stared at the cup of rice. "I think they were completely out of engery. I hope they're alright over there."

"I'm sure they're fine." Ness said with a laugh. "It will just make it easier for us to beat them."

"Oh Ness, you're so compassionate."

"I know. I know."

Tagong Tribe, Day 15

"I guess you can say it was sorta my fault we lost today." Mr. Game & Watch confessed later in the day. "I fell my share of times. But I think that Zelda and Kirby really did the worse in the tribe. If anything, we should be voting out Zelda tonight. But I have my alliance and I'm going to honor it. I just hope that Link, Zelda, Luigi and Donkey Kong stay true to their word."

"Hey, your up." DK said as Mr. Game & Watch made his way over to the fire. Link handed him a piece of fish, which he gladdly took and began to eat. "How's Zel doing?"

"Sleeping I think." Mr. Game & Watch said after swallowing. "She's pretty tired after that challenge." Link and DK nodded and the three went on to eat their pieces of fish in quiet.

"I'm a little worried by the way this alliance is voting." DK said in his confessional. "I mean, out of the three who kept falling, Zelda was the one who fell to the ground the most. She's the slowest in challenges and if we keep her, our chances of winning are gonna decrease. But the alliance wants to get rid of Kirby since he's the only one not in it. I would rather see Zelda get kicked out rather then Kirby. But Link would never vote for Zelda and I don't think Game & Watch would either... so it would be a lost cause. But from what I've gathered, we need a strong team for the last challenge, or else we'll go into the merge outnumbered. And Luigi said that wouldn't be good."

In the forest, Kirby and Luigi were gathering wood and talking about that nights' vote. "I really don't see why you're going to vote for me." Kirby said as he picked up another stick. "I mean, Zelda sucked in the challenge today."

Luigi nodded. "Yeah. I really think that Zelda should go home tonight. Are you voting for her?"

"No."

"You're not?"

Kirby sighed. "Listen. There are six of us. If you and I vote for Zelda, we can count Link's vote out since he won't vote for her. And Game & Watch would most likly vote with Link. So it would be just you and me against three."

"DK would vote with us."

"Still, that makes it three-three." Kirby sighed again. "I think we should for vote Game & Watch. I only say this for two reasons. One, we need the majority of the vote, and we have a better chance of Link voting for Mr. Game & Watch then Zelda. And Two... you know that Link, Zelda and Game & Watch have a final three alliance, right? Heh... if you guys lose the next challenge, then it would be either you or DK voted out. Most likly DK, seeing as how you're on the verge of the merge and he's pretty powerful."

"But if Link and Game & Watch have an alliance-"

"That's why it's now or never, while we still have some way to overcome them."

"But Link won't vote for someone in his alliance..."

Kirby shrugged. "Listen, he will never go along and vote with me. He likes you. Maybe if you ask him, he'll do it. My fate is in yours and DK's hands right now..." He then turned with the firewood and headed back to camp.

Once the two returned to the tribe, Link quickly began to get to work on the fire as Mr. Game & Watch rested in the back. Kirby was down by the ocean, gazing out into the setting sun, leaving DK and Luigi to talk among themselves about who should be voted out next. "We still voting for Kirby?" Donkey Kong asked Luigi as the two hid behind some bushes.

"I don't know. Kirby brought up a good point. If we vote out Kirby and lose the next challenge, one of us will be going next." Luigi explained. "Plus I think that Kirby is a lot more trustworthy then the others. We vote out one of them, then join with Kirby for a final three alliance. We'll be holding the power."

"But wouldn't it be a three-three vote?"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah. I was gonna ask Link but I figured it would be a lost cause. If we vote out Zelda I mean. I was thinking we should oust Game & Watch, only because it's the only way we might get Link and Zelda's votes."

"What happens if we tie?" Luigi shrugged. "Oh. Well, the smart vote is to get rid of Kirby. But in the long run, I think Mr. Game & Watch and Zelda are a little on the weaker side. Who do you think we should vote out?"

Back near the fire, Link noticed that Luigi and DK were busy talking with each other. "I think something is going on." He whispered to Mr. Game & Watch.

"Like what?" Game & Watch asked.

"I think Luigi and DK are going to vote for Zelda. They've been talking ever since Kirby came back. I think Kirby is tricking them or something."

"Go talk to them and make sure they're voting for Kirby and not Zel then." Mr. Game & Watch stood up and began to beep towards the hut. "I'll wake Zelda. We should be heading off soon."

Link followed Mr. Game & Watch's advice and headed over towards the two. DK, who was facing Link, noticed the Kokiri coming. "Link's coming." He whispered to Luigi.

The plumber turned around and smiled. "Hey Link."

"Hey guys. We're still voting for Kirby right?"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah. Kirby asked us to vote for Zelda before. But we wouldn't do that." Link nodded and was starting to head back when Luigi asked, "What about voting out Game & Watch though?"

"What? Why?" Link asked in shock.

Luigi shrugged. "Well, I dunno. Kirby seems to have a little more energy then him and we wouldn't wanna lose the next challenge, right?"

"Well, I guess that's true. But the five of us are in an alliance, so let's just get Kirby out tonight." He smiled. "If we lose the next challenge, we'll vote for Mr. Game & Watch." Link turned and headed back to the hut and fire.

"He's lying." Luigi whispered to DK. "I heard them early on talking about a final three alliance... So it looks like he won't vote out Mr. Game & Watch..."

DK rubbed his chin. "Should we vote for Kirby?"

Over at the hut, Link quickly ran up to Mr. Game & Watch and a tried Zelda. "Hey guys."

"Hey... is it time to go?" Zelda asked with a yawn.

Link nodded. "But I think that Luigi and Donkey Kong might vote for Mr. Game & Watch."

"What?" Mr. Game & Watch said in shock. "Why would they change their vote?"

"Kirby must have said something to them. I'm not sure though, they might be voting for Kirby. They only brought up the idea."

The group gathered in the fire's glow on last time, grabbing their torches which rested on the side of the hut. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one to go tonight." Kirby said in his last confessional of the day. "I don't see any reason for Luigi and DK to vote with me. But I hope my plan worked. If it did, I might just live to see the merge." And with that, the tribe was off, carrying their things to Tribal Council.

He who is last to be laughing laughs most loudly!  
TRIBAL COUNCIL 

Tagong Tribe made their way into the Tribal Council area, as the final six ring of the gong was heard. Master Hand, as always, awaited them. "Take a seat Tagong." He instructed. They placed their torches in the slots behind them, then sat down on the logs placed in front of them. Master Hand then sat down in his seat. "Well, well, well. Here we are, Day 15. Let's just get to the questions. Zelda, after the challenge today, you were throwing up in the bushes. What happened?"

"I haven't been eating enough and just all that work really burned me out." She replied.

"Do you think it cost your tribe the win?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, I don't, only because there were at least two others who were tripping over their own feet as well."

Master Hand turned to Mr. Game & Watch. "Game & Watch, on a scale from one to ten, how hard was today's challenge, ten being the hardest."

"Thirteen." Mr. Game & Watch answered with a laugh from the tribe. "It was the hardest challenge I've been through since you stuck us here. Atleast I think so. It really took it out of me. Tonight I just wanna go to sleep and wake up tomorrow, ready to do my best and put this behind me."

"Luigi, the game has reached the point that it's a few days from the merge. How important will winning immunity next time be?"

"I think it's always been important." Luigi answered. "But the next challenge we need to try extra hard to win. If we lose, we'll go into the merge outnumbered and get picked off one by one."

"DK, based on what Luigi stand about how important the next immunity will be, how do you think that it will effect your vote?"

DK shrugged. "Well, since we wanna win the next challenge, I'm going to have to vote out the person who I think will hurt us the most in the next challenge. We have to win and we can't have anyone slowing us down."

"Kirby, you feel safe tonight?"

"Not at all." He replied. "I think there is an alliance going on here that started back on day one and it's staying strong. I pretty know I'm a target tonight."

Master Hand nodded. "Right then, it's time to vote. As you know, fire is your life, blah blah blah, whatever. Kirby, you're up."

Kirby stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Mr. Game & Watch'. "Zelda should be getting my vote tonight, but this is the only way I might have some chance to stay in the game. Sorry." He then placed it in the jar and walked back.

Link stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the jar, then headed back to the rest.

Luigi stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed the vote in the jar and headed back.

Zelda stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Kirby'. "I'm sorry, Kirby, but you've just pissed us off too much and your one of the weakest players. Good luck when you return to the Smash Mansion."

Mr. Game & Watch walked across the bridge, wrote down 'Kirby'. "The alliance is making me. I'm sorry, you're a real nice guy. You deserve to be here alot more then Zelda, thats for sure." He put the vote in the jar and walked back.

DK stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. "I'm sorry about this, but I think it's the smartest thing to do." He placed the vote in the jar and headed back.

Master Hand watched DK and a seat and then began to speak. "Behind you see four unlit torches. Two are orange, two are yellow. Tonight, one more yellow will be added to the group. I'll go tally the votes."

'WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE' MUSIC PLAYS!

Master Hand returned with the voting jar. "Once the votes are read, the loser better run home to momma quickly. I'll read the votes." He reached in the jar. "First vote..." He turned it around. "Kirby. Second vote... Kirby. Third vote..." He turned it around.

"Mr. Game & Watch. That makes it:"

Two for Kirby  
One for Mr. Game & Watch

"Fourth vote..." Master Hand reached in and pulled it out. "Kirby. Three votes for Kirby, One vote for Mr. Game & Watch. One more vote for the majority."

"Right." Kirby said, nodding.

"Next vote..." He reached in and pulled it out. He turned it around...

"Mr. Game & Watch. Last vote..." Master Hand reached in and removed the last vote. "...And the fifth person to be voted off of MasterHandIsDaBomb Island is..." He turned it around to reveal the name of...

Mr. Game & Watch.

"HA! I lied. We have a tie." Kirby let out a large sigh of relief, Mr. Game & Watch was shaking his head in disapproval and Link and Zelda were glaring at Luigi and DK. "In the event of a tie, we will vote again. Everyone but Mr. Game & Watch and Kirby that is. But since this is such a big choice, I'll give you guys a few seconds to plead your cases to the tribe. Mr. Game & Watch, we'll start with you."

"Well, uh... I can say that I've done more for the tribe then Kirby has. I cook, I fish, while Kirby just eats. But I'm sure that tribal care doesn't mean as much as challenges does. Today was just a fluke, I'm really a lot stronger. If you keep me, I'll try my hardest in the next challenge so we can stay a tribe of five."

Master Hand turned to Kirby. "You're up."

"Honestly, I know how to cook. So if your casting your vote just on the fact that his cooking is the best, don't, since I know how to cook as well. Um... In the challenges, I've been stronger then Mr. Game & Watch. I've never given up and I've kept trying even with the odds stacked against me. Like with the weight challenge, I kept in it as long as I could, whereas Game & Watch gave up early. So I'm pretty much the stronger of the two if your looking at strenght for the next challenge, which you need."

"We're going to start the re vote. Link, your up and bring the voting jar with you."

Link stood up, grabbed the jar and headed across the bridge. He wrote down a name, put down the jar then placed the vote insider. Link then turned back and walked to the others.

Luigi got up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the jar and headed back.

Zelda stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'KIRBY'. "Listen, I'm tired of you, and I really hope DK and Luigi realize the error of their ways and vote for someone we can't trust." She placed the vote in the jar and headed back.

Donkey Kong got up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. "I have no idea how the others are voting, but quit frankly, I think you should be getting the money more the any of us. I'm just up against the wall with no other choice, since it's the smartest thing to do. Sorry." He placed the vote in the jar and headed back.

Master Hand "I'll go tally the votes." He floated across the bridge and took the jar, then came back. "Once the votes are read, blah blah blah, ya know the rest. I'll read the re-votes. First vote..." He reached in and pulled out the vote. "Kirby. Next vote..." He reached in and pulled out the vote. "Kirby. Two votes for Kirby. Next vote..." He reached in and turned it around.

"Mr. Game & Watch." Kirby let out another sigh of relief and Mr. Game & Watch just shook his head. "Last vote..." He reached in and turned it around.

Mr. Game & Watch.

Tagong began to mutter quietly among each other as Master Hand took a seat. "It appears we're deadlocked. Well... the voting was close but..." Master Hand pointed at Mr. Game & Watch. "The Shepard has decicded that Mr. Game & Watch should leave the flock."

"What! Why!" Asked Link, Zelda and Mr. Game & Watch himself.

Master Hand sighed. "Gaaaaaaawd, do I need to explain it? Fine! Kirby, how many past votes ya got?"

"None... I think." Kirby replied.

"Mr. Game & Watch, what about you?"

Mr. Game & Watch thought back to that tribal council where C. Falcon voted for him: Lame & Watch. "...One..."

"One is all it takes. I'll need you to bring me your torch."

Mr. Game & Watch sighed and stood up, shook Kirby's hand and hugged both Zelda and Link. "Bye guys." He whispered. He then grabbed his torch and brought it up to Master hand and slid it into the slot. "Alright."

"Mr. Game & Watch, The Tribe has spoken." He then snuffed the flame on Game & Watch's torch. Mr. Game & Watch turned and began to head down the walk of shame, giving his team a thumbs up before he disappeared into the shadows of the night. "It seems that Falcon is having the last laugh after all tonight. Ya know, just when I think I figure this tribe out, you go and do that. Grab your things and head back to camp."

Tagong each grabbed their personal items and torches, then headed back to camp, Link and Zelda wondering what will await them in the morning.

_**Final Words of Mr. Game & Watch  
**_Time on the Island: 15 Days  
Chapters on the Island: 6  
Finished in: 12th Place

_"I'm shocked that Luigi and Donkey Kong voted against me. I really, really am! I thought we had an alliance with Link and Zelda. If all had worked out, I'm pretty sure I would have made it to the Final Three. I'm depressed, yeah, but it's a game, and it's time to get on with my life. If I had known how hard that challenge was, I would have tried a lot harder to not mess up. If I had not fallen all those times, I'm sure Kirby would have gotten them to vote for Zelda... that's another thing I don't get, why me? Wasn't Zelda the one who fell most of the time? I guess they were counting on Link's vote. Eh, whatever! For the 15 Days I was here, I'm proud of the way I played. I guess I really can survive in the outside world. Getting voted out before the merge is a little sad, I wanted to see what all that was about. I think that Tagong is spilt now because of Kirby. At least before it was 5 to 1. Now it's 2 to 3. I wish Link and Zelda the best of luck, and I even wish the others luck as well. They pulled a fast one on me and for that I tip my hat to them. But I still had a really great time these past 15 Days, yet I'm looking forward to getting home. See ya, Tagong!" _

To Be Continued...

Votes & Why:

Kirby- Voted for Game & Watch. Thought it was the only vote he had a chance of winning with.  
Link- Voted for Kirby. Thought he was the weakest member not in the alliance.  
Luigi- Voted for Game & Watch. Remembered what the tie-breaker from Survivor was and wanted to keep Kirby around.  
Zelda- Voted for Kirby. Kirby ticked her off and she thought he was the weakest player.  
Game & Watch- Voted for Kirby. The Alliance was telling him to vote for him.  
DK- Voted for Game & Watch. Thought it was the smartest thing to do.

Re-votes & Why:

Link- Voted for Kirby. Same Reason.  
Luigi- Voted for Game & Watch. Figured if he voted for Kirby, Link and Zelda would vote him out next for voting for Game & Watch.  
Zelda- Voted for Kirby. Thought they couldn't trust Kirby and he should go.  
DK- Voted for Game & Watch. Same Reason.

Next time on 'Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island':

Tensions grow in both tribes as the merge keeps drawing ever closer. After their switch in the alliance, Link and Zelda feel as if Kirby has spilt Tagong. Not a very good thing to happen to a tribe right before the merge. In the three remaining days, can they pull together? With the odds stacked against him, the pressure is on to win the next immunity challenge, so they don't go into the merge one man down. In Pagi, the large alliance begins to think about who they should get rid of if they lose, Samus or Mario? But is Mario willing to be Peach's puppet just to get into the Final 5?

Quotes:

OUT FISHING

Survivor Chat!  
Episode IV: Pikachu

Tsukasa: Welcome to another chapter of Survivor Chat! Today we've got everyone's favorite Pokemon, Pikachu, to answer your questions. Ready Pikachu?

Pikachu: Yup.

Tsukasa: First question comes from "Max Fuchs". They ask, _what is your favourite Pokemon?_

Pikachu: Me, Myself, and I!

Tsukasa: Besides yourself...

Pikachu: Um... I like that chime one... the one that goes 'Chime, Chime!'

Tsukasa: Chimecho?

Pikachu: Yeah that. Darn these new fangled pokemon. Why in my day, we only had 150 of 'em. And it was one heck of a day when we found out about that there Mew. Oh good lordy do I remember them little kids runnin' round saying, 'You got Mew!'

Tsukasa: Uh-huh. Next question comes from "Knuc... Our friend with the long name." They ask, _Pikachu, How does it feel tobe the most popular Pokemon out of...how many they are now...?_

Pikachu: -tears up- I'm-I'm still popular? -starts crying- I can't believe people still love meeee!

Tsukasa: ...Uh, to answer you're last question, 300 something... Dunno, I lost count at 153. Next question is from "Anonymous".

Pikachu: Wait, is he anonymous or is his name Anonymous.

Tsukasa: That madders not. They ask, _This is a stupid question,but,how do you manage to shoot electricity, anyway?_

Pikachu: -points to his cheeks- I've got electric sacks in my body under these cheeks. How they got there, I do not know. One day I'm hanging out with my homies, the next day I wake up in the back ally of some street in Kanto shooting thunderbolts out of my face.

Tsukasa: Next question comes from "HyperMew"...Ah you're a guy! And Falcon hit on you! -takes out a note pad and writes something down- Ha,ha,ha! Falcon will never hear the end of this. He asks, _You've been in practically every Pokemon game so far. Did it feel any different throughout the games, as you were upgraded to better graphics and such? _

Oh, and why won't you go into a Pokeball? I mean, all the other Poketypes seem to like it...

Tsukasa: And to your last little part, I ask you, do the answers help you sleep during the lonely cold nights? If so, then why should it madder? -chimes in the background-

Pikachu: I didn't really feel any different getting upgraded for the gameboy games. It just felt like putting on a new set of clothes that looked just like the old one, just prettier. However, when Pokemon Snap showed up, it felt like putting on a new set of clothes... in THREE Dimensions. As for the Pokeball... Would you like to be crammed into an tiny air tight ball for the rest of your life? I don't think so. Plus my greatest fear in life is small spaces.

Tsukasa: "?" Gave us a question for Jigglypuff, but she's off killing Zorra, so I can't give it to her. Sorry, but next time I see her, I'll tell her not to kill ya. Our next question comes from "Zorra Lombardi". Hey, your'e not dead yet! She asks, _Oh, question for Pikachu. What is your one true fear in life?_

Pikachu: FOOL! Do you think I will stupidly reveal my one true fear on the air!

Tsukasa: You just did last question.

Pikachu: Uh... No I didn't.

Tsukasa: Yes ya did.

Pikachu: No. I. Didn't. -gives Tsukasa the cute glare of Death-

Tsukasa: -tries to look away- Must... resist... cuteness... Alright, fine! You didn't! Next question comes from "RoyalFanatic". They ask _Are you and Pichu really related? _Yes, I was wondering this question too.

Pikachu: I think he's my brother. Or me from seven years ago. You know, I don't ever remember being a Pichu though. Darn thems new fangled pokemon. -Goes on Ranting-

Tsukasa: Both "crimson-88" and "shooter rainey" asked the same question: What will Pikachu do to Ness when he gets home. Pikachu?

Pikachu: Oh. Well you see, these episodes are already pre-recorded. I already met up with Ness and gave him my "Welcome Home" present. Here, I have slides.

Slide 1: Ness walks into the Smasher's Mansion.  
Slide 2: Ness drops his backpack and yawns.  
Slide 3: Pikachu walks up to Ness.  
Slide 4: Ness goes to hug Pikachu.  
Slide 5: Pikachu jumps in the air.  
Slide 6: Ness's face is struck horror as Pikachu closes in on the boy with claws extended and teeth shown.  
Slide 7: Pikachu lands on Ness.  
Slide 8: The mauling begins as a cloud of cartoon-like dust rises up.  
Slide 9: The mauling continues.  
Slide 10: Ness's hat is sent flying.  
Slide 11: The mauling is still going on.  
Slide 12: Pikachu is biting Ness's large head.  
Slide 13: Ness's bloodly arm reaches up from the cloud of smoke.  
Slide 14: The mauling keeps going.  
Slide 15: The mauling stops. Ness is in a bloodly heap and Pikachu is smiling.  
Slide 16: Pikachu drops a, 'Welcome Home!' card on Ness's body and starts to walk away.

Tsukasa: ...Wow.

Pikachu: Yeah... I was having a bad day.

Tsukasa: Did Ness win?

Pikachu: Can't tell ya, fool, under pain of death. -glanes up at Master Hand, watching them from the sky-

Tsukasa: Well, thats it for this episode. Our very own 2D Man shall be joining us next episode, so send in your questions, like, "How do you beep?" and "How do you deal with falling through those floorboards?" See ya next time!

Pikachu: Bye-Bye!


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM, Survivor... uh... anything thing else, really.

A/N: Chapter 7 is here! Hurray! Let's dance!

Mr. Game & Watch: ...

Remaining Tribe Members:  
Pagi: Peach, Mario, Ness, Samus, Dr. Mario and Fox.  
Tagong: Link, DK, Kirby, Zelda and Luigi

Favorite Tribe:  
Pagi: 2 Votes  
Tagong: 4 Votes

Who'll Win:  
Peach: 1 Votes  
Link: 5 Votes  
Mario: 1 Votes  
DK: 1 Votes  
Ness: 0 Votes  
Kirby: 2 Votes  
Samus: 4 Votes  
Zelda: 1 Votes  
Dr. Mario: 0 Votes  
Luigi: 0 Votes  
Fox: 1 Votes

**Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island  
Episode 7  
Days 16-18 **

Last time on "Survivor":

Mario's alliance with Pikachu and Ness came to a close after the little rodent was voted out of the game. Feeling detached, he no longer hung around with Peach and Fox, causing the two to become nervous. In Tagong, the tribe began to worry about Zelda's lack of eating. Fights between Zelda and Kirby broke out every day and it seemed the only way to end it is to lose the challenge and vote Kirby out. Pagi edged out the victory in the reward challenge winning blankets and pillows, and then crushed the weakened Tagong in a race where the tribe members were tied together. Though it seemed that the Tagong alliance would hold steady, Kirby's plea to Luigi and DK was answered as the three forced a tie by voting for Mr. Game & Watch. After the re-vote it was clear that neither Kirby or Game & Watch wanted to go, but with one past vote against him, Mr. Game & Watch was eliminated from the game. 11 Remain. Who will head home tonight?

Why do you do that bro?

...Do what?

They know what happened last chapter...

Shut up Crazy. It gives it more of the real Survivor feel. Plus it's for the people who just skip down to read the tribal council section.

**Day 16: The Missing Tribal Unity **

_Tagong Tribe, Day 16 _

The sun had only begun to arise into the sky at Tagong Beach. The sky itself was still it's early morning blue with hints of orange from the rising star. Against the side of the hut rested the five until torches of the members of Tagong, and not far from the hut, a small fire was going. Link sat on a log, watching the fire. To his side was Zelda, who was eating a small piece of fruit they had found earlier that morning. Kirby, Luigi and Donkey Kong were still in bed.

"Well we came back from Tribal Council last night." Zelda said in her confessional that morning. "And Mr. Game & Watch got voted out. This makes no sense at all. Luigi and DK betrayed us and voted out our friend. Argh! I can't believe them right now..." She shook he head and sighed sadly. "I don't know what's going to happen anymore. This game has changed."

"I can't believe that happened last night." Link whispered, trying to keep from waking the others up.

Zelda nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"What are we gonna do?" Link asked as he scratched his head.

"Not lose the immunity challenge?"

"If we lose, I think they'd vote me out."

"Why?" She turned in confusion towards her friend. "I'm in worse shape."

"I'm not all that sure, but Luigi said that the merge is when the challenges become every man for themselves. Why keep a strong person when they can keep, no offense, a now frail princess."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I just want to get to the merge so we can deal with the others. Those three inside the hut over there are nice enough in small portions, but for over two weeks straight... ugh..." She stood up and yawned, then noticed that Kirby was heading out of the hut. "Kirby's up."

Kirby turned and noticed the two by the fire and quickly smiled. "I'm happy today." Kirby said in his confessional. "I'm happy that DK and Luigi went against Zelda and Link. Now, if those two are with me, I have the upper hand." He gave a laugh. "I think it this is the first time I've been in the seat of power during the entire game. I just hope it lasts nice and long."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 16 _

Mario picked up the tribe's knife and stabbed it into a tree. In the bark of the tree were 15 other knife marks. Mario slide his knife down the mark, creating a 16th mark in the tree, then placed the knife on a box and left. "Sixteen days." He said in his confessional. "Feels like it's been more like forty. Anyway, I woke up about the same time I do every day. Early. Earlier then most. Out of the 'Early Crew' as we call ourselves, Samus, Fox and myself, I was the only one up. I guess they wanted to sleep in after that challenge yesterday. So do I. Ness was up also, but he was just staring out across the ocean. As much as I wanted to sleep in, staring across the sea isn't going to help us in camp so I had to go out and get wood, start the fire and nearly everything. So right now I'm real tired."

"What am I thinking about?" Ness asked in his confessional as he stared out across the sea. "The game, my friends back home, real food. I'm starting to miss them. I wonder if the others feel the same way. Oh well, better get off my ass and do something before Mario comes over here yelling again." He sighed and stood up. "Man that guy is a pain sometimes."

Around nine most of the tribe had awoken. Dr. Mario was the only person still asleep. Fox, Peach and Ness were sitting by the hut while Samus ate her breakfast of rice and Mario dozed off under the trees. "Today is just a relaxing day, right?" Ness asked, yawning.

"Yup." Peach said, running a hand through her hair. "Y'know, I like this group of people. Once you get past the glares from Mario and the cold shoulder from Samus, it's a pretty nice place to spend your vacation."

"Who do you think they voted out?" Ness asked.

Fox and Peach shrugged, then replied in unison, "Zelda?"

"Yeah, that's who I would think also. She was the one throwing up, right?" The two nodded. "Ah. Then unless Tagong is stupid or has a large alliance, Zelda should have gotten the boot."

"It's pretty boring around here." Fox said in his confessional. "I mean, besides the chores. Voting wise the four of us are, if we lose, going to vote out Samus. She's a big threat and with us just about to merge into two tribes we don't want to have someone like her around to win. Of course, we could win and we won't need to worry about that. Which is what we want to happen."

The trio stood up and walked over to their raft, pushing it out into the water, then getting on top of it to go fishing. Once they were out some ways, Dr. Mario awoke, left the hut and headed over to the fire. "Hey." Samus greeted, staring at the fire. "You're the last one up."

"I am?" Dr. Mario glanced around camp and noticed that she was right. "Ah. I guess I was pretty tired."

"Here." She handed him a bowl of rice.

"Oh, who made it?"

"Mario... I think."

Dr. Mario sat down and took out the spoon-stick that Peach had given him and started to eat. "Yuck."

"I know. I guess that's why Fox and the others went our fishing."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 16 _

All of Tagong was awake by now, trying to find something, if anything, to eat. Link and Zelda were out fishing along with Luigi, who was reluctant to come along, while DK and Kirby were searching the jungle for fruit. "Hey, thanks for last night." Kirby said as he and DK marched through the woods.

"That's alright!" Donkey Kong replied with a laugh. "I mean, we were going to vote for you, but Luigi remembered what the Tie-Breaker was at the last minute. It would be best not to get any votes against you, Kirby, now that you have three past votes."

"Ah... right, I'll make sure of it. But right now, we don't need to worry." He turned and smiled at the ape. "We're in the seat of power!"

"You, Me and Luigi?"

"Yup!"

"The seat of power." DK said in a confessional later that day. "I guess what Kirby said is true. I mean, before we were only second in command at the alliance. Now we control Tagong. Heh, I kinda like being in complete power. Thank You, Captain Falcon!"

Out on the boat, Luigi made sure to sit in the back away from the two, trying his best to ignore eye-contact. Though his eyes were looking more at the very sharp spear that rested at the angry Zelda's feet. They pulled up to their first lobster trap and pulled it up. "Empty, like always." Link moaned. He reached over and picked up the spear, jumped into the water and began to swim out to find some fish.

"What happened last night?" Zelda asked.

"Erm, Let's see. We came back from Tribal Council, Kirby was singing, Donkey Kong and Link told him to shut up, you fell over a rock, Kirby laughed, you chased him, I told you to stop and you and Kirby began to throw sticks at me until I past out on the Beach." Luigi paused for a second. "Pretty much the same as every night, I guess."

"No. I mean, why didn't you vote for Kirby."

Luigi froze and thought for a second. "Um... I thought Kirby was stronger then Mr. Game & Watch and if we go into the merge will less people, we're in trouble."

"Yes, but now the tribe is split. And you said a while back to me that a unified tribe is better then a strong one."

"We can be both strong and unified now."

Zelda laughed. "No, it's hard to trust you now. I mean if you were so quickly to turn on your alliance, then you might be quick enough to turn on your entire tribe."

"Whaaaat?" Luigi yelled in shock. "Zel, I was like the only person thinking of this tribe for the first few days on this island! I'm not going to jump ship when we get there!"

"Then why did you vote out Game & Watch? With Kirby gone, all five of us would have been together."

The plumber sighed. "Y'know, I really hate saying this... But remember." He turned and looked Zelda straight in the eye. "Another key aspect of this game, besides tribal survival is self preservation. I did what I thought I needed to in order to get further into the game. And if that means pissing you off, then I'd do it."

_Master Hand's Mansion _

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh, burned!" Master Hand laughed, watching the conversation between Zelda and Luigi via his fish robots with camera's strapped onto their heads. "That's so going to make the episode. Hahaha...hah...heh...hmm..." The hand sighed. "I'm so alone."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 16 _

The sun sped by and it twas noon time in Pagi camp. Peach and her followers were out in the water, taking a bath. Or just resting. Either way, they said they were going fishing. Mario and Samus were left sitting on the beach. Samus sat in one of the beach chairs, once again enjoying her lovely air-conditioned suit. Mario was resting under a tree, watching the kiddies play in the ocean. "You know, Samus." Mario said, breaking the silence of the beach. "It's now us two against those four."

"I know." Samus replied.

"We've got to make sure we win the next challenge or else one of us will be going home."

"I know."

"So you wanna stick together?"

"I kn- Sure."

"Alright. If we do lose, can you see if you can get Dr. Mario to vote with us? I guess I could try... Ness."

"I'll try."

"They're scheming." Peach muttered from the ocean, splashing some water over herself. "I can feel it."

Ness raised an eyebrow. "How can you 'feel' it?"

"I just can... Hey, wait..." A light bulb would have gone off over Peach's head if Master Hand had enough money to afford on. "Ness, you can read minds, right?"

"Sorta..."

"Read theirs!"

Fox gulped. "Um, wouldn't that be cheating?"

Peach shrugged. "I dunno. Worth a shot." She turned to Ness. "Find out if they're scheming or something."

The boy sighed and closed his eyes, sensing his PSI. He then let his mind wander through time and space till he came upon two voices. _"HEY! What are you doing reading minds?" _

_"Huh?" Ness asked. "Who's this?" _

_"This is Master Hand, obviously." _

_"You can use PSI too?" _

_"Uh, no... but I gots me Mewtwo here helping me keep you from cheating. Mewtwo, fry his brain." _

_Mewtwo gave an evil laugh. "With pleasure." _

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ness screamed, falling back into the water.

Peach, Fox and Dr. Mario leaned over and looked at the boy. "Oy, Ness. Ness? You still alive buddy?" Peach asked, poking Ness's large forehead.

Dr. Mario reached down and felt his wrist. He waited a few seconds, then dropped it and looked at his friends with a sad face. "He's... alive."

The boy quickly jumped up and began to jog in place. "The Human Energy Field as a collection of elctro-magnetic energies of varying densities that permeate through and emit or exit the physical body of a living person!" He began to clap and chant, still while running in place. "It's time to teach the world to chill. It's time to stop and smile."

"I think he's broken." Fox said, rubbing his head in confusion.

Ness began to run around the swallow water, singing, "Take a melody! Simple as can be! Give it some words and some sweet harmony! Raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oooh love!"

"Hey, Dr. Mario, can you do something about him?" Peach asked. "He's more annoying then normal."

Dr. Mario nodded. "Well, I could try. If he wants to sit still and lay down for a little bit."

"Look at me! Look at me!" Ness began to flap his arms. "I'm a fish! I'm a fish!" He began to dance a dance that looked like "The Monkey". "Now I'm a bird!" He then began to spin around in circles. "Now I'm a cactus!"

Back on the beach, Samus and Mario were busy trying to figure out what happened to the boy. "Um... is he having a seizure?" Samus asked, staring at Ness who was now bouncing up and down reciting the countries of the world.

Mario shook his head. "Nah, I guess being on an island with these people for so long has finally driven him insane. Poor boy..."

"Um, Ness got his brain fried today." Peach said in a confessional that afternoon. "I almost kinda feel like it was my fault. Right now he is..." She turned around and looked behind the rock she was leaning on. "...Flopping around in the sand, saying that he's a happy duck. He's been doing that for a good three hours now. I'm starting to think something is wrong with him. I mean more then what was wrong with him from when we first got here."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 16 _

"What is it now? Lunch or dinner?" Kirby asked, staring at the food he had just cooked. They had skipped breakfast and gone with the larger lunch/dinner plan. Of course, by large, it means about a slice and a half of fruit.

The happy tribe of Tagong was sitting around the camp fire, eating whatever meal of the day it was they were serving. "I think it's Lunch." Donkey Kong replied. "Of course, I'm not all that sure either." He sighed. "I wish that we didn't lose the sun dial in the hurricane..."

As Luigi, Kirby and DK ate, Link and Zelda began to stand up and wander away from the tribe. "What did Luigi say on the boat?" Link asked Zelda as they made their way down the beach.

"He said he voted for Game and Watch to keep the tribe strong." Zelda answered. "But then he also said he did it to make sure he goes farther in the game."

Link nodded. "Alright. So pretty much he knows he's in control of the game with DK and Kirby under his belt."

Zelda bit her thumb, turned and glared at the disappearing campsite. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." She muttered.

Luigi noticed the stares from Zelda, looked down at his fruit and sighed. "I think Zelda hates me." Luigi said in his confessional. "She hates me cause I voted for Mr. Game & Watch. And I mean, I don't want to be the hated player. I'd rather be the player everyone likes. But I just told her that in the end, this game is about yourself and I'm not gonna let some little princess call the shots for me, then in the end be cut off before the Finals. It's not gonna happen."

"There has been a lot of tension between Zelda and Luigi ever since they came back from their fishing trip." Donkey Kong said in his confessional not soon after Luigi's. "I don't know what happened out there, but right now, it seems that Kirby has fallen off the radar and Link and Zel want to get Luigi. I'm not going to let them, though. I just hope Kirby doesn't notice this and try and side with Link and Zelda to vote us out. Then again, I don't know why on earth he would do that."

"Those two sure don't like us anymore." Kirby said with a laugh as he finished off his fruit.

Luigi nodded sadly. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry." DK said, patting Luigi on the back. "I'm sure something will come around and pull us together but the next challenge..."

Afternoon came and went on the island. The day began to end, covering the island in the golden rays of the setting sun. Tagong sat on the beach, though not entirely together. Link and Zelda sat across the sand from Luigi, DK, Kirby, all of them watching the setting sun. "It's beautiful!" Zelda said in awe. "We never get cool sunsets like this back at Hyrule."

"It's just one more reason why we need to stay on this island a few more days." Link said.

Luigi looked over to the two. He gulped and tried to play the good guy of the tribe once more. "Why are you two sitting over there?" The two flashed his a look that basically told him the reason. "We're a tribe. Even if you don't like that fact, it's true. And as a tribe, we need to at least try to stay united. Can't we forget the past and look towards the future?"

"Yeah. Come sit with us." Kirby said in a somewhat mocking tone, though it went un-noticed.

Zelda and Link looked at each other for a second, then stood up and joined the other three. "I don't very much like Luigi, DK and Kirby right now." Link said in a confessional. "But Luigi brought up a point. We're a tribe and if we want to make it, we should forget the past and move on to the future. We have no other choice. I just hope that we can pull this Tribal Unity together and it doesn't flicker away under the setting sun."

And, for the first time that day, Tagong sat, unified on the beach, watching the setting sun. And once it fell behind the ocean, the tribe got up and went to bed. But touching Tagong Tribe moment doesn't have much to do with the plot, so Master Hand cut the rest out!

_Pagi Tribe, Night 16 _

Most of Pagi had already fallen asleep in their new blankets and pillows. Except Ness, who was on the beach, doing a weird version of the Moon-Walk. "Oooooooh, I feel like dancing! Dancing!" He chanted in his night-vision confessional. "Dance with me! Dance!"

Anyway, Pagi fire was dying, and the last two sane people up were making sure that it had enough wood to keep lit for the rest of the night. Mario threw another stick onto the flames and sighed. "So, we have an alliance?" He asked.

Samus sighed. "I don't really want to call it an 'alliance' as much as it is a way of maybe surviving a few more days and nothing more." She shook his hand for the second time on the island. "But for the next Tribal Council, you can count on my vote... Unless we can't pull it off."

Mario smiled, though it was hard to see in the dark. "Good. Alright then. Start talking to Doc tomorrow and I'll try on the rat. I guess we should try for Peach, seeing as how she's a mental threat." The two turned to gather a little bit more wood, not noticing that Dr. Mario had been awake and heard the entire conversation.

"Those two? An alliance?" Dr. Mario said in his late night confessional. "...That's a surprise. I thought if Samus would join with anyone, it would be me. I wonder..."

**Day 17: Flip-Flopping Fun **

_Pagi Tribe, Day 17 _

The sun wasn't even up yet and still there were three Pagians (Pagiers? Pagites?) up, sitting around the small fire. They were Samus, Fox and Mario. Samus was enjoying her now heated suit, Mario was fatter, so his body didn't get as cold as quickly, and even though Fox had fur, he had packed thinking that at this time they'd be in a hotel bed, so he was huddled over his knees, watching the fire, trying to keep himself warm. "Is it cold out?" Samus asked. "My weather hasn't been update yet, so I don't know the correct conditions outside my suit."

"Heh. Yeah. You're pretty lucky, it's really cold out here." Mario replied. "Right Fox?" Fox didn't answer at first, as he was too busy staring at the dancing flames. "Foxy?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, it's cold. Damn, I need to start sleeping in more." Fox said with a laugh.

"Last night, I think Mario and I made an alliance..." Samus said in her confessional. "I really don't like alliances. I never have enjoyed working with other people. But I guess I don't have much of a choice, seeing as how Peach will most likely be able to use Mario as a puppet once the tribes merge. I'm no ones puppet, so they'd cut me lose before I could screw something in their plan up." She sighed. "If I make it to the merge, I'm just gonna vote in ABC order or something simple like that. I dunno... I'm most likely going home if we lose. Unless I wanna sell Mario out to Peach and try and make them vote him off... I wonder if that would work?" Samus laughed. "Heh, even if it would, I wouldn't stoop that low."

The the sound of footsteps was heard from the hut. Samus and Mario turned around (Fox was already facing the hut) and saw that Dr. Mario was walking towards them. Mario shot Samus a little glance, which she took quick notice of. "Fox, let's go out fishing." Mario said, standing up and heading towards the boat.

Fox let out a moan and stood up. "Man, do we haveta? I'm really cold." He laughed and the two pushed the boat out onto the ocean and paddles out to their normal fishing location.

"They're going fishing?" Dr. Mario asked as he approached Samus.

She nodded. "Yeah." Dr. Mario sat down and began to prepare the rice for their breakfast. "Hey, um... can I ask you something?"

_Tagong Tribe, Day 17 _

It was around 9 when the sun started shining in full blow upon the island. Tagong, unlike Pagi, was all up this lovely morning. And surprise, surprise: they were all sitting together. Kirby had made them some fruit for breakfast, which they were starting to run out of. "Looks like the racoon is starting to notice we don't have any food ourselves." Link said as he took a bite of the fruit.

Kirby sighed. "I miss rice... At least that was a good five spoon fulls. This is two bites."

Link had to step on Zelda's foot in order to stop her from making a remark.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." DK replied. "Ah, well, maybe today's reward challenge has to do with food?"

"Oh I sure hope so." Link said with a smile. They finished up eating and noticed that Zelda had not finished her slice. "Zel..."

"What?"

"Eat."

Zelda stared at her fruit, sighed and took another bite. "Why do they keep making me eat!" Zelda complained in her confessional. "When I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry. Just let me eat when I want to eat. You'd be better off giving that fruit slice to Kirby, he needs it more then I do. Oh, wait, no... he just wants it more then I do."

Donkey Kong and Kirby had gone out fishing that morning, leaving Link and Luigi to get the fire wood and Zelda to fill the water bottles. "Hey, Luigi..." Link said as he picked up a piece of wood. "If we did lose the next challenge, the three of you would be voting for me, right?"

Luigi shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe?"

"Oh... well, I was just wondering because DK is more of a threat then I am. And now we're getting close to the solo challenges."

"Oh, you're right." Luigi answered. "Well, as much as I love the big ape, I'd do anything I really need to in order to keep going in the game. So I guess between you and him I'd... vote for DK..." Luigi said the last part of the sentence with a sigh, causing Link to smile as the two headed back to camp.

"I don't trust him." Link said in his confessional. "But from what I've gathered from what he said in the jungle, there is a small chance he'd vote out DK instead of me. I just hope he follows that route instead of voting me out."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 17 _

"Ooooh, my head." Ness moaned, sitting up. "Damn it... where am I?"

"Ah, so you're awake." Ness turned around to see Peach, sitting on her knees with a stick, looking over the boy. "You past out on the beach from dancing so much last night."

"Wha? Dancing?" As he was sitting up, Ness quickly grabbed is head. "Oooow! Why does my forehead hurt?"

Peach hid the stick behind her back. "Um... I dunno." She replied nervously. Peach then gazed out across the sea, noticing that Mario and Fox were fishing. "Well I'll be... they're working together."

Out on the boat, Mario and Fox were busying checking the lobster traps. "Well, this one is empty." Fox said as he held up another empty trap. He sighed and placed it in the boat. "Man, I hate fishing."

"...Hm. I wonder..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing... Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, alright?"

_Tagong Tribe, Day 17 _

"Guys!" Zelda called from camp. Luigi and Link, who were on their way back, quickly picked up the pace and returned to camp to see what Zelda was calling them about. Once there, they saw her holding their newest tree mail. "Mail time!"

_You've been out here for 17 Days,  
I bet that's been quite a strain.  
So let's hope it hasn't taken it's toll  
On the muscle you call a brain. _

_It will take some logic to win the game,  
Yet at the same time you'll need to be shrewd.  
If you're tribe has the most members left standing,  
The reward you'll win is food. _

"Food!" Link and Luigi said in unison.

Zelda smiled. "Let's win this for our new Tagong guys!"

The two boys nodded. "RIGHT!"

**Let's see if they're smart.  
REWARD CHALLENGE **

Pagi made their way onto the orange mat. "Hey Guys." Master Hand greeted. Pagi muttered a group hello as a response. "Come on in Tagong!" Tagong then also made their way onto Challenge Point, walking towards their yellow mat. "Pagi is getting their look at the new Tagong. Mr. Game & Watch was voted out last Tribal Council." Ness whispered something to Fox about how there must be an alliance going on, but before he could relpy, Master Hand went on with the rules. "Ready to get to todays challenge?"

"Yeah." Replied the tribes.

"Kay. Today's challenge is called Mini-Survivor. You will each break up into two tribes of five. You will get one large wipe-away board for your entire tribe and a small wipe-away board for each person. I will then ask you common knowledge questions. Like, what is 2 plus 2 and give you guys choices. As a tribe, chose which answer you think is right and write it down on the board. If both tribes get it right, we move onto the next question. If one or both tribes get it wrong, we will go to the voting out stage. On your smaller board, write down the name of a person in your group of who you want to send to the bench. If a player is sent to the bench, they are out of the game. The player with the most votes goes to the bench and we'll move onto the next question. When a tribe gets down to two members, the next question they miss will end the game. The tribe with the most members remaining wins. Got it?" The tribes nodded. "Here is what you're playing for." He pulled a cloth off of about 10 canned goods.

INSERT THE "OH MY GOD"'S HERE 

"Canned Foods. And a Can Opener. This will be enough to last you about 10 days if you eat one can a day. Righto then. Pagi, you've got one extra member. Who will ya be sitting out?" Pagi began to whisper among each other for a while, then came to a choice. "Pagi, you are sitting out Dr. Mario. Doc, come take a seat right here." He pointed to an orange bench and Dr. Mario quickly walked towards it and sat down. "Very well, here you guys go." He then handed out the boards and took out his cue-cards. "Survivor's Ready?"

"Ready!" Chimed the tribes.

"First question." He looked at the cue-card. "If this fraction was a normal fraction with two numbers, what would be the name of the bottom number." He turned the card around to reveal the fraction 14 over x and repeated the question. "A: Variable, B: Numerator, C: Denominator, or D: Exponent."

Tagong quickly bunched together and began to whisper. "So, what's the answer?" Zelda asked, holding the pen to the large wipe-away board.

"Don't look at me, I don't like math." Kirby replied.

"I don't even know what a fraction is..." DK replied with a blush of embarrassment.

"I know that letter symbols are called Variables." Luigi answered. Zelda nodded and wrote down A.

Over with Pagi, all eyes fell on Ness. "Pssh. Easy. Denominator. It's the number dividing the top number." Ness went to flip his hair but forgot he wasn't Link. "Erm...Well, that was still easy." Mario quickly scribbled down C.

"Tagong says A, Pagi says C. The correct answer is C. Tagong, you guys have to vote some out."

The group glared at Luigi. "Erm... Whoops. Hey, I suck at Math also..."

"Guys, vote me out." Donkey Kong said with a sad smile. "I didn't even know what a fraction was." Tagong each wrote down a persons name and hid it from the rest of the tribe.

"Reveal!" The members flipped their boards around. "Zelda voted for DK, Link voted for DK, Kirby voted for DK, DK voted for Zelda, and Luigi voted for DK. DK, you're out, come take a seat here." Master Hand pointed to the yellow bench next to him as the ape lumbered over and took a seat. "Next question."

Pagi - 5 Members Remaining  
Tagong - 4 Members Remaining

"Which of these games is based off of gathering large sums of money. A: LIFE, B: Candy Land, C: Scrabble, or D: Monopoly... well, that was an easy one." Tagong and Pagi didn't take much time to write down their answers. "Tagong says D, Pagi says D. Both are right, next question." He went to the next card. "How long can eggs stay in the refrigerator? A: 1 Week. B: 1 To 2 Weeks. C: 2 to 3 Weeks. Or D: 3 to 4 Weeks."

"Guys! I know this one." Kirby said, raising his hand over in Tagong. "I swear, I know!"

Pagi glanced at Ness. "No, guys, I don't know cooking stuff." Ness said.

"REVEAL!" The two tribes turned their boards around. "Tagong says D, Pagi says C. Tagong is right! Pagi, it's time to vote someone out." The Pagis quickly wrote down someone's name and hid it from the rest of the group. "Alright guys, show them. Fox votes for Peach, Peach votes for Mario, Samus votes for Peach, Ness votes for Samus and Mario votes for Peach. Peach, with three votes, you're out."

"Oh darn." Peach said, sighing as she made her way over to the orange bench. "Go get 'em guys!"

Pagi - 4 Members Remaining  
Tagong - 4 Members Remaining

"Next question. Which of the continents is the largest in the world. A: North America, B: Asia, C: Antarctica or D: Africa." Master Hand paused, thinking that they would get this question easy, but then noticed the lost looks on each of their faces. "...What?"

"Where are these places again?" Link asked, confused.

Mario nodded. "Yeah, um... I've never heard of these places before."

"Erm... just guess." The groups shrugged and wrote down an answer.

"Let's go with Antarctica." Ness whispered to Pagi. "That sounds like a cool place, it must be the answer."

Zelda over on Tagong shrugged. "Any ideas?" The tribe shook their heads. "...Okay, I'll just put down anything then..."

"Reveal!" The tribes turned them around. "Tagong says A, Pagi says C. You're both wrong, it's B. Vote someone out." A few seconds past and each of the tribe members had written a persons name down. "Alright, let's start with Tagong. Link votes for Kirby, Zelda votes for Kirby, Kirby votes for Zelda and Luigi votes for Zelda. Zelda, since DK voted for you last round, you're out."

Zelda nodded. "Do your best guys. We need that food." She left the mat and took a seat next to DK.

"Pagi, let's see your votes. Mario votes for Fox, Samus votes for Mario, Fox votes for Mario and Ness votes for Mario. With three votes, Mario, come on down and take a seat." Mario dropped his small board to the ground and walked over to the bench, sitting next to Peach. "Ready for the next question?"

Pagi - 3 Members Remaining  
Tagong - 3 Members Remaining

"Next question." Master Hand took the next card out. "Which of the following is not a primary color. A: Green, B: Yellow, C: Blue, or D: Red"

"Heh, this is an easy one." Link muttered as he quickly wrote down an answer.

"Primary Colors, Primary Color..." Ness rubbed his head, trying to remember. "Argh! Such a simple question... um, I think it's Yellow."

"REVEAL!" The tribes turned their boards around. "Tagong says B, Pagi says B. Both are correct, we're moving on. The rarest colors of Yoshi's are A: Blue and Purple, B: Blue and White, C: Black and Yellow or D: Black and White."

"Have you ever seen a black Yoshi?" Luigi asked Kirby and Link, who shook their heads. "Oh... neither have I."

"Well, do you have an answer?" Samus asked Ness.

Ness shook his head no. "Nope, sorry. I don't pay attention to Yoshi's."

"Reveal. Tagong says D, Pagi says A. D is right, Pagi it's time to vote someone out." Master Hand watched as the three remaining members scribbled a name down. "Reveal! Fox votes for Samus, Samus votes for Fox and Ness votes for Samus. Sorry, Samus, but you're out."

Samus dropped her board and walked over to the bench. "Come on Tagong!" Zelda and DK cheered.

Pagi - 2 Members Remaining  
Tagong - 3 Members Remaining

"Pagi, the next question you miss means its game over. Tagong, if you miss one more question, you can still vote someone out of the challenge. Ready? Next question. On the Periodic Table of Elements, what is the name of the elements in the last column. A: Halogens, B: Noble Gases, C: Metalloids or D: Alkaline Earth Metals... boy, Ness seems to have a smirk on his face. Looks like he knows this one."

"Uh, okay... Any clue?" Link asked.

Kirby nodded. "Alkaline Earth Metals! It has to be, it's the longest name and sounds scientific."

Luigi stared shocked at the puffball. "Really? I was thinking Noble Gases... but I can barely remember Chemistry..."

"Reveal." The tribes turned their boards around. "Tagong says D, and Pagi says B. B is right, Tagong, you're losing another member."

Link and Luigi glared at Kirby. "...Sorry."

"REVEAL! Alright, Link votes for Kirby, Luigi votes for Kirby and Kirby votes for Link. Sorry, Kirby, game is over for ya." Kirby nodded and took a seat next to a sad Zelda.

Pagi - 2 Members Remaining  
Tagong - 2 Members Remaining.

"Still left in the game is Link, Luigi, Ness and Fox." Master Hand went to the next question. "Here is how this is gonna work. The next time a tribe gets a question wrong, they will lose. If you both get it wrong, we move to the next question. Got it? Next Question. If I weight 91 Pounds on Earth, How much do I weight on The Moon? A: 100 Pounds, B: 10 Pounds, C: 55 Pounds D: 15 Pounds."

"Easy." Ness said as he took the board from Fox's hand. Tagong was having some trouble, as both Link and Luigi were whispering back and forth, trying to figure it out.

"Reveal. Tagong put B, Pagi put D... Alright guys, this is for the win. The canned food and the opener... The correct answer is... D! Pagi wins Reward!"

"YES!" Fox and Ness cheered, throwing the board into the air. Pagi quickly ran toward in a big group hug, cheering as Master Hand floated towards them with the basket of food.

"Congrats guys, you've proven that you're pretty smart." He turned towards Tagong. "Sorry guys, close doesn't cut it. See ya at the challenge tomorrow."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 17 _

The tribe returned, each with a cheerful smile on their face. "Yeah! We did a great job today." Fox said as they put their new found foods on a log near the fire."

"I think we owe it all to Ness." Most of the tribe nodded in response to Peach's words, causing Ness to blush.

"Aww, well... It was nothin'."

"Let's see..." Mario began to count the cans. "If we have a can a day, we have enough for 10 days. Or are we having 2 cans a day? Or maybe a can per person?"

"I'm sure we have more then enough to last for a little over 10 days if we don't eat an entire can in one day." Samus said, walking over to their prize. "We could eat like half, or maybe Dr. Mario can give us whatever is in the can as a side-dish to the rice." She turned and noticed the surprised looks on everyone's faces. "...What?"

"You made a tribal idea!" Ness replied in shock.

Dr. Mario smiled. "You've never given any ideas to the tribe yourself. First time for everything, I guess."

"I say we vote on it." Mario announced, ending the shock. "All who want one can a day, raise your hand." No one raised their hand. "Who like's Samus's idea?" Everyone, including Mario, raised their hands. "Alright then. Side-Dish to rice it is. Though it will be very small."

"Today, everyone was shocked that I stepped up and said something to help the tribe." Samus said in her confessional. "Or something like that. I don't know, I thought I was being part of the tribe just fine. Either way, I hope this helps show them that I'm not ready to leave the game just yet and that they shouldn't vote me out next Tribal Council."

"Alright guys!" Dr. Mario said, getting out the rice after Ness started up the fire. "Let's have our first taste of reward!" Pagi gave a collective group cheer as their dinner was beginning to cook.

_Tagong Tribe, Day 17 _

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost." Zelda complained in her confessional. "I thought for sure we had it. We don't seem to win anymore." She sighed and sat back. "Oh well..."

The defeated Tagong tribe returned to camp, dropped their things and fell to the sandy ground. "Why do we keep losing?" Kirby asked.

"Because we thought you were smart." Link replied. "I can't believe that we listened to you."

"No one said you had to listen to Kirby." DK replied. "And weren't you the one with the board? If you knew it, why didn't you write down the right answer?"

"He didn't know it." Zelda snapped.

Link nodded. "Yeah. I asked Luigi, but Kirby jumped down out and said it he knew what it was."

"I never said I knew it was right!" Kirby yelled. "I said it sounded right!"

"If you didn't know the answer, you should have said quiet!"

"At least Kirby tried during the contest."

"Oh, shut up you Mister I don't even know what a fraction is!"

"At least I'm not going to starve to death. Maybe if you had answered a few questions, we wouldn't have to worry about you fading to bones!"

The four members got up and began fighting among each other, bickering about the smallest things and pointing out the stupidest negative points in the other person. Luigi, the quiet one, sighed and stood up, then walked towards their hut to take a nap. "I can't stand them fighting." He said in his confessional. "...And they fight twice a day. Ugh, if there was ever a time I wanted a tribal switch, it would be now."

Night came and went on the island of happy fun times and soon the sun was rising on their next day in the game.

**Day 18: Cut the Puppet's Strings.**

_Pagi Tribe, Day 18 _

The sun was crawling up into the sky over Pagi Tribe. Samus and Dr. Mario were sitting up by the fire, eating their breakfast while Fox and Mario were out getting water for the rest of the tribe. Peach and Ness were both still sleeping.

"So, Fox... Have you thought about what I said on the boat?" Mario asked as they made their way through the jungle.

Fox continued to walk forward. "A little..."

"You gotta know it's the truth." Mario explained. "Peach is using you. She's using you just for votes and in the end will cut you off and bring along someone like Ness to the Finals for an easy win." He smiled. "You're nothing but a puppet to her. And if she makes to the merge, then there is no doubt in my mind that she will win."

"So, you want me to vote for Peach?" Fox asked.

Mario nodded. "Well... yeah. I mean, we already have three votes for her. You'd make it four."

"Wouldn't I just be another puppet to you if I follow your voting ways?"

The plumber paused for a second. "Honestly, I don't care about this game right now. I just wanna see Peach get voted out."

"I thought you loved her."

"I do. But not when she's using me." Mario sighed. "At first, Peach lead me to believe that I was calling in the shots in the alliance. But as it turns out, I didn't. So now, I wanna dethrone the princess. I don't really care if you vote me out right after, just to see her get the boot will get good enough for me. I'm not going to let her get a chance to make me her puppet again."

"I see..." Fox later went on to say in his confessional, "Mario is telling me to vote out Peach. Honestly, wasn't Mario just the person trying to get me out last Tribal Council? I don't know why I would vote with him. But he and Peach were in an alliance together... so he might know what he's talking about... But I don't know if I wanna backstab Peach just yet."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 18 _

Everyone in Tagong was up at pretty much by 10 in the morning. Kirby was cooking some fish that Link had caught much earlier in the morning, DK was getting water, Luigi was getting wood, Link was cleaning some clothes and Zelda was sitting on the beach, enjoying the sun. Needless to say, no one in Tagong spoke a word to each other. "There is a lot of tension between everyone now." Link explained to Crazy. "We're all fighting and stuff... Which really sucks. I hate fighting with friends. But those three are starting to piss me off!"

DK and Luigi returned with wood and water a few minutes before Kirby finished cooking. "Food is done..." Said the puffball, calling out to Zelda and Link.

The tribe gathered and ate in quiet. "This is annoying." Luigi said in his confessional. "They're just so... quiet! Argh! Why can't this tribe just get along?"

Once they had finished eating, DK went out to check for tree mail. The rest of the tribe sat, quietly, waiting. "...So, wanna play volley ball?" Luigi asked, holding up Kirby's volley ball.

"No." The other three replied quickly.

"...Hum... Alright..."

"We have mail!" DK called from off in the distance as he returned to camp. Very slowly, the tribe got up and walked over to the ape and check out the mail.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 18 _

_For this next challenge, you'll need to work together.  
The object: Find your buried chest.  
Pick who does what in the challenge,  
Then sit back and hope for the best. _

_If in the end, your tribe is falling behind,  
Give it all for one last surge.  
Hope that your tribe wins immunity,  
Because then you'd all be off to the merge. _

"Argh, that didn't give us any clues." Samus muttered after she read the mail to the group.

Fox shrugged. "Well... we might as well get on going then. Who's gonna wake the other two up?"

"They're still sleeping?" Mario asked in shock. "Wow... I wish I could sleep that late."

Dr. Mario stood off in the back, watching the other three try to wake Ness and Peach up. "Today is very important that we win immunity!" He explained in a confessional. "If we don't, then we're going to have to vote out Samus. And I don't want that happen. I better not let Peach know that Samus wants to vote her out, either."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 18 _

"Ready to go guys?" Luigi asked his team. They muttered something that sounded like 'yeah' and they began to head out.

"You know, Zel." Link fell to the back and whispered to Zelda on their way to the challenge. "If we lose immunity, I'm as good as gone."

Zelda sighed. "Don't worry. We won't..."

**Final Tribal Challenge!  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

"Come on in guys!" Master Hand called out. The two tribes made their way onto their colored mats, Pagi tribe carrying along with them the Pikadol. Master Hand floated over and took it out of Ness's hands, then placed it on a stand. "For the last time in this game, the Pikadol is up for grabs. Ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!" Replied the tribes, happy that the game had reached it's half-way point.

"Right then. Today's challenge will be held in legs. You'll chose who goes when and it will work as follows. Castaway A will rush into the ocean, hop in a boat and paddle towards a floating platform, where Castaway B is waiting, tied up, with a map. When Castaway A reached B, he or she will untie them, and then both of the castaways will swim back to shore together. Castaway B will give the map to Castaway C, who will then race out into the jungle, following the map to find a key. When Castaway C runs into the jungle, Castaways D and E will start digging in the sand for their buried treasure chest. They then will have to pull it out and wait for Castaway C to return with the key. Once he does, Castaways A, B, D, and E will carry the chest to a table a few feet down the beach. Castaway C will unlock chest and Castaway B will then have to pick up the tribal flag and race to a flag pole, hook it up and raise it. When your flag is raised, it will send a pillar of fire up into the sky. First tribe to raise their flag wins immunity and a one in ten shot at winning one million bucks. Got it?" The tribes nodded. "Okay. Pagi, you've got one extra member, who are you sitting out?"

"Ness." Peach replied as Ness went to take a seat on the bench.

"Okay. Chose slots, who will go when." The tribes began to talk among each other and after a few minutes of preparation, the challenge was ready to begin. "Castaways A will be Fox for Pagi, Luigi from Tagong. Castaways B will be Peach from Pagi and Zelda from Tagong. Castaways C will be Samus from Pagi and Link from Tagong. Castaways D and E will be Mario and Dr. Mario for Pagi and DK and Kirby for Tagong." Master Hand watched as the castaways got into starting positions. "Survivors ready! GO!"

Luigi and Fox both quickly dashed from their starting lines, running towards the boat and pushing it into the water. Fox had more strength then Luigi did, thanks to their new food prize, and so he was able to get it into the water a lot quicker then Luigi. He hoped into the boat, picked up an oar and starting rowing out towards Zelda. Luigi was close behind, however as he was getting into the boat, he lost his balance and slipped in the raft, hurting his side. Once he could stand, he stepped into the boat, took out the oar and began rowing, trying to catch up to Fox.

Pagi: Currently Leading.

It was a very peaceful day on the ocean, so the water was calm and very easy to paddle through. As they continued towards the platforms, it was clear that Fox was going a lot quicker then Luigi and had much of a lead over him. Once he reached the floating platform, Fox quickly dropped the oar in the boat and jumped up to begin untie the ropes. However, Fox was having a problem trying to undo the knot Crazy had tied, giving Luigi some much needed time to catch up. By the time Luigi had reached Zelda, Fox had already untied a few of the ropes binding the princess and was starting on the last few ones. Luigi thought quickly, then bent down and summoned a small fireball. "What are you doing?" Zelda asked, unable to see.

"Don't worry, but stay still." Luigi commanded. The green flames burned through the ropes quickly until Zelda was able to move her arms and loosen the rest of the rope. Once the ropes fell to the ground, the two quickly grabbed the map, got into the boat and began to paddle back.

Fox noticed that Luigi and Zelda were already heading back. "Damn it..." He muttered, bending down to the ropes. He then began to try and bit the ropes off with his teeth, which proved to work much quicker then his hands. "Go, Peach!" Peach shook the ropes loose, took her map and got into the boat, quickly followed by Fox and the two began to paddle back to shore.

Tagong: Currently Leading.

The two tribes began to paddle back to shore, with Luigi and Zelda having a lead over Peach and Fox. However, Zelda and Luigi were both malnourished, which gave Fox and Peach enough of an edge to close the gap between the two. Though Tagong reached the shore first, Pagi was right on their heals. Tagong came ashore and Zelda jumped out of the boat, running towards Link with her map. As she was about half way up the beach, Pagi came onto the beach. However, Peach had jumped out of the boat while in the swallow water, so she was already making her way up towards Samus by the time Fox rowed in. Zelda handed the map off to Link and he quickly dashed off into the forest, followed closely by Samus, who had just received her map. "Both tribes are neck and neck as they enter the woods." Master Hand announced.

"Come on Pagi!" Cheered Ness from the bench.

Master Hand turned to the players waiting to dig. "Start digging!" Mario and Dr. Mario quickly hit the ground and began to dig through the sand as fast as they could, sending it flying in every direction. However, they were only aloud to use their hands, so their progress was very slow. Tagong, on the other hand, was plowing through the sand thanks to Donkey Kong. Poor Kirby couldn't even get close to the hole as the sand was pushing him back.

In the jungle, Link was following the dotted line towards the key. "Um, alright... This way." He muttered, taking a left turn along the path. Samus noticed this, but check her map, which told her to go right. She shrugged it off and quickly ran down her path. It didn't take her all that long to find two keys hung to a tree. Samus quickly jumped over the fallen log in her way, grabbed the key, and turned back.

She exited the forest and ran up to Fox and Peach. "Samus is out of the jungle!" Master Hand announced. "But the Mario's haven't finished digging up the chest." He glanced over at Tagong's side, where DK was already pulling the heavy looking chest out of the sand. "Tagong has their chest. They're just missing the key."

"Come guys!" The three Pagi's yelled.

"Where is Link?" Luigi muttered to Zelda, peering into the jungle.

Pagi: Currently Leading.

In the jungle, Link had reached orange tape, which Master Hand must have put up to make sure they wouldn't go into dangerous areas. He glanced around, but saw no key. "What the..." He looked at his map again... and noticed he had be holding it upside down. "...DAMN IT!" Link cured, turning around and running as fast as he could back to the first turn. He reached it and dashed down the right path, leaping over the fallen tree and slamming face-first into the tree that held his tribes key. After recovering, he reached up, took the key and started his return.

By this time, Mario and Dr. Mario had finished digging through the sand and had also reached their chest. "Ready?" Mario asked. Dr. Mario nodded. "One.. Two.. Three!" The two grabbed onto one of the four handles on the side and gave a massive pull, yanking their chest out of it's sandy tomb.

"Pagi has their chest!" Master Hand announced. Fox, Peach and Samus cheered and quickly ran over to help their friends just as Link came out of the jungle. "Link is coming out of the jungle! It's gonna be a race to the finish!"

Pagi reached the chest first, Fox and Peach quickly racing to grab onto one of the handles. Just as they started to run towards the flag pole, Link, Luigi and Zelda reached DK and Kirby and they started to run down the beach. Tagong was starting close the gap, and they were able to catch right up to Pagi as they reached the stand to place the chest. Samus and Link both quickly stuck in the keys, turned them and pushed open the lid as Peach and Zelda reached in to grab the flags. The two princess then turned to the flag pole, bending down and attracting the flags to the hooks, then racing behind it to raise the flag into the air. It was close, but in the end, only winning by a second or two, one flag reached the top first, sending the fire into the air...

"PAGI WINS IMMUNITY!" Master Hand announced.

"YES!" Cheered the Pagi tribe as they ran together to give each other a group hug.

Master Hand picked up the Pikadol and floated over to the tribe. "Congrats guys. You guys earned it." Samus took the idol in her hands and raised it high over the celebrating tribe's heads. Master Hand then turned to Tagong. "Hey guys. Great effort, it was a close race, down to the last second. But, close doesn't cut it. I'll be seeing you guys tonight."

The very sad Tagong tribe left very quickly, unable to stand the victory shouts from the victorious tribe.

Tagong Tribe, Day 18

The tribe returned from the challenge, broken, sad, defeated and tired. "I can't believe it..." Kirby muttered as they made he made his way towards the fire.

"This sucks..." Zelda muttered, dropping to the ground. "We lost by... ugh..." She placed her hands in her lap and let out a sigh.

"We lost... again." Link said in his confessional. "So... I'm pretty much a goner. Luigi has it made with DK and Kirby right now, and since we're going into the merge, I'd be a target... plus I kinda did lose it for our tribe. There really isn't anyway around it."

"We need to get fish..." Luigi said to the tribe. "Anyone coming?"

DK smiled. "I'll-"

"I'll come." Link said, walking towards the boat.

The ape stared in confusion, but shrugged it off. "Alright then." DK said, sitting down next to Kirby at the fire. He watched the two of them get into the boat and paddle out to the tribe's normal fishing location.

"Do you think Link is trying to get Luigi to vote me out?" Kirby asked.

DK shrugged. "Maybe. But I know Luigi wouldn't do that to us." DK then said in a confessional, "Luigi might want to vote out Kirby. And if he does, then alright, I'll do it. But right now, the three of us are targeting Link. He should be going tonight... though I still would much rather see Zelda get the boot. I really hope Luigi doesn't flip-flop on us, though."

Out on the boat, Link was indeed trying to get Luigi to flip over to his alliance. "So... what are the chances of you voting out Donkey Kong tonight?" Link asked.

"Um... not that good." Luigi replied as they reached their location. He took the spear and was about to jump into the water when Link stopped him.

"Uh, okay.. How about Kirby?" He asked. Luigi stared at him for a second. "...Zelda?"

"I'm going to vote for who I think I should vote for, so I can get further in the game." Luigi answered as he went underwater. The two were out fishing for a while, but before the sun came down, they began to head back to shore.

Link sighed. "Well, I don't think it madders much." He said as they returned with a few fish. "But Zelda and I are voting for DK. He's too strong since we're merging now..."

The returned to shore and Kirby began to cook the fish as the sun fell behind the ocean. The five sat in quiet, watching the sun setting. "It really is nice out here." Zelda whispered to the group.

"Yeah..." They whispered in return. Sadly, for one of the five, it was their last night to ever enjoy the setting sun.

"It seems that tonight, I might be a swing vote." Luigi said in his confessional. "Link and Zelda want to vote out DK... and DK and Kirby want to vote out Link." Luigi paused for a second. "The thing is, Link is right. DK is too strong for the challenges. He'd dominate. But Link isn't my ally, so he wouldn't be above selling me out." The plumber shook his head and sighed. "But I don't see what difference it's going to make. We're going into the merge 6-4 now... Tagong is all but dead."

Once the sun had fallen behind the sea, turning the sky a light blue, Tagong began to pack their things, lit their torches and head on towards...

**It's time to break hearts!  
TRIBAL COUNCIL **

After five rings of the gong, Tagong entered the Tribal Council area, placing their torches behind them and taking a seat on the logs in front of them. Master Hand was their to greet them. "Hey Tagong." The hand said. They didn't respond. "Yeah, I know, it must suck to lose four out of the six immunity challenges. Zelda, how can this tribe stay unified if you keep losing time and time again?"

Zelda shook her head. "It can't. It really can't, this tribe is falling apart. And use losing that last challenge by so little..."

"Kirby, you got three votes last Tribal Council. Are you worried?"

"Not as much as I was last Tribal Council." Kirby replied. "I feel a little safer, but still, I could be the one going..."

"Luigi, you know the merge is coming soon. How will it effect your voting?"

Luigi sighed. "Well, in the merge its every man for themselves. So I'd be voting for the person who poses the biggest threat to me winning immunity."

"Donkey Kong, you're pretty much the strongest person in this tribe. You worried about what Luigi said?"

"Of course." The ape replied. "But I really don't think that just because someone strong, someone would betray that person to get further in the game. At least I hope so..."

The hand turned to the swordsman. "Link, is tonight's vote going to be hard?"

Link thought about it for a second. "In these past few days, we haven't really been friends." He said. "But I'm voting someone out of the game and that is something that I would rather never do."

"Right then. As always, fire is your life. Without it, you're a witch during the Salem Witch Trials." He pointed to five unlit torches behind him. "Five torches for the first five people voted out of the game. Tonight, one more will be added to the group. It is time to vote. Kirby, you're up."

Kirby stood up and walked across the bridge. He wrote down a name, placed it in the urn and headed back.

Link stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'D.K.'. "I'm sorry, but you're just too strong. Good Luck." He placed the vote in the urn and turned around.

Zelda stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. She placed it in the urn and returned to the campfire.

Luigi stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. "I'm sorry that I had to cast this vote. But it seems it's the best choice for me." He placed it in the urn and headed back.

Donkey Kong stood up, lumbered across the bridge and wrote down 'Link'. "Buddy, even though we had fights, I'm going to miss you. But it's what Luigi and Kirby want. Sorry." He placed it in the urn and headed back.

Once DK returned to his seat, Master Hand said, "I'll go tally the votes." He floated off to get the urn and the votes within it.

EVERYONES IS SOOOO NERVOUS! LOLOMGWTFHAAHEhEHAeEA!

Master Hand returned with the jar and placed it on his stand. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, loser heads via the designated exit. I'll read the votes." He reached in and pulled the first vote out. "First vote..." He turned it around. "Link. Next vote..." He pulled up the next paper and turned it around. "DK. That brings us too...

One vote Link,  
One vote DK.

The two nodded and began to shake. "Hehehe." Master Hand laughed. He reached in and pulled up the next vote. "DK. That's two votes for DK. Next vote..." He reached in and pulled it out. "Link. Haha! Look at that. Its now..."

Two votes Link,  
Two votes DK.

"I'll read the last vote." Master Hand reached in and pulled it out. "...And the sixth person to be voted out off MasterHandIsDaBomb Island is..." He turned the vote around to reveal the name of...

Donkey Kong.

"DK, I'm gonna need you to bring me your torch."

Donkey Kong, once recovering from the shock, stood up, patted Luigi and Kirby on the shoulders, gave a goodbye hand shake to Link and a hug to Zelda, then took his torch and walked over to Master Hand. "Okay." He said, sliding the staff into it's slot.

"Alright. DK, The Tribe has spoken." Master Hand snuffed the flame on Donkey Kong's torch and eliminated him from the game. "It's time for you to go."

DK started to walk down the path of shame, turning around just before he left to give his tribe a thumbs up. "Go get 'em guys." He whispered to his tribe as he started down the path.

"Bye DK..." His tribe muttered as they waved farwell to him.

"Congratulations." Master Hand said to the remaining Tagong members. "You've survived the first half of the game. Tomorrow, a new adventures awaits you - the merge. Get some rest, you'll need it."

The tribe pick up their things and headed back to camp, leaving behind the small nap stack that DK had forgotten at tribal council...

**_Final Words of Donkey Kong  
_**Time on the Island: 18 Days  
Chapters on the Island: 7  
Finished in: 11th Place

_"Wow. Just... wow. I really didn't see that coming. I mean, when Luigi said he wanted to vote out someone who was a threat, this thought crossed my mind, but I thought he was only saying that to maybe give Link some false hope? Man... I just wish he had told me that he was planing to vote me out. That really hurt me. Eh, well, I guess it's time to move on. I'm a little more then sad being taken out right before the merger, but, you know, things like this happen. I had a great time out here and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Seeing as how Tagong is heading into the merge now with 6-4, I wish them all the best of luck. They're gonna need it. I hope they don't get picked off one by one. ...You know, now that I've had a few seconds to think about it, I'm a little proud to be voted out. For one thing, I really couldn't stand Tagong camp these past few days. But mainly, I was seen as a threat. It's a nice feeling, getting voted out because people think you'd win the game. It's something that I'm proud of and even though I'm out of the game now, I know that if we had won that immunity challenge, I could have won the game. These 18 Days out here have been the wackest days of my life, and I wouldn't change them for the world. It's been a great experience and thats more then any sum of money could give me. Though I am looking forward to giving Luigi a little beat down when he comes home. Haha!"_

To Be Continued...

Votes & Why...

Kirby- Voted for Link. Saw him as the biggest threat not in his alliance and very annoying.  
Link- Voted for DK. Saw him as a threat.  
Zelda- Voted for DK. Thought he was too strong for the merge challenges.  
Luigi- Voted for DK. Thought it would get him futher in the game, since he saw him as a threat.  
DK- Voted for Link. It was who Luigi and Kirby told him to vote for.

Next time on 'Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island':

After 7 long episodes, the merge is finally taking place! Where will the new tribe live? What will their name be? But mainly, will the voting still fall along Tribal lines? Entering the merge out-numbered, what will have to the ex-Tagong memebers? Mario still wants to see Peach take the fall at the next tribal council. Will he become Tagong's 'fifth man'? Or will Peach find out about Mario's action and attempt to give him the boot? Or will Pagi stay true, take the the easy way out and send a Tagong packing? Find out next time on Survivor!

Quotes:

"We're out numbered... We need to stick together."

"If there is any chance of us getting rid of him, I'm willing to take it."

"Why on earth would he want that?"

**Survivor Chat!  
Episode V: Mr. Game & Watch**

Tsukasa: Hello and welcome to another episode of Survivor Chat! I've got a co-host with me today. Say hi!

Crazy Hand: ...Hey.

Tsukasa: And, of course, our last chapter castoff, Mr. Game & Watch. Heya buddy!

Mr. Game & Watch: Hello.

Crazy Hand: Can we just start the questions? I need to get home to my girlfriend in a half-hour. Two and a Half Men is on and she 'needs' me to be there for her to watch it.

Tsukasa: Righto! First question comes from our buddy "Hyper Mew"... who seems to need a blanket. Crazy, give the poor man a blanket.

Crazy Hand: ...Grr... -hands Hyper Mew a blanket-.

Tsukasa: He asks, _G&W, you ever going to make a comeback in the gaming industry?_

Mr. Game & Watch: Good question. I'd like to hope so. The most game time I've been getting at those "Game & Watch Gallerys" for the GBA. However, I have made a few pitches to Nintendo for my own, new game. It involes the world turning into 2-D and mehaving to return it to 3-D.

Tsukasa: But aren't you 2-D?

Mr. Game & Watch: Yes.

Tsukasa: So why return it to 3-D?

Mr. Game & Watch: ...I stand corrected. Switch it around, we go from 2D to 3D.

Tsukasa: Next question. Another regulary, "shooter rainey" asks, _why do u always go "beep beep beep" in super smash bros. melee? and wut gives with the sausages?_

Mr. Game & Watch: Well you see, back with the Game & Watch systems, when ever I moved, I beeped. So Master Hand thought it would be funny if he made me beep in the tournaments aswell.

Crazy Hand: ...Heh...

Mr. Game & Watch: And my sausages... well, I've always wanted to be a cook. But I've also always wanted to be a gardener, construction worker, lion tamer, plumber, arsinist, fisher man, mole exterminator, sky diver, turtle owner, flag waver, juggler, a  
judge, fireman, and a gas station worker.

Tsukasa & Crazy Hand: Wow... You had alot of dreams.

Mr. Game & Watch: Yeah. But cheif is right at the top.

Tsukasa: Next question. "WhiteFanh267" asks, _how far back do you and the frying pan go? I mean ur like 50, and the first game u were in was like before mario...so..tell the truth_

Mr. Game & Watch: I first got my frying pan in my game called "Cheif". Honestly, I can't remember how long ago that was... it feels like just yesterday. -takes out his frying pan and begins to stroke it- Aww, but I love you. Who's the cutest frying pan in the world? You are! YOU ARE! -hugs the frying pan-

Tsukasa: ...Just when you think you find the sane one...

Mr. Game & Watch: -feeding it a bottle- I call him "Frynkie".

Crazy Hand: -backs away-

Tsukasa: Next question comes from "Nintendo-Sega Fan". They ask, _Have you ever been arrested for pouring oil on little children?_

Mr. Game & Watch: -jumps up and knocks 'Frynkie' to the ground- WHAT THE! MY AGENT PROMISED ME THAT THERE WOULD BE NO FRYING LITTLE CHILDREN QUESTIONS! I ALREADY DID MY TIME FOR THAT, I DON'T WANNA RELIVE IT! I'M OUT OF HERE! BYE FANS! -storms out of the room-

Tsukasa: ...Kay...

Crazy Hand: ...Um, you forgot your frying pan.

Mr. Game & Watch: -beeps back in- Oh yah. -picks up his frying pan-

Tsukasa: Got time for one last question?

Mr. Game & Watch: I guess so... why, did I say I didn't want to answer another question? I can't seem to remember... My memory just ain't what it used to be.

Tsukasa: Our last question comes from "I like yaks" ... man, we really draw out the weirdest people, don't we? They ask, _Where do you keep your stuff, like the snapping turtle and the chair. Also, where do those two people with the trampoleine come from?_

Mr. Game & Watch: To be honest, I don't know. When I got my move set, Master Hand just said, "Don't worry 'bout it." And ever since then... bang. I reach into my body and pull out an angry turtle. Easy as that. -reachs in and pulls out his torch- NOW BURN, TSUKASA! BURN! -sets Tsukasa on fire-

Tsukasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH! -gets up and runs around the set on fire-

Mr. Game & Watch: ...Oh dear, I'm sorry, I thought you were a house. My mistake. -picks up his frying pan and leaves-

Crazy Hand: -watches Tsukasa run around the studio on flames- Heh. Anyway, we'd like to thank everyone else for reviewing.  
Kingofsouls, Darkwarrior17, Lord of Pastries. And yes, Ri2, my girlfriend is a neck. Sadly, I couldn't find a girlfriend of that other female body part men seem to like... -sigh-

Tsukasa: -rolling on the floor- IT BURNS! CALL FOR HELP!

Crazy Hand: -waves- Good Night everyone. And send in your questions for the newest castaway! Till next time!

Tsukasa: DAMN YOUU!


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or Survivor.

A/N: Hurray! We've made it to the merge! Only 7 More Chapters till the end! Isn't that a little sad?

DK: Not really.

A/N: Anyway, to Kirbster, when I did that question I was looking on a science site. It said the primary colors of light itself are Red, Blue and Green. It said yellow would fall under Red. It wouldn't matter much, since Pagi would have won anyway. So just think of it as a goof by Master Hand. Jeff Probst made a few. Heck, he cost Lex from Survivor: Africa the Final 4 Immunity because of a mistake he made. So... just pretend that never happened.

Remaining Tribe Members:  
Pagi: Peach, Mario, Ness, Samus, Dr. Mario and Fox.  
Tagong: Link, Kirby, Zelda and Luigi.

Favorite Tribe:  
WINNER: TAGONG!

Who'll win:  
Peach: 1 Votes  
Link: 6 Votes  
Mario: 1 Votes  
Kirby: 3 Votes  
Ness: 0 Votes  
Zelda: 2 Votes  
Samus: 4 Votes  
Luigi: 1 Votes  
Dr. Mario: 0 Votes  
Fox: 1 Votes

Everyone except Dr. Mario and Ness have at least one vote now. Hurray!

**Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island**  
Episode 8  
Days 19-21

Last time on "Survivor":

After losing the battle at Tribal Council by one vote, Link and Zelda detached themselves from the small Tagong tribe, leaving the split 3-2. Kirby knew that for the first time in the game, he along with DK and Luigi were in the seat of power and had the merge in the bag. Over at Pagi, Ness learned that cheaters never win. Mario had began to scheme of a way to vote out Peach. He asked Samus for an alliance, and surprisingly, she joined. Though at Tagong, watching the sunset on the beach unified the tribe for a short while, it all came undone after they lost the reward challenge. At the final tribal immunity challenge, most tribes knew something was on the line. Pagi was worried about going into the merge 5-5 with a lose member and Tagong was worried going into the merge 6-4. However, in the end, Pagi won the challenge by a few last seconds, sending Tagong off to their 4th tribal council. Though it was clear that the alliance of Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Kirby would hold the majority to vote out Link, Luigi flip-flopped on his closest ally and voted DK, the biggest physical threat, out of the game. With only 10 Survivors remaining, it's time for the next big thing to occur, the merge. Who will be the first voted out of this new tribe?

**Day 19: The Tribal Ambassador **

_Happy Beach of Joyness, Day 19 _

Master Hand was seen floating on a beach which he had dubbed "Happy Beach of Joyness". He cleared his invisible throat and began to speak. "Greetings. We are here, Day 19 of Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island. 6 of the original 16 have been eliminated from the game and it is now time to begin the next part in the survivor's journey. They will merge into one tribe. Where will they live, what will they call themselves? Will voting still fall under tribal lines? How will the challenges be held?" Master Hand laughed. "Well, obviously, I bet half of you can already guess the answers. Either way, join us as these and more of your questions are answered on today's... SURVIVOR!"

"...Cut! Man, you're such a bad host." Crazy said from behind the camera. "...I bet half of you can already guess the answers? Please."

"Shush."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 19 _

The tribe was quiet as the morning sun rose. Luigi stood by the dying nights fire, too cold to try and start a new one but trying to keep himself warm. "Last night Donkey Kong got voted out." He said in his confessional. "I lost a lot of sleep over that vote. But we had to do it, DK was way too much of a threat." Luigi bent down and lit freshly placed wood, sending a quick flame to rise up.

About a half hour later, the four remaining members were up, but trying their best to avoid being together. Kirby sat by the fire, trying to warm himself, Luigi had gone out fishing, and Link and Zelda were both talking off behind their hut, near the forest. "Honestly, I don't know what they're talking about." Kirby muttered to Crazy while at the camp fire. "Most likely about how when we merge they're gonna sell me out to the Pagis quickly so they can go longer in the game." The puffball sighed. "You know, I don't really care if I get voted out soon. I'm getting annoyed at this game. Just when I find a seat in the power, it's taken away from me and I'm betrayed. Again. I don't care anymore, I hope I'm the first Tagong voted out."

Luigi returned to shore with two fish and walked up to Kirby. "Hey." He said, sitting down next to Kirby. "Here are some fish." Luigi handed the cook the fish and Kirby got right underway into cooking them. Once the fish were prepared for cooking, he placed them on Mr. Game & Watch's left behind frying pan and began to cook. "Do you know where the other two are?"

Kirby turned around and looked for Link and Zelda, but saw them no where. "No, they were talking together behind the hut a few minutes ago. Most likely about voting me out."

The plumber sighed and patted Kirby on the back. "Hey, listen. We're going into the merge now out numbed. We need to stick together and even though you might not like it, you've gotta deal with it. Okay?"

"What's the point?" Kirby replied, shaking his head. "It's a lost cause..."

"Hang on there, Kirb." Luigi said with a laugh. Kirby glared at him for calling him "Kirb", but shrugged it off and sighed once again. "Wasn't it a lost cause for you back when Mr. Game & Watch got voted out? Maybe Pagi is worse off then we think. I doubt they're a big happy family, maybe we can find some cracks in the alliance and break them."

"Maybe." Whispered Kirby. "I doubt it though."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 19 _

"YOU DID WHAT!" Screamed Peach as Dr. Mario wept in fear.

"Um... We lost some of the can food we won..." He flinched. "Don't kill me!"

Peach placed her hands on her head and screamed. "NOOO! JUST WHEN WE GET REAL FOOD!"

Dr. Mario stood up. "But Peach, I swear, I didn't lose it! It was as if something took it in the middle of the night."

Fox stepped up and tried to calm the princess. "Hey, come on, he said something took them. It's not his fault." Fox turned to the doctor. "How many cans did we lose?"

"More then half."

"...MORE THEN HALF?" Fox ran up to Dr. Mario and picked him up by his collar. "IT WAS YOUR TURN TO PUT THE FOOD AWAY! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" He yelled, shaking the man back and forth.

"Uh, we woke up this morning." Samus said in her confessional. "And apparently Dr. Mario left some cans out in the open. And during the night, some little animal came into camp and ate a good deal of them. I'm not angry or anything... but I sure wish this didn't happen."

It, surprisingly, didn't take long for the fighting to stop in Pagi camp. Mostly because Fox and Dr. Mario offered to go out fishing, leaving Peach to talk about the upcoming merge. "You'd think people would be happy going into the merge like this." Peach said in her confessional. "Well, I'm not. We're going into the merge 6 to 4, yes, but we're also going in with 4 tight members, 1 member who hates us and another member who won't ally herself with anyone. Fox told me after the challenge that Mario was planning to vote me out. If I had known that, I would have wanted to throw the challenge. Now, my guess is that Mario will try and team up with Tagong to get rid of me. And unless Dr. Mario can sway Samus, the votes will be 5-4-1..." She gave a little laugh. "Man, up until the merge I was sitting pretty in a final four spot. Now I'd be lucky to make it past tonight's tribal."

"Peach, what's wrong?" Ness asked, walking up to the princess. She was staring out into space, deep in thought. "You never seem to think this much." He sat down next to her and bumped her in the arm. "Come on, smile! We've got this game in the bag now. All Pagi Final Six."

Peach glanced over at the boy with a confused face. "What, no one told you?"

"Hm? Told me what?"

"Mario is planing to jump ship and join the Tagongs."

"WHAT!" Ness screamed. "That's so stupid! He'd finish in fifth place, no better."

Peach sighed. "I don't know. We're going to have to wait until we merge before I can jump to any conclusions."

Over on the other side of the camp, Mario was smirking in happiness, knowing that the time to strike Peach was now. "It's prefect." He said in his confessional. "I join Tagong, vote out Peach, then use my alliance Samus to bring her into the Pagi's plan, and we pick off the Tagongs one by one." Mario gave a laugh. "There is a chance that Fox and his group might not trust me, but hey, it would be the best chance he got. Either way, I'm really looking forward to this merge."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 19 _

"Guys, we've got mail." Link called out from across the beach. He was returning from their tree with a message in hand with a very happy look on his face.

Zelda walked out of the hut and up to the swordsman. "What is it? Are we merging?" Luigi and Kirby quickly ran up to the two and asked about the same question.

"No, not quite. Here, I'll read it to you." Link unraveled the poem and began reading.

_You've survived for oh so very long,  
From 16, only 10 remain.  
So it's time to get on with the merger,  
To start this, select a person to head to your opponents terrain. _

_Once you have picked, send two on their way.  
They'll switch tribes for a moment or two.  
When the day is done, the Ambassadors will meet,  
To choose where to start the tribe anew. _

"So, we're sending two people to meet Master Hand and they get to the other tribes campsite?" Kirby asked once Link finished the note.

Link nodded. "I think so. Anyone wanna go?" Luigi raised his hand. "Alright. So Link it is. Anyone else?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, no! I wanna be here to see who they send over."

"Yeah, it will be nice to see a chance in faces around here." Kirby added.

Link nodded. "Alright. I'll go with Luigi then." He turn the note on it's side and it showed a map towards the meeting place, a beach called 'Happy Beach of Joyness'. "Wow, Master Hand has some WEIRD names..."

Luigi walked over to his bags and started packing. "I'll need to bring some stuff over there if I'm staying a long time." He told the others. It didn't take long to pack his swimsuit and an extra set of his normal clothes. Link was also holding a small nap stack incase he had to leave.

"Ready?" The plumber nodded and the two set off towards their destination. They had only gotten a few yards from camp when the heard an explosion from their campsite. "...Oh God, I forgot... We left Kirby and Zelda alone at camp..."

Luigi laughed. "Let's pretend we didn't hear that, kay?"

Link nodded and the two continued through the jungle, towards the beach.

_Happy Beach of Joyness, Day 19 _

"Ah, Tagong, you're late." Master Hand greeted as Link and Luigi made their way onto the beach.

"Hey guys." Mario said, waving to the two as they came in.

Peach waved to the two as well. "Yo!"

"Step right onto that yellow mat." Master Hand instructed. Luigi and Link walked onto the last yellow mat in the game. "Welcome Link, Luigi, Peach and Mario. I'm sure you all know why we've gathered here. We are about to merge the two tribes. But, the tribes can not merge without knowing something about the other campsite. So, one of you will be going to the other tribes camp for a day, to see what it is like. At the end of the day, you will head back to my mansion via this map," He held up a map that they would use. "And the two Ambassadors will chose where to live." He checked to make sure the four were following him. "The next day, both Ambassadors will row to the tribe who's campsite was not chosen, and they will have to move to the other campsite. You then row to the other tribe's camp. Once there, the Ambassadors will hand out new buffs and a flag that you guys will have to make. You'll need to name your new tribe. Got it?"

"Yeah." The four players replied.

Master Hand nodded. "Right then. Tagong, who is the Ambassador?"

Link pointed to Luigi. "He is."

"Very well. Pagi?"

Mario raised his hand. "I am." He answered.

"Alright then. Luigi, Mario. Switch places now." Luigi left the yellow mat and walked onto the orange one, likewise Mario walked across the beach and took a stand on the yellow. "Link, Peach. Your job is to lead them back to your camp safe." Master Hand floated to the two ambassadors and handed them the maps to his mansion, then looked at the two groups. "And that's it. We're done here, you guys can head back to camp."

The two now different groups turned and began their journey home.

_Road to Pagi Tribe, Day 19 _

"Oh, this is so cool!" Peach said as they stepped along some rocks on the shoreline. "This merge is going to be so much fun."

Luigi smiled. "Yeah. I can't wait to get this new game started either. So, how is your camp?"

"You're going to love it." Peach replied. "We've got an umbrella, chairs, blankets. It's a prefect place to stay. I don't know why you wouldn't want to move here."

"How's your tribe been?"

Peach paused for a second. "Eh... not so good." Luigi's eyebrow raised at that statement.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Mario seems to want me dead for some reason, and Samus is, well, Samus." She turned and smiled at the plumber. "But the rest of us are getting along just fine."

Luigi couldn't help but smirk. "Really? I see."

The two continued along the shore line for about an half hour, talking about random things. Mostly things they missed that were back home. Soon, however, an orange flag could be seen waving in the wind. "Home sweet home!" Peach said with a smile as they neared the camp.

"One last question..."

"Sure, what?"

"...Um, do you have a racoon problem?"

Peach thought about it for a second. "No, I don't think so..."

"Alright!" Luigi's face beamed. "We are so moving here."

The two entered the campsite, where a warm welcome for the plumber in green was waiting. "LUIGI!" Cheered the remaining Pagi players as the ran up to their soon to be friend.

"Ha, it's nice to see you once without having to worry about fighting you." Fox greeted, shaking Luigi's hand. "Welcome to Pagi."

Hand shakes and hugs were exchanged, and soon it was down to business. Luigi looked over the campsite, trying to figure out if it was any better then Tagong. "Let's see, they've got chairs." Luigi said in a confessional. "They've got an umbrella, they don't have a racoon problem, they have pillows and blankets. Fox, Pikachu and Mario made this leaf thing that cover the roof of the hut, so it doesn't leak as much inside..." Luigi laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty much the better campsite. But the one thing I don't like is the fact that hut is too small to fit 10 people. Master Hand gave Tagong a bigger hut, we could do it, but it would be very crowded. How they got through the first night here, I do not know."

"So, Luigi, are you ready for lunch?" Dr. Mario asked as he began cooking some rice.

Luigi gasped as he watched the doctor cook the food. "Is... is that rice!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Don't worry, though, we've got a side dish to go with it."

Luigi fell to the ground and would have started crying if it were only a little bit more dramatic. "I haven't had rice in weeks! YES!"

_Tagong Tribe, Day 19 _

"What are you doing Zelda?" Kirby asked as Zelda finished putting some mat made of palms down.

Zelda smiled. "I'm making our camp look nice." She pointed at the mat. "No, whenever you enter our hut, you wipe your feet. Got it?"

Kirby rolled his eyes. "I don't see why we should bother."

"Because, we're out numbered now." Zelda explained. "If we move to their camp, we won't know where everything is and they'll have to do the work for a while. If they come here, we can serve them and maybe keep ourselves around for a little while longer."

"Uh-huh..." Kirby turned and walked back to the campfire. "Whatever."

"Tagong!" Zelda turned in the direction of the voice and they saw Link returning to camp with Mario at his side. "We're back!" He said, waving to the princess.

"Hello guys!" Zelda said as she walked up to the duo, hugging Mario. Once they let go of each other, she smiled and said to the plumber, "Welcome to our lovely tribe of Tagong. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks guys." Mario replied, heading on into the camp. He glanced around at the tribe, but didn't notice anything too different then when his tribe first arrived on the island. The only big difference was that they had less tree covering, and larger hut, making the beach more suitable for the larger tribe. "I've had a look around, it's not all that shocking." Mario said in his confessional. "Between the two tribes, I like Pagi's campsite better. But this place has a lot more room, and if we're gonna be scheming, my guess is we'll need all the room we can get."

"What a small tour?" Link asked. Mario nodded and the two set off to explore Tagong Beach. "Here is the hut, we all sleep in her pretty well. Only on the first nights here did we have some trouble." He said, showing off the inside of the hut. "The roof leaks on rainy nights, though." They behind the hut and walked a little ways to the east, where a small path was created in the jungle. "This path leads to our lake. We lined it with stones so Luigi doesn't get lost again."

"Hey, Mario!" The two turned around and saw Kirby heading up to them. "Sorry, didn't see ya come into the camp." They shook hands and then continued the conversation. "How's life over in Pagi?"

"Sucks." Mario replied. Link and Kirby exchanged glances, but quickly went back to Mario.

"What are you suppose to do here?" The puffball asked.

Mario shrugged. "Master Hand said I have to leave before the sun sets. So I guess I just look around at the campsite and have a meal." The two cringed at the word 'meal'. "...Eh?"

"No, nothing. Link, maybe you should go... fishing?"

"Yeah, maybe I should..." Link headed over to the raft, pushed it out and paddles to their normal fishing location.

"I'm not really hungry right now, though." Mario said.

Kirby laughed. "Don't worry. By the time Link gets a fish, you'll be on the floor, dying of hunger."

"Mario came over today to check out the tribes." Zelda said in her confessional. "And Link told me a little later on that he said life in Pagi sucks. I hope that what he said is true, there might be a weak link in the tribe that we can use as our fifth member. I sure hope so, anyway." She sighed. "I'm a little worried, though. I hope they move here so we can serve them and get on their good side."

_Pagi Tribe, Day 19 _

"So we've got our little Ramada beach front hotel over here..." Peach said, pointing to hut. "Our patio is over there..." She pointed to the campfire with the large umbrella over it and their beach chairs. "Our watering hole is just down this path." She pointed into the jungle. "And we've got a coconut tree over yonder." She pointed to their coconut tree a few feet away from the hut.

"Wow, you guys look like your set." Luigi said with a laugh.

Peach lowered her voice. "Yup. And you see that tree over there?" She pointed to a tree where her parasol rested. "That's call the evil tree. For some reason, it's under that tree where all the scheming takes place."

"I see. I'll have to make sure to avoid it then."

"Hey..." The two turned to see Samus. "Dr. Mario said the food was done. Get it while there still is some left, Ness is known for eating more then his share of rice."

Luigi and Samus began to walk towards the fire, where Fox and Ness were already digging into their new meals. Peach stayed behind, trying to figure out what to do next. "I'm trying to make it seem like Pagi is at it's breaking point." She said in a confessional. "Which is the truth, honestly. But I hope that, because I keep bringing it up, Luigi thinks that I'm just saying that to try and make the Tagong's fall into a trap, so they don't try and grab Mario to vote with them." She sighed. "When the tribes merge, my alliance is gonna have to do some major talking with the Tagong's. I refuse to believe that all four of them are happy in paradise together, its impossible. There has gotta be one weak link."

"So who got voted out last night?" Ness asked as they ate.

"DK." Luigi answered.

"Who's like your best friend on the tribe?" Fox asked.

"Uh, DK was... but I guess now it would be Kirby." He replied, not wanting to offend his soon to be tribe mates.

"We're trying to get some information out of him." Fox explained to Crazy. "We know that we may be at a disadvantage, so we to get as much knowledge of the Tagong's as we can."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 19 _

Zelda and Mario sat around the campfire, watching Kirby boil the water for their drinks while Link was out fishing. "So, is Pagi going to pick us off?" Zelda asked out of the blue.

Mario stared at Zelda for a second. A rather odd question, but he answered, "They want to..." Zelda and Kirby sighed. "But I don't want to see a Tagong get the boot. I'd much rather see Peach go."

"Really?" Kirby asked in shock. The plumber nodded and Zelda smiled.

"I'm sure that if you vote with the four of us..." She stated, "...that we'll be able to vote Peach out first as long as she doesn't win the first immunity challenge."

"Yeah..." Mario quickly decided to change the subject. "Is there anything to eat yet?"

Kirby sighed. "Not unless Link comes back with fish."

Link returned about ten minutes later, with out a single fish. "Oh. Well, do we have anything else to eat?" Mario asked.

"Uh..." Link wandered over to the hut and checked the box where they had kept their fruit. Two small roots of Tapioca that Luigi and DK had found a while back were all that were left. "Not much."

Kirby picked up the roots, opened up Luigi's left behind survival guide and began to cook the roots.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 19 _

Cheerful, happy music as Luigi and Pagi ate their rice.

_Tagong Tribe, Day 19 _

Sad, slow music as Kirby past out the prepared roots.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 19 _

Cheerful, happy music as Luigi eats the canned food given to him.

_Tagong Tribe, Day 19 _

Sad, slow music as Mario and Tagong munched on the sour roots.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 19 _

Cheerful, happy music as the Pagi Tribe clanked their cups together, happy that the merge was taking place.

_Tagong Tribe, Day 19_

Zelda threw up.

Well that was pointless, it's pretty clear where they're moving. Anyway, the sun began to set and it was time for the two Ambassadors made their way towards Master Hand's Mansion.

_Master Hand's Mansion, Night 19 _

It was near nighttime by the time both Luigi and Mario reached the hand's home. "Greetings, Ambassadors." Master Hand greeted. "I trust you had an enjoyable stay?"

Luigi nodded, but Mario just laughed. "Not really." He replied.

"I see. Well, come on inside." Master Hand lead the two men inside, where two small cots awaited them, as well as a nice dinner. "Have dinner, then it's down to bussiness. You'll need to choose where the tribe will live, either Tagong Beach or Pagi Beach, pick a new tribe color, and a new tribe name. You guys might as well drop your buffs, you won't be needing them anymore." Mario and Luigi took off their dirty orange and yellow buffs and tossed them to the side. "Geez, how nice of you. Anyway, have a nice night. You'll return to the campsite not chosen in the morning to gather their things and then either walk or paddle to the other campsite. Whatever you want. Anyway, good night." Master Hand floated up the stairs to his room, leaving the brothers to the feast.

Since eating was boring, we'll skip them having a nice time feasting. "That was great." Mario said, dropping his fork to the now empty plate. "Luigi, no offense, but your tribe sucked when it came to the food."

Luigi laughed as he took a sip of soda. "Yes, I know. We were attacked by a Tropical Racoon."

"The Tropical Racoon?" Crazy Hand asked from behind the camera. "Oh, yeah, we caught that and sent it off to the mainland earlier in the day." He tossed a picture onto the table that showed a picture of what looked like a rabid Pichu with large, black oval eyes. "It was something called the Pichupacabra."

After the mystery of the "tropical racoon" was solved, it was time to get to work. "Were are we living?" Luigi asked. "Your camp is pretty good,"

"But you camp has a much larger hut." Mario finished. "We could maybe do some work on Pagi's hut so it can fit all ten of us." Luigi nodded. "Alright."

"Now what about a name and color?"

The two discussed the tribe, where it would live and the soon to be flag of the new tribe into the late hours of the morning. It was only then that the two went to bed. They had a big day tomorrow, the new tribe's birthday. "It was nice, I guess." Mario said in a confessional the next morning. "Luigi and I talked about the tribe, I brought up joining the Tagong alliance but he sorta changed the subject. Either way it was an alright night, a lot better then what you get back at the old Pagi camp."

**Day 20: When Two become One. **

_Master Hand's Mansion, Day 20 _

The morning sun shone in through the windows of the mansion, waking the two plumbers up. After getting dressed they headed towards the door where Master Hand was waiting for them with two bags. He handed the smaller one to Luigi and the larger one to Mario. "The smaller one are your new tribes buffs, the large is your flag. I trust you had a nice night?"

"Yup." The duo replied.

"Very well. Head off to the camp moving and gather their things." Master Hand opened the door of the mansion and the two plumbers headed out towards the camp they chose to not move to.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 20 _

It was mid-morning over the island. Peach sat up near the fire alongside Fox and Samus, watching the ocean for any sign of Mario paddling in. "I wonder where he is?" She asked the other two.

"Dunno." Fox replied.

Samus shrugged. "It's the waiting that kills you, isn't it?"

Fox smirked. "I just can't wait to get to the next challenges. They're always so much better when you're playing them alone, right?"

"Depends on who you ask..." Peach muttered.

"We're just waiting now..." Samus explained in her confessional. "Waiting is really boring. Ness, Fox and I started working around camp to try and keep ourselves busy... it's not working much, though."

"This is so boring." Peach muttered as she threw a stone into the ocean. Dr. Mario, who had the day off from tribal work, was sitting at her side.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon." He told her.

Peach rolled her eyes. "I don't really care when the get back. It's just really boring around here today."

_Tagong Tribe, Day 20 _

Link was out fishing with Zelda and Kirby, trying to get some breakfast before the tribes merged. "Ya know, we've got like nothing here." Kirby complained, looking over the fish they had caught, which was really small. "I really hope that when we merge we get a feast."

"Yeah, me too." Link said as he jumped up onto the boat with his gear. "Alright, wanna paddle in? The fish obviously aren't biting..." Tagong headed in towards camp, only to be greeted by the voices of two familiar plumbers.

"Hey, Tagong!"

Kirby jumped off the boat and rushed towards the jungle. "Luigi is back!" He called out to his other tribe mates. Zelda and Link quickly brought the raft onto the beach, then joined Kirby in waiting for him to exit from the jungle.

It wasn't soon after that Mario and Luigi stuck their heads through the forest, waving to the tribe. "Hey guys, what's up?" Link asked. He glanced over at their bags. "Are we merging now?"

Luigi nodded. "Yup. But we've decided to move to Pagi's beach."

"Oh thank God!" Kirby and Zelda said in unison, falling to the ground in joy.

Mario stared at the two for a second. "Um, yeah... well, we're gonna have to take any stuff that you guys think is important and head over to Pagi's beach. It's a lot quicker to walk, but we have to carry the things. Wanna walk or paddle over? Paddling might take a long time, Pagi is on the other side of the island."

The three Tagong's muttered among each other for a second. "We'll walk." Link announced. "Not like we have much stuff here to bring with us, anyway."

Mario nodded after hearing that. "Right then, get your stuff. Let's move on out!"

Link, Luigi, Kirby and Zelda began to race around camp, picking up the stuff they had brought with them to when they first made it to the island. They stuffed the towels they stole from the Spa in one bag, the fishing gear in another and the forgotten goods of the Tagong's who were voted out in another. "We ready?" Link asked his tribe.

"Yeah!" The three replied cheerfully.

Mario nodded lead the tribe into the jungle and towards the Pagi Tribe, which would be their new home. "It was a little sad leaving Tagong." Kirby said in a confessional. "Don't get me wrong, Pagi has a much better campsite. But I mean, we've spent 20 days of our life on that beach. It was where four others were voted out of the game. It was like leaving behind a little part of your soul. In some cases, though, it was a good thing."

Once Link, bringing up the rear, disappeared into the forest, the beach that had once been filled with friendship, scheming and fights fell silent. The hut where they slept left empty, the fire put out for the last time, the ashes still smoking. The tide came in and washed onto the shore, washing away the foot prints left by the tribe and carrying out with it the raft they had so long used. The wind past across the beach, blowing the sand across's the empty camp. Tagong was no longer a home, but a simple beach, filled with memories of the past. Tagong was no more.

_Pagi Tribe, Day 20 _

Dr. Mario rested on the beach, staring into space, trying to pass the time and enjoying the noon time sun. "Hey." The voice of his friend snapped him out of his trance and the doctor turned to meet Fox.

"Hello." Dr. Mario greeted.

Fox took a seat next to him. "What's up?"

"Bored..." He replied. "I really hope Mario gets back here soon... this has been the quietest day on this beach ever."

Fox nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Over by the hut, Peach was slamming her head against a tree, scaring Ness and Samus who were watching from a distance. "THE -smack- WAITING -smack- IS -smack- KILLING -smack- ME!" She screamed, bored out of her mind. "ARGH!"

"Wow..." Samus said, taking a step back. "Erm, Ness, how about you go take Peach to fill the water bottles?"

Ness shook his head. "No way. I did it last time. Besides, Fox filled them earlier this morning, right?"

"I'm really going crazy here..." Peach said in her confessional. "I'm getting so worried. I just have this feeling that Mario is spending time with Tagong, tell them all of our secrets. The quicker he gets back here, the better. I knew I should have asked to be the ambassador."

Fox and Dr. Mario walked up towards the princess, who was now holding her head in pain. "Uh, Peach? You okay?"

"I'm fine..." She muttered as she walked into the hut. As she was on her way, however, she flashed Fox a glance that told him to follow her. The two entered the hut, followed by Dr. Mario.

Samus and Ness looked at each other for a second. "Hm, I wonder what's going on..." Ness said, walking towards the hut.

Samus thought about following for a second, but figured that it was best not too. "I know those four are going to be talking about how to vote me or someone else off once we merge." Samus said in a confessional. This, of course, didn't stop Samus from sitting down next to the hut and ease-drop in on their conversation.

"Ouchy..." Peach muttered, holding her head. "Alright, guys, we need to plan for when Mario returns." Peach told her group. "We all know that Mario is trying to get me out, right?" The other three nodded. "Well, Mario might join the Tagong's. So what we need to do is try and find a Tagong who doesn't like their team and get them to flip to us. We should all take a person and try and get them to spilt from the original tribe."

"Would that work?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Dunno, but it's worth a shot. I'll take Zelda." Peach turned to Fox.

"Um, I guess I could try Link..."

Dr. Mario shrugged. "I'm pretty close with Luigi."

Peach nodded. "And Ness, you'll get Kirby. We should try and get them to vote out either Mario or Samus, but let's try to get them to vote out Mario."

Ness also nodded just as Samus stuck her head into the hut. "Guys..." She said, causing the group to turn around. "We've got company."

The four in the hut stood up and raced out onto the beach. "Hey Pagi!" Luigi called out from the jungle. He, along with Tagong and Mario, soon emerged onto the beach and they began to run towards the others.

"Oh Guys, it's great to see you!" Peach said, hugging their new tribe mates.

"Yeah, it's really great to see you guys outside of the challenge area." Link replied.

Zelda and Peach quickly shared an embrace. "Oh, it's so nice to see new people!" Zelda cheered.

"Welcome to Pagi." Fox said as he patted Link on the back.

"We're not Pagi anymore." Luigi said, holding up the smaller bag. "Mario, show them the flag." Mario reached into the large bag and pulled out a pale green survivor-style flag. Under the logo it had the words, 'Tapangi Tribe'. "We are now Tapangi Tribe." The new tribe cheered in happiness as Luigi began to hand out the new pale green buffs. The old orange and yellow buffs were quickly thrown to the side and the new pale green ones quickly took their place.

"How did the name Tapangi come up?" Ness asked as he slide his new buff up on his arm.

"Well, Master Hand wanted to call it 'Nimroda' for some reason..." Mario explained. "But we didn't like it, so we changed it to our two names merged together."

"Who cares how the name came up." Peach, now wearing a new pale green tub top. "I'm just really happy that the merge is finally here!"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah, me too!"

Dr. Mario turned to Fox. "Hey, why don't you go out fishing? Let's get our new tribe some food."

Fox nodded and he walked over to the raft, followed by Link. "Hey, Fox." He placed his bag down on the beach and dug around. After a few seconds, he pulled out the fishing gear that they had won so long ago. "Here, I'll come with you." The two boys pushed the raft out onto the sea, jumped on and started paddling out to their fishing location.

"Come on." Peach said, pulling Zelda towards the hut. "I'll show you around."

Zelda smiled and followed. "Alright!"

Ness walked up to the little puffball. "It's great to finally have someone smaller then me on the tribe."

"I'm not that much smaller then you..." Kirby muttered, causing Ness to laugh. The two walked off together, joking around like little kids would do.

"Hey, Samus, Dr. Mario..." Luigi said, walking up to the two. "Where are we going to sleep? Your hut is too small."

"Come on, let's go plan it out." Samus told him as the three walked towards the fire pit to talk about their plans, leaving Mario to take down the orange Pagi flag and raise the pale green Tapangi flag.

"We just merged." Ness said in his confessional. "And now Peach has this plan. We're suppose to try and get the Tagong's to vote with us for Mario. If Mario hasn't already come up to them and asked for an alliance with them yet, then it should be okay. Otherwise they might not be as hard to sway."

Out on the boat, there was a small conversation going on as they checked the lobster traps. "So how was life over in Tagong?" Fox asked, dropping the empty trap onto the raft.

Link gave him a glance. "Oh, fine. How about you?"

"Same..."

"Really? Mario said you guys were on the breaking point."

Fox gulped, but turned away from Link so he couldn't see his nervousness. "Hm, I wonder why he'd say that."

"Hey, um... Is there an alliance in your tribe?" Link asked. "One that is planning on picking us off one by one?"

"There was a rumor about that." Fox explained. "However, if Mario is already lying about something like that, I think that Pagi would much rather vote him out. Plus he's one of the biggest threats around."

Link nodded as he check a trap. "We've got a fish in this one." He pulled it out of the trap and placed it in a can of water. "We've like just merged..." Link said in his confessional later that day. "And Fox is already saying that they're willing to vote out Mario. So basically, it seems that a Pagi is going to be the first one sent home! As long as we Tagong's say together, everything should be alright."

Kirby and Ness were off, wandering around the jungle, talking about random things they missed to do at the Smash Mansion. "I miss annoying Roy..." Kirby said with a sigh.

"I miss messing up Marth's hair..." This went on for about ten minutes till the two got bored. "It's really nice having someone I like around here." Ness said to Kirby with a smile. "Every since Pikachu got voted out, the older ones have been calling the shots and everything. It's really boring."

"Too bad I won't be around for long." Kirby replied sadly.

"Why do you say that?"

Kirby laughed. "Man, Ness, you're one of the Survivor experts in the mansion, you should know. We're going to be picked off one by one now..."

Ness quickly took the chance presented to him. "Um, you don't have to be voted out earlier..."

"Why not? Oh, wait, yeah. You'll keep me around till Link and Luigi are out, then vote me out." He gave another laugh. "The post merge rule: keep your allies close and the weaker closer. The weakest person in this tribe now is Zelda."

The psychic boy nodded. "Well, I guess that's what we could do. But I have a plan that might get us to the final two." Kirby fell down laughing this time. "I'm serious! I'd rather be in the final two with someone I like rather then someone who's been calling the shots."

"Really?"

Ness nodded. "Yeah. Here is the plan. You come join my alliance of myself, Peach, Fox and Dr. Mario and we vote out Mario tomorrow. When they see you're with them, I'm sure they'll let you tag along to the Final Five. Once there, I'll use my influence over Peach to get her to vote with us for the Final Fifth and Fourth vote, then in the Final Three, if I win immunity or you win immunity, we take each other to the finals."

Kirby stood there, shocked that Ness had just basically hatched a perfect plan. "Wow, seriously?" Ness nodded. "Hmm..."

Ness noticed the un sureness in Kirby's voice. "Uh, and by the way, don't listen to whatever crap Mario gives you. If you vote with him for whoever he wants, once that person is gone, he'll swing back over to the old Pagi's and rally them to vote you guys off one by one."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's been his game plan for a while... And since he and Samus are friends, and the other Pagi's wouldn't want to be voted out, they'd vote along side him." Even though Ness was making it up as he went along, he was half-hoping that if Peach does get voted out that Mario does swing back to the old Pagi alliance. At least that way, in the end, the three of them (Fox, Dr. Mario and Ness) could over throw Mario...

"Hmm... well, if that's true then I guess I should do it."

Ness smiled with glee as the two shook on the agreement. After a few more minutes of talking about the pecking order, they returned to camp.

The sun was already starting to go down by the time the tribe had finally gotten their things together and settled down for the day. Dr. Mario was cooking the food, Samus, Mario and Fox were working on the make-shift shelter add-on some of the tribe will sleep in tonight, Ness and Peach were talking inside the hut and Link, Zelda, Luigi and Kirby were talking just outside the tribe's hearing range. "Guys, I think we might stand a chance of getting far." Zelda whispered to the tribe.

Link nodded. "Yeah. But the main thing is we're out numbered... we need to stick together."

"So, who are we voting for? Peach or Mario seem to be the two up on the chopping block." Luigi asked. "We should get the name down now, since we may not have another chance to talk about this."

"Peach." Link and Zelda replied in unison.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"Mario seems more trustworthy for some reason..." Link said.

Kirby thought back to what Ness had told him. "But would Mario flip-flop back to his original alliance afterwards?"

"He might try, but I doubt they'd take him back." Luigi explained. "Remember, he stabbed them in the back. Wounds like that don't heal to quickly..."

"So it's agreed. We all vote for Mario?" Link turned to his former tribe.

"Agreed."

"Agreed!"

All eyes fell on Kirby. "...Agreed..."

"Right. Let's get back to the others. They're most likely already worried about us talking behind their back." Link bent down and picked up some wood and the four returned to camp.

"The way the old tribe is thinking is that we should all stick together." Kirby said in a confessional. "But honestly, all three of those people have ticked me off in one way or another. Luigi said it best himself, wounds like that don't heal too quickly. So right now, I'm having a hard time wondering if I should vote with my tribe or not..."

Over by the fire, Dr. Mario was starting to worry about their food. "We were barely keeping everyone full with six people." He muttered to the tribe, who had dropped the wood off and was now waiting for the food to be cooked. "Now we've got ten? I hope you don't mind eating very little..."

"That's alright." Zelda said with a small chuckle. "We're used to not eating."

"Oh, right, that Pichuwhatsit." Mario replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh, the Tropical Racoon." Luigi explained. "Master Hand caught it."

"Alright guys, here is how the sleeping is gonna work." Fox said as he approached the fire. "Five people will sleep in the hut with the pillows while five will sleep outside under our make-shift shelter." He pointed to a small shelter made of a few logs to hold up a bunch of palms, which made up the roof. "People sleeping outside get to use the blankets." The five sleeping outside were quickly chosen to be Link, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Mario and Fox.

"Is the food ready yet?" Kirby asked. "I'm hungry..."

"Yeah, sure." Dr. Mario began to hand out the rice to each of the other nine members.

"What about the canned food?" Peach asked as she looked at her sad little meal.

Samus turned to her and said, "If we were to use all of it tonight, we wouldn't have enough for everyone. Right Dr. Mario?"

"Right." He agreed.

After the new Tapangi tribe finished their meal, they began to talk among each other, telling stories around the campfire. Happy stories after winning challenges, sad stories of people being voted out, embarrassing stories of meeting naked women in the lake while taking a bath, the problems each tribe faced... though everyone was careful to try and not reveal too much information, anyone who was just sitting back and enjoying the scene would have noticed a lot of information was slipped that night. Once the tribe had successfully shut Peach up for the night, the tired group went to bed, each with a smile on their face...

**Day 21: A Big Happy Family? **

_Tapangi Tribe, Day 21 _

The morning sun shone down upon the newly merged tribe, waking most of the people who were sleeping outside. Luigi had started the fire with what small wood they had left over from the night before and Fox and Link had gone off to fish. After tasting his food last night, Luigi was trying his hand to best Dr. Mario at cooking breakfast. Samus was also up, and she was off getting the water filled for the day. Dr. Mario had gone with her after Luigi offered to cook. Mario was the only one not doing something to help the tribe or sleeping.

"I really hope this plan of mine works." Mario spoke to the camera. "My plan is I go with Tagong, we vote out Peach. Then I tell the old Tagong's to vote for Samus, because she hasn't gotten any votes against her. The old Pagi and I vote against Link and win the bout. Next tribal we vote for Kirby incase there is a tie, I'm sure he's got a few past votes against him. Once Kirby is gone, I form a three way alliance with Samus and Luigi and we vote out Fox, Dr. Mario and Ness. Then Zelda in the Final Four and I'll take Samus to the final two with me." He gave a little laugh. "It sounds prefect... but it's only Day 21. Who knows if this plan will work out for the remaining 17 Days..."

Off by the small lake, Dr. Mario and Samus were getting the water and talking about what they think would happen at Tribal tonight. "What do you think the first challenge is going to be?" Samus asked the plumber.

Dr. Mario shrugged. "I'm not all that sure. Could be anything..."

"Ness brought this up a while back... The threats get the boot after the merge, right?"

"Uh..." Dr. Mario wasn't sure how to answer, but he didn't want to lie, so he said, "Yes..."

"Oh, alright..." Samus lifted a water bottle out of the water and placed it's cap on the top. "So you're not on the chopping block?" The doctor shook his head. "Okay, good. Tonight, I'm going to vote for you, okay?"

"What? Why?" Dr. Mario asked in shock.

Samus shrugged. "I'm going to go in ABC order for the first vote or two."

"Why not vote for Mario with us?" He asked.

She sighed. "I made an alliance with Mario. I won't vote out my teammate. I'm only voting for you because you're not going home."

Dr. Mario gulped. "Well... alright... If you have to, then you have to... I'm not gonna stop you, but we'd really like it if you voted for Mario. But I understand."

"I'm sorry, but I have my morals. But it does mean that I will not betray you." Samus turned to the doctor after finishing the last bottle. "Would you betray me?"

Dr. Mario shook his head. "No..."

Samus smiled, though he couldn't see it under her mask. "Thanks..."

Back at camp, the remaining sleeping members were finally starting to wake up. Peach walked out the hut and gave a yawn, then turned to see the group getting breakfast ready. "Hey guys..." Peach said as she approached the fire.

Luigi turned around. "Oh, hello. I'm giving Dr. Mario a break from cooking."

"Really? Hm... too bad, I had just gotten used to his cooking. Oh well."

Mario, who had gone for a walk along the beach, headed up to the fire pit and the other tribe mates. "Hey. We have mail." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the scroll.

"What? Already?" Peach said, still not fully awake. "Man, that's early. The others aren't even up yet... Alright, what does it say?" Mario read the poem out loud:

_Perched on a platform,  
Time will slowly move by.  
How long can you stay standing?  
If not long, you must surely try. _

_You're one big tribe now, but remember still,  
Immunity is part of the game.  
So, if you win, only one will stay safe.  
And for one, out will go your flame. _

"I guess we're standing on something." Luigi said once Mario had finished. "The normal survivor post-merge challenge, I expected it. It's most likely the longest challenge next to the final immunity."

"So that's why it starts at this ungodly hour..." Peach said looking up at the sky.

"Peach... it's about noon..."

**This will be as fun as watching Paint dry!  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

Tapangi Tribe made their way onto challenge point, where Master Hand, like always, was waiting for them. "Hey guys." He greeted. "So I heard your new name is Tapangi, right?" The ten survivors nodded. "Alright, cool. Well, we have a little ways to walk for the first challenge. Follow me." Master Hand floated into the jungle and the tribe closely followed. After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a very large lake with ten pillars in the water. "Welcome to Lake Hatch!"

"Wow, I didn't know we had a lake this big on the island." Ness said in awe.

"Well duh... where do you think the water in your mini lakes come from? First off, who has the Pikadol?" Fox stepped forward and handed the idol to Master Hand. The floating hand tossed it to the side soon after. "The Pikadol is no longer worth anything. Now that we've merge, immunity is for one and only one person. Here is what you want now." He moved aside and showed the tribe a necklace resting a pole. It's string was filled with beads and it had a pendent in the center, which looked like a winking Pikachu's face. "This is the Pikalace. If you're wearing it, you have immunity." Zelda raised her hand. "Yes, Zelda?"

"Why does it look like a Pikachu?"

"Yeah, I've always wondered that too..." Dr. Mario said, referring to the Pikadol.

"Uh..." Master Hand fell silent for a while. "Well, those questions aside, ready to get to today's challenge?" Tapangi nodded. "Right then! Here is how today's challenge will work. You each will swim out to one of those ten pillars, climb up and stand. The person who stays on the longest wins. Got it?"

"That's it?" Fox asked in shock.

"Yeah... pretty much..."

After choosing their pillars, the survivors jumped into the lake, swam out to their spot and took a stand. The spots were as follows:

Pillar 1: Link  
Pillar 2: Mario  
Pillar 3: Ness  
Pillar 4: Dr. Mario  
Pillar 5: Peach  
Pillar 6: Fox  
Pillar 7: Kirby  
Pillar 8: Luigi  
Pillar 9: Samus  
Pillar 10: Zelda

"Survivors ready?"

"Ready!" They replied.

"Go." Master Hand floated for a few minutes, watching them just stand there, then called for his servant to bring in his chair. He took a seat and a sip of the drink the servant brought along with him. "This is gonna take a while."

_**Elapsed Time: 32 Minutes. **_

Peach sighed. "Man this is boring..."

Fox nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Anyone's legs starting to hurt?" Link asked from his pillar at the end.

"Nope." Kirby replied.

"Alright... just checking..."

"Ack!"

"What is it?" Samus asked, turning towards Zelda.

"I have an itch on my foot... but I'm afraid to lean down!"

"You won't fall if you lean down..."

Zelda bent down and scratched her foot. "Hey, I did it!"

Tapangi clapped. "Oh what was I thinking when I made this a challenge." Master Hand muttered.

_**Elapsed Time: 1 Hour, 45 Minutes. **_

Peach started to bend over as she placed a hand on her back. "Your back hurting?" Ness asked.

"A little..."

"Well hang in there..."

"Nah, I think she should fall off..." Mario muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"Nothing..."

"Kirby should have no problem winning this challenge." Luigi said jokingly from his pillar.

"Why?" Asked the puffball.

"Low center of gravity."

"...Huh?"

"Ness should give him a run for his money then." Peach added with a laugh.

"Very funny..." Ness replied sarcastically.

Kirby turned towards Ness. "What is it? I don't get it, what's so funny?"

"Never mind." Luigi said.

_**Elapsed Time: 2 Hours. **_

Master Hand floated out from the jungle with a tray in his wireframe servant's hand. "Hey Guys... how are you doing?" He asked.

"Good." Was the general remark.

"You've been standing out on those pillars for two hours. And as I can see, no one is willing to get off." Master Hand gave a little chuckle. "Well, guys, what would an endurance challenge be without a little temptation." He snapped his fingers and his servant removed the lid on the tray. "If you get off the pole now, you will get these chocolate bars."

"Oh my goodness, chocolate." Zelda said, drooling at the site. "I want chocolate."

SLAPSH!

"Zelda's out!"

"Anyone else going?" Luigi asked, looking over the group.

Kirby's stomach growled. "Oooh... what kind of chocolate are they?"

Master Hand turned to Zelda, who was already eating her bar. "Milk Chocolate."

"Yuck." Kirby shook his head. "For once I'm going to pass up food."

"Alright. One last call for anyone who wants to get off?" Master Hand asked.

"I'll get off..." The grouped turned to Dr. Mario. "My feet are starting to feel numb..." He jumped off the pillar and swam towards the shore, where Master Hand gave him a chocolate bar.

"Alright then, that's it. If you jump off now, you don't get any food. I'll see you guys later then..." Master Hand floated off, leaving Dr. Mario and Zelda's chocolate behind.

"Why'd you give up?" Zelda asked after she finished her first chocolate bar.

"No reason... my feet were hurting..." He replied. The real reason, however, was that he didn't want to mess up Samus's plan.

_**Elapsed Time: 2 Hours, 56 Minutes. **_

It was approaching three on the island, and the hut was reaching it's hottest point in the day. The only survivor not suffering was Samus, who was smart enough to bring that suit of hers. "It's getting hot..." Fox muttered as he looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes from the glare.

"That water is looking very enjoyable right now..." Link said, staring at the crystal clear lake below them.

"Hey, Doc, wanna go for a swim?" Zelda asked.

"Sure!" The two jumped into the water and began to paddle around the lake, laughing and slashing as they went.

"That's real nice guys..." Mario said to the two swimming.

Ness began to wave his hand. "Can you splash me please? Come on, I'm dyin' here!"

"...Oh haha! Very funny Luigi!" Kirby said, glaring at the plumber.

Luigi looked at Kirby with a confused glance. "...Huh?"

"A short joke? Yeah, real nice of you..."

_**Elapsed Time: 3 Hours, 28 Minutes. **_

The sun was beating upon the survivors with great intensity. Peach, Fox, Kirby and Luigi started to use their buffs for hats to try and keep the sun off their head.

"Can someone just jump off already?" Peach asked. "I'll pay you the one million..."

"Why don't you just jump off?" Mario asked. "You have the money already."

"No one ever joins survivor for the money." Ness explained. "It's for the title. I'm sure we all want the title of Sole Survivor more then the money, right?" No one said anything. "...Oh..."

_**Elapsed Time: 3 Hours, 40 Minutes.**_

"Hey guys, you know what we should do?" Peach asked.

"What?" The tribe replied.

Peach began to shake left and right. "Dance! Whoo!"

Fox shook his head. "Poor girl, the heat has finally gotten to her..."

_**Elapsed Time: 4 Hours, 3 Minutes. **_

Master Hand floated back in, his servant following him with another try.

"GO AWAY YOU EVIL MONSTER!" Luigi yelled at Master Hand. "WE DON'T WANT YOUR DIRTY FOOD!"

"Pssh. Whatever." He snapped his fingers and the servant revealed the newest plate, causing the survivors to gasp in shock. "For the first four people to jump off, you'll get this pizza."

"Oh my gawd! Pizza!" Peach said in shock, jumping into the water without a second thought.

"Aah! I need that!" Kirby screamed as he followed the princesses lead.

"I haven't seen something look that good in years..." Link muttered, jumping off.

"Peach, Kirby and Link all jumped out of the contest! We have room for one more."

Mario shrugged. "What the hell. I'm pretty safe tonight anyway." He joined the three and jumped into the water, swimming over to the shore.

"That's it. Peach, Kirby, Link and Mario are all out of the contest." The four wet Smashers came ashore and Master Hand gave them the pizza to eat as they chose. He turned to Zelda and Dr. Mario and said, "This is there's, you can't eat it." The four began to devour the pizza without a moment's though, enjoying the first real food some of them have had in a long time. "Ness, Fox, Luigi and Samus are all still in the game. I'll be back later on." He floated off and as he did, the realization of Peach's mistake began to set in.

"Fox..." Ness whispered from his pillar. Fox turned to see what the boy wanted. "Did Peach just give up?"

"Yeah... that wasn't smart of her." Fox replied. "Let's hope our plan works."

Ness nodded and looked over at the players eating pizza. "I hope so too..."

_**Elapsed Time: 4 Hours, 49 Minutes. **_

"Wow, this is boring..." Luigi muttered from his post. "You guys bored too?"

"Yup." Fox answered. Ness nodded in agreement.

Luigi turned to the bounty hunter. "What 'bout you Samus?" She didn't answer. "Samus?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you bored?"

"Oh... kinda..."After she finished talking to Luigi, Samus quickly went back to playing Pong on her helmet. Her suit can just do so many amazing things...

_**Elapsed Time: 5 Hours, 25 Minutes. **_

The sun was starting to go down and the island had fallen to a normal temperature. But it was clear to the Smashers that the night was almost here and it was going to get cold.

"Guys, I have an idea." Ness told the group.

"Yeah, what is it?" Fox asked.

"I'll sing a song. That should keep us in a happy place, right?"

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Screamed the other three, but it was too late...

"5,000 Bottles of beer on the wall, 5,000 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 4,999 bottles of beer on the wall!" He sang in an off-key voice. Fox and Luigi quickly covered their ears and Samus shut out the sound receiver in her helmet. "4,999 bottles of beer on the wall, 4,999 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 4,998 bottles of beer on the wall. Come guys, sing along!" He took a deep breath and began to scream the lyrics. "4,998 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 4,998 BOTTLES OF BEER! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 4,997 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"What have I done to deserve this?" Fox whimpered.

_**Elapsed Time: 5 Hours, 51 Minutes. **_

"3,901 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 3,901 BOTTLES OF BEER!" Sang Ness and now Peach from the shore. "YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 3,900 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 3,900 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 3,900 BOTTLES OF BEER! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 3,899 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 3,899 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 3,899 BOTTLES OF BEER!..."

**_Elapsed Time: 6 Hours, 10 Minutes._**

"3,798 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 3,798 BOTTLES OF BEER!" Now sang all the castaways who were had given up in the challenge. "YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 3,797 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

Master Hand floated in with his newest temptation. "For the first person to give up, you'll get..." He snapped his fingers and the servant took the lid off of a plate of lasagna. "Not only that, but you'll get these." He held up a pair of ear-muffs.

"Ack!" Luigi said, looking away from the shore. "Must... resist... food..."

"Alright, you can, but I'm sure not."

SLAPSH!

"Fox is in the water!" Master Hand announced. Fox swam to shore and quickly put on the ear-muffs, blocking out the hellish voices of Ness and his choir, then sat down on the ground with a fork and ate his food. "Ness, Luigi and Samus are still in the game."

"...3,784 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 3,784 BOTTLES OF BEER!" They continued to scream.

_**Elapsed Time: 7 Hours. **_

"2,200 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 2,200 BOTTLES OF BEER!" Sang Ness. The Smashers on the beach gave up singing about 3,230. "YOU TAKE ON DOWN..." Ness took a deep breath. "PASS IT AROUND..." Ness leaned back and gave one last verse. "2,199 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

SLAPSH!

Everyone began to clap as Ness leaned too far back, splashing into the cold lake. "Finally..." Master Hand muttered. "It's now between Samus and Luigi."

_**Elapsed Time: 7 Hours, 58 Minutes. **_

The sun had gone down on the island, leaving the sky the dark blue of after dusk. The island began to get very cold, very fast and the survivors on the shore were aloud to return to camp to get their warm clothes. However, Samus and Luigi were forced to remain on the pillars. Though Samus wasn't cold, Luigi sure was and he covered arms with his buff to try and give himself some warmth.

"Luigi?"

Luigi turned towards Samus. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think that either of us are in the hot seat tonight?"

The plumber shrugged. "I might be because I'm from Tagong..."

"And I might be because they think I'm a threat..."

"Oh... I see."

Samus sighed. "How are we gonna settle this?" She asked.

"Well..." Luigi thought about it for a few seconds. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" He asked.

"Alright..."

The two balled their right hand, shook it up and down three times and said, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They revealed their choices...

Luigi had rock...

Samus had paper.

"Paper covers Rock." Samus said with a giggle.

Luigi shook his head, sighed and then laughed as he jumped into the water.

"That's it! It's over!" Master Hand announced from the shore. "Samus wins the first individual immunity!"

_**Total Elapsed Time: 8 Hours, 3 Minutes. **_

"Way to go Samus!" Cheered the other members of Tapangi. Samus joined Luigi in the cold water and the two swam to shore together. Once on land, Samus walked over to Master Hand, who put the Pikalace around her neck. Luigi gave her a pat on the back and the two shook hands.

"Samus is the only one safe from tonight's vote. For the rest of you, that meal might have cost one million dollars. Pick up your things, we're heading straight to Tribal Council..."

The new tribe did just that and then followed Master Hand into the jungle and towards Tribal Council.

**Was that boring?  
TRIBAL COUNCIL **

The ten members of Tapangi entered the tribal council area, ringing the gong as they came in. They placed their lit torches behind them and took a seat. "Hey guys." Master Hand greeted. "Ten Torches... that's the most we'll ever have at Tribal Council. Anyway, let's get to questions... Peach, how was the merge?"

"It was alright." She replied. "I'm really glad we're one tribe now. It's so nice to see new people."

"Link, I should point out there are 6 old Pagi's and 4 Old Tagong's. Are you worried about tonight's vote?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. I think that tonight's vote might fall upon tribal lines..."

"Mario, are tribal lines going to effect your vote tonight?"

"I'd like to think not." He said. "I mean, we're not Pagi and Tagong anymore. We're Tapangi. This is a new beginning and I hope that Tribal Lines don't come into play tonight."

"Luigi, why did you basically give up immunity? You feel safe?"

Luigi shook his head. "Nah, but I think that if I had thrown out scissors, Samus would have done the same thing for me."

"Dr. Mario, the plan of attack after the merge is that the weaker players get to last longer. Does that thinking effect your vote?"

"It might." He replied. "But it's not effecting my vote tonight."

"Ness, how are you getting along with your new tribe mates?"

"We're getting along alright." Ness said with a smile.

Master Hand turned to Kirby. "Hey there Kirby. Before the merge, you were nervous. Feel the same way now?"

"Nope. I like where I sit in this new tribe." He said with a laugh. "I feel somewhat safer in this one then the old one."

"Alright then. Samus, you have immunity. If you'd like, you can give it to another player."

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm going to keep it tonight."

"Okay. You can not vote for Samus. Anyone else is fair game. As always, fire is your life. Don't let it go out. Behind me you see six torches. Tonight, that number will increase to seven. It's time to vote, Samus, you're up."

Samus stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Dr. Mario'. "I'm going in ABC order right now, and even though your name doesn't begin with 'D' I want to get your name out of the way." She placed the vote in the urn, turned and walked back.

Link stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the urn and walked back.

Zelda stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. She placed it in the urn and walked back.

Mario stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Peach'. "I can't wait to see your face when you get voted out tonight. Honestly, though, you of all people don't deserve the money." He placed the vote in the urn and walked back.

Fox got up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. "This vote is purely strategy. I don't hate your or anything, but I've gotta vote this way. Sorry." He placed it in the urn and headed back.

Ness stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the urn and walked back.

Peach stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Mario'. "Hey... Sorry about tonight's vote, but you're just way to dangerous to keep around. Sorry." She placed the vote in the urn and walked back.

Dr. Mario stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the urn and walked back.

Kirby got up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. "You're a threat, that's the main reason I'm casting this vote. I just hope it works out as we planed." He placed it in the urn and walked back.

Luigi stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the urn and walked backed.

Once Luigi returned, Master Hand spoke, "I'll go tally the votes."

FUNANANANAAAAA!

Master Hand returned with the urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, that person better high-tail it out of here. I'll read the first vote..." He reached and pulled out the vote. "First vote..." He turned it around. "Peach. Next vote..." He pulled out the next vote and showed it to the group. "Peach. That's two votes for Peach." Peach nodded and Master Hand pulled out the next vote. "...Mario. That makes it..."

One Vote Mario  
Two Votes Peach

"Next vote..." He turned the next vote around. "...Peach. Three votes Peach. Next vote..." He turned it around. "Dr. Mario."

Three Votes Peach  
One Vote Mario  
One Vote Dr. Mario

"Next vote..." He reached in and pulled out the sixth vote. "Mario..." He reached in and pulled out another. "...Mario." Mario nodded, knowing who was voting for him. "That brings it to..."

Three Votes Mario  
Three Votes Peach  
One Vote Dr. Mario.

"Eighth vote..." Master Hand took the next piece of paper out and revealed it to the tribe. "Peach. Four votes for Peach. Next vote..." He turned it around. "Mario..."

Four Votes Peach  
Four Votes Mario

"Last vote..." Master Hand reached into the urn and pulled up the final vote. "...And the seventh person to be voted off of MasterHandIsDaBomb Island is..."

...Peach and Mario gulped...

He turned the vote around to reveal the name of...

Mario.

Mario sighed, stood up, grabbed his bag and his torched and walked over to Master Hand. "Bye Mario..." The tribe whispered as the plumber slide his torch in the slot.

"Good Luck guys." He muttered, facing towards the shocked Tagong's.

"Mario, The Tribe has spoken." Master Hand then snuffed the flame on Mario's torch out, eliminating him from the game. "It's time for you to go."

Mario quickly turned and started to walk down the dark tree covered path, not once turning around.

"Well, it seems I was wrong about this tribe." Master Hand said. "It seems this Tapangi Tribe really is alive. There are nine of you left. Two of you will make the final two. The rest of you will make up the jury. Pick up your things and head back to camp."

The tribe picked up their torches and walked back to camp, three being shocked, five being happy and one just not really caring.

**_Final Words of Mario_**  
Time on the Island: 21 Days  
Chapters on the Island: 8  
Finished In: 10th Place

_"Well that was kinda a shock. Did one of the Tagongs not vote for Peach? I guess I won't find out till later... Ah well. I don't really have much to say. I hope that the Tagong members will get a chance to stick to Peach and her little alliance and last a little while longer. I don't really see that happening though. I wanna wish Samus some luck. I hope she realizes that she'll get no better then 5th Place right now and go with the Tagongs or something. Hopefully, after this game is over, Peach and I can work things out and get back on each others good sides. This big adventure was pretty fun at some points. I get to go to islands all the time when I go on quests to stop Bowser and stuff, but I've never really just stayed on one. It was a nice experience and I would love to do it again. I'm happy I got to be part of both Pagi and Tapangi. I may not have won, but I'm happy that I made it this far. If I had survived this vote, I'm pretty sure I could have won, though!" _

Votes & Why...

Samus- Voted for Dr. Mario. Is going in ABC Order.  
Link- Voted for Peach. Thought it was the best way to keep Tagong together.  
Zelda- Voted for Peach. Thought it was the best way to keep Tagong together.  
Mario- Voted for Peach. Thought she didn't deserve the money.  
Fox- Voted for Mario. Thought he was a threat.  
Ness- Vote for Mario. Wouldn't betray Peach.  
Peach- Voted for Mario. Thought he was a threat.  
Dr. Mario- Voted for Mario. Thought he was a threat.  
Kirby- Voted for Mario. Thought he was a threat and trusted Ness's plan.  
Luigi- Voted for Peach. Thought it was the best move.

To Be Continued...

Next time on 'Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island':

The Ex-Tagongs confront Kirby about his flip-flopping at last nights vote. Kirby says it was part of a plan to get them to the finals, but will the Tagong's trust him? Meanwhile, Peach and the others know that they survived the first trial of the merge, but their alliance isn't in the clear yet. They'll have to make sure that Samus doesn't switch to sides. But will she be willing to stick with the Pagi's if it only gives her fifth place? And does the Pagi Alliance truly trust Kirby, even after what he did for them? Find out next time on Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island.

Quotes:

"If my plan works out, it will be a Tagong Final Four."

"He might switch again."

"Rub it!"

**Survivor Chat!**

**Episode VI: Donkey Kong**

Crazy Hand: ...Hey guys. As you can see, Tsukasa isn't here today. Sadly, he is in the hospital for burn injuries...

DK: You should have helped him.

Crazy Hand: Shut up. Anyway, we've got with us today our favorite ape, Donkey Kong. Hey.

DK: Good to be here Crazy.

Crazy Hand: ...Okay... Let's get right to the questions. We'll start with "RoyalFanatic". The question is, _Why did you choose to wear a tie? I mean, is it that special to you?_

DK: I was apporched later on in my gaming life by my producer and she said that loincloths were out. I wanted to wear a bow-tie but we got sued since I looked too much like Boo-Boo. Luckly, since Yogi wears a hat, wearing a tie didn't get me in a lawsuit.

Crazy Hand: Amazing. Next question comes from "R.S. Lee." They ask, "_WHY THE HELL WASN'T DIDDY IN THE LAST SMASH BROS GAME YOU OVER SIZED APE? Not that I hate you, it's just... Diddy's cooler."_

DK: The day of the SSBM try-outs, Diddy was off with Rare, signing up for his spot in "Donkey Kong Racing"...which sadly got cancled. That's why he didn't show up in the game. Sad, isn't it?

Crazy Hand: "I like yaks" asks, _Does diddy kong or anyone else from your home ever annoy you?_

DK: Oh ALL the time. It's always "Dixie stole my banana" or "Wrinky is starting to smell bad!" or "Kiddy needs a dipper change!" or "DK, get off your ass and stop K. Rool". They never stop buggin' me.

Craxy Hand: "shooter rainey" asks, _how did u like playing those bongos/congos(wutever) for donkey konga? cause that is the best game ever!_

DK: I love playing the bongos. Sadly, I had to stop playing Donkey Konga... I kept breaking the bongos for playing too much.

Crazy Hand: Our next question comes from "Kirbstar", the person who single handedly got this story up to 70 reviews... _"Do you feel as though your rivalry against Mario in the early days of gaming helped bond you two more into friends, or do you two sometimes still fight each other over a disagreement?"_

DK: We always fight over stupid stuff... I guess thats why he stopped inviting me to his parties... But I guess we're pretty close, I'm mainly only ever around Mario because Wario and Waluigi get lonely being the only 'bad guys' there, so they call me in. Of course, I'm not bad anymore.

Crazy Hand: "Chi" is up next with the question, _Why were you called DONKEY kong in the first place, does it bother you to be named after a horse thing?_

DK: -mutters- The people at the office thought it would be funny if they confused little children into thinking apes were donkeys... thats the real reason... and yes, I hate it.

Crazy Hand: Both "WhiteFanh267" and "HyperMew" asked about the same question, what do you like being more: A hero or a villian?

DK: The truth is, I like to be the villian. But, sadly, this new law got passed saying that Mario could only harm one type of animal... so they chose turtles. -sigh- I miss being the evil one... Oh well...

Crazy Hand: Well, there you have it. That's it for today, hopefully I won't be here next time with our latest castaway! Bye.

DK: -waves- Bye everyone!


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: SSBM, Not Mine. Survivor, Not Mine. Sorry about that.

A/N: Another chapter! Let's get underway! By the way, Darkwarrior17, and anyone else wondeirng, don't worry about the Lord of the Rings story. Unless something happens to me, I plan on updating it once I finish up this Survivor Story. I've noticed that a good deal of survivor stories never really finish, so I wanna make sure mine does. Once I finish up here, I'll go back that story. Ugh I need to watch Return of a King again... Then maybe make a Survivor II with the other Smashers in it! Marth! Roy! Fangirls! Bowser! Ganondorf! Popo! Pichu! Fun! Lies! Young Link! Tricks! Evil! Twists! You know, more of the same.

A/N from 08-09: BAH You people are so needy! A new chapter every three years is perfectly fine! Gosh! Anyway, lol the irony of my A/N from back in 05. I managed to save this chapter from my old PC and started working on it again (You can thank Total Drama Island. A cartoon version of Survivor? Hella awesome~.) but don't expect episode 10 anytime soon. This story was already two-thirds done as it was, so it was pretty easy to finish up. So enjoy what few Survivor fans still read! Oh, and if you just made your first read through: I wrote this back in 05. I was 15 then. Don't blame me cause they are teh suck. If you're interested, anything day 24+ is written in 08, and everything before that (save the very extra add in at the beginning recap) was wrote in 05. It'll be interesting to see if I can keep the style haha!

Remaining Tribe Members:

Tapangi: Peach, Link, Ness, Kirby, Samus, Zelda, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Fox.

Who'll pwn?:

Peach: 1 Votes  
Link: 6 Votes  
Kirby: 3 Votes  
Ness: 1 Votes  
Zelda: 4 Votes  
Samus: 6 Votes  
Luigi: 1 Votes  
Dr. Mario: 0 Votes  
Fox: 2 Votes

Wheres the love for our favorite Doctor?

Since this story was put on hold, we now have a poll option. I think I'll open a poll in my profile, so feel free to vote there, or to vote in reviews. Whichever you feel like. Profile votes will be added in the next episode. Because I don't want to spoil it for anyone who randomly clicks it, I'll leave the person who is voted out of this episode in until next update. And then do the same thing there. :)

**Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island  
Episode 9  
Day 22-24**

Last time on "Survivor":

After days of waiting, the merge finally took place. Luigi was sent to Pagi from Tagong and Mario was sent to Tagong from Pagi. At the camps, both ambassadors took in the beach, trying to decide which was the better beach. However, Mario not only did that, but decided to start up a Tagong alliance. Going into the merge out numbered, the Tagongs would have surely agreed. Over at Pagi, Peach knew that Mario was trying to stir up an alliance to get her out. So she along with most of Pagi began to try and get clues from Luigi about how life in Tagong was. The next day, Tagong moved to Pagi's beach and merged into the new tribe Tapangi. During the first days of the new tribes life, it was clear that the Tagongs were in some sort of power for this vote. Luigi, Zelda and Link all agreed to go with Mario, leaving only Kirby, who had been betrayed too many times by his ex-tribe, to vote for Peach. The old Pagis quickly divided up and began trying to persuade the Tagongs to vote for Mario and not Peach, but most were to no avail. At the immunity challenge, seven of the castaways gave up for food, Peach and Mario both being one of them. After eight hours, it came down to a simple game of rock paper scissors, where Samus claimed the first individual immunity. At Tribal Council, Link, Zelda and Luigi stayed true to the plan and voted with Mario for Peach, but in the end, it was Kirby, who went along with Ness's plan to vote out Mario which became the deciding vote, which eliminated the plumber from the game. After seeing the insane popularity of this show, we decided to start recording our sequel, Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Desert, with the other smashers who were too smart to come on the firs trip. However, three years into the filming, we realized that we had not yet finished the first series. Some of the contests remaining may or may not be clones of their former selves placed here after their originals perished.

Nine remain, who will be the next voted off?

**Day 22: The Seed of Betrayal**

_Tapangi Tribe, Day 22_

The early morning sun shone down upon the Tapangi tribe's campsite, warming the cold air of the beach. Fox was out fishing with Samus (for some reason), Dr. Mario was cooking the morning rice with Kirby watching and Link, Zelda and Luigi were gathering wood. Ness and Peach were both still sleeping, nice and cozy in their little hut. "Alright guys, so what happened last night?" Link asked once they were out of hearing range of the tribe.

Zelda shrugged. "I voted for Peach."

"Me too." Luigi added.

"I believe you guys." Link told the two as he picked up a fallen log. "I guess it must have been Kirby who voted for Mario, then."

Luigi sighed. "Why on earth would be vote against us? This was the best chance we had at making the final four..."

"I guess he's going to betray us now and vote us off one by one." Zelda replied sadly. "He's with the Pagi's and there doesn't seem much we can do right now..."

Link put the wood he was holding down and sat on a stump. "Well guys, what do we do? Do we try and sell out Kirby or try and see if Kirby is still with us? If we sell out Kirby, we'd atleast survive the next vote..."

Zelda and Luigi looked at each other for a moment. "I think we should try and sell him out." Zelda answered. "I'm sure I could bring it up with Peach... though I don't think she'd listen, considering that we all voted for her last tribal council." The princess turned to Luigi and awaited his answer.

"We should talk with Kirby first." Luigi explained. "Maybe there was some reason that he voted for Mario, something we don't know, that was going to help us. It's slim chance, but... it might be true."

"The longer we wait, the worse it gets." Link added. "They'd grow attacted to Kirby as an ally and would rather not sell him out. We should talk to Kirby the second we get a chance."

The group grabbed their wood and started back towards camp. When they returned, they noticed that Kirby had left the campfire and Peach had taken his place. "Oh, he's not here." Zelda said as she dropped the wood near Dr. Mario.

"Who, Kirby?" The doctor asked. She nodded. "He went off with Ness somewhere."

"This is great." Kirby said in a confessional with a big smile on his face. "I've hatched this great plan and right now I could very well win it all. On one side, the more powerful side, I've got Ness, who is an important part of the large alliance, who is promising me he'll bring to the finals. On the other side, now Ness is in my debt and I might be able to sway his vote to Tagong's side and vote out a member of their alliance. Right now I'm pretty happy about this hand I was delt, and I know I haven't explored every way to use it yet. But I can win this game now. Or atleast make the Final Five."

"Hey, thanks for voting for Mario last night." Ness said, patting his friend on the back. "Now the two of us are pretty much set for the Final two."

Kirby smiled. "No problem. I really didn't mind voting against the Tagongs. They've betrayed me enough in this game. So how is the voting order going to go."

Ness shrugged. "I'm not sure, I haven't found yet. My guess is it will go Link, Samus, Luigi, Zelda, Fox, Dr. Mario, and then Peach leaving me and you in the finals."

"Sounds good. Just make it happen, alright?" Ness nodded. "If something comes up and I'm about to be voted out, will you tell me? Maybe we can get a back up plan together."

"Sure, but I don't think that will happen." Ness replied.

Over at the campsite, Fox and Samus were coming in with the tribe's fish breakfast. "Oh, Fox!" Peach greeted with a smile. "You caught a fish! Samus must be a good luck charm."

"Yeah I know." Fox replied with a laugh, handing the fish to the princess to give to Dr. Mario. "I guess I'll take her out fishing from now on."

Fox headed over towards the fire, watching Dr. Mario prepare the fish. Samus, however, turned and walked over to the hut, and laid down against the side. "Mario got voted out last night." She said in her confessional. "I was just a little shocked. I thought it would be five to four with Peach going home. Well, whatever. Right now, I don't think I'm in danger. Peach's little group can't afford to lose another Pagi, it will be four on four if they do. I've decided to vote in ABC order, so that means..." Samus quickly recited the alphabet. "I'll be voting for Fox, then Kirby, then Link. As long as I don't tell anyone my order, they shouldn't be able to tell. I'll just hang onto this plan until my vote becomes really important, then launch out and make my move."

"Hey guys, we really need to talk." Peach whispered to the other two Pagis.

Fox turned towards Peach as Dr. Mario continued with his cooking. "About what?"

"What do you think?" She asked. "We really dodge a bullet last night. Who do you guys think it was that voted for Mario?"

Fox shrugged. "Link is pretty tight with Zelda, so if it was him, it would have been two extra votes for Mario, not just one."

"It was Kirby." Dr. Mario answered.

Peach and Fox turned in his direction. "Kirby? You sure?" Peach asked.

Dr. Mario nodded. He pointed towards Zelda, Luigi and Link, who were talking together on the beach. "For one thing, those three seem to be the closest from Tagong. Plus, Ness is off with Kirby. Most likely making sure that Kirby is with us. And to top it all off..." Dr. Mario placed the fish ontop of the chicken wire that laid over the fire, which they used to cook the fish. "Kirby told me he did."

"Oh. Well, I guess we can't argue with those facts..." Peach replied with a laugh. "Looks like Kirby is coming along with us to the final five." She stood up and began to walk away from the campfire. "I'm going to go see if I can find Ness and just make sure that this is true." Peach spoke as she headed off towards the jungle.

"So it seems that Ness has convinced Kirby to vote with us." Fox said in his confessional. "Well, alright. That's fine. It shouldn't mess up my plan of getting to the Final Two with Dr. Mario. However, there is this feeling, nagging at the back of my mind... I really think I'd have to vote out Kirby, Peach or Ness in the Final Six. I think that the three of them might team up. For this, I'll push as hard as I can to keep Samus around. Dr. Mario would be the only one to sway her vote, though, so they're going to have to lay low and keep the radar off the two of them for a little while longer. I'll do what I can to make sure both of them tag along."

"Hey guys!" Dr. Mario and Fox looked over towards Link, Luigi and Zelda, who were sitting near a small pile of leaves. "We made playing cards out of leaves! Come play with us, we're bored!"

Out in the jungle, Peach came across Ness and Kirby heading back towards the camp. "Hey Peach!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Hello Kirby." Peach replied with a smile.

"Good thing we ran into you Peach." Ness said as he neared the Princess. "I was wondering about something."

"'Bout what?" She asked.

Ness looked at Kirby, then back at Peach. "Well, um... I have this plan. You know it was Kirby who voted for Mario last night, right?"

Peach nodded, then gave Kirby a hug. "Yes. Thanks for everything Kirby, you really saved me there."

"No problemo." The puffball answered, hugging back.

"Yeah, well... We're going to bring Kirby along to the Final Five now, right?" Ness asked.

The Princess once again nodded. "Seems that way, yes."

"Then my plan is this. In the final five, the three of us vote for Fox. Then we vote out Dr. Mario and the three of us go to the final three together. Wouldn't that be great?"

Peach's face was struck with an extremely confused look. "Oh... that sounds like a great idea. We'll just need to keep Fox and Dr. Mario in the gray area for a while about it." She replied hesitantly. "It was a horrible idea!" She later said in her confessional. "We've had a plan with Fox and Dr. Mario to make it to the final four since day eight! Why on earth does he want to change it now? I can only hope that he was saying that to give Kirby some confidence in the alliance. That puffball isn't getting any father then the Final Five if I have anything to do with it."

By the time the three returned to the camp, breakfast was ready and everyone was digging in. However, Dr. Mario isn't known for his quick cooking, so it was around noon by the time it was ready. So I guess you could call it lunch. During the meal, Luigi, Samus and Fox had gotten into a fight over whether or not the Gameboy Micro was a waste of money. Ness, Peach, Kirby and Dr. Mario sat back, enjoying the show while eating their rice and fish, while Link and Zelda walked off to eat in peace under the trees.

"Did you get a chance to talk to him?" Zelda asked as Link took a seat next to his friend.

"Hm? Kirby?" She nodded. "Not yet." Link turned and looked over at the group. "He's sitting right next to Peach and Ness."

Zelda sighed. "I guess it's safe to say that Kirby is now in the major alliance then, right?"

"Let's not give up hope, Zel." Link replied, taking a bite of rice. "I don't understand what happened to make him switch on us like that. Is he still that mad about us voting out Jigglypuff?"

"Dunno." Zelda said with a shrug. "But it was most likely Ness who tricked him. Ness and Kirby have been hanging out a lot lately."

Link nodded, then cast his eyes down to the sand in thought. "So if Ness... they must have... but that would mean... And if Peach... but that means... Hey, Zel, how much do we know of the big alliance?"

"We know that Peach, Fox and Ness are an alliance. We think the fourth is Dr. Mario and Samus is just a wild card."

"Whos the closest to Ness in that little group."

Zelda shrugged again. "Peach, most likely. Maybe Fox. But Peach, Ness and Kirby were off talking together about a half hour ago, remember?"

He suddenly shot his head up and smiled. "Zelda, we still have a chance."

"We do?"

He nodded. "But it will be up to you to plant the seed. You're the only person on this tribe who might be able to get close enough to Peach to start the reaction."

"Alright. What do I do?" Link whispered the details of the plan to the girl and while doing so, a smile quickly rose to Zelda's face. "That's a great idea!" Zelda said with a large grin.

Link smiled. "Yeah. If my plan works out, it will be a Tagong Final Four."

The two stood up and walked over to the group still fighting over the tiny piece of plastic. "There is already a Game Boy Advance, a Game Boy Advance SP and a Nintendo DS which plays Game Boy games! Why do we need another one?" Luigi asked.

"Cause it's small, it's sexy, and it fits in your pocket." Fox replied, day dreaming about his long-lost Game Boy Micro which he left back at the Smasher's Mansion. "Plus you can change the face place!"

"I don't see what the big deal is..." Samus muttered. "I like the GBA just the way it is now. They really didn't need to make a new one."

"Thank you!" Luigi said with a smile.

Fox sighed. "Oh, please. The SP is as big as the Game Boy Pocket when it's fully open. They needed a smaller one."

"When do you think they'll stop?" Ness whispered to Kirby and Peach.

"Luigi could go on for hours." Kirby replied.

Peach sighed and stood up, clasping her hands together. The group turned towards her and stared. "...Swim time!" She announced, picking up her bathing suit and leaving for the ocean.

"Yeah, let's go swimming!" Ness quickly added, running off to get changed.

Soon most of the Tapangi camp was running about, getting their swim suits on and running into the ocean, cooling off after hours in the mid-day sun. Peach, Ness, Kirby, Luigi, Fox, and Dr. Mario were all out in the ocean rather quickly, while Link and Zelda were still talking on the beach. Samus... didn't do anything. "Zelda..." Link whispered as Zelda stepped out of the hut in her swim suit. "Now is a prefect chance to talk with Peach."

Zelda nodded. "Alright. I'll do it. How do I get her away from the group, though. We don't want Ness overhearing."

Link looked around camp and his eyes fell upon the bag he had brought over from Tagong. He walked over to it, opened it up and pulled out a bottle, which he tossed over to the Princess. Zelda caught it and looked at the bottle, seeing that it was Jigglypuff's shampoo. "Offer to do her hair or something. Just get her away from Ness and we'll be fine."

The two ran into the ocean and swam over to the others, who were resting a little ways out. "Samus isn't coming?" Luigi asked as Link and Zelda drew close.

"No." Replied the kokiri.

Fox sighed. "Samus never wants to do anything as a group. She's always so alone."

Zelda swam over to Peach and began to look over her hair. "Oh, Peach. You're hair. It's so... knotty..." She said, feeling the princess's tangled hair.

"Yeah, well, thats what twenty-two days of swimming in the ocean will do to you."

"You know, Jigglypuff brought some shampoo on the trip..."

"Really?!" Peach said in happiness. "Can I use it?!"

"Uh, sure." Zelda began to swim back to the beach. "Follow me."

The two began to swim back to the shore. "I want to use shampoo too..." Ness muttered, feeling his own salty black hair. "My hair feels sticky."

"You think you feel sticky?" Fox said with a laugh. "Try being covered in thick fur..."

As he watch Peach and Zelda return to shore, Link began to rub his fingers together under the water. "Good... good..." He whispered, before laughing evilly.

"Link laughed evilly today." Ness said in a confessional later in the day. "Something is up."

Off by the lake, Peach was starting to wash her hair with Jigglypuff's forgotten shampoo as Zelda watched on. "Ah, shampoo." Peach said as she scrubbed her hair free of knots. "It's a good thing." Zelda laughed, then gave a fake sad sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that..." Zelda closed her eyes and looked away, giving a whimper that sounded like a little puppy. "You're only going to be able to use the shampoo as long as I'm still in the game. And it's clear you have the upper hand right now." She started making crying noises. "So how much longer do I have until you vote me out?"

Peach began to look around the jungle. "Um... well... I'm not all that sure... I don't call the shots." She lied.

"Oh." Zelda sighed once more, then smiled. "I was wondering, what do you think of the idea of me and you teaming up in an alliance for the final two?" She asked. "I mean, we're pretty much the only girls left... besides Samus."

Peach thought about it for a minute. "Hm, yeah, I'd like to go to the finals with you. The girls alliance." The princess gave a little laugh. "It's so obvious, they'd never suspect it! Who would you want to see go first?"

"Kirby." Zelda replied quickly.

"Kirby? Really?" Peach asked confused. "Why?

"Well, he's betrayed the old Tagong Tribe too much." Zelda replied. She then started Link's plan. "He made a promise that he would go along with us to the end, but as you can see from last night's tribal, he's quick to jump ship for the stronger tribe."

Peach nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean. So you wanna get even with him?"

"Yeah, kinda. I know he's in your alliance though... Just a word of advice, he's promised more then you think. If someone else gains more power then you, he won't think twice to join them and leave you cold. You shouldn't trust him."

"Are you serious?" Peach asked, a little shocked. "Kirby sorta told us something different."

Zelda stood up and brushed the dirt off her legs. "Yeah, well, he's told us alot of things. He's already starting to play you, by the way." When Peach gave Zelda a confused look, she continued, "Kirby and Ness have become very close, haven't they? Chances are they've already started plotting how to vote you out in the finals and go together, rather then take you along."

"Really? Hm, well, they have been hanging out more lately... maybe you're right." Peach answered, thinking back to the conversation they had earlier. "Hm."

"Well, anyway, I'll be voting for Kirby at the next tribal council." Zelda said as she began to walk back to the beach. "I'm pretty sure that Link and Luigi will also. What you should do is try and get your alliance to vote for Kirby aswell. But I don't think you should tell Ness... after all, if he and Kirby are that close, it's no doubt that he's going to tell Kirby about the vote and Kirby will try and worm his way out of it. Keep him in the dark about him being on the chopping block so he doesn't think immunity is that important."

"Okay, wow I just got a really big surprise today." Peach said in a confessional later. "Zelda told me that Tagong is willing to vote out Kirby. Normally, I wouldn't even consider this a choice, since he's our fifth man, but... honestly, Zelda got me thinking. Kirby has been getting a little too close with Ness. They might ban together with Fox or something and vote me out in the final four. It may be a trick on Zelda's part, but if there is one person I trust from Tagong it would be her. Right now I'm gonna bring the idea up with Fox and Dr. Mario and see what they want to do..."

By the time Zelda returned to the beach, the tribe was back on the shore. Luigi, Kirby, Ness and Fox were playing with Kirby's volley ball while the others looked on. She quickly scoped out Link, who was watching the four play, walked over to him and took a seat. "It's done." She whispered into his ear.

Link gave a little smile. "Good. Let's hope we can pull it off now."

"What do we do now?"

"I need to talk to Luigi and Kirby. Then we'll see how things go over the next two days..." Link then went into his confessional to explain his plan. "What I plan to do is have Zelda try and make Peach sway her and her alliance to vote for Kirby. However, I'm praying that Peach doesn't tell Ness to vote for Kirby because she thinks that the old Tagong will vote for him. However, old Tagong will be voting for someone else... not sure yet. We just need to make sure that Kirby is on our side. But since he seems to flip-flop with the change of power, I have a feeling he'll tag along with us. Peach will tell Ness to vote for someone, I'm not sure who, to make sure he doesn't tell Kirby they're voting for him. So if it all works out it should be Fox, Dr. Mario and Peach voting for Kirby, Myself, Zelda, Kirby and Luigi voting for someone, Ness voting for whoever Peach told him to vote for and Samus voting for whoever she picked." Crazy Hand sighed. "What's wrong?"

"No nothing. It's just amazing how you guys come up with this stuff..."

Peach soon came out of the forest and glanced around the beach. She turned and began to walk over towards Dr. Mario, taking a seat next to him and the two began to talk. Zelda took notice of this and gave a little smile. "It looks like they're starting to talk about it."

Link also gave a smirk. "So it seems."

It was rare that after twenty-two days on a deserted island that a lethargic, malnourished group of people could have fun while being kept on an island against their will. But for some reason, the volley ball game was just that - fun. Everyone, for the first time in twenty-two days had some sort of pure fun together. Even Samus cracked a smile. Despite the fun and laughter, the sun sank below the horizon and the sky turned it's darker blue.

"Looks like we should be heading in for the night..." Luigi muttered as he caught the ball for the last time that night.

Kirby and Ness moaned as the tribe began to get ready for the next night. "Finally." Link muttered as he stood up. "I'm going to try and talk to Luigi. It's too risky to talk to Kirby right now." Zelda nodded and the Hylian walked off towards the plumber.

Meanwhile, Peach and Dr. Mario took this chance to catch up with Fox. "So you guys want to vote for... Kirby?" Fox whispered with a hint of confusing in his voice. Peach nodded and Fox asked, "Why? Isn't he with us?"

Peach nodded. "Yeah, but I've been thinking. Kirby quickly jumped ship from his former tribe to join us. Whos to say he won't do it again." She closed her eyes and folded her arms. "Plus I think that Kirby and Ness want to get us out at the final five, four and three. We have to break up that threat."

Fox rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah, I guess... but shouldn't we wait till after this next vote? We're still not out of the woods yet, Peach... And next vote, there is no way it will be a tie."

"Don't worry." Dr. Mario said. "Peach said that the Tagongs will be voting for Kirby as well."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because he's annoyed them to no end." Peach explained. "They want to get even with him."

The look on Fox's face clearly showed that he disapproved of the plan. But, in the long run, Peach has yet to steer the alliance in the wrong direction, so he sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll do it." Peach and Dr. Mario both gave smiles. "What about Ness?"

"Don't tell him anything." Peach instructed. "If he fines out he might tell Kirby and then Ness and him might vote for one of us and get the Tagongs to vote with them or something... Let's just not think about that, though."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Ugh, sometime I wonder about Peach." Fox said in a confessional the next day. "When she said not to think about it... isn't one of the points of a plan to try and find out where the plan could go wrong and fix them? Well... we'll see what happens."

Over by the hut, Link was finishing up his conversation with Luigi. "Oh, I understand." Luigi replied with a smile. "Sure thing, Link. I'll talk with Kirby later on. I hope this work."

"You and me both, buddy." Link replied with a worried expression on his face as he watch Luigi run off towards the puffball.

"Hey, Kirby." Luigi said as he ran up to the pink creature.

When Kirby saw Luigi coming, he gulped and back a little bit behind Ness. "Uh, hey... Luigi."

"There is something I want to talk to you about... what's wrong?"

Kirby shook his head. "Oh, nothing... Uh, can it wait till tomorrow? I'm kinda sleepy." Before Luigi could answer, he waved good bye and began to push Ness towards the hut.

"Whats the matter Kirby?" Ness asked.

"Uh... I rather not talk with any of the Tagong members right now."

Slowly, one by one the Tapangi tribe made their way to bed and sleep took them for the night. Doesn't time just fly when your sleeping?

**Day 23: The Most Addictive Substance on Earth**

_Tapangi Tribe, Day 23_

The next morning began like so many of the ones before. Peach, Fox and Dr. Mario were out on the boat fishing while Luigi and Samus sat by the fire, watching Link try his hand at cooking the rice. Though Ness and Zelda remained sleeping, Kirby was up early and out staring into space, wondering what Luigi had wanted to talk to him about last night.

"I'm a little worried." He spoke to the camera as he stared across the sea. "I don't know what they want to talk to me about. I haven't talked to them since I voted out Mario... they might be really, really angry..."

"Hey, Luigi..." Link whispered as he cooked the rice. "Go over and talk to Kirby now. He's alone."

Luigi nodded and walked over to the puffball. "Kirb?"

Kirby glanced up at Luigi uneasily. "Oh... Luigi. I, uh, I have to go fill the water bottles."

"No you don't." Luigi answered, sitting down next to his friend. "Listen, I have something important to talk to you about."

"You're not... mad... are you? At me voting for Mario? Because if you are, you have to understand, I did what I thought would get me to the end of this game! Like when you voted out DK..."

Luigi flinched at hearing his friend name, but then shook his head. "No, I'm not mad anymore. But I want to ask you... The old Tagongs are making a plan for the final four... we need your help."

Kirby looked surprised. "You serious?"

"Yeah." Luigi replied. "Here, I'll tell you our plan."

While Luigi explained the plan to Kirby, the trio on the boat returned to the shore, caring four fishes along with them. "That was better then normal." Fox said as he headed towards the campfire carrying the fish in their bucket. Dr. Mario nodded in agreement as the group placed the buckets near the fire for cooking later, then turned towards the hut. "Something wrong Peach?" Fox asked the quiet princess.

"Hm?" Peach turned around and faced him as they entered the hut. "Oh, nothing I was just thinking about... you know, the vote..."

"The vote?" The three turned to see Ness sitting on the hut's floor, getting his shoes on. "For the next tribal council, right? Isn't going to be Link or something?"

Fox and Dr. Mario gulped and turned towards Peach, who's face was turning into a small scowl. "Damn it..." she muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Huh?"

Peach then let out a scream and began to hop on one foot, holding the other in her hand. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! I STEPPED ON A ROCK! OWWW! DR. MARIO GET THE MEDICAL KIT!"

Fox, Ness and Dr. Mario let out a sigh in unison. "Idiot..." They whispered, turning to leave to get the kit.

"Hey, Fox! Dr. Mario!" Link yelled as he and Samus ran up to the hut. "We heard a girl scream. Is Ness okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he's fine. Peach stepped on a rock..." Dr. Mario replied as he took the medical kit and headed towards the hut.

"Okay good." Link said with a smile. As Dr. Mario and Fox left, Samus let out a low yelp, causing Link to turn towards the bounty hunter. "Whats wrong?"

Samus growled. "My floating hand senses are tingling."

Just then, an explosion went off on the beach. Not a big explosion, but big enough to get all of the Tapangi member's attentions. The bomb was a smoke bomb and there was still a large amount of smoke coming up from where the bomb went off. "What's going on out here?!" Zelda asked as she watched the smoke. "I wake up to this?"

"I don't know Zel, it just happened a few seconds ago." Link replied. "But I have a good idea of who did this..."

The sound of small firecrackers could be heard coming from around the smoke, scaring Kirby and Ness. Fox and Samus readied their guns, just in case this wasn't who they thought it was, while Link took out his sword. When the smoke finally cleared, three figures could be seen in the place where the smoke had been covering. Tapangi let out an angry sigh as they saw who the first figure was.

Floating there in all his glory, with a blue head band covering his wrist, was everyone's favorite host. "Master Hand has finally arrived!"

"Oh, it's just you... Well, I'm going back to sleep..." Zelda said, walking back into the hut.

"What do you think you are, some kind of ninja or something?" Fox asked, raising and eyebrow.

Master Hand laughed, then floated forward. "Yes. Yes I do." The Smashers just stared at Master Hand with blank faces. "I'm sorry for being late, but you know, the hero always arrives at the last second to kick ass."

"Hero?" Peach asked with a glare. "What the heck are you talking about, Hand?"

"I'm sorry." Crazy Hand floated up and took the space infront of his brother. "You see, my brother-"

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME ONIICHAN!"

Crazy Hand sighed. "...Oniichan has gone a little anime crazy. You see, it all started last night. My brot- erm, Oniichan and I got into a fight over what the most addictive substance was."

"Why would you talk about that?" Kirby asked in confusing.

"What else do you think two floating hands talk about? Gloves?" Kirby opened his mouth, but he was quickly shut up by the rest of the tribe. "Well, he said that no matter what it was, he could take it and not become addicted to it... so I told him to watch anime... and... well... yeah..."

Master Hand pushed Crazy out of the way and began to speak. "I've been upstairs in my room watching fansubs of this show called 'Naruto' for the past... day and I've already become an expert in it!" He then let out a squeal comparable with a teenaged girl. "Hinata-chan is sooo kawaii! Naruto-kun and her would make a nice couple! WAI-WAI!"

Tapangi took a step back.

"See? He's already at the point where he's adding japanese words to his vocabulary." Crazy Hand said. "Anime is truly televisions heroin."

Luigi was the first one to get enough courage to speak. "Um... so what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Right!" Master Hand pointed to the third figure, who was still standing where the bomb had gone off. "I'd like you to meet my friend!"

A woman wearing blue dress and light gray hair stepped forward and gave a little wave. The tribe stared in shock at the woman, confused and scared. Mainly because she had no eyes, mouth, or nose and her body made it look like she belonged in an i-Pod commercial.

When she didn't greet them, Fox, being the nice gentleman-fox he was, decided to ask, "What's your name miss? I'm Fox."

The woman then let out a loud "YAAAAAA", making the tribe jump. "Oops, gomen, forgot to mention." Master Hand said with a laugh. "She can't talk. She can only moan and scream."

"Rub it!" The woman said, thrusting her fist in the hair.

"...Yeah, and that. So I have no clue what her name is. Demo, since she wants me to... rub it... so much, I've decided to call her Ruberta! Get it? HAHA!"

"Mmmm." Said Ruberta.

"Uh... alright... so what is she doing here?" Ness asked.

"Shes here for today's reward challenge, of course, you baka!" Master Hand explained. Tapangi let out a group "Oooh" and then began to listen to Master Hand's rules.

**Sugoi! The Ultimate Test of Danger and Passion Begins! - Dance Dance Rubolution!  
REWARD CHALLENGE**

"Today's challenge is gonna be fun! It's like simon says. You guys are going to stand in a line and watch Ruberta and she dances. After she finishes, we will go down the line and you must repeat the dance step that Ruberta did at your number. If you mess up, you're out of the game." The group stared at Master Hand with a blank face. "Let's show them Crazy."

Crazy Hand floated over to Master Hand's side and Ruberta began to 'dance'. It wasn't really that much dancing though, since all she did was point to the left, then pointed up, then pointed to the left again and finally to the right. Crazy, who was standing to the right of Master Hand, started the dance off by pointing to the left. Then Master Hand pointed up. Crazy then pointed to the left again and Master Hand finished by pointing to the right.

"Yeeey!" Cheered Ruberta.

"Understand now?" Most of the tribe shook their heads no. "...Okay, good. Ruberta will only use six signs, though, and she will call out what they are as she does them. They are: Left, Right, Up, Down, Turn, and Fire. Any questions?" Link raised his hand. "Link?"

"Fire? How to we dance with fire?" Link asked.

"Uh... anyone else have any questions?" Before anyone could speak, Master Hand continued, "Good! Now wake up Zelda and let's begin!"

Once Zelda was woken up again, the tribe was forced to stand in a line. It went:

Link  
Zelda  
Fox  
Dr. Mario  
Ness  
Kirby  
Peach  
Samus  
Luigi

"Want to know what you're playing for guys?" Master Hand asked from the sidelines.

"YEAH!" They all said in unison.

"The winner get to go to a cottage in the jungle. There he or she will get food, a shower and a nice bed to sleep in. Worth playing for?" The tribe nodded. "Right! Crazy, start the music!"

Crazy Hand turned on a stereo that he made appear and it began to play a beat from 'Feel the Magic XY/XX'. Ruberta began to bounce with the beat, waiting for the right time to start. Once it did, she began to fling her limbs all over. "Right, Left, Right, Left, Down, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Down, Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Right, Turn, Turn, Left, Right, Down, Down, Down, Left!" She sang and danced. Once it was finished, the music began to repeat itself, which ment it was time for the smashers to dance. However, most of them were too busy staring at Ruberta like she had two heads.

"Oi, Ruberta-chan." Master Hand called out. "Slow it down a little. These guys can't keep up with you yet."

Ruberta nodded and began to go a little slower as the music began again. "Left, Down, Down, Right, Down, Up, Turn, Down, Right." She danced.

"Now it's your turn." Master Hand said as the music began to repeat. The Smashers gulped and got ready to dance.

Link pointed to the left.  
Zelda bent down.  
Fox bent down.  
Dr. Mario pointed to the right.  
Ness bent down.  
Kirby jumped up.  
Peach spun around.  
Samus... did nothing.  
Luigi pointed to the right.

"...Uh, Samus?" Master Hand asked confused.

"You do NOT expect me to do something this stupid, do you?" The bounty hunter asked, stepping out of the line.

"Um... Okay, Samus is out. Everyone else got it right, so Ruberta, start again."

Ruberta nodded and the music looped over once more. "Down, Left, Down, Left, Turn, Turn, Down, Right!" She sang and danced quickly.

Link bent down.  
Zelda bent down.  
Fox bent down.  
Dr. Mario stood there confused.  
Ness spun around.  
Kirby spun around.  
Peach bent down.  
Luigi pointed to the right.

"Zelda and Dr. Mario are out." Master Hand announced.

"I had no clue what was going on..." Dr. Mario muttered as he took a seat next to Samus. "I'm not cut out for dancing."

The music looped and Ruberta began again. "Right, Right, Right, Left, Down, Turn!"

Link pointed to the right.  
Fox pointed to the right.  
Ness pointed to the right.  
Kirby pointed to the left.  
Peach bent down.  
Luigi spun around.

"Good, no one is out that time." Master Hand said. If he had a face, he would be smiling like an anime character. "Let's take it up a level and give them two actions, Ruberta!"

Ruberta nodded but there suddenly was a pause. The entire world faded to a mixed color of orange and brown, as Ruberta sat there in a lawn chair, getting tan. "Break Time." She spoke as she removed her sun glasses and calm, relaxing music played in the background.

The world then returned back to the island, the music playing. Everyone looked around with confused glances. "What the hell just happened?" Link asked.

"Yeah that happens every once and a while..." Master Hand muttered. "It won't happen again though. ON WITH THE CHALLENGE!"

"Left, Left, Down, Turn, Right, Down! Down, Left, Turn, Turn, Left, Up!" Sang the scary looking woman.

Link pointed to the left.  
Fox pointed to the left.  
Ness bent down and fell flat on his face.  
Kirby spun around.  
Peach pointed to the right.  
Luigi bent down.  
Link bent down.  
Fox pointed to the left.  
Ness was still trying to get up from falling.  
Kirby spun around again and fell to the ground dizzy.  
Peach pointed up.  
Luigi pointed up.

"Peach and Ness are both out."

"WHAT?!" Ness screamed, standing up. "THATS NOT FAIR! I FELL! THE DANCE WAS GOING TO FAST! NOOO!"

"Pssh. Clumsy." Ness and Peach took a seat on the beach next to the others. "Link, Fox, Kirby and Luigi are still in. Now let's bring it up to the next level. You have to remember the ENTIRE dance this time." Master Hand said as the music looped around.

"Down, Right, Turn, Right, Turn, Turn, Down, Up!" Ruberta danced. At the end of her up move, she held her arms out to the sky and shouted "Fire!", causing an inferno to raise up from behind her from seemingly nowhere, only to be followed by a low moan from the mysterious woman.

"Urh.... You don't... have to do fire..." Master Hand muttered, floating away from Ruberta.

Link bent down, then pointed to the right, then spun around and pointed to the right once more. He then turned around twice, but fell to the ground, unable to keep up with the dance and the music.  
Fox bent down, pointed to the righ and spun around with easy. He pointed to the right, spun twice, bent down and then jumped up.  
Kirby... gave up after the first turn. "My head hurts..." He moaned.  
Luigi bent down and pointed to the right, then stood up and turned. He pointed to the right and turned twice and finished by pointing up.

"Hm... That's it! The game is over!" Master Hand announced. "Fox is our winner! Yatta!"

Fox began panting, trying to regain his breath. Hey, dancing after 20 something days with pretty much no food can really be a work out. "I... won?" He asked in surprise, out of breath.

"Yeah. Luigi was close, but... he didn't bend down at the end."

"Congratulations Fox!" The group cheered, giving him a round of applause and pats on the back. But deep down inside, they all really hated him for winning. Except Samus. She was too busy playing pong to care.

"Ahem, well Fox, It's time to head off to your vaction." Master Hand said. Fox nodded and walked over to the hand. "Oh, you can bring someone with you, by the way."

Fox let out a sigh. He knew that was coming. "Alright, I guess I'll bring Luigi cause he was pretty much in second place."

"No Fox, you don't have to bring me for that reason." Luigi said from the side. "Bring who you really want to."

"You sure?" Luigi nodded with a smile. "Well, alright. I'll bring my buddy Dr. Mario."

Dr. Mario let out a silent cheer and walked over towards Fox. "We'll be off now guys." Master Hand told the group as they waved good bye to their two friends. "Ninja Vanish!"

And with a poof, the hands, the scary woman and the two men were gone. Once they were gone, the tribe went back to doing there daily tasks of doing... pretty much nothing. "So, Peach, what was it that was going to happen with the vote tomorrow?" Ness asked once he and the princess were out of earshot of the other tribe members.

Peach gulped. "Uh, we're voting for Link, right?"

Ness shrugged. "I dunno, thats why I was asking you. Votes from here on are gonna be important since we start the jury."

"Jury?"

"You know, the people who chose who wins the game at the end."

Peach nodded weakly. "Oh... right... So, I would need to gain the support of the other jury members, yet I need to vote them out?"

Ness nodded this time. "Yeah. You have to be honest and stuff to them so that when you vote them out, they remember the good times not the bad. This is why these votes are going to be the most crucial."

The princess sighed. "Alright then. I want to work with my alies, not against them." She looked around to make sure no one was near. "Ness... we're going to vote for Kirby next tribal council."

Ness looked shocked. "Kirby? Why?"

"He's switched sides too often. There is a good chance he'll do it again."

"No! Kirby is with us..."

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you... I knew you wouldn't vote for him." Peach punched her forehead. "Stupid."

"But you would have only had three votes if you didn't tell me?"

"Tagong wants to vote out Kirby." Peach explained. "They are going to vote with us for him. So, let me just ask you, are you in or are you out?"

Ness didn't answer for a minute or so, but after thinking it over, he nodded slowly and sadly. "Well I... don't really have a choice..."

Peach smiled upon hearing Ness's response. "Okay, cool. Sorry, I know he's close to you, but you're going to have to vote him out anyway soon." She put a hand on his shoulder and Ness looked up with sad eyes. "Hey, don't look like that. Don't you want to win?"

After another moment of silence, Ness finally nodded. "Yeah... okay..." Peach smiled once again and hugged the little boy before turning to head back to the hut. Later in a confessional, Ness let out his anger. "Why?" He asked. "Why is it that whenever I find an ally, no, a friend to hang out with on this island, this alliance goes and votes for him?" Ness shook his head sadly. "But there isn't anything I can do. Peach's alliance is still the best way to make it to the final two. And if I bring Peach with me to the Final Two, I'd totally win against that bitch."

_Somewhere in the Jungle, Night 23_

Master Hand poofed next to a small hut, which looked like it was about to fall apart. On the side of it was a shower that was missing it's shower curtain and within the cottage were too cots with blankets that looks like they were made of wood. "We're here!"

Fox and Dr. Mario looked over at their 'prize'. "What the hell is this?!" Fox asked, pointing at the half destroyed cottage.

"Uh, the place were you'll be spending the night? Duh. I never said it was a nice cottage..." Master Hand snapped his fingers and a group of wireframes came out from the jungle, carrying large trays of food. "Here is your food! Eat and be merry!" Using his handy magic, he made a table appear out of no where just as he disappeared for the night.

Fox and Dr. Mario shrugged and sat down at the table. After they made sure the food wasn't poisoned, they quickly began to dig in to the feast. "The food was the best part." Dr. Mario said later in a confessional. "The hut sucked. The shower sucked. But the food was great."

"So are you going to use the shower first?" Fox asked as he began to explore the hut. His answer came in the forms of screeches of the icy cold water. He sighed, then glanced up to the rickety ceiling only to have one of it's boards fall onto his face. "...This is going to be wonderful."

And so, the sun went down that night on the island and with it, the two lucky winners enjoyed for their first time since arriving on the island, a bed - with REAL pillows and REAL covers. "It was alright, I suppose." Fox confessed the next morning. "But it could have been better."

"Fox..." Dr. Mario whispered as the two prepared for bed.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for taking me with you... I owe you."

**Day 24: The Power Struggle**

_Tapangi Tribe, Day 24_

Zelda took a few steps out of their hut and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ah. It looks like its gonna be a nice day today." She said, looking up into the bright blue morning sky. She smiled and walked over to the fire pit, only to see it was dead and no breakfast was being cooked. Ness, Link, and Luigi sat around the empty pit, staring into the black soot of the wore down logs. "Wheres the food?!" She cried, looking around the camp.

Peach, who was laying on the sandy beach a few feet away leaned up and looked at her. "Oh... that's Dr. Mario's job."

"Can't you cook something?"

Peach raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to the princess. "Zelda, honey. Me... cook?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I guess this island is really taking its toll on us."

"I didn't think we'd be this lost without him..." Ness said, lowering his head with a fake whimper. "I'm hungry..."

"HONEY!" Peach screamed. "YOU BETTER CATCH SOME FISH SOON!" Samus, who was out on the raft with the fishing gear, turned and launched a missile right at Peach. The wind, however, blew the projectile slightly off-course, having it slam into the tree besides the princess. "WORK ON YOUR AIM SWEETY!"

"Sometimes, she can really, really be annoying." Samus muttered in her confessional later that day. "I really am considering switching from my plan and just voting for her. Ugh, I just want to slap her."

Zelda sighed and sat down beside the princess. "I didn't think we'd miss Dr. Mario this much."

"Yeah... it's a real shame."

Ness looked over at the two princess, then back at the fire with a sigh. "Something wrong little guy?" Luigi asked, looking at the psychic. "Besides the whole being trapped on this island for twenty-four long days..."

He shrugged. "No, not really. Just... feeling drained."

Link looked up at Ness for a moment, then back down to the black soot. "Ness looked a bit down today." Link said in a confessional. He shrugged and continued, "I certainly hope not, but Peach might have told him who to vote for. Or maybe he thinks he's being played. Either way, I think it's a bit of a dilemma for the boy."

"I'm going out to fill the water bottles of something." Ness told the two as he stood up, a frown on his face.

Luigi turned to watch Ness head off into the jungle with the water bottles. "Hey... can't Kirby cook?" He thought aloud.

Link quickly sat up."Hey yeah, you're right! He can cook, isn't that one of the reasons he said we should keep him?"

"Yesterday Luigi came to me about a plan the old Tagong's had." Kirby spoke in a confessional. "He said they wanted to vote for someone on the old Pagi tribe, and they're convinced Peach to vote for me. Her alliance should vote with her... but from what Luigi told me, she won't tell Ness so that he can vote for someone else, giving us the advantage. It's a good plan if I didn't own so much to Ness as it is. As of now, Link said we should wait until the immunity challenge to see who we vote for. But if they choose to vote for Ness, there's no way I'd do it. Right now I need to figure out if I want to talk to Ness about this or not... I mean, we might be able to get him to vote with us... eh? Did you hear something?"

"...Kirby?" Ness spoke as he stuck his head out from around a tree. "Oh! You were doing a confessional. Sorry."

"Uh, no prob, I was done already." Replied the puffball, hoping to his feet. Crazy Hand silently followed with the camera, making sure to capture every minute of this TV rating goodness. After a moment of silence between the two, Kirby asked, "Is there something wrong Ness? You're a bit off course if you're going to fill the water bottles."

Ness sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Well... well... I just have something to tell you. And it's just... it's hard to say, because I don't want it to be true."

The psychic shuffled his feet and sighed once again as Kirby nodded. "It's okay Ness." He reached out and put a stubby pink hand on Ness's shoulder. "If you're going to tell me you love me, I understand."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"No, no..." Ness shook his head. "They want to vote you out! Peach and the others want to vote you out!"

Another silence fell between the two. It took him a while, but Kirby finally sighed and nodded. "I see. Did they tell you why?"

"Apparently your fellow Tagong members suggested it to her." He explained. "Whatever they told her got in her head."

"Well... are you going to vote with them?"

Ness shook his head. "I don't want too. But, I mean... what should we do? I'll try to convince Peach to change her mind I guess. But I don't think it'll matter..."

Kirby brought his small hand to where his chin would be and contemplated the situation. He nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak. But just as he did, a large explosion shook the forest, which changed his sentence to, "What the heck was that?!" The companying sigh from Crazy Hand was enough to give them a clue.

Ness, Kirby and Crazy Hand emerged from the forest just in time to see the other Smashers gathering around the smoking crater where Master Hand had just appeared. "Greetings!" Master Hand announced once the smoke cleared, wearing a straw hat and what looked like a red shirt. On either side of him was Fox and Dr. Mario.

"Oooh! You brought back our chief- uh, I mean... Welcome back guys!" Peach said, running over to her tribe mates for a hug. Or rather, running over to Dr. Mario to slowly push him towards the fire pit.

"Geez... missed you too." Muttered Fox and he walked over to join the other smashers.

Master Hand cleared his invisible throat and continue. "Well, unfortunately, my anime crazed night caused us to, well... go over budget. So there is no tree mail today. Sorry. I know how much you enjoy our wonderful rhymes."

"So are you done with that?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause by the looks of what you're wearing..."

"Uh..." A pause. "...This has to do with your next challenge! I call it, Pilfering Pirates!"

Ness scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, like you totally didn't steal that challenge name from Survivor four."

Pointing one finger in the air, Master Hand replied matter-of-factly, "Actually, I did! Samus, grab the Pikalace and Off we go!" With a snap of his fingers, everyone on the beach vanished in a poof of smoke.

**Arr maties! Ye be stealing mah booty!  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

_Lake Hatch, Day 24_

With a poof, Master Hand the the survivors appeared once again on the banks of the large Lake Hatch. This time, however, instead of pillars there was a large floating platform with nine treasure chests at the edge of nine different points of the platform. In the center was another, larger treasure chest that was brimming with obvious fake gold and money. After examining the area, the nine turned back towards Master Hand and awaited the explanation. "Well for people who aren't Survivor nerds like Ness, I'll have you know that other then the name of this challenge it has nothing to do with the original Pilfering Pirates, as that did not use my wonderful fun money."

Zelda bent down and picked up a stray bill of Master Hand's 'fun money' which bore the floating hand's likeness. "...To the overload Hand we submit?" She read aloud, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's very professional. ANYWAY, let's talk about the challenge, shall we?" He floated over to the shore bank and began to point at the platform. "As you can see there are nine treasure chests. Each one of you are going to get to start by one of them. When I say go, you guys have to rush towards the treasure chest in the center and start to dig through the wonderful jewels and money for a key. If you get a key, rush back to your chest and open it. Once it's opened, you will advance to the next round. Now, here is where it gets hard - there are only five keys. And of those five, some of them are fake. Meaning even if you get a key and make it back to your chest, you may not advance to the next round. Sounds fun, right?"

"Sounds annoying..." Samus muttered, crossing her arms.

"Good! Oh, and remember, just because you found a key doesn't mean you advance. You need to get back to your chest... and, mind you... anything goes to try and stop them guys." With that, the attention of the smashers quickly rose and a tension fell upon the tribe. "Hehehe, you didn't think it'd be that simple, right? Do whatever you guys want to each other to get the key. If you fall into the water, however, you're eliminated so be careful! Now lets get you guys into place!"

The survivors jumped into the water and swam out to the floating platform. After a moment of bickering over who will go where, they finally fell into order, going from the top clockwise:

Fox, Link, Samus, Peach, Zelda, Kirby, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Ness.

"Alright then... Survivors ready!?"

"Ready!" They chimed.

"GO!"

The second Master Hand shouted the word, all nine of the smashers were off running towards the center of the platform. Although it wasn't a long distance between each of their starting points and their chest, Fox, Link and Samus all managed to get a slight lead, reaching the large chest before the others. As all nine reached the chest, gold, money and jewels began to fly about in various directions, some plopping into the water while others nearly hitting the floating cameraman. They continued to dig through the plastic fun money for about a minute before finally one person lights a brightly colored gold key from the pile of goods. Peach stood up and turned to head to her treasure chest. But just as she stood she found herself falling face first onto the platform, as Luigi had grabbed her legs and pulled her back down. "Ah! Hey!"

"Sorry princess, but we gotta do anything to win!" The plumber reminded, reaching for the key in her hands. As his hand drew near, Peach promptly bit down on his hand, causing Luigi to let out a yelp of pain.

Another smasher rose to their feet, a brightly colored key in hand. Dr. Mario found himself running at full speed towards his treasure chest, hoping that he managed to slip away unnoticed. But one Hylian wouldn't let him get too far, as Dr. Mario was quickly tackled to the ground by Link. Dr. Mario didn't waste anytime responding, and he quickly punched Link square in the face, then kicked the Hylian off his body. Link stumbled back but quickly stood back up and glared at Dr. Mario, who held out his right hand. "Bring it, fairy boy!" Link didn't reply, instead he reached for his sword, took it out with a flash and charged at the doctor.

A third key was found by Samus, who wasted no time springing to her feet and running full speed back to her chest. She wasn't alone though, as an orb of fire exploded right in her path, making the bounty hunter take a step back. "Going somewhere, Samus?" Zelda chuckled as she apporched the woman in the power suit. "Now give me the key or-"

POW!

With one swift key, Samus plowed her foot straight into Zelda's face, sending the princess soaring into the air, over the treasure chest, over the platform and into the lake with a loud splash. "Zelda is out first... again!" Master Hand announced from the side line. Zelda surfaced a moment later rubbing her check, an expression of a hurt puppy dog upon her face.

Samus grinned to herself (though no one saw) and continue to race to her chest. She bent down and stuck the key in and twisted it back and forth... but it wouldn't budge either way. "It's fake! Crap!" She took it out and tossed it aside, racing back to the main treasure chest once more.

With Peach fighting Luigi and Link fighting Dr. Mario, it left Ness, Fox and Kirby searching the main chest for any signs of a key. "...Got it!" Kirby whispered aloud, jumping to his feet. However instead of turning to race back immediately, he instead held the key out in front of him, opened his mouth and sucked. A moment later, the key was inside a smiling Kirby, who began to waddle his way over to his chest.

"Oh no you don't..." Said Fox, standing up and giving chase.

Ness noticed Fox chasing after Kirby and took a deep breath. "...Here goes nothing..." He reached over and grabbed one of Master Hand's fun money coins and squeezed it tightly in his hand. His hand glowed a light green for a second and when he opened his hand, the coin was now glowing a light green. "PK FUN MONEY!" Screamed the psychic, throwing the psychically charged fun money at Fox.

If Ness hadn't screamed his technique it may have hit, but instead Fox managed to reach to his side and pull up his reflector shield, bouncing the coin back towards Ness and slamming it right into the boys large head. With a cry he flew backwards into the air and landed right at the feet of Samus, who picked up the psychic and threw him off the side of the platform. "Sorry kid, but its over for you now." She said as she tossed Ness into the water.

"Ness is out!" Master Hand announced. "Seven remain, one key has been determined a fake! Three keys are being fought over, and there is only one left in the box!"

Fox stopped his pursuit of the slowly waddling Kirby after hearing Master Hand's announcement. "Right, one more left in the box!" He turned back around and raced back to the chest, reaching it just as Samus did. The two stared at each other for a moment, neither making a move for the box.

Finally, Samus made her move. "Sorry Fox." She muttered, thrusting her right arm forward, shooting her grappling beam towards the star pilot.

As the blue beam of energy shot towards him, Fox managed to do a dodge that could only be described as Ninja, managing to avoid not only the blue beam of energy, but charge towards the helpless Samus and with a round-house kick, send the bounty hunter into the air. But knowing from experience that wasn't enough to finish off the tough woman, he followed up with a punch to her face, knocking her out of the air, sending her skidding across the floor of the platform and into the water with a sploosh. "Nice try." Fox said with a laugh.

Samus, who surfaced a moment later, couldn't help but giggle a bit herself. "Oh well, guess I had that coming..."

"Samus is down! It's anyones game still!" Shouted the floating hand.

Fox wasted no time getting on his knees and searching the box for the fifth and final key. Luigi, who was now facing down Peach standing up, launched a fire ball towards the Princess. She dodged and ran towards Luigi, taking out a frying pan from seemingly no where. "Yaaaa!" She shouted in a battle cry that sounded like a dying animal.

The frying pan struck the plumber dead on in the face, sending Luigi spinning about the platform as if he had used his Luigi Cyclone. "Mama Mia!" He muttered once the spinning had stopped, staggering about trying to regain his balance.

Peach took this opportunity to walk over to Luigi, pick him up by his collar and slap his across the face, setting him airborne once again and this time knocking him into the lake. Once he was eliminated Peach spun around. "Sah-weet." She said with a wink. "Ain't no one gonna mess with Peach, uh-uh." Finishing with a snap, she skipped her way over to her chest, smiled and bent down to unlock it... only to have the key shatter in two upon it coming in contact with the treasure chest. "Wha! A fake!?"

"Looks like Peach's was also a fake! Two fakes down, how many left! Keep going guys, five remain!"

While Peach, Fox and Kirby noticed the announcement, Link was too busy swinging his blade wildly at Dr. Mario, who was surprisingly managing to dodge edge swipe. "Darn..." Link panted after he missed his tenth swipe. "How... How can you move so fast... I'm already out... of breath..."

Dr. Mario chuckled. "Well, I guess... it was that nice dinner we had yesterday."

"Heh... well... atleast you're brain didn't get any better..." Link said with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dr. Mario asked, crossing his arms. Link chuckled and pointed downwards, to which Dr. Mario followed. However, as his gaze fell down, Link charged forward and struck the doctor across his chest, knocking back and off the platform into the lake. Resurfacing, he glared at Link. "Hmph. How rude."

"Sorry buddy."

"Ahem!" Master Hand cleared his invisible throat. "Dr. Mario was eliminated, but Link, being the bright minded star that he is, forgot to take the key with him. So now that key is also eliminated!"

Link's face dropped while Dr. Mario's lit up. "WHAT?!"

"HA!"

"That leaves two keys! Kirby has one and well..." Master Hand looked over to where Kirby was and saw that, despite it not being a very far distance from the chest in the center to his own, he was only about half way there, waddling slowly along. "...slow and steady might win the race! But there is still one more key left in the chest!"

Link and Peach exchanged glances for a moment. "...I'm going for the puffball." Said Peach picking up her dress and running across the platform towards Kirby. Link nodded to himself and turned his gaze back to Fox, who was too busy digging through the coins and fun money to notice.

"...Found it!" Fox whispered as he brought the key to the surface. With a large smile he stood up and turned to head back to his chest... only to feel a sword slash against his back and knock him to the ground. "Ouch! Ugh, Link!"

Fox rolled onto his back just in time to see Link bring his blade down upon him. "It's mine now!" He shouted with a grin. But Fox wasn't ready to lose, instead he rolled out of the sword's path and while the blade was embedded in the platform, kicked Link in the face, knocking the Hylian back away from his blade. "Argh!"

Once he was separated from his weapon, Fox got on his feet and ran forward, throwing a punch at the Hylian, who managed to block it with his shield. But Link was already tired from his fight with Dr. Mario, so it didn't take long for Fox to push the shield aside and punch Link in the chest, knocking him closer to the edge of the platform. And finally, with another kick, Fox sent the tired Link splashing into the waters of Lake Hatch, eliminating him. "Gotcha!"

"Link is eliminated! Three remain!"

Normally, even when Kirby had something inside of him, he would be able to walk at at least a decent pace. But for some reason (perhaps a magic spell by Master Hand), the key was weighing down the puffball to almost a snails pace. But now, he was nearly there, his chest within only an arms reach. "Give me your key, Kirby!" Kirby's face filled with panic upon hearing Peach's voice and the princess didn't waste a second lunge towards the puffball. However, even without turning around, Kirby managed to dodge the attack, but bending down so far that Peach missed completely as he compressed himself to about the size of a pancake. "Uh!" Then, while Peach was above him, he popped back up, striking her in her chest and flipping her up into the air and over his chest, splashing into the water a moment later. "No!"

"Peach is down! It's between Fox and Kirby and they both have keys!"

Fox ran over to his chest and bent down, sticking the key into the keyhole. He twisted it back and forth... but neither side would budge. "Oh no! It's a fake!" He cried, standing back up. "Then that means..."

All eyes fell on Kirby as he spat out his key. With a huge grin, he picked it up and stuck in his chest and turned it... only to have it snap in two. "...Uh... It was... a fake?" Kirby muttered, looking at the broken key. "...Seriously!? ARGH!"

"Wait... so does that mean..." Fox looked over at Dr. Mario, who was now the object of all the players attention. "He had the key?!"

"Ahem... seems that way." Master Hand confirmed. "Well... this was unexpected. I had only had one key to try and confuse you all... but I didn't think Link would be that stupid."

"HEY!"

"Hm..." Master Hand pondered the situation for a bit.

Kirby's face filled with panic. "Um-uh, hey! How about we both get immunity instead, huh? Yeah!"

"No, that's not in the budget. Well, I have an idea... Congratulations... Fox! You win immunity!"

"What?! Why?!" Shouted both Kirby and Fox in unison.

Master Hand cleared his invisible throat once again. "Well, you see, Fox by himself eliminated both Samus and Link and helped eliminate Ness. That's two and a half points. Kirby only eliminated Peach and didn't help eliminate anyone. That's one point. Therefore, Fox wins by scoring more points!"

"How about we have a one on one fight or something?" Fox suggested. "That seems fairer!"

"Pssh, yeah, so you can kick Kirby's ass? No thanks - this fight has gotten us in enough trouble with your insurance agencies. We've gotten like ten calls already. So I'll call it! Fox wins immunity!"

The confused Tapangi Tribe slowly began to clap for the victorious Fox. All except Kirby, who looked rather disappointed. "Thats... ugh." Kirby sighed, falling onto the ground. However, while no one was looking, he couldn't help but grin. "Perfect. Final four, here we come."

After Fox and Kirby swam back to shore joining the others, Master Hand picked up the Pikalace and put it around Fox's neck. "Tonight Fox is immune, meaning he's heading to the final eight. But the rest of you are fair game... so let's head on back to camp and I'll see you in a few hours! GUM-GUM TELEPORT!" With another poof, the group disappeared in a flash of smoke, reappearing in camp moments later.

_Tapangi Tribe, Day 24_

There were still a couple of hours before the tribe needed to head to Tribal Council, so, like always, it was time for the scheming to begin. Link, Luigi and Zelda had go down by the ocean to relax and talk while Fox, Dr. Mario and Peach sat around the fire pit. Dr. Mario was busy cooking them the first meal of the day, our wonderful friend rice. Ness was off with Kirby under a near-by tree and Samus was inside the hut, most likely packing her things. "No, it's not that I think I'm going home." She said in a later confessional. "It's just better to be safe then sorry. I think tonight's vote will determine the pecking order around here. If that's true, then starting tomorrow, I'm going to start making my moves."

There were three things going on down by the ocean. The gentle sound of the waves lapping onto the shore, the chirping and flapping of the seabirds, and the wonderful sound of scheming coming from the former tribe of yellow. "Everything is working out perfectly." Link said with a grin, tossing a seashell into the ocean. "It was close, but it looks like we managed to pull it out."

Zelda giggled. "Yeah, as long as Peach and her alliance doesn't suspect anything, we've got this in the bag." Link nodded and Zelda smiled. "Okay, so, who are we voting off?"

"Hmm..." The Hylian brought his hand to his chin and thought. "Well, lets see... we have six choices. Obviously we don't want to vote for Kirby, and Fox is immune tonight, so that brings it down to four. Samus would be the obvious choice, I guess."

"Yeah, she's the one of the strongest competitors here." Luigi agreed.

Link nodded and then continued, "And if we vote out Samus, we'd have the best chance of remaining friendly with Peach and the other Pagi's, since we didn't take one of them out." He lowered his hand and paused, staring out blanking into the shinning blue sea. "But..." He spoke up after a while. "Let's be serious, we have a chance to deal a real blow to Peach's alliance here and take this game for ourselves."

"If we're not voting for Samus, then that leaves Peach herself, Ness and Dr. Mario." Concluded Luigi. "Dr. Mario is our cook... but if we get rid of him, Kirby can be our chief, right?"

"Uh-huh." Link said with a nod. "I don't think anyone would see that coming."

"On top of that, Dr. Mario is very well liked around here... I don't think anyone of us can think of a reason why we wouldn't vote for him to win in the final two." Link and Zelda nodded in agreement with the plumber. "So it'd make sense to knock him out this early, so he doesn't get all that far."

"Yeah, but lets be honest here, Dr. Mario isn't the biggest threat physically or mentally. Do we really want to take out someone like him so early and leave players like Samus, Ness and Peach around?"

Zelda shook her head. "Obviously not. But we can't vote out Ness. Kirby would flip out, right? I thought that was his only agreement to joining with us?"

"Yup!"

Link grinned to himself. "Then we shouldn't vote for Ness either. And that would leave just one choice left..." Zelda and Luigi nodded in unison with Link's conclusion. "Looks like Mario will be getting his way after all."

Over under the tree, Ness sighed and kicked up some sand as the two continued to talk about the unfortunate plan to vote of his friend. "I just think this is stupid." He muttered, hugging his knees close to his chest. "I don't know what came over Peach. You helped us and we could now easily just walked into the final three together."

"Maybe she thought you and I would team up and take her out in the final three?" Kirby suggested, knowing all to well that was the case.

"You're probably right." Ness agreed sadly. "So is there anything we can do about it? I'm going to go talk to Fox, Dr. Mario and Samus about it... maybe they could help us."

Kirby shot up quickly after hearing Fox and Dr. Mario's names. If Ness were to tell them, it might screw up Tagong's plan. "No." The puffball said quickly. "I have a better idea. Ness, as much as I hate them... maybe I can get Tagong to help."

Ness watched as Kirby stood up and began to walk down towards the beach. "Are you sure about this? You did screw up any chance of them winning last tribal council... it might just make them want to vote you off even more."

Kirby shrugged. "As of now, there's not much we can do about that, now can we? This is the best shot we got." Ness nodded and Kirby headed down to where his former tribe were talking. "What I really want to do is ask Tagong is it's okay to have Ness join our alliance." Kirby added in a confessional. "Ness is a bright boy, but he seems a bit lost at the moment. We could use him as a fifth vote so we don't run the risk of him siding with Peach and forcing a tie."

"So are we still voting for Kirby tonight?" Fox asked as he poked the charcoal around the fire with a stick. "Nothing came up, right?"

Peach pulled her eyes away from Dr. Mario's cooking to look up at Fox with a grin. "Yup. Still going for Kirby tonight."

Fox nodded and leaned back with a yawn. "Sounds fine to me." He said chuckling. "I'm immune tonight so at least I know I'm sticking around if something screws up. It's a nice feeling."

"Oh, just rub it in our faces why don't you." Peach replied rolling her eyes and a light giggle. "I don't think anything should go wrong... hm?"

"What is it?"

Peach pointed forward and Fox turned about to see what she was looking at. It was Kirby who was walking across the sandy campsite towards Link, Luigi and Zelda down by the shore. "What on earth could he be doing with them?"

"Strategizing, perhaps?" Dr. Mario mused, not once looking up from the pot of cooking rice.

"Hmm... well, I'm going to go find out what's going on." Peach stood up, brushed some sand off her dress and headed down towards the shore as well. "I have this feeling in the back of my head." She said to the camera later on in the day. "I just can't shake it... I think something is going on. But even if Kirby is working with Tagong, there is nothing we can do about it. It'd be four-four. So this is still the best course of action we can take." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I just really don't like this feeling."

"Hey guys!" Link, Zelda and Luigi turned to see a smiling Kirby approach the three of them. He lowered his waving hand as he neared and grinned even more. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Link replied, shifting his arm onto his knee. "How about you?"

Kirby shrugged. "Nothing. I just came by to see how... well, you know. What we're doing with the thing tonight." Link's expression quickly changed from cheerful to a angry stare. Kirby jumped upon seeing this sudden change and took a step back in fear. "Uh..."

With a quick blink, Link's cheerful expression returned as he raised his hand into the air. "Hey Peach!" Kirby spun around to see Peach walking over to the group of them, smiling and waving as she came. Luckily, she was out of earshot of the puffballs question, but Kirby immediately knew the reason for Link's sudden mood swing. "What brings you out over here?"

"Oh, nothing." She said as she reached their location. She sat down on the sand and smiled at the group. "Just thought it was the cool place to be, y'know."

Link laughed. "Well it certainly is, haha!"

Zelda smiled as well, but then reached for her throat and coughed slightly. "Oh, um..." She turned to her right to look at Luigi. "Oh, Luigi dear, I don't mean to boss you around like a servant or something, but could go get my canteen? My throat is dry and it's driving me crazy."

At first Luigi stared at Zelda with a very confused look on his face, but after seeing the look in her eyes, he quickly caught on to what she meant. "Oh! Uh, I don't think they're filled yet... I'll go fill them, then." He said standing up. "Kirb, wanna come help?"

"Uh, sure... let's go."

Luigi and Kirby turned and began to walk together back to the hut to grab the water canteens. As they left the trio, Link couldn't help but grin a bit at his girlfriend to his side. "Isn't she just great? Thinking on her feet like that! She's so wonderful, thats why I love her." Link gushed in a confessional. "Now Kirby knows the plan and Peach doesn't suspect a thing!"

Once making sure that Luigi and Kirby were gone, Peach turned back to look at Link. "So, are we still on for voting out Kirby?"

"You know it." Link replied with a smile. "I can't wait to get rid of him... he's been such a pain around camp. We were lucky he didn't win immunity today, huh?"

"Yeah, totally. I was really worried when he knocked me into the lake." Peach said. "Dumb puffball... hmph."

Link chuckled at the memory. "Yeah. So, did you tell Ness you were voting for? Not Kirby, right?"

Peach face was struck with worry, but she quickly caught herself and laughed it off. "I told him we'll be voting for you tonight. " She lied. "Just like you planned."

"Alright cool. Then everything is in order." Link leaned back onto the beach. "This was an easy elimination. Wish they could all be this easy."

Back by the hut, Fox was busy watching Peach converse with the former Tagong members while Dr. Mario still toiled away at cooking the rice. After a minute of watching he yawned again and put his arms behind his head. "This is a pretty uneventful afternoon." He muttered, lazily shifting his gaze back to Dr. Mario and the rice. The star pilot continued to watch the bubbling food until the sound of twigs snapping and sand ruffling about caught his ear. He looked over to his side and saw Ness enter the fire ring with a depressed look upon his face. "Hey kid, what's up?"

Ness sighed and glanced over to Fox. "Hey... so like... who are we voting for?"

Fox shrugged. "I think we're voting for Link." He replied, remembering Peach's instructions not to tell the boy. Ness sighed upon hearing Fox's obvious lie. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing..." The psychic looked up and noticed that Peach was busy talking with Link and Zelda. "What is she doing with them?"

"Who knows." Fox replied looking over at Peach. "It's hard to keep track of everything Peach does... always up and about." He chuckled a bit. "You'd think we'd be smarter then to believe her so easy, huh?"

Ness raised an eyebrow at Fox and Dr. Mario didn't seem to notice. Instead, he was tasting the rice to see if it was ready. "Geez, you're acting awfully calm." Ness muttered. "Has that necklace gone to your head or did you see Samus naked again?"

Fox nearly fell over after hearing Ness's comments. "W-What are you talking about! Of course I didn't see her naked! She's in the hut for crying out loud!"

"Oh. Alright..." Ness said quietly, turning to head for the hut.

When Fox saw where he was headed he quickly spoke up, "He-Hey! Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Taking a nap before we go." He replied with a sigh. "I'm tired."

From the jungle, Kirby and Luigi watched as Ness entered the hut with a yawn. "Are you... sure it was a good idea to tell him?" Luigi asked nervously, looking down at Kirby. "I mean... what if he tells Peach or Fox!"

Kirby shook his head. "No, I don't think he would. He's a bit upset that they were manipulating so much, so I doubt he'd want to help them. And even if he does, it'll be me who is voted out if he sides with them, not you guys. So don't worry."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Look, it's a move we need to have made anyway." Kirby motioned for Luigi to bend down closer so he could whisper to him. "If we didn't take Ness with us, in the final four you know they'll ask you to vote for me. And if you vote me out, you're gone next. You should always consider Link and Zelda as one person, they'll save each other over you or me. With Ness, we have a chance to break them apart, giving us a chance to win!"

Luigi nodded but then whispered back, "I understand that, but maybe we should have waited to tomorrow to tell him. That way we'd have an advantage."

"We still have an advantage." Explained the puffball. "Even if he votes with them, it should be four-four and whoever Samus votes for. And if it's between me and Peach, I'm pretty sure Samus will vote for her over me. So I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"What if Samus is voting for you?"

Kirby chuckled. "Well, if I know Ness, that's what he's making sure won't happen right now."

Back in the hut, Ness entered with another yawn and glanced about the dirty floor. He saw Samus over in the corner throwing some of her belongs into her suitcase and noticed that she had cleaned out most of her things. "Leaving so soon?" Ness said with a chuckle. "I doubt Master Hand will let you leave before tribal council."

"Oh, haha." Samus replied sarcastically. "I'm just getting my things ready. Just in case."

"Think you're going home?" Ness asked, resting against the side of the hut.

The bounty hunter shrugged. "You never know. The only thing that is certain on this island is that the stupid pikachu necklace keeps you around for another three days, and that I don't have it tonight."

Ness sighed and nodded. "Yeah... Well, you know Samus... we could use you tonight."

"Sorry kid, I don't do that alliance thing." She replied packing up a swimsuit she had never used.

The psychic chuckled at her expected response. "I figured. But if you're serious about sticking around to win, and you don't get voted out tonight, you're going to have to pick a side tomorrow anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious its going to be us, the Pagis, voting for Link and the Tagongs voting for someone else. If they vote out one of us four, then you'd either have to side with the Tagongs to get fifth place, or try your luck with the Pagis and hope for fourth." He explained, crossing his arms. "Pretty much after today, you'll just be a free vote off one day soon." When Samus stopped her packing Ness chuckled to himself. "But tonight, Samus, we need you more then anything. If we can get rid of Link, then it's all easy street to the finals!"

Samus didn't reply at first but after a minute started to laugh. "So it's just the reverse. I'd be tagging along with you guys to the final five and thats it. Sorry, but that sounds pretty boring to me."

"Not necessarily. You vote with us tonight, and in the final five, you'll have an ally to fall back on."

"You mean Dr. Mario?" Samus asked, finally turning to face the boy.

Ness looked confused for a moment. "Uh, well... then you'll have two allies then. I was referring to myself, Samus."

"You?" Ness nodded. "Ha! Sorry Ness, but I've seen the way you treat you allies. You voted out Pikachu over Fox, remember? Betraying friends isn't something cool in my books."

A frown took Ness's face at the mention of his former tribesmate. "I know, I know... but I regret it everyday. Seriously... but we have to make tough decisions if we want to win that million, Samus. And I think it's time we made one." Ness waited to see is Samus would object, but he took the silence as an approval to continue. "Think about it. When people pick a pair up for the final two, who do you think they'll figure will make it? Peach and Fox? Link and Zelda? I doubt anyone would see Ness and Samus in the final two! It's perfect!"

"Really?" Samus asked, crossing her arms.

"Mmhm, yeah! I'll be the brains, you be the brawn. We can help each other in challenges and get to the final two together! We're such an odd couple, no one would suspect a thing! So, what do you think?"

After along long pause, Samus finally began to laugh. "Haha! Ness, you're pretty bold, I'll give you that. But why on earth should I trust you?"

"If we do this, and I win, I'll split my winnings with you fifty-fifty."

"...Sixty-forty."

Ness smirked. "Fine. Then you'll vote for Link tonight?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Samus stared at the boys awaiting hand and after a moment of thinking, finally reached up and shook it. "Alright then."

"Good, then its a deal." He pulled back his hand and stood up with a big smile on his face. "Oh, and I get the sixty."

"What?!" Ness left the hut laughing at Samus's outburst, giggling all the way back to the tree where he had been talking with Kirby.

"Samus? Pssh. She's nothing to me." Ness said in a confessional crossing his arms. "But if my plan works out, the only person pissed at me on the jury should be Samus. And thats much better then having the entire jury upset after Peach tricks them into hating me!"

"Do I trust Ness?" Samus was asked in a confessional video. "Uh, no! The only person who I'd consider trust worthy is Dr. Mario right now. He was lying through his teeth, I'm sure. But... maybe I should atleast consider his offer."

"Rice is ready!" Dr. Mario cried, calling all of the smashers together for their wonderful dinner. Together, the nine sat around the fire together, eating in relative silence before grabbing their belongings, their torches and marching off towards tribal council.

**Reap what one sows  
TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Dong... Dong... Nine rings of the gong echoed through-out the spooky Tribal Council area as the nine members of the Tapangi tribe entered with their torches lit. Inside, they found Master Hand floating in his normal spot, wearing a white shirt and a shiny brown wig. On his podium was a black notebook. Over by his side, recording all the drama, was Crazy Hand, who was dressed in a dirty white shirt and had wild looking dark green hair. "Um..." Zelda began, raising a finger to ask a question.

"Well... I liked this anime..." Crazy Hand muttered. "Let's just get on with it..."

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Master Hand spoke in a surprisingly dark voice. "Let's just get right to the voting-"

"Uh, you can't do that." Crazy Hand whispered. "Just ask some questions."

"OH GAWD FINE!" He shouted in a much more normal tone. "Okay, Samus, what's up? You lost today? How come?"

"Fox just beat me..." Samus replied with a shrug. "Not much else..."

"Feel vulnerable?"

"Unless we have that thing around our neck, we all feel vulnerable now."

Master Hand turned to Dr. Mario. "What have you been up too? You didn't have a single interesting confessional this episode!"

Dr. Mario raised an eyebrow. "Uh... sorry? Well I don't do much I just... kinda cook."

"But you're a doctor. This has got to raise some questions about your choice of profession."

"I've done a lot of things in my life..." He answered, looking away with a blush. "Some more embarrassing then others..."

The floating hand now turned to the green clad Hylian. "So, Link, worried that any tribal alliances might come up tonight?"

Link shook his head. "No, I think tonight's vote is pretty much going to be a unanimous one."

"How upset are you about losing immunity Kirby?" Kirby glared at the hand and crossed his arms. "Uh, um... Fox! You have immunity tonight. If you want too, you can give it up to another player."

Fox shook his head. "No thanks! I'll keep it, thank you very much."

"Alright then! You know the drill, you can vote for anyone expect Fox tonight. As always, fire is your life. If it goes out, it has nothing to do with your names being written on a piece of paper from a magical notebook that will kill you forty seconds after your name was written on it." Uneasy stares. "Oh...Time to vote! Zelda, you're up!"

Zelda stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. She placed it in the jar and headed back.

Link stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Peach'. "Sorry, honey, but it's now or never. This is our move and we need to take you out. No hard feelings." He folded the piece of paper and place it in the jar, then turned back.

Samus stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. She placed it in the jar and headed back.

Dr. Mario stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the jar and headed back.

Luigi stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the jar and headed back.

Peach stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Kirby'. "You've apparently pissed off your team one too many times. And you eat too much. So off you go!" She folded the paper and put it in the jar , then turned back.

Fox stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down a name. He placed it in the jar and headed back.

Kirby stood up, walked across the bridge and wrote down 'Peach'. "Good bye!" Was all he said, putting the paper in the jar and turning back.

Ness stood up, walked across the bridge and paused at the confession stand. He finally picked up the page and wrote down 'Kirby' and held it up to the camera. "This should force the four-four tie. In the revote, I'm switching to Peach. And Samus should be upset about the trick, so she should vote for Peach too. It's been a good game, Peach, you tried, but its over now." He put the paper in the jar and headed back.

Once Ness had returned, Master Hand... let out a maniacal laugh. "Five... four..." He began to count down. "Three... two... one..."

...The members of Tapangi began to glance at one another then back at Master Hand with a shrug. "Uh... is something suppose to happen?" Peach asked.

Master Hand floated away to grab the jar of votes. When he returned, he turned to Crazy Hand. "It's been over forty seconds! The person who they voted for should be dead by now!"

"WHAT?!" Screamed the smashers, jumping up from their seats.

"Ugh. Listen, NO!" Crazy Hand shouted, putting the camera down. "I told you that the notebook you bought isn't real. It doesn't even look like the real ones. Infact, we bought it from the gift shop. The gift shop YOU own! I told you it's not real, bro!"

"You doubt my power?" Asked Master Hand. "I am GOD!" With a quick flip of his wrist, he opened the notebook on his stand and wrote down a name. Afterwards, he began to laugh once again.

By now the smashers were starting to cower together in the corner of the tribal council area for their own safety. Crazy Hand sighed and started to float towards his floating twin. "C'mon lets just-" Crazy stopped mid-sentance and paused mid-flight. As he did, Master Hand began to giggle evilly again. "You son of a- YA!" With a scream, Crazy Hand collapsed to the ground rolling about and twitching like a dying spider. All the while the smashers screamed and Master Hand laughed until finally the wiggling stopped and Crazy's digits fell limp.

"That's what you get for doubting my power." Cackled the hand. Not wasting a minute, he opened the jar of votes and pulled out the one on top. "...Oh. I didn't switch the papers. Oops. Oh well."

"M-Maybe we should get help for him?" Kirby asked, pointing to the limp body of Crazy Hand.

Master Hand shook himself. "Nah, he'll be fine. You guys can sit back down now, if you don't mind." Cautiously they each returned to their seats eyeing each other to make sure nothing else strange would happen. After a few minutes of checking, they finally calmed back and and returned to the pre-evil laugher atmosphere of the game. Once the votes are read the decision is final and the person with the most votes must get outta here. I'll read the votes. First vote... Kirby. Second vote..." He pulled out the next one. "Kirby."

Kirby looked around the tribal council area a bit nervous, catching a glance from Peach who was grinning.

"Third vote... Peach."

Kirby couldn't help but snicker at Peach's expression upon hearing her name.

"Fourth vote... Peach. That makes it..."

Two votes Kirby  
Two vote Peach

Master Hand reached in again. "Fifth vote..." He pulled it out and read it. "...Kirby. Three votes for Kirby. Sixth vote..."

Kirby and Peach exchanged glances as he opened the vote.

"...Peach."

Three votes Peach  
Three Kirby

Peach brought her hand to mouth and her eyes began to widen. She looked over towards Link, who was busy staring at Master Hand with a smile on.

"Seventh vote... Kirby. Eighth vote... Peach. Ooh, this is good! That brings it too..."

Four votes Peach  
Four votes Kirby

"I'll read the last vote..." Master Hand reached in and pulled it out... "...Haha." He chuckled upon reading the name.

Kirby, Peach and Ness all watched nervously as he laughed.

"And the eight person to be voted off MasterHandIsDaBomb Island is..." Master Hand turned it around to reveal the name of...

...Everyone's eyes widen as the name was revealed...

Kirby

It was a bit of a surreal moment right then at tribal council. Nearly everyone, expect Dr. Mario who seemed obvious the whole thing and Samus who always wore her powersuit, sat there with a look of nothing short of horror on their face. Peach finally clasped her hands over her face and let out a loud sigh of relief, knocking the group out of their shocked trance. "But-But how!?" Ness asked, standing up. "That means... you!" He turned to Samus, who was busy staring off into space.

"Like you said, we all make tough choices to try and win." Samus replied, crossing her legs.

Another silence fell upon the ground until Master Hand finally broke it. "Um, I don't mean to be a pest, but can we get a move on? It's not like this will be the last time you'll ever see Kirby. I hadn't planned on it, but tonight starts the jury, so you'll see him back here next tribal council. So please bring me your torch so we can get this over with."

Slowly, quietly, Kirby stood up, grabbed his torch and brought it over to Master Hand. "Kirby, the tribe has spoken." He announced as he snuffed out Kirby's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Without a good bye from any of the shocked tribe, Kirby left down the dark path, each member following him as he left. "Alright, so I guess that was surprising for some reason." Master Hand said once Kirby was out of sight. "Well, like I said, you can see him here next time. But now, go back to your camp and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. It's your first day as the wonderful final eight! Now scram!"

Silently the tribe stood up, took their belongings and their torches and began to head back to their campsite. As they walked, Master Hand couldn't help but chuckle. "All the obstacles have been removed." He cackled. "I am the god of this new world." As he spoke, a bolt of lightening clashed behind him, for an unneeded dramatic effect. Unfortunately, by the smell in the air, it also left something else. "...Oh crap! So-Someone! Get me so water! WATER!"

**_Final Words of Kirby_  
Time on the Island: 24 Days  
Chapters on the Island: 9  
Finished in: 9th Place**

_"Wow, just... wow... I really didn't see that coming. I mean... what happened? We had it perfectly, right? Why did Ness vote for me? I don't... I don't get it. Oh great... I really don't have much else to say. I'm sorry Jig, I tried. I really would have liked to win it... ah geez... well, I hope you win Luigi! You're like the only person left there who deserves it. I'll be watching you guys on the jury next week, so don't disappoint me! Good luck everyone... and thank you for rooting for me!"_

Votes & Why

Zelda- Voted for Peach. Went along with Link's plan to confuse her and oust her.  
Link- Voted for Peach. Thought it was now or never to take her out.  
Samus- Voted for Kirby. Going in ABC order, and Fox won immunity, so she skipped him.  
Dr. Mario- Voted for Kirby. Went along with Peach's plan.  
Luigi- Voted for Peach. Went along with Link's plan to oust Peach.  
Peach- Voted for Kirby. Thought Tagong was pissed at him and wanted him gone.  
Fox- Voted for Kirby. Went along with Peach's plan.  
Kirby- Voted for Peach. Went along with Link's plan.  
Ness- Voted for Kirby. Thought Samus would vote for Link forcing a tie, letting him vote for Peach in the revote with Samus.

To Be Continued...

Next time on "Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island"

Even though it seems that there is one tribe, the divides along the group couldn't be more deep. Link, Zelda and Luigi struggle to reclaim some power in the tribe while Peach, Fox and Dr. Mario fight to keep their lead. But with the swing vote Ness leaning back and forth, and the mysterious Samus out there doing her own thing, it's not likely anyone's power could hold. With the jury beginning the survivors must not only make sure they don't burn too many bridges, but repair some as well! Can Link survive the Pagi's alliance gunning for him, or will Samus's power be her down fall? Find out next time on Survivor: MasterHandIsDaBomb Island, **"Episode 10: Long Days Ahead! Count it, Day 25-27!"**

Quotes:

AFK

**Survivor Chat!**

**Was canceled**

Sometime between then and now, it's against the rules to have an 'Ask' part of your story. Therefore, Survivor Chat is no more. But still feel free to send in questions for your favorite contestants! We do plan on having a reunion episode and we could use your help!

So, to replace your boredom, I present:

**TEH L0S3R LOUNGE**

"...Here we are." Mewtwo opened the door infront of Kirby, who's eyes suddenly grew to the size of platters.

"Woah! Where are we?!" The puffball exclaimed, walking inside the large mansion.

"The losers lounge." Mewtwo explained floating in as well. "Since you are on the jury now, we can't really send you home early. So you can get to stay here until the end of the show. Let me show you around."

It took Mewtwo a while to show Kirby around the mansion - it was huge! The main hall was lined in a rich red rug with gold trimmings which shimmered under the light of the chandlers. The first room they came upon was the lounge itself, complete with a pool table, three huge red sofas and a plasma television hanging on the wall. Next was the kitchen, where Mewtwo had to spend a few minutes dragging Kirby out of. Three fridges filled with nearly anything the little popstar warrior could dream off was enough to drive him crazy after eating nothing but rice and fruit for 24 days. Outside of the kitchen Kirby could see a large pool and next to it a hot tube, just waiting for him to dive into. Back in the main hall, the other room they explored was the large game room, complete with any Nintendo software and system that the smashers themselves stared in. And pinball. Finally, Mewtwo lead him up the stairs and showed him to his room - a rather large room, bigger then what he had at the other Smash Mansion, complete with a king size bed, another plasma TV and a bathroom for himself. On the top floor there were six other door ways, likely leading to six other rooms.

"...Wow... seriously, why is this so good?" Kirby asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there some catch?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "Not really. Master Hand just wants to avoid anymore lawsuits..."

"Ah, so he's buying us off."

"Precisely."

Kirby grinned, dashed over to his bed and flopped on it, bouncing up and down for a moment. "I'll buy in to it! For now, anyway. So what is there to do around here?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "Eh. Whatever you want to do, really. This mansion will be yours alone for three days."

"You won't stay here."

"I stay with the hands. They were considering letting the jury stay there as well, but I fortunately stopped that."

"Uh... thanks?"

Mewtwo turned to leave, but Kirby hopped off the bed and followed. "Something you need?" Asked the psychic cat as he headed for the door.

"Um... Crazy Hand... did he..."

"Did I what?"

With a girlish screech Kirby jumped into the air and smashed into the chandler, causing it to come smashing down in the main hall much to the displeasure of Mewtwo who let out a loud sigh. "But-But-But!" Kirby stammered, pointing at the floating hand that had snuck up on him. "You... He... He said you have a heart-attack or something right?"

Crazy Hand held up his pointer finger. "Riddle. Does a floating hand have a heart?"

"Um..." Kirby brought his stubby little hand to his mouth in thought. And it took him a while too, long enough for Mewtwo to begin cleaning the mess of glass on the ground. "...No?"

"Bingo. You get the cake." With a snap, a cake magically appeared infront of Kirby, which he quickly inhaled with a smile.

"Why are you here, Crazy?" Mewtwo asked, using his psychic power to lift some more glass from the rug. "I thought you were busy with show."

Crazy shook himself in a nod-like motion. "I am. But I also came to let you know that you've been reassigned."

"Reassigned? To what?"

"You'll be remaining here with the rest of the jury, um... helping them... with various things."

Although Mewtwo remained calm, the sudden explosion of the glass cued Kirby into his hidden emotions. "...I'm their maid?"

"...Ya. Well, I gotta go! See ya!" Not wasting a moment to stay behind to Mewtwo's reaction, Crazy Hand poofed out of the mansion in a ball of smoke.

Once he was gone, Kirby fell back to the ground and turned to look at his new 'maid'. "So, um... can I have some more cake?"

Mewtwo, instead, completely ignored the little puffballs pleas and shouted up to the sky as he glowed a dark angry purple aura. "Hand, you will RUE the day you placed me here! I SWEAR IT!" With his final shout, a large shattering sound from the kitchen echoed through-out the empty house.

Kirby peered his head inside and saw that Mewtwo's psychic powers had blown out all the windows in the kitchen. "Oh... you better get on that, Mewtwo."

"ARGH!"


End file.
